Naming Fate
by norvely
Summary: Historical views on wraith and a journey for a female wraith from early wraith society 500,000 years ago to present. Eventually Todd/OC with pre-time skip love interests.
1. Chapter 1

This first part of the story focuses strictly on the main character 500,000 years before SGA. It will eventually be Todd/Nigale (OC). There are some pre-time skip love interests but that's part of the plot. There is a lot of information in this, a new form of traditions and history that some might be seen as elven or vampire like. I really plan on developing this character and suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or characters in it. This is just for fun, though I would propose that Chris Heyerdahl be permanently turned into a wraith for all fan girls to ogle and stare at. The petition is pending ^_~.

Just bear with me and feel free to comment ^^. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of hotty toddy-ness soon ^_~.

~---~

"It is said that creatures of great beauty and grace hold the night and give fear and purpose to men that wish for honor in their hearts. We are wraith. Humans feed on the world and wraith feed on the humans. The wraith then show honor to the worlds that completes the cycle of life.

This balance cannot be broken for it would shatter the existence of natural order. The universe, in its insanity, needs to be like the ocean that rolls in both calm and ferocity from one moment to the next and all must adapt to its presence."

I looked up from my book to the 3rd moon of Graca that played its bright green glow on my people. I didn't need to look above my window sill to know he was up there watching the surroundings. Oh how I wished to see something different with him by my side. He was so strong and unwavering in his duties. I wouldn't dare speak it to the council or the elders but I longed to visit the other worlds. To travel through the blue gate to see more than what I have been studying in my books.

I remember I once overheard other females mention it and were quickly punished when overheard by the head chamber lady. She was a vicious voicmonger.

Voice from above: "Where is your heart nightingale?"

Nightingale: "It is not my heart but my mind that wanders. My heart belongs near you."

I heard him grunt approval.

It might have been the serenity of it all but for a few moments I forgot all of my fears and years of purpose and asked," Ves-ka, couldn't I go with you just once?"

I large overpowering figure snapped down like a tree on my window ledge and glared at me.

Ves-ka: "Never say that again. I want you to stop thinking that it is safe out there."

Nightingale less serene: "You would protect me."

Ves-ka: "Yes I would, by dragging you back by your hair to the sanctuary, if necessary."

I frowned, realizing I had gone somewhere I shouldn't have. Might as well make a good argument out of it.

Nightingale : "How am I to know of the world through just books? The council knows I am inexperienced and could never grasp the reality of where I send our people when I become queen if I am to be locked away and protected like a frail human."

Ves-ka moved so close to my eyes with such imposing superiority I gathered all my wits not to look down… though I had to glance…a few times.

Ves-ka: "You are a highborn female that was born to become a queen. You have greater purpose that cannot be compromised. If you were to be harmed… or worse, the wraith would feel the braking of our hearts and feel pain for many years. I will not allow such weakness to poison our people because of your misplaced curiosity."

He was right of course. I was born to be loved and worshipped by the wraith as their true queen as queens for the last 10,700 years have done before me.

It still didn't stop my heart from longing though. Just once I want to see the mountain and ocean with my own footsteps making prints in its never-ending existence.

Ves-ka: "You are still 120 and will have time to dream of these things but again you WILL NOT fantasies these thoughts openly again. Am I clear?"

I nodded.

I turned away and walked back to my bookshelf and put up my newest present. The world was so big and yet I will never know its sweet scent or beautiful colors.

Longing filled my heart and I dreamed of ways to escape for one day… just one.

I slipped under the covers of Furga furs and soft stain resistant Vesta moss covers and pillows and fell into my dreams. Dreams of exploring the world of Graca like the ancient queens did. Constant amazement that only hazed unconscious thought could show me.

Before morning dawned in the sanctuary, I woke up with a familiar fluttering and buzzing noise and saw my dear Getta bug demanding my attention.

I allowed him a giggle and caressed the top of his hard shell and twirled around his grasping tail.

(Iradius bug if you couldn't tell.)

He let out a purring contentment sound and I moved my furs aside to get ready for the day.

I let yesterday's ventures slide over me.

I had received a few gifts from my brother and close companions back at the capital. It had been 70 years to the day I began my isolation to focus on proper manners and grand teachings from the elders.

I still didn't finish my new favor token pattern the yellow elder told me to try.

Though I did complete a new battle form and read the books on the 3rd great queen's ventures and reflected wisdom from her lord.

Then of course to the conversation I had with Ves-ka and how idiotic I felt for mentioning it. He was going to be mad at me for awhile.

I sighed and noted that the sun wasn't up yet. That was how I preferred it. I gazed into the mist that took over the sanctuary at night and looked out over the trees to the silver and purple mountains.

I wanted a bath…I wanted to surrender to its silken warm texture. I loved water. It could be so soothing yet so destructive and unyielding, much like my wraiths.

I put on my robe over my night dress and gathered one of my new bath gifts. It was a scented bath mixture that was specially made with my Grevsa flowers. It was Ves-ka's gift.

Gesturing my hand out I gathered my pet up my arm and he huddled around it contented. He was an old bug and knew me well enough to never bite, a welcome and trusting companion.

Once at my open bath I watch briefly at the flow of water from the mountain and thought the flow was rather slow this morning. This meant that it was likely to rain soon. I climbed the rocks and poured the mixture at the top waterfall and watched the concentrated scent dissipate into the flowing pockets of water. As I settled into one of the pocketed ledges that had only a small trickle of water, I watched my Getta dive in and huddle under water to a warm rock. As I settled, in I remembered what I knew of him.

Getta bugs were considered to be greatly respected icons of the past and guardians of the future. They were at all 7 temples of a queen's rites of passage and gave us the silk webbing for most of our sacred items. I still need to make that new token favor pattern. I sighed but kicked myself mentally that it was for the best to learn all I could. The more complex the pattern, the more favored a female was considered to receive it from.

Favor tokens were a reward and something males looked for to gain a female's attention. It was usually gained by wearing her colors in a culling or tournament battle. Though it is used as a gesture of permitted courting, a male can exchange it for things like political support, general crafts, or to show off that he has favors. Once a female gives a token out, the male may use it to ask anything as long as it doesn't dishonor her or her people she is bound by law to honor it, even a queen.

I saw that my bug had decided he wanted a warmer place and had climbed up onto my breast to curl close to my neck. I remember how hard it was to earn my first Getta's respect in that he wouldn't bite my hand, let alone my throat. A female wraith had to clear her mind and show her worth and desire to befriend but not dominate a Getta in order to gain favor with it. Not an easy task. Though it provided training to telepathic abilities and clear minded mediation.

It always came out for the best. One large or small circle but the connections always came back to wraith respect and honor. That was how it should be.

The blue-white sun came peaked from the other side and through the waterfall opening and I knew it was time to get going. If there was one thing I looked forward to every day it was watching Ves-ka practice his fighting techniques. I thought it was graceful, more so than any dance I have seen. I decided I would wear blue and gold today. It was a good outfit, not my favorite but today felt like a day to wear it. I mused at my logic but put on the layers and brushed my vibrant platinum/gold hair to silk status and added a small glimpse of makeup around my bright gold eyes. My skin was a solid white and my face was soft featured like my Mosa (mother). Ves-ka and my Sire (father) always said I was beautiful but beauty was irrelevant and I only dressed this way because it is the wraith way. We are creatures of beauty and grace and to be anything else was not.

I had to get moving and stilled my musings to wal… dash to the sanctuary's stone garden where Ves-ka practiced his blades. OH! I ran back to my room and almost ran into Getta, who was checking one of his webs around the chamber for bugs, in my haste. I had forgotten the Noldi blade! This was part of a sacred tradition that a highborn female was never to forget. I grabbed it and looped it into my sash on my dress.

It was actually part of the highborn mating tradition but I mentally kicked myself to stop musing and not go there.

I started running only to come face to one of the elders… he looked at me disapprovingly.

I did a slight bow and slowed to a graceful walk to which he started a lecture…*sigh*

Red Elder: "Time is seen as both slow and fast as by someone with lack of patience and calm. If you are going somewhere, take your time. The world will not end and another day will come just the same."

With this lecture he sent out a telepathic wave of his name and calm. Wraith do not have spoken names unless wanted for playful and trusted bouts. The name is a mixture of colors and scents that flows around the figure and grows more complex with age and experience. Telepathic connections are always sent with this distinction but the more intense the message the more clear the name. Every wraith is unique with this and is easily distinguished. The calmer the color and softer the scent the more feminine it was. Likewise, the bolder the color and musky the scent the more masculine it was.

I finally reached the garden and noted to my disappointment that my Vas-ka was already half way through. I made a mental scarring to myself that I need to be more vigilant. But I found a wood carved bench and watched him behind a Zoxen tree. He had to know I was there but I felt more at peace to watch him from here.

I didn't feel like I was being protected but just watching to watch. He flipped his blade with superb accuracy. I recalled him telling me that it was to be considered an extension of the body and not a separate being. He is a perfect male specimen to watch. It wasn't just my personal liking. Among wraith, looks are also looked at as far as status. He is sleekly muscled. His long white hair reached down to his mid-thigh but his bangs are to his shoulder. No ties or braiding, just elegant. He had all his armor on and that meant he would be leaving soon. I tried not to think too much on it as I watched as his black leathering with red and silver trimmings under and sashes around it moved around him like his aura, precise and deadly. I remember my brother once commenting that he thought getting too close to Vas-ka's aura alone would be enough to kill. Phantoms or auras from our minds are used as part of our body in battle and society in various ways.

As he finished and kneeled to a meditation pose I felt his aura of silver wisp around me and flow back through my hair to come toward him. I knew there wasn't any wind around and couldn't be fooled even if there was. A wraith's presence was always distinct to the environment.

I walked to his side and fluttered my dress to sit properly at his side. This was our reflection time. Reflection was necessary as was foretold with the story of "the queen who cried blood tears". She was the revered queen of the first temple on a queen's journey.

Vas-ka: "You weren't here as usual."

I felt a slight blush. I knew he knew I came to see him daily and that I looked forward to it, but to hear it out loud for the first time was unnerving.

Nightingale: "I was enjoying the gift you gave me and lost track of the day." Not the complete truth but not a lie either. Vas-ka was trusted by me but he was also very strict in his duty and belief that I was to be more then what I am. I admired that in him and looked forward to the encouragement.

Vas-ka raising a eye ridge: "I'm pleased you enjoyed it but it wasn't meant to keep you from me."

I felt the blush again. He was always intoxicating when he was around.

Vas-ka: "I must leave soon."

I looked at him with a stone face. I hated it when he left but he always frowned when I showed my displeasure. Wraith showed strength. Granted I noticed the other females were doted on and allowed more leeway but because of my calling I was not to be given any.

Vas-ka smiled: "You grow stronger by the day now. You will make the great queens proud."

I felt my Getta scratch at my leg with one of his long legs and then climb up onto my lap.

Nightingale: "Where are you to go this time?"

Vas-ka: " To Zefla, its Yeva's are at a good population and the pelts would be greatly desired. "

Nightingale: "Why couldn't the other warriors get it? Why does the elite guard go?"

Vas-ka: "Yeva's may have soft durable fur but they are fierce opponents. Naturally the meat will go to our riding Teleri and other useful creatures and the blood to the Getta for their blessings. To do this is a great honor to wraith. I plan to bring you some of the pelt for you to make crafts with."

He seemed to think this would cheer me up and I offered a soft smile and brief wave of my moss green colored and flowered scent mixed with gratitude. I truly appreciated him.

A Vas-ka title was not given lightly. It is a title given to a highborn female's guardian protector. In my case Vas-ka was the term used till one day I became queen then the male of my choosing would become my lord. The purpose of a Vas-ka or Lord was to devotion of the queen in more ways than one. He was her protector and advisor, her mate and her companion. Possible chosen successors are chosen every 50 years or so and Vas-kas are key to ensuring survival. There are challenges that could be taken and it is the duty of the Vas-ka and the chosen to honor it. It is essential that they become dependent and respect each other. When they are mated there are strong telepathic connections that make the bond stronger or weaker. The connection between a queen and a lord is explained but unlike anything my books could retell. Nor should they be able to. I stopped my musings….again not wanting my face to blacken with a blush before him.

Vas-ka: "I would like your permission to wear your colors on this venture."

I knew there was a slight tinge to my face now, but I waited a moment. To let a male wear a female's colors was something to debate about, at the very least to look like she is debating about. I felt back to my neck and unhinged my hook that held the covering around my neck up. I reached back there and grabbed my emblem. It was a silky moss colored of course as that was my birth color and will forever be the dominate color in my name. It had embroidered markings of gold like my eyes along the edges and at the end it held 4 small stones with carvings on each. He took it and felt it in his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers and held it to his nose in a regal appreciation. He had held my colors twice already and earned two token-favors. He still held onto them.

The act of wearing a female's colors was very serious in the act of courting. If he was successful then he was given a handcrafted token-favor, but if he failed… The female must spend a month among elders and stitch and carve a new emblem. During which time she must discuss and debate with the elder of her poor choice. This made sure that she would choose a strong mate and continue a strong line of wraith.

I watched him looking at it still.

Vas-ka: "I understand that the elders have been teaching you some of the braiding techniques."

I knew where this was going and couldn't stop my heart from skipping…this of course caused my Getta to hiss and leave. They could feel blood and if it wasn't calm or if it reached a certain level of activity it wasn't something they felt pleasant to cuddle. He was used to me by now though. He would return.

I nodded numbly at him. He wanted me to braid my color into his hair. It could be worn around their neck or wrist just as long as it was seen. To be allowed to braid a male's hair was considered as intimate as a kiss. I felt silly as the thought crossed my mind. Subordinate females and even some high-borns my age were already mating let alone courting. Being of my status though, I was to be untouched till I turned 250. At that age I was allowed to take part in the queen's trials with my chosen guarding me through it and thereafter I could become mated… after about 3 more rituals…*sigh*... so complicated. I knew from my studies that they had their reasons to be. To be chosen by the queen as a possible successor was a great honor, and I remember the day she chose me. I was only 35 and already a chosen.

He was now looking at me with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

Vas-ka: "Your mind is far away again. I wonder where."

I glared at him. I knew he was smart enough to guess and was only poking fun at me.

Nightingale: "Wouldn't you like to know."

Vas-ka: "I would but I don't think it would be an appropriate conversation so out in the open."

He flashed his sharp toothed charming smile.

I let out a small hiss and turned my head to hide my embarrassment. I was annoyed at my own lack of control around courting situations. It wasn't surprising though. I only come in contact with non-elder males every 10 years but they tend to be ones I consider my brothers. I had a few youngling-loves before my isolation when I turned 50 but they were just young heart flutters and nothing serious.

Vas-ka:"You're still leaving me, I'm envious of whatever holds your attentions."

Nightingale:"I'm just dreaming of the day I will return from this isolation."

Vas-ka:"It is meant as a foundation for your queenship. It is necessary. Do not think of it as isolation, you have the elders and me to keep you company."

Nightingale: "You leave for 2 months and stay for only 14 days at a time. The elders are for lecturing, not pleasant conversation. This place holds nothing but serene boredom."

Vas-ka smiled, "But you are safe and you are loved. You will get your chance at life but for now you should relish in the calm serene of the sanctuary."

I stood stiff, wanting to retaliate more but simply lowered my head in acknowledgement, reminding myself of the blood queen's failure. She had dismissed her Vas-ka's advice and ended up in so much sorrow she cried blood. I must put aside my desire and listen to his wisdom.

This conversation seemed to have brought back his calming patience and he forgot his trail of thought on braiding. Sometimes I want to flick his nose; I hated how patient he was at times. I inwardly sighed and remembered that he was far older and wiser than I. He is being patient and making sure I would make a good decision when my rites came.

Vas-ka: "I must start my journey, and you must start you daily training, little nigale."

I smiled at the playful name. I watched him stand and walked slowly behind him. When a female reaches the age of 20 she must show that she is a worthy of her queen. She must amuse her queen somehow and mine was a bit crafty. All wraith females are taught basic feminine teachings such as crafts, dance, music, and conversation. Then they are allowed to venture out and make distinctive traits. Mine was singing. Not too flamboyant but I learned it by sneaking out of the castle into the woods and listening to the echoes of the caves. Various animal sounds echoed and I learned to mimic them. An old wraith once saw me and felt very amused. He didn't even punish me for being out on my own and said it was nothing but natural curiosity. If I wanted to be out there then I should be out here but he said he would be happy to be my guide. So he taught me of echoing my voice and gliding my song. He was the first to teach me of old tales and myths of the songbird "Nightingale" who would sing worthy warriors to sleep with its voice to ensure a clear mind in the coming battle.

So when my 20th birthday rites came I sang for the queen and told her that I wished to tell her my spoken name. To have a spoken name was considered playful so the queen seemed amused and I told her its origins. She seemed very pleased. As was the court and from then on I was teased as the songbird Nightingale. My brothers even went as far as to scare me into believing that I had to sing on the roof of the castle before a culling or a battle, it was doomed to fail. Naturally I believed them and my sire quickly punished them after he found out. It was brutal being wraith but they still remained every bit faithful to me.

After Vas-ka was labeled my protector he overheard one of my brothers' tease and called me Nigale as a further bout on my play name. It caught on.

As we rounded the stone walls to the entrance hall, I glanced out of habit to the bush in the far corner and noticed the red ribbon that would have been so easy to miss if I hadn't looked. I felt some excitement but quickly quenched it down and focused on getting Vas-ka to the gate.

The four elders were all there and one of Ves-ka's team to greet him.

The Blue Elder was a great warrior of old. He was aggressive but something told me that age had to have dulled him a bit for him to be here. He taught me basic fighting so that I would understand what I would be sending my warriors into, also was the primary protector of the sanctuary.

The Red Elder was the elder that taught knowledge and wisdom of history. Constantly lecturing but probably the most fascinating to listen to when I finally learned to listen.

The Yellow Elder was the elder that taught crafts. This was the only female elder and even though she was probably the most intimidating, she was understanding and was able to show me a different view on life that the other Elders couldn't.

The Purple Elder was…different. He presented a proud wraith presence but was the only one to show me how to have fun. We once played a trick on the blue elder and he was tense for months thinking that something was haunting the sanctuary. Purple Elder said that I needed to enjoy myself or life wouldn't be worth it. Hold honor in your heart and an old rotten egg in your enemy's house. Even though he was the one I would tag along with most, he still couldn't understand my desire to leave the sanctuary… or he did and was trying not to show it. In my opinion he was the wisest of them all.

The one member of Ves-ka's team was the captain of the elite guard and a handsome wraith. He was another interesting wraith that liked to tell old war stories. His color and scent was a dark forest green-almost black-hue with a fresh watery scent.

I bowed to the Captain.

Captain: "I promise to bring him back to you, little highborn."

I bowed a little deeper and watched Ves-ka look back at me. He and the captain mounted their Teleri and head out into the deep woods.

The Sanctuary itself was very deep into the mountain valley, covered with forest. It was a magnificent structure that blended into the environment. Stone walls and misted caves was the general make-up of the building but over the centuries, each Elder and chosen queen-in-waiting added to its beauty. I still hadn't thought of what my contribution would be. But that could wait for later.

The Elders had bowed to the Captain and Ves-ka as they left and all but the purple elder went inside.

Purple Elder smirking: "I found some new recipe for exploding drops, would you like to help me make sure *Blue Elder* stays on his toes?"

Nigale hissed in amusement: "That sounds fun, but I have some crafts and reading from yesterday that I haven't finished."

Purple Elder bowed in understanding.

Purple Elder turning to go inside:" You are taking your responsibilities well, I am proud of you, though I extend the offer for another time then."

As soon as he is gone, I walk back to the bush, so as not to attract attention. When I get there I breath deep and twirl around in false bliss to see if anyone is watching and grab the red ribbon and dash behind another bush. I grip into the broken bits of wall and climb over it.

~---~

Well, that's the first chapter, I have already written a lot but I'm up for suggestions. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

For those that read Chapter 1 the first day I posted: 1) thank you! 2) I did revise some last bits and changed how she looks.  
I had been going back and forth on her looks but finally decided that I thought she would look like Nuala from Hellboy as it was basically what I was seeing in my head.  
As a nice note, Nigale's singing is not Disney singing. It is well practiced and tends to be like:  
"Moments" from Inuyasha  
"Wishing on a Star" from 10th Kingdom  
Chinese girl singing from Dragon Heart New Beginnings  
and of course "sing sweet nightingale" from Cinderella ^_^

Disclaimer: In case anyone missed it, I don't own SGA or any of those mentioned songs. Again this is just for fun. Please review!

~---~

I grabbed the edge of the top and flipped over it. I landed, although lost my balance slightly, and come face to face to a dear friend.

When I told Ves-ka about there being no one to talk to…that wasn't entirely true.

I hugged the wraith with spiked hair.

Nigale:"You shouldn't be so close to the wall, one of the Elders might find you."

Spiked wraith grinned: "They haven't found me yet."

Nigale: "You haven't been around that long," I shot back.

Spiked wraith looking hurt:"Are you saying you aren't happy to see me?"

Nigale: "Don't even try to look offended, it doesn't suit you."

He laughed and took my wrist to lead me away.

Nigale hushed: "Wait, I haven't eaten yet."

Spiked wraith: "What? Why not? That should be first thing…what have you been doing all morning?"

I bopped him on the forehead.

Nigale: "I'll tell you later, I assume you have eaten already then."

Spiked: "Of course, priorities."

I smirked at him and told him I wouldn't be long.

The spiky-haired wraith was a dear friend I had met only a month ago. It was an interesting meeting as he was just exploring this area and happened upon me trying to explore the area outside the sanctuary. He had a gold-brown colored aura with the smell of spices from one of the mountain's caves. He said he once visited them but I noticed he also said he went through the ring. When I questioned more on it he admitted it was only for a minute and members of the culling saw him and punished him. He was unusually adventurous and brave. It attracted me, naturally. I tried to suppress a smile all the way to the human stalls.

As I approached, my mind wandered again. I thought about the different feeding capabilities of wraith. There were two different types. Vas-ka and my spiked friend both had hand feeding abilities. It was slowly becoming a dominate trait to the wraith. I felt the troubling thought of it linger in my mind though it wasn't exactly a bad thing. Those that feed by the slits on their hands had greater strength than those of the blood-feeding. This gave the males of this ability a greater advantage in showing off at hand-to-hand fights and thus more successful at earning token-favors from females. Blood-feeding was the older version of feeding and held greater speed. So based on that it wasn't a bad thing in itself, what concerned me was the human shortages. Blood-feeders had the ability to take partial blood from their human-food and eat various human foods to sustain them. Even if they can eat human food it would never sustain them fully. This can go on for a period of 1 month. The human can then recover with large amounts of human food and rest and then can be feed on again if necessary. This helped during times when our food sources went low to let them populate more. If the rate of blood-feeders to hand-feeders continued then it was inevitable that should food sources become low… it would bring dire consequences.

Upon reaching the cells I saw about 15 humans in webbed cocoons. I used my trimmed and pointed claw and cut one of the dulled humans out and grabbed him by the hair. I extended my two canines out of my skull and sank them into the human's awaiting neck. I heard him grasp in both pleasure and pain. The Elders had told me that there is a fluid that is released that causes this so that the human can remain living long enough to eat. I wonder if it is the same with hand-feeders? A good question to ask Purple Elder later.

I half rushed and walked back to my friend. My getta bug seems to have had his fill but was still angry at me and was at another corner of the garden making a new web…for a female. I smiled. My pet was quite the lady's bug. It wasn't hard to see as the female was smaller but more vibe in her color. I wonder if I am attractive because of my colors.

My friend had heeded my warning and moved off a bit. I felt out my mind and found him on a tree looking my direction.

Spiked: "About time, let me guess, your mind wandered?"

I growled. He grunted a laugh.

Nigale: "So what did you want to see me about."

I showed him the ribbon.

He jumped down and reached for it.

Spiked smirked: "What I can't just see you to see you?"

Nigale: "No. I find you interesting but I'm not supposed to leave the sanctuary and you would be killed if you were found here. What's worse is that my Vas-ka-"

Spiked grunted: "Eh, I think I've become a good enough sneak not to be noticed now."

Nigale: "I still want to know how you do it. I have both *Blue Elder* and *Vas-ka* prowling around for intruders and here I am looking at one for the last month and neither noticed."

Spiked proudly: "Well, it's not like I meant to find this place when I found it. Plus, I found that drinking this (holds up a vile of red liquid) lowers your telepathic signal. It makes it harder for wraith to find other wraith."

I looked at it in awe.

Nigale: "And you are just now bringing it up?!"

Spiked: "Calm down, (looks around) I didn't want to show it to you but I think we have become close enough that I thought you might like to hold onto some. Just in case."

Nigale sneered: "In case what? I feel a sudden urge to leave everything I have come to know and work for and run away with you?"

Spiked thoughtful look: "Well there's that, or in case you get in a bad situation and need to escape. Like if an enemy faction or rebellion shows up."

Nigale laughs: "Yes, because they have so much power and a queen line of their own to take over the greatest and most honorable civilization to exist. I think not."

Spiked shrugs: "Hey, you never know."

He hands it to me and I put it in my pocket.

Then I look at him with annoyance and place my hands on my hips.

Nigale: "So did you really just call me out here to show me this?"

Spiked grins: "Well, there is this map I fou-"

Nigale with a sudden glee in her aura: "A map?! Really? Where does it go? Can you read it? Is there some unknown or mythical treasure involved? Does it lead far? Can we go now?"

Spiked smiles a full set of teeth: "Yes a map, yes it is real, it goes right up the mountain not far at all, uh, yes I can read it, and we can go now but something tells me your guardians wouldn't be happy about you being gone for a full day."

Nigale: "You missed one."

At his innocently confused look.

Nigale excitedly: "Does it have treasure?"

Spiked:" Mayyy-be"

I grabbed him by his brown leather shirt and looked him in the eye and growled my wanting to know.

He just laughed again.

Spiked: "How can I resist my future queen?"

Nigale smugly : "You can't. I would just have you killed if you didn't."

Spiked: "But then you wouldn't get the information."

Nigale triumphant smirk : "And lead to further disappointment and I would have to leave all my people and look for it and any other treasure maps you owned."

Again he laughed.

Spiked: "If it wasn't a requirement, I'd tell you, that you are the most attractive female I have ever met."

Before I could even snap a look at him, he had opened the map up and was pointing at it.

Spiked: "Now, the way I figure it, we could leave tonight, after *Blue Elder* finishes his rounds, and it would take us about 1/3 of the night to get there, 1/3 to get back, and less than 1/3 to play "treasure hunters." Plenty of time to get back before anyone knows you are gone."

(When a name is in *Nigale* it is sending the color and scent telepathically of the individual wraith with a properly inserted "he" or "she" spoken instead)

Nigale: "What do you mean play? We are." Matter-o-factly.

(note: I am going to go on the fact that wraith need about 8 hours of comfortable sleep but could easily do without.)

Spiked: "You are. I am going for the adventure of finding it and the company not the reward."

I bopped him on his shoulder.

Nigale: "You know this isn't how courting is done… "

Spiked: "I thought I was doing this to make you smile. This is just fun. I saw how unhappy you were and you told me about leaving the sanctuary just once…if that is what it takes then I will do my part to ensure a happy queen."

I felt a flutter in my chest. Other wraith had said something similar but it felt different from him. It felt…felt…

Spiked: "Oh and you might not want to waste your time mind-wandering the whole way either."

I grunted in annoyance if only to hide my embarrassment.

Spiked: "The trip will take us through some distance and we will have to maintain a good pace to keep up the appearance that you are being a good little highborn, all safe and snug as a getta bug in her web."

Nigale excited again: "I look forward to the chance. Is there anything I should bring or wear? I should probably feed before I leave, make sure it looks like I am asleep in bed with some extra moss coverings should they come check on me, I should leave my Noldi blade- "

Spiked: "Why? You're supposed to carry it everywhere. Why leave a great and noble weapon behind when it could possibly save your life should we run into anything?"

Nigale: "True enough. Though if I should lose it…"

I had gotten into the habit of judging pros and cons for every action, courteously of Blue wraith in fighting and unwelcome tricks on him.

Spiked bowed: "I swear on my honor that I will die before I let you lose your Noldi blade. Does that help?"

I nodded. My friend was an odd one but he seemed to know exactly what to do. Perhaps it was because he was so much closer to my own age. Red Elder would say that being closer to his age would invite more recklessness than anything. Younger wraith should look up to and mimic their elders if they want to survive.

Nigale: "Alright, I'd better get back then. I have some lessons I should be working on and plans for tonight to set in motion. Do not die."

Spiked: "Oh lady of little faith, I would only die if you wished it."

Nigale smiling: "Then know that I don't wish it."

He turned around but I could tell from his aura that he was happy.

As I watched him run off and jump over a fallen tree I made my own way back. No one had noticed and no alarms were raised. The first few times I did that I was very nervous. I had grown up thinking that the Elders were all knowing and could tell your life story to you with a glance. Happily I saw that wasn't the case and had gained more confidence with questioning them and with meeting my dear friend. I resolved that he might become dearer to me in this insolated and boring place than all my companions back at the capital. He was a haven in his own right.

I walked gracefully up to my room and gathered a few of my beads for making a favor token and looked for my getta. Any getta would do but I preferred my getta as he was used to the motions of craft making. I found him on one of his best web works on a high open balcony tree.

I softly called out to him with an echoed "Uoo".

He half purred half shrieked in greeting and climbed down to my hand. He was actually quite large for a Getta but that was due to both my attention to him and his age.

I made my way up to a favorite spot that was shaded from the mid-day sun and looked out across the valley to a lake. The lake itself wasn't something special but the waterfalls that cascaded down to it from the ascending landscape were breathtaking.

For about the 5th time today I stopped myself in my musings and sat on an oversized moss chair. I settled my getta on my lap and I curled up. He faced away and started spinning out his webbing. I grasped one of the beads out of my pocket, momentarily also feeling the vile next to it and started the new pattern.

The center of a token didn't have to have a bead but it was something I grew to like. It held my color with a sparkling green sphere and the silver webbing that I weaved and let cool, to let stiffen, made for a treasure in itself. Getta webbing was very strong but also could be soft if made with a younger getta. The softer webbing was used for necklaces, bracelets, and stitching like bridal shirts and emblems. While the harder webbing was for favor tokens, rings, hair ordainments, and cocoons.

The webbing of a favor token needed to be strong to represent that the promise was strong and so if the male were to wear it in his hair it is less likely to break. True nowadays most males didn't wear them into battle but did wear them for social gatherings. Some males were almost too arrogant and prided themselves on wearing 7 different tokens at once. It was a favored thing to males but annoying to some females, at least me anyway.

I let my mind blink to the thought of my Ves-ka doing something like that but I brushed it aside. Ves-ka was a proud and devoted warrior.

I wonder if my spiked friend would… hmm… I let out a small giggle. It wasn't very wraith like but I was alone so I allowed myself it. Or so I thought.

Purple Elder: "What are you giggling about my dear?"

Nigale immediately calming herself so as not to give away her face but also to not make her getta angry and to lose her craft only half way done.

Nigale: "I'm just thinking about kissing the sky."

It was a favorite conversation between us.

Purple Elder flashed a smile: "Ah, the wise tale that a mortal can kiss the ground just as an immortal but only an immortal could kiss the sky. If only we had retained the wings that our Getta ancestors have."

He glanced down at my Getta.

Purple Elder: "Ah working on a new favor-token pattern? It is very beautiful. You Vas-ka will be the envy of all the males. Even more so when you return to the capital and the wraith remember your beauty and song."

Nigale smirked:" Ah, so I am beautiful but not so much to be remembered for?"

Purple Elder: "Yes, but only because with your mind and grace has made you more beautiful than they could have remembered."

Nigale:" Are you calling me a dancing queen?"

Purple Elder chuckled:" Oh no, the dancing queen was before the trials ever started. You will be much greater."

The Dancing Queen was considered a type of insult. It referred to a queen that was too young and she only wanted to have fun, dance, and fall in love.

I had returned to my craft but with another smile on my face. So many compliments today.

Nigale: "Wasn't it the 2nd great temple that warned of one's worth and how beauty and grace didn't matter to strength and power?"

Purple Elder taking a seat: "Ah yes, but you have both and your beauty is just a marvelous added bonus. A queen's strength is judged by her ability to take matters into her own possession and power is gained by wisdom and a firm rule. The wraith already love you. The day you sang to them before you left ensured that they would look forward to the day of your return and the day of your queenship ceremony. "

Nigale: "You act like I wouldn't have to do anything and that everything will fall in line. I seriously doubt beauty and a pretty voice is going to slay any enemies that come for my throat. The other chosen highborn females also have beauty and are currently gaining support while I am here. I will have many challenges when I return."

Yellow Elder: "You must have confidence."

Yellow Elder came around from behind and stood between us looking out across the land as a queen that ruled it.

Yellow Elder: "A queen must have confidence in herself if she is to prove herself anything. It is the way of wraith. Prove that you are confident in yourself and your people and the world will fall inline."

I felt a small sense of doubt for my next question but quenched it with the feel of her last words.

Nigale: "Should my confidence waver, even for a moment…"

Yellow Elder looked at me with hard eyes: "Then the wraith fall-"

Purple Elder: "If you SHOW you are not confident then yes the wraith fall. Every wraith has a moment of ill confidence but we do not show it. It is strength of showing our enemies and ourselves that we are stronger than them and fiercer than the ocean. If we fall than we die. If we live than we strive for victory. We are wraith and we hold our heads above all else. We need the strength of our queen to lead that and her wisdom to guide it."

I had stopped my craft to listen to his words. They struck me deep. I am wraith. I must be stronger than all else, even my beloved people.

Yellow Elder had grabbed my chin and raised it from my work to hold it high…she held it firm.

Yellow Elder: "Make us proud child." She said it…almost begging.

With that she turned around and left us to gaze at the world we rule.

I knew that the Yellow Elder had once been a loved highborn and was moved to status of Elder only months after her Ves-ka was killed in battle. She never took a mate after that, I suspect that she didn't cry in public but I knew she cried.

My mind flew to possibilities and how I might feel...

Purple Elder: "Do not let things trouble your mind that can't change or be predicted. Only look to now and what is likely to happen."

It was phases like that, that made me think they could read minds more than they should. Wraith could actually read minds but only if they let each other. Or if it was necessary.

I was stiff for a moment about tonight but I kept myself calm enough and finished my craft.

Purple Elder held out his hand for me to give it to him.

Purple Elder: "Ah very good, this is much better than when you first came. You still have to work on the ends though. "

I nodded and sat back to meditate. Getta seemed to notice and went to my palms that I had on each other. There he sat and purred in a rhythmic tune, swaying his tail with my heartbeat.

I stayed that way for an hour and noticed it was getting late and started down to my room to get ready.

~---~

Woot, that's chapter 2! I was planning on posting one chapter once a week but I'm just too excited XD. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! Chapter 3 is up and going.

I do want to note that she is kinda wimpy right now but that's in the character development. Again there is a lot of background history and traditions still but if you don't understand it all now, she will be explaining a lot of it again to a certain wraith ^_~. I'm just trying to give pieces of it as I go to help the story along. Also she is mildly good at a lot of things but that is because of her age. I figure if I could grow to be 120 and taken to be privately taught for 100 years, I would be pretty good at a lot of things too. I'm trying to keep it realistic; she isn't that good a fighter as you will see later and her lack of experience outside the capital or the sanctuary are going to get her in trouble a lot. I won't divulge anymore ~_~.

Please enjoy and review ^_^.

~---~

I took another bath, far shorter this time.

I mused about why I was here, about the trials being so dangerous. The path to queenship was very difficult, but it had to be. In the trails, many chosen die. It is the last 2 temples that 50% of chosen die. Before that are the assassins and challenges. Vas-ka's may even fight for their highborns but the loser dies and the losing female owes the winning Vas-ka a favor.

It was the wraith way, though a chosen may end her path willingly, without fearing additional consequences, and become a highborn female once again. This does put more pressure on the queen to find a suitable successor though. Once a chosen has succeeded in the trials she is placed at the queen's side, than the current queen steps down when she is ready. There is on occasion that the queen might not like a chosen that she picked and change her mind. In that case the chosen is reduced to high-born status but is far better off than before.

According to the readings, the trials are meant to be intense and challenge everything a queen is meant to be. Once complete the chosen is not quite the same, though usually she is stronger. When the queen does find one she likes and places her on the throne, the former queen and her lord then become Elders in the council by default to continue guiding and advising the new queen and their people.

All the chosen from the previous queen are automatically diminished to highborn females, the queen than reigns without a known successor for 250 years and then starts choosing candidates. It is a very stressful time for the lord during this, the crowning to 500 years old, for if a queen should die, the wraith queen cycle would be broken and she is called a fallen queen. The wraith are then controlled by the council and a chosen is selected through them.

I dressed in an elegant nightdress and robe and looked like I was going for a short stroll before sleeping, though it was really to spy on Blue Elder and watch him start his prowl. He always did it at different times. I hurried back to my room and dressed in my dark blue dress that had pants underneath so I could run. It would have to do. To wear anything else wasn't correct for a female. I used it to fight in for basic sparing purposes and run better. I think Vas-ka is suspicious as it is but he trusts me. I felt a ping of guilt.

It quickly passed when I thought of yesterday's encounter with him and that it was only going to be one time. One time far away from prying eyes, from Elders, guards, chamber ladies, and judgment. I grabbed a large sack on the way.

I went slowly down the hallway and to the gardens. I took my time but also went faster at clear points. Blue Elder had taught me to use speed if I had to fight. Being female it didn't make sense to try to get strong enough to try to take down a male assassin, so I focused on speed. Females weren't supposed to fight. By our very nature we are craftier and stronger telepathically but not built for physical fighting. Males had strength, speed, endurance, and better healing abilities. I briefly had an image of myself as the warrior queen from ancient times and pictured myself in full body armor trying to move. Nope, just wouldn't work at all.

Once over the wall I made a straight line to the tree my friend was at earlier. He wasn't there. I looked around. Nothing. I didn't dare open my mind for fear of an Elder hearing me. Then I felt a strong hand go over my mouth and arm around my waste. I almost reached out but I heard a familiar chuckle from the solid surface against my back.

I realized who it was but I didn't turn. I didn't notice before but I could feel the ripple of muscle against my back like it didn't have any material between them. I felt heat form in my face and throat. No he had to be…he wouldn't….ugh….

Spiked: "What are you thinking about. You like being cuddled?"

He purred and shifted me in his arms a bit.

I bit the tender part around his feeder to get away from him. Once turned around I noticed that he was indeed in his black and red outfit. I thought of going back into his embrace but kicked myself to NOT be irrational. I had a Vas-ka and there was no reason to change my decision. I put it at the back of my mind… very deep in my mind. I gave him an impatient look.

Nigale: "Are you ready to go or do you just want to make a fool of yourself?"

Spiked: "Whatever makes you happy, my princess."

I felt flustered again. Oh I hate that.

Spiked: "We should head out this way and go around the lake. It wouldn't do to have us soaked the whole night."

Nigale: "Lead the way."

He started running in the direction he pointed at a pace I could keep up with. We came across some drops and huge fallen trees but he would scoop me without me saying a word and easily get me over the obstacle. I didn't notice how fit he was till now. I had noticed he was attractive and different but I remembered feeling the muscles in his hand, arm, and back and briefly imagined myself in his arms at my window sill. I shook my head to clear it when I didn't notice a root, tripped, and fell on my hands. Thankfully I wasn't a complete human-idiot and caught myself.

My friend stopped, lifted me up, and joked.

Spiked: "You weren't paying attention were you? That is not a desired trait for a future queen. We are all doomed."

I bopped him again.

Nigale: "Don't joke you cocky slughound."

He let me drop to my feet and looked hurt.

Spiked: "I'll take the 'cocky,' but the 'slughound?' Ouch, that's the treatment I am to get for risking my neck for your happiness?"

I couldn't stop the smile.

Nigale: "I thought you would die if I so wished it."

Spiked nodded: "I would but the verbal abuse is torture."

Nigale: "Let's get going."

I concentrated the rest of the way. It was a long way. We did stop for a moment at the lake and I saw it for the first time up close. I could easily make out the falls with my night vision and two moons that were out. When we reached the mountain I could almost feel my heart pounding as the reality of it hit me. I was really out here, with him. We were on the mountain looking for treasure. I felt a thrill of joy course through me. He must have felt it.

Spiked amused: "You're just now getting excited?"

Nigale in a daze: "It felt too much like a dream before."

He just smiled and helped me up a large rock. We continued this way with him leading and helping and me beaming and taking in as much as I could, trying to store it into permanent memory.

The smell was clearer here than in the forest, like snow... like Captain. That's where his scent is from.

We stopped on a ledge and he looked at the map.

Nigale: "I never asked how you acquired this map."

Spiked winked: "Trade secret."

Nigale: "Trade? What you're a professional at stealing young females away on nightly adventures."

Spiked: "Romantic isn't it?"

I hissed in amusement.

Spiked: "I got it out of an old book. You remember that library I told you about, the one underground. It just fell out of a book there."

Nigale: "What was the book?"

Spiked: "Not completely sure. Different language."

He handed the map to me. I had learned a few old languages for sheer fun of discovering what some of the older relics meant. It was very old, possibly Vicen, I noticed some symbols and the word "Shadow benders". It seemed to be a signature marking rather than a part of the map. Possibly a group of soldier wraith that were well know for sneak attacks into human territory.

Nigale: "What are "Shadow benders"?"

Spiked stopped looking and stared blankly at me: "Never heard of it. Does it say that on the map?"

Nigale: "Yeah, right up in the corner."

I felt the soft leather under my hands.

Nigale: "I want to keep this when we are done. A memento."

Spiked shrugged: "If you want. Just make sure no one finds it."

We made our way in the direction the map said and looked up and down the mountain.

Spiked: "Hmmm…"

Deciding we needed a break, I sat on a large rock with some moss on it. From my spot I noticed an perfectly rounded rock under a ridge.

Nigale: "That rock looks out of place, not eroded like the rest."

I rocked back to get up, but I felt weightless for a moment and saw the world move. As I saw the sky look straight at me I noticed I was the one moving….falling.

I instantly screamed and called out with my mind.

I felt *Spiked* pull my arm and felt him slid underneath me as we slide down to a ledge. I just stared in shock and heard the crashing of the boulder as it continued down the mountain. I looked at him and held onto him.

Of course I had fallen before and had broken bones and various scratches; probably more so than most females, but that felt deadly.

I came back from my adrenaline rush and felt him purring and nuzzling the cloth on my neck. I felt an odd rush of heat shoot threw me. I allowed myself to indulge for a few moments before pushing against his shoulders. I looked at his face. He had the usual cocky smile but still purred.

Spiked: "Don't die on my watch, *Nigale*. It would look bad when I have to explain it to the queen."

Nigale: "I'll keep that in mind."

As everything else came into focus, *Spiked looked to the side at the other side of the narrow cliff. I heard a hissing flutter and saw my bag landed just a bit away. I made my way over to it and looked inside. My getta bug. He must have sneaked inside and was hissing at all the excitement. *Spiked* was looking over my shoulder and decided to comment.

Spiked: "Just can't have a moment alone with you can I?"

I decided to ignore the comment and began huffing and softly hissing at my Getta. After a moment he calmed down and watched me. I put my hand out and he climbed on trustingly. He made his spot around my upper arm and we continued our short adventure.

I got up and we made our way back up to where I spotted the rock. It was shaped different and easily movable. *Spiked moved it aside to a perfectly preserved cave. He walked closer to me as we entered. The narrow hallway continued downward into the mountain. Finally we came to a larger chamber that resembled a study. It was shaken and dirt piled everywhere from an earthquake but I did notice that some of the books seemed intact. I felt a surge inside me and quickly closed the gap to it. I found one that was in good tact but the others were too far gone to take. I put it in my bag to read later.

Spiked sighed: "These might be in another language as well. Oh, wait there is something shiny!"

I was amused at his childish statement. Younglings liked shiny things and anything that moved. Whatever he found though wasn't moving.

Spiked: "It's a brown-orange stone. Must have fallen out of the wall carvings."

Looking closer I did see some carvings on the wall and a few empty places that could fit its oval size.

Spiked looking proud: "I think this will be my momento."

I hissed an amused smile and looked around some more.

Spiked stood in front of me: "We should probably get moving. There isn't much more to see. Was it worth it?"

Nigale sighed in acknowledgement: "Not as grand as I imagined but it was exhilarating. Thank you my friend. I won't forget this."

We walked out to the entrance with *Spiked* leading as before, but something felt different. The air was stiffer and the air a bit warmer. I felt it start to rain. *Spiked* grew tense next to me and put his arm out to stop me. I looked around to try to find the source of the his unease when heard him yelp and a pain in my back. I tried to turn around but only made out shadow figures than the world went black.

-----------

Pat, pat………. Pat, pat

Pat, I felt cold water hit my head and soreness course through me. I was disoriented and still didn't occur to me to move yet. Pat pat on my fingers as I noticed they were against a stone, no I was laying on a stone floor, a very cold wet stone floor.

I felt myself start to panic but stopped as I reasoned I had nothing real to panic about. I was just on a floor, I wasn't being attacked. Then I remembered: we were attacked. I pushed myself off the floor. I imagined I wasn't gracefully put on the floor either as my body was sore, though healing. I would need to feed soon.

The room was pitch black, there was 3 stone walls around me and solid bars with a gate in front of me. The gap wasn't big enough for me to squeeze through but beyond it was a very plain chair and a wooden door.

Water continued to drop on me but I didn't mind it. Wraith as a species enjoyed bathing and water as it was a good way to hydrate ourselves. Darkness was also not a problem as we could easily switch to a night vision. It was the cold and lonely unknowing feel that was bothering me.

My outfit was quite a disarrayed mess. Torn here and there with mud smeared all over it.

I forced myself to stand but remained very silent, I tried to hear and make out some noise beyond the door. Trying to get some indication as to what was going on. Nothing. The water drops echoed and that made it hard to hear anything. I decided to test my luck.

Nigale softly called out: "*Spiked*?"

After about 2 solid and long minutes nothing happened.

I reached out further and called again.

I heard it…very loud footsteps coming toward me. I unconsciously moved to the back of the cell to better prepare for…anything.

The steps stopped at the entrance and I heard a key being used. It screeched the lock and the door opened with a slam. In the middle of the door was a very overpowering figure. Large muscles and dreadlocks with a very dangerous smile on his face.

Figure: "Hello girl, I see you have decided to grace us with your weak presence."

I hissed at him, but that just made his smile more dangerous.

He walked closer to the cell and looked me over.

Part of me wanted to go to him and appease to him. That was the childish instinct that all females were born with. If it was male and strong, than appease to him and he will protect you. This instinct is necessary as children but taught to resist it at adolescence. On a logical note, I doubt he would be appeased anyway.

Figure: "I suppose someone of your breeding is used to introductions first. Very well, I am *Sozen* (leafy green and red colors with a metal smell). I am the one you are going to tell your story to and ask for anything you require. I alone will decide whether you may have it or if I believe it."

(I'm going to try names with some of them to help distinguish. Just note that the names aren't actually used)

He laughed again, obviously enjoying the show of power he had over me.

Another figure appeared at the door: "The only decider *Sozen*? That hasn't been determined yet."

Sozen growled.

Conall: "I am *Conall* (dark brown and white with a fruit tree smell), you may just know me as one of your captors for now. "

He walked closer; I noticed he was more managed with a thinner frame and sleeker hair that went down to chest length. Both their outfits spoke of lower ranking subordinates, but at the moment they could be the queen's guard for all it mattered. They were in charge of my life. That came through loud and clear.

Nigale kicked herself mentally: "What do you want with me? Where is my companion?"

Sozen laughed and Conall smiled.

Conall: "What we want with you is not quite certain yet, but as for your companion…well…he is being taken care of. I suggest you forget about him as he was likely to kill you if we had not found you."

Nigale tried to hold her ground: "There is no need to lie to me. Are you torturing him? Do you intend to kill me? Are you a renegade faction against the wraith?"

Sozen pushed into the bars and snarled: "We are for the wraith little highborn minx! It is the current leadership that soils its honor." He spat "leadership" at me in distaste.

I didn't think. I just acted and couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

Nigale in a well toned voice: "What you say makes no sense, you are clearly confused as to what honor is if you feel a need to keep a female behind bars and spit ill spoken words to her. If you return me to our people I will do all I can to ensure a fair say in your baffling defense."

Conall laughed: "Oh, you are a highborn no doubt. Though, I wonder if you would be so strong in your words if you lived the other side."

Sozen was still glaring at me and rocking his head back and forth to intimidate me. It was working but I wasn't about to show it.

Conall turned to Sozen: "We need to speak to the others."

*Conall* left and *Sozen* followed after a few moments of looking me over again.

With that they left and I slid down to the floor. I allowed the moment to sink in and realized that I was captured by an enemy faction because of my curiosity. Because of my lack of wisdom to stay where I was supposed to. I felt disappointed at myself. I stayed that way for hours.

My mind filled with the disappointed faces of my Elders, the Queen, my brother and sister highborns, and Vas-ka…the dead figure of my spiked hair friend. It was a feeling of a deep heavy boulder on my chest. One of the drops on the leaky ceiling hit my head and the clear thought of them killing me and of disappointing my people rushed through me for a breeze moment.

It was enough to jolt me back and clear my head. I need to escape. I needed to get back and prove to my people that I could survive and that I could still make a strong queen. Wraith didn't sulk!

Conall barged in suddenly with a triumpt smile: "Good news little highborn, you are not to be killed for now and 'I' will be in charge of your care and not *Sozen*."

I stood high and proud to speak: "I would prefer to hear that I am to be returned to the Capital."

Conall sounding bored: "Actually that wouldn't be good as the only way we would release you to the Capital is dead."

I didn't move. I didn't even let the comment go through my mind completely.

Nigale: "What is to be done with me then?"

*Conall* face spread to allow a large predatory smile to grace it. He opened the cell with a key and stepped thru it. I was already against the wall still so I did feel a bit of panic as to what I could do. This male could clearly over power me so fighting was out of the question. I could try to dodge him and make a run for it.

*Conall* reached a hand out to my face and I ran to the right with every ounce of speed I had in me, only to be forced to the wall in vain. He held me against the wall with one arm.

Conell: "No-no little highborn, you are to stay with me or be killed, unless you can manage a decent escape, anyway."

With that he chuckled and let his arm fall to my wrist and pulled me alongside him out of the cell. I didn't have a choice, for now.

~---~

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is a lot of background before the main romance encounter but I promise there is a reason. On the flip side, I hope this isn't going too fast. Let me know.

Or I will take Todd away and eat all the chocolate in the world…muahahahahaha!

I meant to have this and every update by Friday but I have been writing a lot of future bits and that delayed me XP forgive me, I'll try harder next week.

~---~

He guided me up a long staircase to a dark clearing. It wasn't night, just dark. We must be underground.

As we walked, I noticed we were definitely underground and it had a large network of caves. It looks like these wraith had been here for many years as it was a very detailed and elaborately structured. There was light from various crystals on the cave walls and plants. I noticed there were several other males with inferior clothing as well. They were sitting on the cave walls or standing but all were keeping a very close watch on me as we made our way to a cave on the right. In it was a female. She was very gruff looking and far too smug for her surroundings.

Conell hissed in amusement: "This is our new guest. Highborn, this is *Vita* (lilac and red colors with a different fruit scent)."

Vita: "She hasn't given her introductions? What a poor high-born, aren't your manners all you concern yourself with?"

I decided it was best to remain silent. Introducing myself as a chosen might compromise my position more than help, and if they don't know my name then they have no way to identify me. If this group is as organized as their hideout, than eventually they will figure it out when they want.

The wraith female snorted and busied herself looking me up and down.

Vita: "And dirty, too. The Elders would be very disappointed."

I didn't get good look at myself yet but I wouldn't doubt her observations.

Conell: "*Vita* will be your attendant for clothing and teaching you how to act like a proper subordinate female."

His face spread into a smile when he got to the last part. A subordinate female… what for?

Nigale: "What would be the purpose in training me to be lower than my rank? I was trained to be better, and there isn't any reason for it."

Vita spat: "You will learn the ways of the lower class as you are to become a lower class. Just because you were born into a higher rank do not think I am less than you, girl."

Nigale: "But you are."

It was a fact.

*Vita* hissed and lunged her claws at me. I backed off and was actually thankful that *Conell* was there to stop the crazed woman.

I had backed up almost to the wall but then it was my only support as a wave of pain sunk into my mind and legs. After it was over I just looked straight at the ground and realized I was on my knees. The force was different and direct. I had felt it once before. I had been unruly and endangered myself, so my sire punished me with something like this. This was different though, it wasn't a small stab from a parent but an attack. I finally looked up to a sneering *Conell*. The fact that he could do that not only surprised me but sent a new wave of fear I had not known.

After a moment I realized he was talking to *Vita* but I still couldn't make out the words. My mind had been attacked in a way I didn't even think possible. Then I remembered. It was in a book about males dominating other males with it to show superiority. Females could also do it but it wasn't proper. To attack a female in this way was severely punished. The stronger the telepathy, the more intense it could be.

My mind finally cleared of the haze and I made out his words.

Conell: "-when they return. Ah, finally recovered I see."

Vita sneered again: "You will learn your place girl or die."

Conell came eye level to me: "You will learn fear and pain, and know why you are not worth your status. You will end up either a true female or beg for death like a broken human. Should you choose to live, you would be accepted by our group and live as you would have if you were born a subordinate. You will mate with a subordinate male and bear younglings to our cause."

Nigale angrily: "I will not submit to your faulted ways, and I will not bear children with anyone but my chosen Vas-ka. What cause could you possibly serve that would change the ways of wraith?"

Conell looked at me for a moment, and then backhanded me across the cheek. This wasn't as bad as the telepathic pain but still hurt and sent me on the floor.

I heard him hiss as I rose from my place to stand up to him.

Nigale said quietly through a huffed whisper: "Why do you treat me so? Why do you hate the wraith?"

I was leaning against the wall. Oh, I wish I was stronger. I was alone and subjected to pain I had not know in a place that was unknown in location and purpose. I was…afraid. That along with the pain is what had me needing the walls support.

Conell: "Because you are weak." That caused a different kind of pain.

He left and the *Vita* female continued to look at me. From her face I could tell she was deciding something.

I took the time to refocus myself. I felt myself being able to stand and realized that I was very hungry. It was odd as I had just fed yesterday. It can be a month before I need to feed again but usually 2 weeks comfortably. I suppose it was the stress of the situation and the physical strain, or perhaps I was asleep longer than I thought.

I had no choice.

Nigale looked at *Vita* and simply stated neutrally: "I assume you will at least let me feed. I need to feed soon or I will be affected."

Again she looked at me in a deciding manner. Looking at me up and down and finally nodded.

Vita: "Follow me."

I numbly followed. I could be rebellious and shout at them till their ears bled but I needed to eat or everything I have done or could do would be in vain.

As I followed her, I looked hard at the back of her head. She was my height with red vibrant hair and dark green skin. The comment she said earlier about me being born into higher status than her hit me.

It wasn't well known for a reason, but highborn were highborn for a reason. Only Elders were allowed to speak of it and it was depicted at the fifth temple, the temple of the highborn and of power.

What she said wasn't true. I was born from a highborn male and female but there are occasionally wraith that are born from a different class and moved either to highborn or subordinate status. The reason was telekinetic abilities. I could only move small objects and waves of air but I had the ability and it made me a highborn. It wasn't necessary for females to learn it, though highborn males did. It was a way of fighting and of life. Great structures were built using telekinetic skills and great battles fought. Apparently in battle it was hard to tell among the fighting if the highborn was just really strong or using telekinesis. Somehow it just wasn't known or just not spoken of.

Long before the silence, all knew of the telekinetic wraith highborns from the lowest subordinates to the great queens. However, there were many who were angry about highborns, believing that they should do more fighting and work as it was easier on them and the subordinates should tend to less demanding labor. There were even many cases of highborn females being taken by subordinate males to force the elevation of their lines. Finally after many years of unrest, the stronger influential wraiths announced the silence. A new social structure was born, and peace among the wraith was achieved again.

(1)Queen – as always was the head of all wraith, forever worshipped and loved for her leadership and direction.

(1)Lord – queen's mate, dominate male

(~30)Council – composed of greater elders and former queens/lords

(~50)Elders – revered wraith – warlords, captains, wise leaders, etc

(5-6 at a time)Chosen –possible successors of the queen, chosen every 50 years or so after 250 years of a new queen's reign.

High-born Females – telekinetic females

Vas-ka – highborn males, chosen protectors/mates of high-born females

High-born Males – telekinetic males that may mate with subordinate or high-born females.

Subordinate Females – normal wraith female

Subordinate Males – normal wraith male – bulk of the military

There were more males than females, but more subordinates than highborns. Most of the population was born through subordinate females and most crafts came from them. Though they were lower class they were still treated properly and to treat one improperly even by a high-born male was severely punished. Wraith females in general were adored by males. It was simply how it was done.

That brought me back to my cheek. I touched where he hit me, realizing that it still hurt. I was not recovering like I should be, I need to feed. I focused more on where we were heading and noted that we were going higher up through the cave system. I felt weak but I wasn't going to show it. I just couldn't. By the stars, I am wraith! If wraith could fight hunger for weeks on end and still fight off battalions of foolish humans, than I could certainly make it the distance to a human holding cell.

It was a closed in cave that had smoothly shaped steps. It was very cold; I suspected we were still in the mountain as it smelled like snow.

I wonder where *Spiked* is?

Finally, we reached an open cavern with several rows of humans. I dashed to the first one I saw and quickly opened the cocoon. I grabbed his head and hastily bit his neck. I didn't bother enjoying it. I was so exhausted, I needed the energy. I drained him and expelled the small various wastes through my fangs. The exchange was almost barbaric and I slowed toward the end. I felt his life slip away and let him drop. I let the last gulp of liquid swirl on my tongue and held my fangs open a bit longer to quench in the small but satisfying pleasure. I let my fangs retreat back into my skull and the liquid down my throat as I turned back to the woman, fully fed and healed.

I decided it was best to appease this woman rather than fight her. Surely, reason hadn't been lost on them.

Nigale now patiently and calmly: "I am well now. I want to know more about why you are doing this. Why you decided to take me prisoner and start a society different from our home?"

Vita looked up and down at me again and tilted her head for me to follow.

She directed me back down the steps and after awhile we turned onto a higher bridge of the cave and I could see the large network of wraith underneath. So many…this wasn't a small faction. This wasn't good.

She lead me through various other caves and I realized this was a maze. I needed to try to memorize it if I wanted to escape. Finally, she entered through a wooden door to a type of home-nest. The first thing I noticed was that it was warm. There was heat radiating from small hot spring fountain in the corner of the main room. I noticed door on the left and a small stream from the fountain going through beautifully carved patterns on the floor. The cracks weren't wide enough to inhibit walking and covered most of the main room and looked like it flowed through other walls into the next. Next to the fountain was a large sitting area and across from it was a built in shelf already supplied with various craft supplies and other items.

*Vita* crossed over to the sitting area and sat down.

Vita: "Sit."

I did. Perhaps now I would get answers.

Vita: "These are to be your quarters. The room adjoining it is your sleeping chambers. *Conell*, myself, and various other wraith are allowed to enter your chambers when we so wish."

I hissed at that.

Nigale: "It is improper."

Vita sneered: "Would you prefer the cell again?"

I looked away. It was very nice actually. If it wasn't for the improper notion, I might come to like it.

Nigale: "So, I am to wake up to being slapped every morning and forced courting methods at night?"

Vita didn't say anything, but stood up and walked toward the door.

Vita: "I suggest you get used to your new home and be grateful it is not worse. I will come to explain more to you later."

With that she left.

I was alone again. My thoughts were allowed to go to *Spiked* and I wondered if he was alright. I walked to the fountain and dipped my hand in it. It felt good. I gently splashed some of it on my face and took the moment in. Alright…set my priorities.

Assess my situation – check all at my immediate disposal.

The sitting area had a few basic pillows but only the hard rock as its method of comfort.

The shelf had some pelts, needles, moss, and cloth threading (frown), leather, silk bolts, coloring, beads, jewels, few music instruments, and a knife.

(The items such as silk cloth are made of a different bug other than earth silk worms or Getta bugs.)

I took the knife with me and proceeded to the unexplored room next to me.

My Noldi blade was under my dress pants but I didn't take it out. I didn't want to chance anyone knowing it was there. I wouldn't be able to use it effectively anyway. The knife was quicker and longer than my claws but easily concealed under my wrist.

I lifted the simple handle system and felt the door slid open without a noise. The lack of noise was the first disturbing thing. Should a one of my captives come in while I sleep I would have no way of knowing.

The next thing, was straight in front of the door way, a nesting area. I felt a snarl creep in my throat. A nesting area was partially enclosed area where a breeding female could lay her egg. I decided to ignore it as I knew nothing worth looking at was in there. Right next to the nest was a decent looking bed. Not the most comfortable but certainly better than the floor. It was like the rest of this room in that it was carved out of the wall. On top of the stone was a few layers of fur and from the ceiling was several webs of silk from a Getta bug. It had to be for decoration as I'm sure no Getta could catch food down here. Up here… in here… Walking closer to the furs I noticed something was on top of it. My bag!

_Hiss_

I looked up at the columns of webbing and saw my getta stranding right over me on newly made webbing. He was here. I reached out with my hand to greet him. He was here. He was part of home. He tapped me a few times but I waited patiently. He was always worth the wait. Finally he came down and purred to me. As if to tell me all that he has been through. He crawled all around me spouting various noises and finally settled on my shoulder and cuddled my warm neck.

I remembered my book and decided to hide by bag under the furs. I considered trying to escape through the door but realized it was best to wait for now. I still didn't know why this faction was here or what they were planning for my city. They were a threat and it needed to be evaluated. I probably wasn't the best to do this, but I was here. I also need to find *Spiked* before I can leave. Not to mention that I have no idea how to escape or a decent sense of where here is. No it was best to wait for now.

Then I thought about *Conell* and about him just coming in here as he pleases. That and the notion that they might force me to mate. I felt shivers crawl up my back but hissed out a breath that yes it was a dangerous situation but I had to stay strong and reason with them the best I could.

I would not mate with them though.

With my mind slightly at ease and my getta purring at my shoulder, I decided sleep was the best option for now. I leaned the side and scooted toward the middle of the furs to curl up. My getta shifted and settled on the side of my head. I held my knife in my chest and fell asleep with thoughts of being home in the gardens reading, with my Vas-ka watching over me from the roof.

---------

My mota was playing with my hair and telling me the story of the 4th temple. The temple that spoke and warned of love. It was only spoken among females to other females. Males weren't allowed to know it as they would think it weak. It was my favorite story. I loved the dancing part.

"He stood by the waterfall and reached his hand out to her. She glided longingly across the water to him and they danced. They danced under the moonlight. The flowers reflected their glowing pollen and some dusted into the air around them. He led her around and around till their hearts joined in union; their minds filling each others, caressing memories and feelings alike. When the dance finally ended, he lifted her face to his and said---"

I felt my eyes open at that and noticed that I wasn't sitting but lying on furs. Where?

I felt more of my hair being played with.

I turned and saw *Vita* looking at me. She was sitting on the furs behind me.

Oh, I remember….

Vita spoke softly: "What were you dreaming of?"

I wasn't sure what to say. So I just said, "The fourth temple's story."'

*Vita* looked at me for a bit in that pensive look.

Vita: "I've never heard it. What is it about?"

I was shocked. She didn't know the story. I thought all females were told at a young age. Perhaps she was taken here before she learned.

Nigale: "How is it that no one told you of the fourth temple? It is spoken to all females as both a story of warning and love."

Vita: "Love? That is a weakness. Is that what you do all day highborn? Think of weaknesses all day and night?"

Nigale: "It is not weak. Though it is not told to males, it is not weak at all. In fact, it is a driving force for many wraith. It is what can keep them going devotedly longer in battle to the point of death. It is what drives their will. Females love males as a purpose in baring younglings and supporting society by giving our warriors something to return to."

Vita hissed: "You are a foolish female. You will break easy."

With that she got off the bed and stood at the doorway.

Vita: "Follow."

I got up and remembered my getta bug.

Nigale: "My getta bug was here last night."

Vita: "Yes, it was decided that it was of no importance to keep your bug and that old book from you. In fact, they thought it would please you so that you might come to trust us faster. I understand that you use those bugs as a way of making higher crafts."

Nigale: "Yes, their webbing is used to make many sacred items including favor-tokens. Surely you know this."

Vita snorted: "I'm sure your bug is in the outer grounds looking for food. We need to continue our day."

I got up and followed her. We didn't go to feed. I felt fine and figured I could go for some time without it.

I was fully regenerated now. I mentally noted that I hadn't done my daily training and that if I had spare time that I needed to. It was necessary to keep in a pattern of practice or my skills would get dulled. Just because I was captured didn't mean I could stop my training. They had a private place to keep me. A prison but a semi-private place none-the-less.

My daily training included:

Singing practice – Self taught

Physical training – Blue Elder

Dancing – Yellow Elder

Reading – Purple or Red Elder

Craftmaking – Yellow Elder

Reflection – Vas-ka or various Elders

Mental training - (usually achieved with my getta throughout the day),

And a mental puzzle from Red elder.

For now, my main focus was escape.

Priorities: Figure out an exit and where this cave was, find *Spiked*, find out why and how these wraith were here, and escape.

I smoothed my dress as best I could and noted that I was still crusted with mud. I needed a bath.

I followed *Vita* out the door and noted that there were more wraith right outside.

It looked as if some had come for the very purpose of getting a glimpse at me.

This place was so strange. So lost in itself.

I followed her and noted all the wraith looking at me. The cave-buildings all seemed carved out of the cave. I thought this was odd as it would have taken sub. wraith a very long time to do this. Yet, here they were and very elaborate and well structured. Maybe it was an old city from centuries ago, long abandoned and these rebels just found it and took it as their own.

I did note other female wraith were among them but quickly taken away by older males.

They were trying to keep out my influence until I was broken. But I will never break.

After a few twists and turns we made it to a private bathing area for females. It was normal for females to bathe with each other. It inspired cooperation and social connections.

I had stopped to look at the other four females that sat in the warm waters and they looked at me. I felt *Vita*'s aura of impatience and noted that she was far to the left of me, waiting.

I crossed over obediently and noted the discarded clothing. I took the hint and disrobed. *Vita* had also disrobed and she pointed to the baths. I didn't argue. I found an unoccupied bath close to the other females. I needed to know more about them but wasn't about to sit with them. It would be a sign that I wanted to join them that I was accepting them as my equals.

Not going to happen.

I drenched myself completely in the water and took all the mud off. I moaned in the water. I was clean and it felt good.

I resurfaced and noted that *Vita* had entered the bath on the opposite side.

She had cleaned herself and was now talking with the other females.

I missed the companionship. It had been so long since I just talked with other females other than Yellow Elder. I missed it.

The other females were grooming each other's hair and looking between me and *Vita*.

*Vita* looked back at me and smirked.

Vita: "Feeling better girl?"

I just nodded and looked away.

One of the older sub-females walked over and growled at my face. It was a sign of aggression. She was challenging me.

I growled back and half stood from the water. The female hissed and I hissed louder with purposely making an echo of it. The echoing really wasn't by vibrating off the walls, even if it sounded like it, as much as spreading it threw telepathy.

She backed off and I resumed my bathing.

I focused on clearing my mind. I would need it.

I felt a distinct ripple in the water and opened my eyes to *Vita* swimming right in front of me.

She took a spot next to the ledge I was on and I looked to see that the other females had left.

Vita trying to sound uninterested: "Tell me more about this temple of which you spoke."

I smiled at her as I closed my eyes remembering all I knew of it.

Nigale: "It is the fourth temple on the queen's journey. In the first five temples are told stories. However, the fourth is only spoken among females to females. It tells the story of one of the great queens that fell in love.

Long ago, the chosen that was to become queen ran away from her people. She was young and wanted to see the worlds and she did. With her older brother and two other loyal wraith that followed her, she found and met wonders and tragedies. One of the wraith following her died protecting her from a blood crazed Jota. It hurt her and she hardened her heart. Another tragedy came, but this time took her brother and other companion to ensure she lived.

This made her heart break and she nearly died from it. When she woke, there was a new wraith. Apparently he had been following them and was the only reason the attacking humans didn't find her. He helped her recover but she resisted him. He was very charming and taught her about listening to world. It held wonders that those who listen may see. He taught her to speak to spirits and to walk on water. As he guided her, she slowly but deeply came to fall in love with him. Before he took her back to the capital, he danced with her. It was on a beautiful lake with a waterfall surrounded by glowing Grevsa flowers. He danced with her till their hearts and minds became one. It was the first mind connection that is now practiced in highborn mating rites. He swore to always protect her and that his heart belonged to her. When he took her back to the capital it was revealed that he was a great warlord that had left the capital to find her and bring her home. By this time her heart only belonged to him and they exchanged rites.

She became queen and he her lord. Their rule was strong and one of the greatest in history. Unfortunately there was a new force that required the lord to leave and fight for his queen. It was a glorious battle but in a bitter end the lord died. The queen's heart shattered and never recovered. She loved him so much that she told her chosen that was by her side that she wanted to go to him. That they would cross silver wings together. She wanted to sing one last song to him and eternally be at his side, frozen and remembered as his mate.

The story speaks of how love is strong for good and tragedy. There has been on occasion a wraith female that has taken a vow. It is done in secret away from males but if her mate was revered and she had done much for our people she may chose. If in five years she does not want a new mate, she may take on the "Cuca". It is a necklace that symbolizes her faithfulness to her mate. She lives for them both and when she passes on, the necklace is taken to his statue in the capital and her figure joins his and she is said to have found him beyond silver wings to sing one last song to him and embrace him as they dream in eternity.

Though the story is pleasing, though it, like the other temple stories, have morals that must be understood. The story also speaks of being wary of one's heart. If her lord hadn't found her, than she would have died of heartbreak from loving her brother and companions. A female must remain strong always. She must live for the wraith and never show weakness."

I turned to *Vita*. She had her head down and was in deep thought.

Vita: "That is… I have never heard of that."

Nigale: "Than perhaps there is much you do not know of our people. If you help me, I will teach you."

Oh my goodness…..^_^ woot! Another chapter done. Tell me what you think. I have a good outline of what I am doing but it seems to take on a life of its own as I write and seems to get longer too XP. I'm planning on about 2 more chapters before Todd and Nigale meet. After that, it's all Todd/Nigale fluffy-awesome-sexy-cuddly-goodness *giggle giggle* ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

As far as the telekinetic and other abilities that might seem magical, they aren't. I have already planned a scientific reasoning, so don't think I'm doing a "Oh, it's pretty fairy magic, with a life-sucking getta-godmother! *giggle* The giggle is good but not for the magic. ^_^

I really am aiming for Friday but that didn't happen :P. Sorry but this one is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it. I am really excited about what is going to happen in this fanfic. I've written a lot more with Todd/Nigale goodness and I hope all that are reading this will stick around for it. Please review and let me know how you think of it!

~---~

Vita stared at the water: "I want to know, but do not think I will change my ways because of it."

She paused and then: "I will help you. I know enough about wraith that no female should be treated that way. He had no reason to hit you."

I felt my cheek. It didn't hurt but I remember it better than the telepathic wave. Odd. I lifted myself from the water and let my feet dangle a bit.

I felt her eyes shift from my shoulder down my legs.

Vita: "What are those markings for? I admit I find them interesting."

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. I had them for so long I forgot they were there.

Starting from my neck down through my shoulder and my arms than down my sides from my shoulder and on to my ankles, they were symbols from the ancient books that were permanently cut into my skin. A special elixir was used to do this and the design was flawless. They represented great words of honor and nobility from all 7 great temples in hopes that while they were ingrained in my skin that they would reflect on my being.

It was the week after I came to the sanctuary. It was Red Elder that showed me the symbols and after I saw Blue Elder's scarred symbol on his arm, I thought it would be beautiful to have something like that on myself. At first I was laughed at and told that females didn't have imbedded impressions but Purple Elder said why not. After awhile the others agreed that it could prove a poetic symbol. Granted only other females and my mate would see it, but the representation to me was enough to persuade them.

I couldn't tell her all that though. She would figure that I was a chosen. Think of something.

Nigale: "They are merely signs of beauty and ingrained in my skin because of a task I have done."

Vita: "What task?"

Nigale: "When highborn females reach 20 they are to please the queen somehow and I sang to her. She was so pleased that she honored me with the impressions."

Close enough, I am getting good at lying… I do hope the spirits forgive me.

Nigale: "Now tell me, why are there wraith here? What purpose does all this serve?"

Vita: "Because your society is weak. The queen is weak."

I just stared at her. I was expecting an open conversation not insults. I just stared for a moment as she got up and walked back to the clothing area.

I was angry. I was alone.

I got up and marched towards her.

Nigale: "Is that what they say? Is it because they can't stomach what honor is? Are they so cowardly that they can't even face me with their accusations? One Elder alone would tear this place apart. Your words are meaningless because they have no foundation."

Vita: "What makes them honorable?"

I furrowed my brow…

Nigale: "Honor can't be defined by one thing. If it was than the act of earning such regard would be too simple to be respectable."

Vita: "How would you know? You sit in a nest all day dreaming about weaknesses."

Nigale: "I study the ancient ways. To be weak is to hide in a cave and steal females from their homes."

Vita: "From what I heard, you weren't at home when they took you. What were you doing in the mountains with him anyway?"

I didn't answer. Instead I looked for my clothes. They weren't where I left them. I looked around the seat and saw they weren't anywhere. Even more troubling, my Noldi blade was among them.

Vita had dressed and finally replied: "Your clothing has been taken away. You are to choose more appropriate clothing."

Nigale gasped: "What?" Nononono, yes I'm glad to be wearing clean clothes but those were mine. What a wraith wore was clear indication of what rank they were.

Nigale: "What of the-"

Vita: "I took your sword away. It is in my care. If you want to see it again you will corporate. It is some kind of symbolic sword right? So it is important to you or you would have taken it out before now."

She led me to a clothing closet nearby. All were of inferior quality and some actually would expose part of my neck or wrist…this was intolerable.

I seethed the whole time but I finally found an outfit that was mildly appropriate. It had some finer material sow-in and covered all appropriate parts.

It was a blue and gold color and I used a darker gold wrap to go around my waist.

Nothing else was said as we made our way back. Then suddenly she stopped. I was following behind her, trying to make a map in my mind. I glanced in front of her to see why she stopped but wish I hadn't. *Conell* was several paces ahead but looking straight at us.

He walked past *Vita* till he was straight in front of me. *Vita* continued to stare up ahead as if frozen. I looked at him uninterested. I didn't want to get slapped again but I wasn't going to feel intimidated by him.

After several moments of him not moving or saying anything I decided to look around, to find something interesting. Mistake. He gripped my throat and threw me against the cave wall.

Conell: "Life outside the comforts of a highborn's life is hard, but it makes us strong. *He purred closer till his teeth were near my jawline.* The sooner you learn to accept us, the sooner you can be treated nicely. I would be tender."

I was stiff with uncertainty but managed a hiss and turned away as best I could. His hand around my throat hardened a bit and I could feel the feeding slit on his hand.

Conell: "I could kill you very easily. You are too weak to stop me. No wonder no male has desired you yet. If you give in, I promise to see that you can attend to my needs."

His hand scooted back only for him to nuzzle his nose into my neck. That brought me back. I hissed with rage and attempted to rake him with my claws. He easily dodged and looked at me with distain.

Conell: "You will only learn more pain if you continue. Other male wraith in this faction would not be so kind."

I turned away and walked to *Vita*'s side. She was the only trace of an ally I had.

Conell scoffed: "Very well. Face your fate as you chose, weak little highborn." With that he left.

I looked at *Vita* expecting her to move. When she didn't I placed my hand on her shoulder. That brought her back and she hissed at me but continued onward. She was going notably faster now and when we reached my chambers she just pointed and left.

I just looked at the door a moment but decided I would look around the immediate area outside it. There weren't any wraith around. Occasionally I could see some from above on the bridge but if I was to learn more I needed to start.

I was still trying to reflect on what happened with *Conell* but I didn't want to. He was dangerous and should be avoided, end of reflection.

I preferred the slapping to…*I touched my throat and up to my jaw* that. I had to be strong. Find out more about this place and get out. Perhaps I will never have to see him again.

From my chamber doors I glanced down to where *Vita* had gone. I knew where the left went. The feeding and bathing was that way. In front of the door was a means of going up and to the right, where *Vita* went, was a means of going down. I decided up was more likely to go out.

Going forward I took my time. If I met anyone I should act calm, like I am… I hissed inwardly… not my rank. There were hallways everywhere so I decided to stick to going straight for now and glance down the other hallways for any reference on where they were going. No such luck.

I continued down the hallway and eventually came to more stairs. To check more levels or to not…I looked at where I came…keep going. I ascended the stairs again but was awe struck by what I came to. I hid immediately behind the large column next to the doorway I just came from. Going completely straight and up the stairs eventually led to a large fighting chamber where there were about a hundred wraith training and coordinating their attacks. It was mesmerizing.

"Hello."

I turned to my left and came face to face with a large wraith in full body armor. He was very handsome with beautifully silky hair to his hips, but bangs to his chin, and his chin hair grown down to mid-chest.

I straightened myself and it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know how to act outside my rank… what do they act like?

Nigale: "Hello." I tried to leave it at that and turned to go back from where I came.

Armored wraith: "You must be a new follower. When did you arrive?"

Nigale hissed: "Does it matter?" Well *Vita* seemed to hiss and growl a lot, perhaps that is just how they acted.

Armored wraith looked surprised but then bowed at his waist: "I meant no offense, I am *Moren*(Dark Reds with black and salty water scent), I only wished to greet a beautiful female. If you would like I could show you around, or leave you to your staring at the soldiers."

My blood started rising to my cheeks.

Nigale: "I was not staring, merely admiring. I haven't seen this chamber before."

Moren: "This chamber is strictly for warriors to train. Why did you come here? Did you get lost?"

Nigale: "No, I was merely exploring on my own."

Moren seemed amused: "Then allow me to accompany you."

Again he bowed and held out his arm. He was very polite. Here I was starting to think all subordinate wraith were rude and hit females.

I gladly laid my hand on his forearm and he led the way around the chamber.

Moren: "These soldiers are training to fight the oppressive highborn."

My back stiffened but I made myself stay silent by biting my tongue. The blood collected in my mouth and I merely swallowed it.

Moren: "How much do you know of highborns?"

Nigale softly: "Not much."

Moren nodded: "Well they are fighters of great power and many of us that have fought with them know what they are capable of. They use what is called phantom or shadow bending and move things with their minds."

I stopped moving at that. He knew… they knew. Oh no how could they? And they know I am highborn… I felt a shiver in my spine.

Moren seemed to have taken this as surprise but of a different kind: "Yes, it appears the Elders have been hiding this for generations. The reason behind it is to protect their females and ensure that the subordinate wraith stay in their place."

Nigale decided to play along: "So you would intend to harm the highborn females?"

Moren looked softly at me: "No, granted many highborn will die, but the reason for protecting them was because we didn't know we had our own greatness. I don't know if you know this, but the older and more experienced of us have realized a flaw in the highborn that will bring them down. The subordinate wraith's superior mind ability."

What?

Nigale incredibly: "I thought the highborn and subordinate were the same in that respect?"

Moren smiled: "That is what they want you to think. No, subordinate wraith can defeat highborn but it takes a better knowledge of how the body works to do it. That is why we have moved to this world away from our homeland."

This worl—we are on a different planet?!

I just stared at the warrior's dance again as I tried to take it all in. I wasn't sure how to ask my next question but I had to know.

Nigale: "Why must we kill highborn? Why cannot you not show them how equal you are and have our ways changed accordingly?"

Moren stared at my face for a long moment: "Why are you here?"

Nigale: "I told you I was lost."

Moren: "Why are you in this base?"

I just looked at him. I wasn't sure what to say. I had been caught. It was best to be honest now…

Nigale: "I was forced to."

Moren tilted his head to the side and stared for a moment.

Vita: "Girl!"

I turned to see *Vita* running up to me.

When she reached me: "What do you think you're doing?!"

She turned to *Moren*: "I apologize warlord, I will take her away immediately." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling.

Moren: "She said she was forced here."

Vita: "She was, she is the captured highborn."

I kept my face locked onto his to see his reaction. He was this base's warlord…

He looked at me, face more stunned then before but then I felt pain. At first I thought it was *Vita* but then I realized it was growing in my mind, lightning and shot through my legs… again. *Moren*? After the pain finally stopped I felt my hair pulling me up to face *Conell*. He was growling and started to drag me away when he was suddenly in pain and let me go. I opened my eyes to see *Moren* standing between me and *Conell*.

Moren roared throughout the chamber: "How dare you attack a female!"

*Conell* managed to pull himself into a bowed kneeling stance.

Conell: "She is highborn and deserves no respect."

Moren grabbed his throat: "She is still female, a female that may prove to be a mate to our cause. I will not allow your ill-treatment of her any longer."

*Moren* let *Conell* go only to pound his hand into his chest and send him hurling toward the warriors.

*Moren* turned back to me and *Vita*. I picked myself off the floor. I will admit I was impressed. If he was an example of what subordinate wraith were then perhaps I should speak to the council of this and force the idea of including the subordinate into higher ranks.

Moren continued to look at me: "Follow me."

*Vita* and I followed him out the chambers. He went down the steps, but in the middle of the hallway he turned right. I continued to make the map in my head.

At the end of the hall was a large open chamber with three other subordinate females sitting on some very comfortable seating arrangements. They got up but developed a sneer when they saw me. He touched a sphere in the center on a pedestal; it made the room glow a bit more but didn't do much else.

Moren: "Leave us." They did and he turned to *Vita*.

Moren: "You will wait outside my chambers for her."

Outside… what?! My eyes went wide and I felt panic set in.

Nigale: "Perhaps I should leave too, you seem busy and I have much to think about."

I turned to follow *Vita* but she closed the door behind her. I tried to open it but it didn't budge. Did she lock it? Why would there be a lock on the outside? Unless it was to keep someone in…

I turned to him. He had traveled over to the bookshelf on the other side.

Moren: "I understand that highborn are taught a wide range of mannerisms and crafts to please her mate. I do not fight against this and in fact I would like it taught too many subordinate wraith females."

He turned around and started walking toward me with a book.

Moren: "What I am fighting is the conditions in which subordinate wraith are being used. We are better than and just as strong as the highborn and yet we are the lesser."

Nigale: "The Elders do not know of your discovery. The subordinate wraith are still wraith and are part of a great people and society. If this information is brought before the council then subordinate wraith would be allowed to enter higher statuses. We are an honorable people and there is no need for this divided action."

Moren just looked at me amused but patient: "You have been isolated from the workings of wraith haven't you? How many subordinate wraith have you met before?"

I didn't answer at first. I hadn't met one till now.

Nigale: "I'm not sure."

Moren: "When was the first that you knew and introduced themselves as subordinate?"

Nigale: "The wraith that have captured me."

Moren nodded: "I thought so; I do regret that we had to meet in such circumstances. I'm sure your treatment has not been ideal for persuading you to join us, but you are actually quite lucky to have been brought here. Being here I will ensure that you are given a new view of what wraith can become and you will be one of the few highborn allowed to live after the war is over."

Nigale: "Why must it start at all? You are wraith. We all serve the queen, it is our way. To go against it is to dishonor all we are."

Moren laughed and extended his hand out to the seating. He wanted me to sit. I hesitated.

Moren: "Please sit. I will hear you out and you will hear me out. I want you to understand our views not dominate them."

I crossed over to the furs and realized it was very soft. I sat on the edge though. Ready to run… where? He sat next to me. He was faster than I anyway. Dread filled me. I would still fight. No matter what I will fight.

Moren: "From what *Spiked* has told me, you are not united with a highborn male yet. He mentioned that you were to be a prize mate for a high ranking highborn, and that you were isolated to ensure purity and enhanced teachings."

I snapped my face to him when he said his name. He talked with *Spiked*?

Nigale: "Where is he?"

Moren slowly: "He is alive."

The rest of what he said came to me. Occasionally, a male of high-stature has not taken on a mate and has decided to be completely devoted to duty. That wraith is rewarded with an exceptional female of his choosing. The rest is possible as well but obviously a well thought out lie by my friend to ensure my safety.

Nigale: "What does any of this have to do with honoring our queen and stopping your misbegotten war?"

Moren: "Nothing, but it does have to do with you understanding our position."

I merely stared at him. I turned my head, holding it high. I was angry.

Nigale: "The wraith are strong and honorable, what you are doing isn't. That is all I need to know."

Moren: "The wraith do move as one but it is broken down into individuals. Each wraith to do their part to ensure that honor is gained. The way the social structure and council moves now is destroying wraith. What they are doing is not what the great queens would have wanted. The wraith are at each other's throats and it is leading to civil war. What I am doing is providing a solid source and means that will benefit the wraith as a whole."

Nigale: "What do you believe is so wrong? What is more destructive than what you are attempting to do?"

Moren: "Corruption. Fear. The Council is crumbling. The queen doesn't realize it."

He moved closer to me.

Moren: "What subordinate wraith have learned to do has already been brought before the council. It was immediately silenced as much as it could without killing hundreds of wraith. The council doesn't want to lose power. The highborn are too used to power and would rather kill other wraith to keep it."

Nigale: "You lie."

Moren tilted his head to the side: "Why would you think I am lying?"

Nigale: "The tales of the temple stories have spoken of corruption and worth. To allow it is to destroy themselves and other wraith."

Moren: "Ah, but they do not see it that way. Corruption is a slow poison. They think they are like you in that they are protecting an idea. That if things stay the same then the wraith will remain strong. This is a broken idea and has lead to some desperate actions on the path of a better wraith society."

He opened the book and pointed to a drawing of a female wraith with a shining aura around her and five younglings around her, standing still.

Moren: "Do you know what this is?"

Nigale: "I have never seen it before."

Moren: "It is a forbidden text. Even if you were to be seen with it, you would be killed immediately and the book burned."

He pointed to the drawing, ignoring the text.

Moren: "During times of great war, very old and well experienced females were able to bare more than one wraith at once. This was a way to gain great armies quickly, but there were flaws in doing this. The wraith created when doing this were dull-minded and easily controlled. The wraith didn't feel honor in victory or death. Only did what was commanded. These dull-minded ones are considered a waste of resources and no respecting queen would allow such subjects to serve in her kingdom."

He got up and moved to the large curtain that covered one wall of the room. He extended his hand out to me for me to follow him. When I reached the curtain, he grabbed and pulled to open to a large window that showed thousands of wraith lined up for fighting. These wraith were practicing fighting stances. The sheer numbers of them was incredible.

I just gasped and stared at it. They could do it. They could win.

Nononononononononono…

Moren: "Can you feel them?"

I looked at him for a moment and I focused enough from my amazement to reach out to them. With hardly any effort, I caused five of them to stop and look at me. They were… simple. They didn't stop to think if it was right to stop their stances they just did. A warrior came by and touched their minds. They continued as if I had never stopped them.

Moren: "They are only temporary. Oddly enough, it is only because of some sense of honor that they will only obey those that are loyal to us. They only stopped to you because I told them that you are part of us."

Nigale: "I am not part of you. This is wrong. I can help. I will go to the council myself and make them see what they are doing is wrong. I will speak with the Elders, there is no need for this or THEM."

Moren: "You do not give up easily…you will be a good mate."

Plans of speaking with council members and elders blinked from my mind.

I looked at him with wide eyes and backed away.

Nigale: "I will not mate with anyone but my Vas-ka."

I approached me and I backed away and tried to dash to the door but he just blocked my way and I crashed into him.

Nigale: "You said you wouldn't hurt a female, even a highborn."

He reached his hand up and closed my eyes in winching, expecting him to hit me.

Instead I felt a soft caress on my cheek. It was cold but gentle. I opened my eyes to him.

Moren: "I will not harm you. I am patient. At first, I was planning on giving you to one of my officers as a prize but that is no longer an option. In but a fraction of a day, you have charmed me completely. You will be mine, but I will let you choose when."

Nigale insistent and desperate: "Let me leave. Surely there is something."

Moren: "Sleep now."

He reached out his hand so fast I didn't see it reach behind my neck and a feeling of exhaustion coursed through my mind.

---

I woke up to a buzzing sound and peeled my eyes open to my large getta bug fluttering at me. It was all a dream. I'm home. I pushed the furs away only to wish I hadn't. This wasn't home. It was a cave full of furs and lighting stones. It was a nice room but again not mine and that alone made me exhale in frustration. I remembered all that happened since I left.

Went on an adventure with *Spiked*.

Found ancient book of interest but got taken by renegade wraith.

Yelled and slapped at by said subordinate wraith, told I was to act and live as a subordinate wraith or die.

Insulted and comforted by a confused subordinate female.

First time trying to find out where I was, I unknowingly charm the warlord of renegade wraith faction and he desires me to become his mate.

Granted he was charming and strong but he was not my Vas-ka.

Vas-ka… I wonder how he is. I'm sure he is distressed by my absence. The queen would have been informed by now as well as my Mota and Sire. The Elders were probably searching the grounds over and over. I left no clue as to where I was going. There would be no struggle signs or anything to indicate an intruder. There was no wraith aura to feel because of the liquid *spiked* had been taking.

*Spiked*…

I need to find him and get out.

*Moren* said that he spoke to him, though probably interrogated.

I felt my Getta scratch the cloth of my black night dress… night dress?

Someone had changed me…

He wouldn't have. He couldn't have! He was a corrupted wraith but seemed to value a female's dignity.

*Vita* opened the door with a neatly folded bundle of cloth in hand and kneeled before me.

I just looked at her. That is different. Perhaps *Moren*'s influence.

Vita got up and said: "You are to get dressed in this. There is a private bath you may use. The warlord is attending to a meeting and will speak with you when he is done."

She was so neutral looking.

Nigale: "Why the change in you? *Moren*--"

She winced.

Nigale: "told me why he believes the rebellion is necessary. While I do see the idea behind it, it is being done wrong. There is a way to prevent war. If I can talk to the council, this can be changed. I'm sure they will change their ways and accept the subordinate wraith as a stronger power."

Vita: "You do not know the council like we do. They will not listen. They have killed many wraith, including many of my offspring and my mate, to silence the knowledge."

I just looked at her.

Nigale: "I still can't wrap my mind around the idea of the council killing other wraith to simply silence them. Wraith are strong when the strong are recognized. This breakthrough could change the wraith for the better. The council just needs more highborn to realize this. They will listen."

Vita: "You have been isolated from the social workings of wraith. You speak only out of ignorant idealism. That may be what it should be, but it is not what the council is."

Nigale: "I should try."

I took the moment to look around the room. There was the door in front of me, the bed to my left. Furs covered the room lavishly. The lighting spheres came from the wall and on decorated table stands. From the other side of the bed, there were stairs going down to a beautiful hot spring waterfall with a closed in pond at the base. It really was beautiful. I didn't realize it but the sound of the water must have been what I was sleeping to. Just looking at it and the idea of sleeping here night after night was… No. I must go back. I have a duty. I walked to the water and took off my night dress. I stepped in and let the hot water take all my dealings. I could stay here hours. I allowed myself enough time to clear my thoughts but my Getta bug alerted me to the rest of the world when he screeched away from Vita toward me.

I cupped the water to my face and stared at the markings on my wrists. I have a duty.

~---~

Woo-hoo! For the impressioned scares, think of Nightcrawler from X-men. There aren't any on her face but it is that kind of design, same for the cuttings on the floor in her room. I'm trying to be clear but if something doesn't make sense please tell me. ^_^ I'm really having fun with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey well, I woke up a couple days ago and went all writing crazy. Because I said it would be about two more chapters till Todd meets Nigale, I'm going to post another chapter early in a few days. Another words, it will take longer than I thought. I'm hoping it appeases my review masters.

I do want to comment that wraith are very territorial and possessive creatures by nature. That with lack of females is how I get certain personality traits ^^. I am trying to keep it varied from wraith to wraith but just letting you know.

-----

My getta bug was fluttering at me from the edge of the pool and I forced myself to get out. *Vita* had placed the clothing on the bed and sat on a seat in the corner. I took the hit and started to dress. My getta was following me. He was not comfortable here either.

The outfit was pleasing and detailed set of robes that I could modify to fit my form. It was mostly black, silver trimmings, and dark red corset.

Vita: "I was ordered to bring you craft material so you could make yourself some clothing."

I did not like her sudden obedience. It was unsettling for such a strong female.

After dressing, I walked up to her.

Nigale: "Why are you acting this way? What did *Moren*-"

She winced again.

Nigale: "You do not like hearing his name?"

Vita looked at the ground though I'm sure she had that look of debate on her face: "He is the warlord. He is a great warrior that leads our rebellion. You speak his name as if you are equal to him."

Nigale: "Equal to him? You do not think him a worthy mate for yourself?"

This surprised me. Yes he was handsome but I've never heard of a female feeling lower than any potential mate.

Vita looked at me: "After my mate died, I came to this place in rage. The warlord spoke to me and I felt his words of wisdom. I felt comfort in him but he rejected my affections."

She stood up and continued: "After that I attempted to gain *Conell*'s affections, only to have him fawn on you in my presence. In less than three days, you have managed to become the desire of any mate you wish."

She looked at me with hurt anger: "I am not sure whether to admire you or hate you."

*Conell* was… no no back of my mind. Go away.

Nigale: "I see, though you should know that I do not and will not return their affections. I have someone to go back to."

Vita: "You would reject even the great warlord? After everything you have seen? How can you possibly want to die so much? The capital will fall. Even someone that is not from the capital could see that this rebellion will destroy the capital."

Nigale: "They are our people. I will not let them die without trying. I have a duty to all wraith, including those deluded into madness. Though I am not mated yet, I would not betray my preferred mate. If your mate was alive, what would you do?"

Vita gasped in disbelief: "You are misguided… but you are strong."

She sat back down, in deep thought. I moved over to the bed and sat down. My getta practically jumped onto my lap and demanded affection. I smoothed my hand on his hard back and around his tail. He was happy.

I smiled at how easy he could be. He had a social structure but he lived day to day as he wished. On the other hand, he would never know the great satisfaction of our honor or the great temple stories. He would never know the interaction of grand conversations but he would never know wars.

Sentience… benefits with consequences.

Vita: "You said you would speak with the council. It is foolish but I believe you would make them listen or die trying. For this I will help you. I am nothing here. Perhaps this way I could help."

I knew what she was saying. I am not able to acquire a mate. I am not worthy of their protection.

I smiled to her: "I will be in your debt. There is something I must do before I leave. I need my Noldi blade back. The sword that I had in my clothing."

Vita: "I have it in my chambers. The others do not know of its existence."

Nigale: "I must also find my companion, *Spiked*."

Vita: "He is a member of the rebellion. He was meant to kill you. He brought you out of your sanctuary to kill you without alerting your Elders."

Nigale: "That is not true. He is a highborn. That is a lie he made up to cover us."

Vita: "He is a subordinate wraith scientist that has been working on a weapon for us for the last two years. How long have you known him?"

Two… Two years?

Nigale: "But he…he was trying to bring me back when we got captured. He saved me once before we even got to the mountains."

Vita: "Perhaps he was going to capture you and bring you here to be killed before the leaders."

Nigale: "He knew of highborn workings, of all our traditions…"

Vita: "He had to know to gain confidence with you."

Nigale: "No, I think he was creating a lie… either way I want to see him."

Vita: "Very well, I do not think the warlord is done yet. We should have time to walk around the compound."

As we started out, I glaced more about the room and noticed various jewelry and a larger range of books than I first noticed. We drove passed them and I asked: "Where are we anyway? How do we get back?"

Vita: "I know where and of a way but we cannot discuss this outside this room. The halls hear very well."

We continued in silence as *Vita* brought me back out into the large chamber *Moren* and I were in earlier and back down the hallways. I tried to keep track at first but after three rights, two lefts, going straight for a time, and then through more tunnels, I lost track. I just followed her in frustration.

Eventually we came across quite a number of male wraith. They stopped their own traveling down the hallways to look at me. With my clothing showing my rank of a highborn and no longer covered in dirt I was catching more attention than before.

Then finally through an open chamber to a number of male wraith.

I spotted *Spiked* and he spotted me with wide-eyes. He was in a tan leather outfit looking ready for battle.

He WAS among them. No, I do not know the whole truth.

Before I could greet him, my view was blocked by a large dreadlocked wraith,*Sozen*

Sozen smiled: "So we meet again highborn. Learning your place among us? Scouting around for potential mates?"

Vita put her arm in front of me to block him: "The warlord is pursuing her. Unless you want to challenge him."

Sozen snapped his attention to her: "What? A highborn tra-"

Vita: "Pick your words wisely! Or has hate blinded you to reason?"

I just continued to stare at his face. I was going to play the part. I would not show weakness.

*Spiked* had made his way through the other wraith and stood in front of the confrontation.

Sozen: "You are-"

Spiked: "A young wraith female that has been isolated from the ways of wraith and no means of controlling or manipulating them. We are fighting a regime that oppresses us, not a 200 year old female with no means of defending herself."

With that he pushed *Sozen* aside and swept his arm around me to guide me back down the hallway we just came.

I could not look back but I could feel *Vita*'s aura and I knew she was following.

After several more turns this way and that, we arrived at a door and he looked back at *Vita*.

Spiked: "I want to speak to her alone."

Nigale: "I want her to stay with me."

He looked at me, turned himself around to bend down to my ear, and whispered: "Trust me."

I just whispered back: "Trust you? You have been working with them for two years and supposedly were trying to lure me away to kill me. Why should I trust you more than her?"

Spiked whispered softly: "Because I have devoted my life to you."

I widened my eyes and looked at *Vita*: "I must speak with him alone for a moment. Stay out here, I should not be long."

She bowed and I entered the room followed by *Spiked*. It was a very plain bed chamber, even less filled than the one I had.

Spiked: "It was foolish of you to come see me so suddenly. Though I am glad to see you, my princess, this is very dangerous for you to be going anywhere near such warriors."

Nigale: "From what I hear, it is dangerous to be near you as well."

He sighed: "You should know it to be a lie."

He bowed before me and opened his arms as a sign of devotion.

Spiked: "My life belongs to you. I lied to protect you. This faction does not know who you really are."

Nigale: "And I do not know who you are."

He sighed: "I did lie to you. I am a subordinate wraith."

I just stared at his spiked hair.

Spiked: "I joined this faction two years ago after I was rejected from learning more about sciences. I was not taught well enough nor had a high enough status to learn. I did have talent, though, and the faction saw it. I have been part of the rebellion and was working a project when I accidently came across your sanctuary. After more reading I discovered more about you and soon knew all there was about presenting myself as a highborn.

"I had planned to take you away. It was easy enough, you were willing to leave for adventure, but the more I knew you the more I realized that I could not let harm come to you. I wanted to make you happy. If you stayed you would no longer be in my sight and I would have failed my faction. If I took you to them, they would likely kill you. So I planned on taking you away from all of it."

Nigale: "What?"

Spiked: "When we were leaving the cave, my plan was to take you back toward the other end of the mountains and lead you to a hidden temple. It is unknown save to a few in this rebellion. It is where my project is. From there I could have you wait out the rebellion and take you away to worlds you have never seen. To sights you have only read about. I would protect and provide for you and you would be safe."

Nigale: "But I would no longer be among my people."

Spiked: "Your people are at war with each other. Your heart would only tear with it, if not be destroyed during the killings."

Nigale: "I must try. To run would dishonor everything I have been taught. If the wraith are going to war, than I will do everything I can to stop it. I need to return to the capital."

Spiked looked softly at me: "I agree that you should leave here. But not the capital. They would not understand."

I locked eyes with his: "They are my people. I am their chosen. I will protect them."

He sighed: "Very well. I have been devising a means of escape-"

Nigale: "*Vita* will help."

Spiked looked bewildered: "She is a subordinate female; she does not want to help you."

Nigale: "Yes she does. I trust her."

Spiked: "You are too gullible."

Nigale: "Speak with her yourself if you wish, otherwise I want her to come."

*Spiked* sighed and waited a moment. He looked at my eyes in deciding.

Spiked: "As you wish."

I nodded and walked to the door. Before I could grip the handle, it burst open to reveal *Moren* standing angrily in the doorway.

He looked at me and at *Spiked*. I did not dare look back at him.

*Moren* moved to the center between us.

Moren: "Why were you speaking with her?"

Nigale: "I was confronting him."

He turned to me.

Nigale: "He portrayed himself as my ally and betrayed me in the end. I wanted to confront him with it and find out the truth."

Moren: "Why did you go in alone?"

Nigale: "If anyone else were here he might have held a different story, instead it proved fruitless as he has betrayed me to my face. He no longer holds any favor with me."

With that I headed out the door to *Vita*. *Moren* quickly followed and took my hand onto his arm.

Moren: "I will escort you back. Though brave, you should not have come down here without me. You are not to leave my chambers without my permission again."

Nigale: "I thought you were trying to make me comfortable among your wraith."

Moren smirked: "I am, there is too much tension among them right now. I want you to stay away from them till they have a better understanding that you are not to be harmed."

Nigale: "So is killing everything without question and destroying before negotiating a subordinate trait?"

Moren laughed: "No, just a male one."

He side-glanced me a smile: "I am attracted to you more and more, my beautiful female."

I wanted to change the subject.

Nigale: "I should not even be living in your chambers. For all I know you slept next to me, in the same room last night."

Moren: "No, I did not sleep last night, too much to prepare for. I suspect you enjoyed the private bath and the pelts, though."

I did. I hated it but I did.

Moren spoke softly and close to my ear: "I look forward to the day you will accept me and share my bed."

I managed to hold my face but felt the brush of a untouched's blush on my face once again…Vas-ka where are you?

Moren:" For now, you will be using chambers connected to my attended ones. Though equally lavished on, it does not have a private bath to wake up to. I have had it stocked with materials for you to make crafts with. Including new dress material. Perhaps you will even prepare a bolt for a bridal shirt."

I coughed in surprise and tried to stop my walking only to find his hand on my back pushing me along. I stepped up my walking to dispel the need for him touching me. It was improper…the touching and the reference. Preparing a bridal shirt was the first step in the mating process.

To speak of it was very intimate. He hasn't even earned a favor token or attempted too.

Moren: "Ah yes, I forgot that there are mannerisms for courting a female of your rank. Though I will accommodate somewhat, I have no time for a full devotion to your every whim. Instead, I have assigned those under me to see to your every need. You may see it as my doings. You may also want to think on the fact that I saved your life earlier and have given you many luxuries beyond what we should. "

He turned and stopped me: "I do this only because I am taken with you. I want to earn your trust and companionship. I want to learn of your name and your mind. I want you to understand that I can take care of you, that I am a good choice for a mate."

Nigale: "I have a Vas-ka. "

Moren turned and we continued walking: "Who is as good as dead when the rebellion takes hold. You are smart enough to notice the chance we have against them. Do not concern your thoughts with false hope. I am here, I am willing, and I will survive."

Nigale: "Surely there are other females that would be better suited to your… attentions. Those females we walked into on your seating yesterday."

Moren grunted: "Ah yes, they have tried to gain my affections and I was considering them, but that was before. You have knowledge and understanding that I had never considered to be part of wraith life after the rebellion. There are great benefits for mating with a highborn female. Some perhaps you do not even know of. Now that I have seen you, I understand why we should keep them. You hold yourself high and proud. Your ways of speech and conversation are alluring and I'm sure your crafts are equally as pleasant. After you have accepted me, I want you to help us."

Nigale: "Help you? I can help you by speaking with the council and avoiding all this."

Moren: "No, little wraith, you can help us by teaching those that remain of grand teachings. We will make a better society. One equal and proud. We will finally move as one and enjoy the fruits of a grander lifestyle. You will help me do this. That is why I want you by my side."

He continued to smile at me. I could see his reasoning. If I were him, it would be acceptable, but I needed to return to the capital. I needed to do what I was trained to do, more than simple crafts.

Nigale: "It is more than crafts that make me who I am. It is honoring wraith. How can I teach this when dishonor is what they are led by."

Moren sighed: "In time, you will understand. For now, I have someone I want you to meet."

He opened the chamber door and on the seated cushions was a wraith with his back turned, talking with a female. He turned and… no.

Captain: "Ah *Moren* I heard you had….

His face and aura switched dramatically from amused smile to dreaded surprise.

Captain: "*Nigale*?"

My name…the moss green color and flower scent hit me but I could only stare at him. Why was he here? Surely he was not…he was part of the elite…he was a highborn.

The captain continued to look at me with wide eyes.

Moren: "You know this highborn?"

Captain: "This…"

He continued to gape at me and then ran forward to grasp me in his arms.

It was not proper but he was an Elder so it was considered a childish comforting.

He let me go enough to whisper: "We have been so… you are uninjured?"

I weakly nodded. I still did not have any clear indication as to the reason for his presence.

He let me go further and I just looked at his face, his face was soft in bliss. I craved any indication for what this meant.

Nigale: "What are you doing here?"

He continued to look at my face for a time.

Captain: "Forgive me, my dear, I am still in the pleased shock that we have found you. You have been missing for two months now."

Two… Two months!? It has only been three days to my knowledge. I must have been in that cell longer than I thought.

Captain: "The entire kingdom has been in an uproar looking for their Nightingale."

Moren: "Nightingale? The chosen?"

I think he was looking at me with shock but I did not dare take my eyes off *Captain*. I needed to know why he was here.

Nigale: "Are you part of this?"

He closed his eyes: "Yes. Yes I am."

I gasped and tried to leave his arms but he just pulled me in more.

Nigale: "You are the captain of the elite guard. You protect the queen. You are an Elder highborn that has sworn to protect our way of life."

Captain: "Our way of life is…*sigh* that can wait for now."

He looked back to *Vita*: "Take her to rest in my chambers for now."

He looked back down to my face and cupped my cheeks: "You are safe. I will explain everything to you later. For now, just know that you are safe. You will stay in my chambers till I come to get you. I have many things to ask the warlord."

I was in shock, I was angry, I was hurt, and I was female.

I looked at him with anger: "I'm sure you and *Moren* have much to discuss, betrayal is such a social endeavor. I do hope *Moren* entertains you with his talk of dull-minded wraith and killing all of our brothers, sisters, elders, and possibly even the queen herself. I'm sure these females will be more to your liking than those of the highborn you intend to kill. They only wasted their entire lives so that ones such as you could feel the comforts that come from holding such great honor as to be in service to the queen."

Captain: "You are angry, that is-"

Nigale: "Of course I am angry. All I have ever known is being thrusted on me as a laughing joke. All I have studied for, all that was expected of me is considered as amusing as a fictional story. I get thrown and slapped around thinking that this place holds nothing and that if only an Elder could help them with their way…"

Captain: "Someone slapped you?!"

I hissed at him. I collected myself and walked away to *Vita*. We left and I seethed the entire way. I did not bother talking to her or mapping the way. I just looked straight in front of me and quickened my pace. *Vita* took the hit and matched my pace and proceeded to direct me.

When we reached the chambers I did not look around. I was so angry. I was so tired. I needed to be strong but it was all tumbling before me.

I turned to *Vita* her eyes were wide on me, waiting for me to say something.

It was enough to calm me. Yes, I still must go through with my plan.

Vita: "You are a chosen."

Nigale: "Yes. It was necessary to keep it from everyone. It is because of my path as a chosen that I am sure the council will listen to me. I can persuade them."

She nodded but continued to look shocked.

Nigale: "*Vita* I need you to tell me how we can leave. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Again she nodded numbly but finally spoke: "There is a few hidden caverns known to the females, in case of an attack. We can escape through there. After which we can slowly go through the forest and if we are not caught, then we enter the stargate."

Nigale: "You know how to use it?"

Vita seemed to finally snap out of it: "Yes. I will go speak with *Spiked* and we will make our way out as soon as he is able."

I nodded.

I waited for a time. *Vita* had gotten my bag and blade. My Getta seemed to think he needed to stay with it and jumped into the bag. *Spiked* had to check into a few things. I just sat worrying about how if *Captain* came in, that all would be lost. He would not let me out of his sight. Thankfully that did not happen, and *Captain* seemed to have a lot to discuss with *Moren*.

*Vita* finally came back again and had me put on a subordinate looking outer robe.

It was a good disguise that covered my nicer robes and my hair in a hood. I was hardly anything to look at. We made it down through more of the caves and met *Spiked* who was looking like he was merely patrolling through.

With that we entered the tunnel behind a cavern column and made our way uneventfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We run through most of the night without stopping. The forest was not that dense but *Spiked* said he knew where most of the patrol was located. I was exhausted by the time we finally stopped.

Spiked turned to: "You are not used to this. It is necessary though. *Vita*, I will watch over her, I want you to scout around to the stargate. If you are caught, just say that you are journeying to the lesser base."

Lesser base? There are more?

She left and *Spiked* and I were alone. I walked toward the lake still regaining myself. It was beautiful. Prisms had formed to shape around the lake and in the middle was a sphere shaped rock. Lights danced off and through them from the lake and the two moons. Grevsa flowers bloomed everywhere. My heart fluttered at the sight. It was the perfect spot for the 4th temples story.

I just stared and admired it. So beautiful.

I heard *Spiked* move behind me and felt his arms come around my waist.

I gasped back out of my musings: "*Spiked* you should not-"

Spiked: "I have a confession. *pause* I wanted to take you away when I first saw you. You had escaped the sanctuary for a moment to look at a lake like this one. Covered in Grevsa flowers."

He leaned down his lips to my ear: "I have always hated the social structure, and could never be your Vas-ka because of it. Yet, I craved to be at your side. I feel for you, my chosen, like I could never. I thought I could make you happy by taking you away. Journeying through the worlds and living free, but I see now that you could never be happy away from the wraith."

He sighed: "It is odd. It is your stubborn and prideful nature that has attracted me to you but is also what must keep me from you."

He moved away from me only to stand in front of me. He held my hands in his and stared at my eyes.

Spiked: "I could never be your mate, but I will protect you anyway."

He tried to hold me but when I tried to push away, he just held my forearms and put his forehead on mine.

Spiked: "I devote myself to you, my life, my science, my heart. All to you."

Suddenly there was a rush of activity and *Spiked* was violently thrown to the lake.

My eyes went wide, trying to register what just happened. I turned to the figure next to me, that had taken my protector.

It had long white hair and strong regal presence. It took me a moment but-

Nigale whispered: "Vas-ka?"

He smiled and purred loudly. He moved so close to me, he barely touched me. He turned back to look at *Spiked*.

I heard more noise as *Vita* was dragged along by a warrior. Several others surrounded us and I was sure there was more in the forest around us. I turned to Vas-ka with wide-eyes.

Nigale: "She must not be harmed."

I turned back to *Spiked* who was still in the lake, not sure of what to do.

Nigale: "Neither of them are to be harmed."

Vas-ka snapped his face to me: "What is he to you?"

Nigale: "He helped me escape the rebels. There is much I have to tell you. He and this female are allies to us. They are not to be harmed."

He held his hand up and the guard put down their weapons. He brought his hand up but I did not flinch or move away. He was my Vas-ka. He touched my cheek with his tender strong hands and my mind caved in to everything I have been through the last two months. I collapsed my head to his hand and gasped in begging. I needed him. I did not even wait for the offer and closed the small distance to his arms. He embraced me. I did not cry but I needed him close.

Nigale: "I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I swear I will never disobey again. I want to go home."

Vas-ka: "Then I will take you home, where you belong."

That's what I wanted to hear. His deep smooth voice saying every word of that statement. I was safe. He was strong, he…

He scooped me up in his arms. I did not mind at the moment that it was improper, only that I was safe. I did not even register that *Spiked* was watching this.

*Vas-ka* held me close on his Teleri all the way to the gate.

I did look up to see that. I saw the warrior press certain buttons.

Nigale: "That is how we get home?"

Vas-ka dropped his lips down to my hair and whispered: "Yes, remember the sequence. It is home."

I heard him take a deep breath and dropped down further to my ear: "I am never letting you leave my sight again."

I leaned into him. THIS was my Vas-ka. I was safe here.

We all entered the gate and came through to the Capital's gate area. The capital was a grand fortress of trees, stone, and caves. In the gate area, there were many various wraith that looked very surprised to see me.

It did not take long but they all stopped the defensive stance and bowed. One of the slightly higher ranked, left and I heard him say: "The chosen Nightingale has been found."

My heart wanted to burst, as joy wrapped chokingly around it. I was home.

~---~

Woo-hoo! Please review ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! Finally…sorry it took so long. These next two chapters are longer than usual but I wanted to get it done and get to the cute Todd/Nigale stuff. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

~---~

I was still on Vas-ka's mount and in no rush to get off. I was here. After 70 years of isolation and over 2 months of capture, I was allowed to come home at least for a little while. I remembered all I had gone through, and glancing toward *Vita*. She put her trust in me.

I had lived and escaped a trial of my faith. My place among the wraith was challenged and here I was back home to set it right. .

Vas-ka dismounted his Teleri and helped me off.

Nigale:" I need to talk with the council."

Vas-ka: "The council and the queen wanted to see you as soon as you arrived but I believe there is another matter that needs to be addressed first."

I heard *Vita* fall to the ground and, turned to see *vita* and *spiked* following with warriors escorting them gruffly.

They saved me, they should not be treated so.

I turned to Vas-ka: "They saved me, they should not be treated like they did something wrong."

He had a grace of a smile on his lips: "Oh but they did do something wrong. The fact that they helped you withstanding, the fact that they could means that they were part of this rebellion we have been tracking. From his clothing and her unranked and unmating aura I can base that this is likely."

He leaned closer: "In the end, I was the one that rescued you, my chosen. Who knows where they would have taken you after they got you to the stargate. You are not a social chosen yet and do not know the how to tell an honored from a fallen. You should not trust them any longer. I will tend to them."

Vas-ka to his soldiers: "Escort the female to the holding cells, the male will be brought to the queen for his betrayal."

Nigale: "No! I do not want this. They helped me I insist that you stop."

Vas-ka did not move, he did not even glance my way. How could he?

No, he is my … I looked at *Spiked* and watched as he looked at me with that smile. He knew this would happen. *Spiked* knew.

I dashed to *Spiked*. I felt Vas-ka snatch my arm.

Nigale hissed: "Let go. You have no right to hinder me."

I did not look at Vas-ka's face or pay any attention to his aura as he released me.

*Spiked* didn't have to return me. He knew he would die if he did, but he did it anyway. His words earlier as he embraced me, skipped in my chest. I was a foolish young female, but I was wise enough to know what he meant. *Spiked* loved me, even when I could not love him.

I ran up to *spiked*. I tried to order the warriors to let him go.

They did not. Why? I was higher ranked then Vas-ka. By the social order they should listen.

Spiked: "It is alright, songbird. I knew this would happen. It is as I told you, the wraith you thought of have become corrupt and no longer live as they should."

I heard growling right behind me and knew Vas-ka was glowering at *spiked* over my shoulder. He was right though.

No, I don't want him to die. He is subordinate but he carried me…he loved me…more than any wraith has. Even Vas-ka would not be as faithful. I just continued to look at him.

Nigale: "Then I will change it. You are a loyal wraith and believe in honor, you should be allowed to live. The queen will see that."

Spiked shook his head: "In all the history you read, has there been any times that a subordinate has left alive when presented to the queen?"

No.

Spiked: "You belong here. Here you are safe. I promised to keep you safe."

I clenched the cloth around my heart: "You also promised you wouldn't die unless I wished it. I don't wish it."

Spiked smiled: "I'm afraid I must disappoint this last time, songbird. I'll wait for you on silver wings."

My heart clenched again in pain. Silver wings was the path of wings that lead one from death to a peaceful haven in the afterlife. To wait for someone meant they waited for something in the real world that was better than peace. Usually a loved one….

I wanted to cry, by every star in the sky, I wanted to cry. I didn't cry though it would have been dishonorable to him and every wraith in the kingdom. Instead, my heart just cracked. I could feel it. I felt my aura stiffen so still it felt like it was cracking.

I didn't want him to die.

I could only watch as he was lead away into the queen's audience chambers. I didn't look at anyone. No one else mattered right now. My heart was clouded as it was without whatever they were feeling.

I felt numb but managed to find my legs enough to start moving. I needed to get to my chambers. Get to my chambers. Walk.

I willed myself, begged whatever part of my body wasn't torn in emotional conflict. One step, two steps, I had to shut my mind down. One more step, another, a small flash thought that he was gone, and I had to stop and brace myself against a wall, but I didn't cry. Just one more step, another, my heart hammered in my chest but I kept going.

I didn't even realize that I had unconsciously made it to my chamber door. Suddenly it was in front of me and suddenly it opened as if to invite me. I just walked in. I didn't comprehend how or why just that it was.

I felt the door close and knew I was alone. I stood in the center of my room at the Capital. It took a moment but reality finally came back like an arrow through glass. I crashed to the floor and tears burst through my eyes. I cried out, I wailed in agony. I clenched at my own heart begging it to stop hurting. I cried out till my throat didn't let out sound. Instead my face just continued to cringe in agony and the tears took all of my body had.

He…he was…..all he did was for…..I loved *blackness*

--

I woke to water on my face. I was in a bath. The water flowed around me, repelling and cascading on my form.

I still felt numb but I wasn't in pain. I just lingered in what little universe was aware to me.

Yellow Elder: "Pain is a hard thing, heartache is worse. But both are teachers that will forever be retained."

I heard her from above me, but continued to melt and not let feeling linger to any of my body.

Yellow Elder: "He isn't dead.."

I was suddenly aware of everything all at once but could only mutter a, "wha?"

I managed to look at her though I felt the sore pain in my throat and stiff sore feeling in the rest of my body.

Yellow Elder was on a ledge above me looking out to the rest of the bath: "The queen was going to, but she questioned him first and he spoke truthfully that he did conspire against our people but that he changed. When she asked him why, he simply replied that he found something perfect in the corruption. Something perfect and beautiful that he couldn't help but give his life to."

Yellow Elder paused for a moment and I just continued to look at her in my star stuck awe: "She was disgusted with his emotional attachment but I believe that to be cover, I believe she was actually moved by it."

She looked down at me: "He loves you and is completely devoted to you. I don't know how you met him or all the details yet but somehow this *Spiked* is smart and capable of protecting you. A subordinate that is capable of protecting you and does it without a moment's hesitation. The queen was even talking about punishing you, but he insisted he was to blame and your heart was never tainted."

Yellow Elder looked back to the far wall: "Your Vas-ka was quite angry during the whole thing and was trying to sway that he be killed. The queen has decided to wait till she has the full facts before making judgment."

She huffed a laugh: "You let your heart crush too soon. I understand it and you held yourself well, but you must not let your heart be consumed. It is a poison as well as a blessing."

What she was saying finally hit me. He was alive. I tried to stand but found that I was too sore and weak to.

Yellow Elder: "Heartbreak is a poison as I just said, it affects the mind and body of wraith. If you had been mated and he died, this is similar to what you would have felt. Any fertile eggs or seeds would have been destroyed and your body would become gripped with agony.

(I figure the anatomy of male and female wraith must be a bit different; so as for the females I'm going with this: )

I felt myself go back into my memories as my Mota explained a female's body: "Females can hold additional male genetics in stores in their bodies to fertilize eggs as they wish. The egg, only one at a time, is stored and grows in the womb for 2-3 months and is birthed to a safe nesting area of the female's choosing. The male provides safety and provides anything the female requires while she attends to the egg. When it cracks open, of its own accord, it immediately looks for the female and she nurses it. This continues till it can eat child-food, than continues to remain known as a "youngling" till 20 years of age."

The additional storage is how it is possible to have drones, but they are forbidden and so the extra storing is for when the male is on long journeys and the female wishes to continue producing in his absence. I remember my books talking about the mating rituals of exchanging hearts and that if the male dies, the female's heart is hurt and she remains broken for 2 months to a year depending on the severity of his death, distance of when he died, and her condition.

The exchanging of hearts and minds is the 4th step out of five in the mating rituals. It is a permanent connection to the mates. They can close it off when they wish but the male can always find her, even in her dreams if she let him. Should she die, then he feels his heartbreak and dies. Should he die, she feels a poison of her bleeding heart in her body that leaves her in pain, but eventually recovers to continue lines of stronger wraith.

Nigale: "I haven't done the rituals with him."

Yellow Elder smiled: "Yes, which is why you aren't broken. The feeling is SIMILAR but far worse when it is a connection."

Worse? I dreaded such a possibility.

Nigale: "I must feed but my body isn't moving."

Yellow Elder: "Your body is dehydrated and sore, I have just placed you in there only moments ago. Your body will start to feel again and then you will feed. After which you will rest more and the following day we will go to the queen and you will explain yourself. "

Yellow Elder looked stern: "The queen is angry at you. Should she wish it you will die tomorrow. You and your *spiked*. I suggest you think of how you will tell her your story."

So I did. The queen needed to know. Even if it was embarrassing that I left the sanctuary of my own accord, she needed to know of the rebellion. The fact that it was far more organized and dangerous than what they knew. About the drones and of *Captain*.

I would tell her. Even if what *Moren* said about the council being corrupted is true, I must tell her.

After I could finally move, *Yellow Elder* helped me get to the feeding grounds. Vas-ka was outside the bathing area and escorted us quietly the whole time. We left to my room and Vas-ka entered without a second thought and when *Yellow Elder* was about to ask him to leave,

Vas-ka:"I will speak with her."

Yellow Elder: "Later."

Vas-ka: "Now."

*Yellow Elder* did not argue further and just left. What was going on. My all the social orders and female/male interactions he should obey her and leave.

After the door closed, Vas-ka moved toward me and I moved back. He was starting to concern me. Everything seemed different now.

Nigale: "Vas-ka perhaps you should leave for now. I must rest."

He continued to stare at me. Examining me like he had never seen anything like me. His eyes were being embarrassingly detailed as they journeyed up. I suddenly felt like pray.

Vas-ka: "The day your Moto and Sire died, you changed. You had to in order to ensure your own survival. After the queen deemed you a chosen you became filled with ideals and changed again. Shortly afterwards, your brothers deemed me worthy of being your Vas-ka and you accepted me with a shaking blush. I helped you become stronger and you changed to fit the ideal parameters of a great queen. My voice and my hand were a means of comfort to you, and then while I was gone on a mission you were suddenly gone. I received a message the next day while still on the hunt. I ran back and all the Elders and I could find was a vile of liquid that decreased telepathic callings and a map with your scent on it up in the mountains."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded map.

Vas-ka: "It was all I had left of you. I felt like I could just reach out and touch you only to realize we had no other options but to consider you taken by some rebellious subordinate."

He moved toward me more and I fell on my bed. He just continued forward and kneeled before me.

Vas-ka:"Did he harm you?"

I knew whom he was referring: "No *Spiked* has never harmed me, if anything he has shown devotion to me as an honored warrior."

Vas-ka: "Did anyone else harm you?"

I hesitated. I raised my hand to my cheek: "They were not kind, but it was nothing I could not handle. I am wraith, we do not coware to our enemies. We show no-"

Vas-ka smirked: "That is a warrior's vow. "

I relaxed a bit. He was starting to act normal.

Nigale: "*Vita* was the one that helped me through most of it. She was there to help me. She told me why they did this…"

Vas-ka: "Why the rebels were rebelling?"

Nigale: "Yes, and I will present my full story before the queen and the council. You will be there yes?"

Vas-ka: "Of course, I will not leave your side. You are safe now."

I reached my hand out and ran my finger along his face:"I will not leave again."

He purred:"You will not be given the chance to leave again."

I felt sad at that but I had learned my lesson. I had been reckless and unwise, almost died from it. I should listen to what the wraith need, than what I need.

Nigale: "I believe I owe you a favor-token."

Vas-ka nodded: "I have some pelts for you on your table and your getta was brought here though I'm sure he just left to get some food."

He reached back to his hair and I just noticed that he was wearing my colors.

He had tied it to his hair. I remember when I gave it to him. It was only 4 days ago to me but I have been though much since then.

Nigale: "It seems I owe you two favor-tokens."

Vas-ka: "I look forward to using them soon."

He reached for my hand and kissed my palm. Though I did not have a feeding slit it was still a tender soft spot and it tickled.

Vas-ka:"I will watch over your window sill tonight. Rest well, my nightingale."

I did. The next morning, I woke up to my getta, then*Yellow Elder* and Vas-ka escorted me to the queen's chambers. It was a large beautiful room with webbings and trees alike adoring its splendor. There was a soft mist that constantly lumed here and parted as I approached her. The council looked down from either side of the high seating around me. I recognized some of them and noticed that some must have been replaced by challenges or death.

The council not only contains former lords and queens but also higher ranking males of great power. Any male can challenge them but the failure dies. The former lords can also be challenged but it is less common since it would affect the former queen as well.

I walked the aisle to the middle and bowed by pulling my arms to my chest and then spreading them to expose my heart to the queen in respect.

The queen was a beauty with bright red hair and a dark purple skin tone. She wore a grand dress that spread out in a show of her power. She looked down at me with a queen's gaze. Elegant as ever she spoke.

Queen: "Welcome home little nightingale. The wraith have missed you on your journey. Though it would appear that you became misguided and committed a forbidden act without consulting your Elders. This resulted in your capture and likely would have been your death had it not been for your social training and your Vas-ka. What do you have to say?"

Nigale:"My queen, I was foolish in my actions. I thought it would benefit my position as I have not been allowed to see anything beyond the capital and the sanctuary. Should I pass the trails then still I have no idea or experience of where I send our people. It was not meant as a defiance but merely a harmless experience that would last one night and I would be back by morning before anyone knew the wiser."

Queen spoke with distain:"You trusted that…subordinate to take care of you. Do you no longer see your current Vas-ka as a means of protecting you? Has your heart found another male that is better suited to you?"

Nigale: "No my queen. My heart belongs with my Vas-ka and my desire was only for the good of the wraith. My experiences are limited and I only sought to experience one night as the great queens did in exploring our worlds. The world was far more dangerous and closer than I thought. I am ashamed at my judgment and naturally will accept any punishment you deem worthy."

Queen looked me up and down:"Tell me of your experiences."

I told her of waking up to wraith yelling at the ideas of highborn and that I was to be trained as a subordinate wraith. I spoke of the ill treatment that *Conell* exposed me to, about making me into a subordinate female to mate for their cause, and about *Vita*'s and *Moren*'s story. That he was their warlord and that they had developed a higher form telepathy and we should change our ways or they intended to make us. I told them about the promises I made to speak to the council about changing it. I told them of the thousands of drones and then finally of *Captain*. The council and the queen had remained deathly silent this whole time, even when I spoke of *Captain* admitting to me that he was part of the rebellion. I then told them of my escape and running into Vas-ka.

After I was done I stood before the council in silence, thick silence among the stilling fog.

Nigale: "My queen, we should talk to them. Surely this can be resolved. They are strong wraith and should become one with us once more. They are just misguided and the situation not as clear as before. To stay divided this way is-"

Queen: "I knew about it."

I looked at her. About it? The rebellion?

Queen:"I remember one of the subordinates coming before the council of this power and stated that others knew as well. This threatened our way of life and had to be dealt with. I thought the message was quite clear but I see that a new punishment must be given. As for *Captain* he will be found and killed for his betrayal and his mate killed before him. I had not realized highborn might have been involved. This brings about new concerning facts. You have done well little chosen. You are worthy of being a future queen."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She ordered the silence. What *Moren* said was true.

Queen:"Most of the other chosen have been killed in assassinations recently. I suspect this is from the rebellion as well. Because of this incident and the fact that the rebels have figured out where the sanctuary is, I am having the rest of your training performed here in the capital."

My mind was rushing but I bowed again:" Yes my queen."

Queen: "As for your companions, the male and female should be tortured and their minds extracted for information-"

Nigale insistently:" Please my queen, the female was only acting out of rage for the death of her offspring and the male knowingly sacrificed himself for my wellbeing. They do this because they are strong wraith."

The Queen gave a sharp hiss but I noticed a slight quirk in her lips after: "What would you suggest I do with them?"

I thought of all the judgement books and former decisions made to such situations.

Nigale: "The female should remain with me, she is not well training in being wraith but she is loyal to me and can help my training to know about the coming decisions on dealing with the subordinate wraith. The male…he is highly loyal though he did fight with the rebellion. He should be banished for a time. Judgement should be postponed to see if his actions are because of young feelings or true reflections of what we are."

Queen smiled and looked to her lord for a moment:"You are becoming quite pleasing. I look forward to your day you enter the trials. I agree. The male will be questioned but then he will be banished for 130 years. The day you are allowed to begin your trials he will be brought before us again for rejudgement. As for the female, she will be questioned as well and she will remain as a means for you to understand subordinate wraith."

I bowed, that was as good as it would get.

Queen: "Now for your punishment. You have done well but you must realize that this is not something that can go unpunished. Since you have been missing, many wraith have been scouring the worlds for you. As a repayment to their dedication and a blessing to their continued honor in our people, you will sing to them."

Nigale: "Yes my queen."

Queen: "Now leave, *Yellow Elder* and your Vas-ka are to remain, we are to discuss what you have told us."

I turned and left on my own. My brother greeted me and was to escort me in my Vas-ka's absence. He was happy to see me but did not talk much as he escorted me. I walked steadily to my room and reflected what I had just heard from the queen.

For a brief moment I thought about leaving and helping the rebels. NO! I have to help them come together. They are both fighting for the same thing but neither can reason for the sack of their own principles. Oh what should I do? I cannot ask an Elder…..my brother? Perhaps...*Vita* is one sided, Vas-ka is one-sided. *sigh* I do not have the skills yet to do anything. I must wait for the right time and continue my studies to ensure that I will be ready when the time comes.

I reached my room and began my work on the 2 favors I would make Vas-ka. I practiced my voice a little and started to think of a song to sing for the faithful warriors that looked for me. Read a book I had left at my capital chambers and thought of *Captain*. His mate would be in danger because of me.

After a time I decided it was best to sleep. Slipping on a night dress I laid in my bed and watched the moons and thought about *Spiked* as I fell into slumber.

I was so warm, I glanced my eyes open and saw beautiful green wraith eyes looking at me.

Vas-ka was on top of me. His naked chest bare for me to touch and examine, but so was mine. He held me in his arms just above the bed and proceeded to kiss and nip down my bare neck.

I could only gasp at the sensations. Pleasure rippled through me at each touch. From his mouth to his bare legs touching my inner thighs as he gently spread them apart.

He glided one of his hands down my back and around my thigh to…*ahh-uh*

I woke with a start to someone's hand on my forehead. I was breathing heavy. It was the most intense dream I had ever had. It was so real, so desirably feeling.

Vas-ka whispered above me: "Just a glimpse of what is to be."

I looked up at him, the blush was uncontrollable.

Nigale sat up: "Vas-ka? What are you doing here?"

I had my night dress on but it was still improper so I tried to cover myself with my bed coverings but Vas-ka pushed them down.

Vas-ka: "You belong to me. No matter how that subordinate has affected you, I will always be the one that protects and provides for you."

His eyes were so…hungry.

His face moved very close to mine and he smelled deeply and hissed out: "These two months have been a torment. I needed to give you a glimpse of my own pain."

He raised his hand to my cheek. His thumb rubbing close to my facial slit.

Vas-ka: "I will be your lord, to serve you as my queen. Together we will serve our people as no other has before. You must work hard to study for the trials."

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to mine and moved his arms around my form.

This is not prop-…The vision of us enthralled in pleasure rippled through my mind and body.

Vas-ka hissed softly: "After which, I will take you as a female should be. Desire and pleasure shall be yours at last. You will bare eggs for our cause and be loved as a queen."

Nigale shakey: "Vas-ka this….you should not be showing….*gulp* I-"

He brought one of his hands from my back to my lips: "Shh, I know. I needed to show you my desires. *sigh* I must leave your side for a time. With knowing this, I hope to gain your favor back from whoever has distracted you from me. You will stay within the capital. Stay among the Elders. If I hear you have even stepped one foot outside the safety of the Capital…"

His arm still around me gripped harder and he hissed down into my neck. I could feel his breath through the cloth.

I knew what he was saying…he could take me and I would become a highborn female, his mate, instead of a chosen.

Vas-ka: "You will obey?"

I just nodded slightly, not daring to trust my voice.

He withdrew himself from my form and gently pushed me down with his hand. He brought the coverings to my shoulder, and brought his hand to rub my cheek again.

Vas-ka: "Sleep well, Nightingale. Trust that I will return soon."

He walked to the window sill and leaped out. I just laid their staring at the window with the still moons glowing where he was.

Did that just happen?

I sat up slowly and touched my neck and cheek. He really just did all that. He has never done anything like that. And the vision…I did not even know wraith could do that! My mind was racing and my cheeks blushing a pure black. I was dizzy with embarrassment.

I could not sleep after that. I woke up and calmed my raging heart beat. My getta was not here or he would be in a similar state. I walked to the window sill and glanced down. Below were rocks and water that fell all around the high chambers. I only saw two guards that were standing guard some ways away. There was some fog but not as much as in the sanctuary.

I decided a walk would help. After roaming the higher part of the capital, I calmed down a bit. Various Elders came to see me throughout the day and finally *Blue Elder* came. He was angry at me but conveyed that he was proud that I had held myself so well in danger. I discussed with him the form the rebels were using and he demonstrated. *Red Elder* came later and told me that I was strong enough now to learn to speak to spirits. He would start teaching me later and continued my lessons as if I never left. *Yellow Elder* came while I was finishing the second token for Vas-ka and it passed her approval. I asked her about *Spiked* and she said he would be taken to the gate tomorrow. I was allowed to come but must not show weakness. She also warned that Vas-ka would be there.

I felt guilt for Vas-ka feeling jealous of *spiked*. I loved *spiked* but it was due to his devotion. He could never love the wraith and that alone makes him objectionable.

I did drift away and thought of *Moren*, he was a good male. Very strong and I now understand that he knew better than I what was going on.

I had learned that *Captain*'s mate was nowhere to be found and was actually glad for it.

My mind continued to on and back to Vas-ka, Vas-ka that held my heart. He was a model of strength and devotion. He will continue to hold my heart.

It was almost the end of the day when *Purple Elder* arrived. I could immediately tell he was disappointed in me.

Purple Elder: "I understand young desires to explore. It is natural, but I….you should not have left little chosen. The danger you put YOURSELF in was avoidable."

Nigale:" But good did come out of it. I learned much about the rebellion and what they are pursuing. I still believe there is a way to stop this before more wraith must kill other wraith. There is no reason for it."

Purple Elder sighed: "I had hoped to keep you from this till you were ready. It seems you did hold yourself well, the wraith responsible for offending you will be killed and the female that helped you escape will be honored with forgiveness."

He paused for a time. I just glanced at the garden we were talking in and cradled the book in my hands I had been reading before he came up to me.

Purple Elder: "The morning you were first gone was full of confusion. We found the vile and *Blue Elder* volunteered to take it. It acted almost immediately and….our immediate assumption was that you had been forced it and that you had tried to call out to us and we could not hear you."

Nigale: "Actually, the vile was given to me by *Spiked*. He said for me to keep it in case a rebellion came to get me and I had to escape. Ironic it was thought of as the opposite."

Purple Elder: "How long have you known that male?"

Nigale:"A little longer than a month before I left. He had come across the sanctuary by accident and was using that vile substance to stay hidden. I should have said something but he seemed interesting, I was yearning too much for something new and lost my way."

Purple Elder: "It is easy for someone like you to lose their way. That is why we isolate chosen for 100 years. It gives them time to concentrate on their studies and helps keep away young desires that would distract and tantalize your young yearning mind. In a way it is we Elders that have failed you child. Though as a reflection, it is pleasing to know that you can handle yourself, you will make a great queen. It is time to sleep now. You have much to do tomorrow."

Yes I did. All through the night I thought of *Spiked*. He would have been questioned and information gathered. Today he would be exiled through the gate. I would not see him again till I was eligible for queenship. Time passed quickly in general for wraith but it would still be a long time to survive on his own. I believe he will make it.

I woke early and bathed. I dressed in a beige, gold, and green dress. I would be there when he left. I walked to the courtyard and did not even realize Vas-ka was back till *Blue Elder* nodded to the figure right behind me. I turned and nearly jumped. He was looking straight at me with that same look of longing. I remembered the visions he gave me and turned away to watch the soldiers gather with *Spiked* in the center. He looked hungry but well. He was alive.

We all walked to the blue gate. *Spiked* kept looking at me as much as he could get away with. I wanted to talk to him but he was under Vas-ka's gaze as well. We both were.

We reached the gate and it's code was pressed.

Spiked:"I have something for *Nigale*. It is simply a stone I promised to give her."

I did not even wait for Vas-ka and walked over to him.

He held out the brown-orange stone he had found on our treasure hunt.

Spiked whispered: "Hold onto this for me. I swear to return for it and be at your side faithfully."

Nigale whispered back: "I believe you. I still do not wish you to die."

He nodded with a smile and walked to the glowing gate.

Just before he entered the key to his chains was put around his neck and he was allowed to go through. As the gate closed I half expected him to just be on the other side. He was not. My heart clinched for a moment but I reasoned he was stronger than I, he would survive.

The world seemed less full. Vas-ka walked infront of me with an angered look.

I just smirked at him: "My heart still belongs to you."

He nodded and escorted me to my lessons.

~---~

^_^ I have the next chapter all ready for Friday. One more and then we see Todd ^-^ yeah!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry this took so long to get to this point, I swear it will help with the coming story though! For anyone reading this that has watched Avatar, there are some similarities with telekinetic movements but it is very different as I will explain later. Though to be safe, I disclaim any rights anyone think are similar yada-yada. Enjoy!

~---~

My usual lessons resumed save for talking with spirits, speaking with *Vita*, and getting ready for my song to the wraith.

My brother was my main escort while Vas-ka was away and provided some comfort.

Song was normal for wraith but apparently it could be used to help with speaking to certain spirits. The greater spirits that are used by wraith are spirits that we can speak with, including the getta bug. For my first lesson I spoke to my getta. It is not really speaking as I would with a sentient being but rather a means of telepathic instincts and messages with colors.

I had been able to communicate that I wanted him to climb on my shoulder by conveying a feeling of being higher and bringing a larger part of my aura on my shoulder. My bug was patient and smart. He did without hesitation.

I was very excited by this. I was able to hint feelings of praise by hitting a certain vocal note. It reminded me of my cooing to him. I never realized I was actually speaking to him.

---

*Vita* was very angry about her being treated as she was and conveyed her dissatisfaction about how things with the council went but she accepted it and become a loyal friend. She was a drive in what I had to do. She spoke her mind openly to me. I started telling her all about the temples and we started crafting together. She had even taken to changing her hair slightly by dipping it in silver. It was a normal appeal for high ranking females but she was my friend and so she was allowed many things.

---

After about three weeks I presented my song to the wraith. I dressed in a moss green and gold dress and walked to a high platform with hundreds of wraith watching from the crowd and on the trees. The queen, council, and many Elders had also come.

I had practiced for a week and was able to communicate my music telepathically to some of the musical wraith that would perform the instruments. I was ready.

.com/watch?v=Lzxw6rBxLWE

I sang to the spirits and to my wraith.

I thought of pride and wisdom, feelings of honor wafted from me telepathically as I sang. I was overcome with a sense of euphoria.

As it ended, I opened my eyes and saw…*Moren*?

Vas-ka came up to me and bowed and I turned to him to receive his arm. I looked back and *Moren* was gone. Why was he here? Should I say something? No, I sang to him as I did to all wraith. He was allowed to be here in my eyes.

Many wraith bowed as we passed and I could feel their purrs and praising in the auras that stroked mine. Vas-ka took me to my room and before I could protest he placed his hand on my back and pushed me in.

Vas-ka spoke softly: "You sang wonderfully. The queen was pleased. I was pleased. You have made the great queens proud."

He paused and came up behind me:"I will remain by your side as your trusted lord. Do you remember the images I sent you?"

I lost the glow of praise I was just in from the song and turned into utter nervous embarrassment: "How could I forget? That was most inappropriate of you."

Even as I said it, thrills of pleasure shot down my abdomen from remembering it.

Vas-ka noticeably sniff the air and purred: "I will be your mate. Instinct has been demanding that I take you as mine, but it is only because of our traditions that I do not."

He backed me up till I was sitting on my bed and he kneeled before me, he was pressing against my legs…almost trying to pushing them aside…almost:"The queen's lord has given me higher rank to command over you and other Vas-ka's in his absence. The world will change, that is unavoidable but with me at your side you will know greatness and loyalty from the wraith. There is much you do not know, my chosen. Just trust in me as a beautiful mate should."

I felt chills all over my body as he spoke. I just nodded and kicked myself on still being so naive in courting situations.

Vas-ka left with another hungry look in his eyes.

As soon as he was gone I reached under my pillow and took out the book that *Vita* had snuck back to me.

I had to sit on my bed and breathe for a bit…after a moment I calmed and opened the book. I decided it could distract me from whatever that was.

I had been translating it slowly and found some advanced telekinesis movements. According to it, females were more inclined to moving water and life substances. It talked about higher levels being able to move blood. I was not sure if I was allowed to have this book but I wanted it. I reasoned that it and the stone were treasures I had earned from my keep in the rebellion's hold. It was what I had of *Spiked*. It showed figures in its pages and I practiced. Unfortunately, so far I could make a ripple…

30 years later (age: 150)--------

Many years have passed but my training in chosen basics was complete.

*Vita* was in my chambers and we were talking more about the faction. It was getting worse. They were being bolder in their attacks and were gaining grounds. Vas-ka left more to fight but always returned unharmed at night. I found this out when I woke a few times in the middle of the night to him sitting on my window sill looking at me. It was comforting but also unnerving. I was starting to find it odd that he always returned unharmed yet the rebellion was gaining ground. *Blue Elder* just stated that it was due to him coordinating the attacks and not being in the battle front. Apparently he was a good general in that he knew what to do and had won some battles while the other war generals were only losing. He still fought with my colors and when the battle was won he would earn a token favor.

He had finally used some of them at night when we were alone.

He used one to simple lay his head on my lap and sleep as I sang to him.

He used one for a kiss and used one for getting me to leaving my chambers at night and danced with me in front of a lake in the middle of the palace.

That last one made me wonder if males did know the 4th temple story but I dismissed the idea and just took it for him knowing I liked water and to dance.

He still has three left now.

My getta entered through the window and screeched away from *Vita* to came to my lap.

Vita: "Why do you keep that thing?"

Nigale: "He is a getta bug. Guardians of the past and protectors of our futures. He provides our thread for grand works and companionship for mental training."

Vita: "It's a bug."

Nigale: "He is what we once were."

Vita: "We are greater than him."

Nigale: "That doesn't mean we should stop respecting him."

We talked about this a lot and I found I enjoyed it.

There have been some things that I have not enjoyed in the capital. I found out that the queen has not been treating the other highborn chosen with respect as she does with me. Apparently she has been de-ranking her own chosen. One chosen had made it through but the queen stated that she did not like what she had become. It is rumored now that the queen was favoring me because of my early relationship with her.

It seems that our queen had been putting off getting a successor in place for fear of losing her power. This did not make sense to me, but apparently our queen had grown bitter after her ascension to power. It is unknown as to why. It only recently changed in the last 200 years. The queen had started proclaiming chosen including her own offspring.

The queen had a female offspring long ago but lost her to an assassin. This proved to only increase her bitterness.

Many years after that, my mota was killed to get to my sire. Because of the connection it killed my sire as well. I was 33 and no longer a youngling but it was tragic. I had only the Elders to guide me, but the queen saw me one day at the palace. She seemed to remember my song and my spoken name. She learned of my sire and mota's death. It was odd but the queen seemed to have adopted me in a way. She did not spend a lot of time with me but allowed me in her audience chambers and challenged my abilities as a chosen. Only 2 years later she proclaimed me a chosen and I was praised as an idol.

My skills in telekinesis have improved to where I can hold a ball of water in the air almost indefinitely. I've learned to keep it still while I was moving around the room. I have tried dancing with it but my concentration was still lacking too much to do it.

Every so often I glance up to the stars and hold the brown-orange stone. I wonder how he is?

-----59 more years pass (209)-----

Vas-ka laughed: "You still can't pick your battles, little Nigale. You were made to rule and to be loved, not to fight."

I was attempting to do some basic sword fighting to show that I was still working on my fighting skills but I failed miserably. I still did not tell Vas-ka or anyone else about my nightly life bending, as I have come to call it.

I have learned enough of life bending to do 3 basic attacks. 3 out of 50 in the book *sigh*. It was very hard to do but I was getting better. If anything, it will help me gain an advantage for if the rebels attack.

The rebels…they are openly defying the queen now and have demanded that she step down. She would never and the council would not allow them near her. Though I have noticed more about this corruption that *Vita* has noticed and *Moren* mentioned 89 years ago to me. The whispering and the lack of attention to certain security arrangements. My arrangements were actually stronger but that was due to Vas-ka's threats.

The subordinates had almost all gone over to the rebels, either by choice or force. It was only a matter of time now. The final strike would happen.

As a precaution, Vas-ka insisted that I learned to speak to Teleri, in case I needed to use one to hide deep in the woods. Vas-ka was getting noticeably more nervous. He still held himself well but I could tell. He was gone even more now. Never longer than a month without coming to see me but also never staying longer than 3 days at a time.

Vas-ka came towards me: "I must leave again, but I want you to stay in the palace till I return. The Capital is strong but I do not want you out in the open. Do not question me."

I could only nod as he pressed a finger to my lips.

He gently and quickly passed his hand over my cheek in affection. It was not appropriate especially in public but no one would question him if they happened to catch it.

I made my way to my room with my two escorts.

I walked to my bookshelf when a noticeable glow started from beside my bed. The *Spiked* stone was…glowing? I walked to it and picked it up. It glowed brighter. A knock on my door and I threw it under my bed.

Nigale: "Yes?"

*Vita* entered and I let out a sigh.

Vita raised her eye ridge in question as she closed the door: "What is it?"

Nigale:"The stone *Spiked* left me has been glowing. I am not sure why but I do not what the chance of someone taking it."

Vita started nervously at me: "Let me see it."

I took it out, I remember the first time I showed it to her. She was tense and every time I mentioned it she was tense.

It still glowed and she just nodded and looked away.

Vita: "I see. You have been trained in many customs but you do not know of this subordinate customs."

Nigale: "What custom? He just gave it to me to hold. I told you that we found it in a cave and it was his memento from our adventure. Just a harmless treasure."

Vita: "It is not. It is hard to see but have you never noticed the engraving?"

I looked down at it. It had swirls and the glow made it harder to see in it, but as she stated there were some more ingrained lines that I had not noticed before.

Nigale:"I had never noticed it before. What does it mean? Why is it glowing?"

Vita: "He must have known what it was when he found it. It's part of the subordinate mating rituals. Though subordinates are not as attached to each other as highborn, there is a tradition that allows a male to give a stone to a female that he is faithful to for mating. It is a Hathgal stone. When the wearer holds the other matching stone he can activate it and the stones glow till he can find her. The brighter the glow means that he is close."

Nigale: "What? He is not supposed to return for another 41 years."

Vita: "I know but he is here. And he is letting you know."

I held the stone and stared at the floor in disbelief. He is here. I do not know which to be: relieved or worried.

Why would he come here now? 89 years in exile. I wonder if he has changed.

I turned back to *Vita* who was waiting patiently.

Nigale: "I need you to look for him. Find out why he is here."

She just nodded and left. She could move around the capital without any guards. I walked to the window and looked at the 3 moons out tonight. Three moons used to be a prophecy for danger as the humans would be able to see better. I put on one of my more silky night dresses and robe and grabbed my bending book. I did not feel like practicing tonight but it was comforting to hold it and the stone. I was too concerned. It felt like everything was going to change if I did not watch close enough. In a blink of an eye it could all crumble. The rebels could move tonight. Is that why *Spiked* is here? Though how would he know?

I felt something behind me. I did not recognize it but figured it was *Vita* coming back and I had just floated my mind away so much I did not hear her enter….as I turned..

"You no longer have a purpose girl!"

I barely registered the wraith being taken down by something that came through my window. It all happened so fast. I dropped my book and screamed. An assassin. I turned to the door but as I pried it open, the guards lay dead along the floor and the wall…and the ceiling. I screamed again and sent my aura around the area I was in. I was frantic in fright. I was going to die.

I turned to the scene. Unsure if I should run or look. The first wraith was dead and I looked to the second that came from the window. His hood was now on the floor on the other side of the room. My chambers were destroyed in the struggle. The second wraith turned his long spiked out hair to me. I was not sure…he looked like…I felt the stone grew warm in my hand and did not realize I had been gripping it.

Spiked bowed to the ground: "I have missed you, sweet songbird."

Nigale: "You are here. How? …You..how?"

He looked a little different. His hair was longer and the spikes were weighed down more and he let his chin grow a bit.

Spiked: "I suspect that 'how' is for more than one question. I will answer but not here. The rebellion has pushed towards the capital and is taking it over tonight."

Nigale: "No, we have won battles, Vas-ka told me-"

Spiked shook his head:"Your Vas-ka is leading the rebellion."

Nigale:"Do not lie. My Vas-ka is the most loyal wraith the queen has, save her own lord."

Spiked walked toward me:"I'm sorry."

He reached back behind my neck and I felt suddenly exhausted.

-----

I heard water rushing close to me, closer than in my capital chambers. I opened my eyes and found long grass swaying in front of me. I blinked several times to focus my eyes on it. Where?

I forced my arms to move and pushed myself up. I was by a river bed in the forest. I should not be here.

Spiked:"I'm glad you are awake. Though I imagine I have much to answer for, let me explain."

I turned to see my once faithful wraith companion and realized what he had done.

Nigale angrily: "Why?"

Spiked calmly:"The rebellion was starting I had to get you out of there. I will explain anything you wish but I have to get you somewhere safe."

Vita:"Listen to him *Nigale*"

*Vita* appeared behind *Spiked*.

Vita: "The rebellion has gone mad with rage. The wraith in charge of them have been losing control. I remember their anger and I believe what *Spiked* is saying."

Spiked kneeled before me and spoke clear and calmly:"Your Vas-ka has been operating with the rebels for a long time. I did not know he was one till after my exile. The wraith *Captain* was one of the highborn that understood the subordinates words and tried to speak for them as well in the council. From what I understand you did stir all the council members and the queen with your own vouch for us. The difference is that he was an Elder and you were a chosen that could make those changes one day. After my exile I stayed in contact with some of the rebels. I wanted to know what was going on to keep you safe. Apparently *Moren* had taken great interest in you and was trying to speak to the rebels that you and a few highborn females would be spared, that the highborn were needed. He would not go into specifics but they listened for a time. But the bloodlust prevented them from heeding it and the subordinates became more and more likely to kill all in their path. Some highborn that had come to our side met with death even when ordered not to. Your Vas-ka finally announced himself and the rebels took awe to him but still would not listen to reason about leaving some highborn alive."

Nigale saddened:"It has become too far gone. I have failed."

Spiked:"Not yet. I have a plan. I will take you away for a time. The capital will fall, whether you are there or not, it will fall. The only chance I see for peace among wraith is to hide you and let you come back to them when you are needed."

Vita:"Even if I do not believe in the system I believe you can be the one to change it. When you return the wraith can take you back as a chosen and you can bring reason back to their lost ways."

Nigale whispered:"I must abandon my people to save my people."

What they said made sense. My heart was threatening to burst at the idea of my beloved wraith dying for such a needless reason. It was preventable but now it was too far gone to stop. If what *Spiked* said is true, then the waves have already started crashing at each other. To stand in their way was foolish suicide.

Nigale:"What about the queen?"

Spiked sighed:"The queen is lost. Some of the council members around her would prevent us from warning her if we tried. Even if she managed to survive the rebellion the subordinate wraith would never accept her back."

Nigale croaked out:"How long?"

Spiked:"I am not sure. It could be months or years. Either way I will protect you."

Nigale:"Where shall we go?"

Spiked: "To the project I was working on. The same place I was planning on keeping you till the rebellion was over anyway."

Nigale:"And no one else knows of this plan? Not even Vas-ka?"

I was still not believing that Vas-ka would betray me. That he would not tell me everything. It made sense though. He spoke of changing the wraith and would fight in battle but not be harmed even if we lost. He was so high ranked that his word was not questioned as much. He was clever enough to avoid any questioning anyway.

Spiked:"No, he must not know. He would just come after you and bring you back into danger. He would not trust me with you."

*Vita* brought her hands from behind her and showed me my Noldi blade and my favorite dress of gold and green.

Vita:"You will need these."

I looked down and gasped at being in just my night dress. *Spiked* closed his eyes with a smirk and turned around.

I wished she had brought my book and getta but they would be safe in the capital…I hope.

I stood and *Vita* directed me to a cave that the river flowed into. It was cold but I bathed and dressed. *Spiked* gave me some of the vile substance again, he called it Forybi. I drank it and he gave me an extra vile and explained it would work for about one full day. We traveled all day silently on three Teleri at a steady pace. We did not want a chance they could track us and *Spiked* made sure to cover our tracks well. We finally reached this god's ship that *Spiked* spoke of. He said it once traveled high above the worlds and soared among the gods. He said that the rebels once thought it could be a weapon but he assured them that it had no weapons or means of making a weapon as it was and considered it useless.

The entrance was covered in rock that must have formed along it over the centuries.

Spiked:"This vessel crashed here many centuries ago but I have learned much about it. I am the only one that knows how to activate all of its workings."

Nigale:"How do you know it crashed here that long ago?"

Spiked::"Well, the eroded rocks and plant growth around it suggests at least a couple centuries. That and the fact that the ship told me."

Nigale amused:"It told you?"

Spiked:"In a way, it holds intelligence. It can figure out what I am looking for and it produces words on a form of flat surface that reads what I can know. It is very complicated but I will show you."

Nigale:"Like speaking to spirits?"

Spiked:"No. There is no telepathy involved. Here I will show you."

As we entered *Spiked* activated some of the crystals at the entrance and activated several lights that glowed as bright as the moon and opened several doors. He showed *Vita* and I how to open some of the larger doors by hitting certain patterns of crystals that made musical notes. We caught on quickly but as we were making our way through the massive god's ship, we heard war cries and *Spiked* told us to run deeper into the ship. He would find us.

We ran. We had no idea where we were going but we ran. We managed to open various doors and had to climb to some of the higher crystals but we did not stop. We stopped finally much later. We were very lost. We turned randomly but we did not dare reach out to anyone.

Vita:"What do we do now?

Nigale:"I do not know. We do not know how many come in after us or even who they were. I do not even know if *Spiked* is capable of defeating them."

Vita:"He fights for you. He will win. The stone you hold. The symbol…it is the mark of devotion, a mark of love."

I felt a shiver up my spine, but then turned sharply to the sound of one of the doors reopening. Someone was following us. I turned to *Vita* shaking her head at me and pointing at the rock. It was a dim light, it was not *Spiked*.

She grabbed my wrist and we continued running for our lives.

We made it to a large chamber between two hallways and I grab *Vita*'s wrist and headed for one of the large columns. I hear footsteps and I held my hands to my mouth to silence my breath. I hear footfalls getting closer and walking past only to stop for a moment. The column is sliced in the middle above our heads and falls to the side. I try to run, with *Vita* dashing behind me, not even knowing who it is, but I hear *Vita* gasp in pain. I turn to see her on the ground with a dagger in her back. I feel my breath catching in my chest and look up to see…him. *Conell*

He approaches deadly and I back up, but not daring to take my eyes off him. When he reaches *Vita* he raises his sword and slices her head off. I cry out in horror: *Vita*!

Nigale looking back up to *Conell*: "Why?"

Conell: "She was weak. Though, I'm finally realizing that you are not. You are to be taken to the Capital. Follow me or I will force you."

Nigale:"She was not weak!"

He just smirked and walked slowly to me with his sword raised to my neck.

Conell:"You should have chosen me when you had the chance. Now you will die by the rebel's hands."

He moved his sword and reached his hand out to me with a large grin on his face…then it was gone…his whole head was gone.

I watched the body that was *Conell* fall backwards.

Spiked:"Are you alright songbird?"

I ran to his side and noted that his armor was dented and scratched all over.

Nigale:"I..I am fine but he killed *Vita*."

I looked to where *Vita*'s body lay motionless.

Spiked pressed his forehead to my hair and whispered:"She made sure you were safe. We must continue, I fear more are coming. I know a place on the ship they cannot get to."

I nod numbly.

He was holding me to him. His hands on my back. I should push him away but I needed comfort. I was so lost. All my loyal wraith were either dead or battling for their lives. It was overwhelming and almost seemed silly to consider proper courting to what was happening.

Spiked sighed and whispered in my ear:"Come."

He gently grabbed my wrist and led me down the hallways. I followed without question. Finally we came across a large room that the lined lights centered to.

Spiked still held my wrist and raised it to kiss my hand.

His voice turned remorseful:"Go to the center of the room, sweet songbird."

Nigale:"Why? What will happen?"

Spiked:"It will keep you safe. Inside this room you will sleep in its protective walls till you are needed by wraith once again. I have devoted myself to this purpose and I promise you that this chamber will keep you safe."

I trusted him. I walked to the center. I turned and saw something move behind *Spiked*.

Spiked: "Live my chosen."

Swirls of blue light swirled around my form. I refocused my eyes to *Spiked*'s sad-smiling ones as he pushed more buttons and then he lurched forward slightly and he looked at me with hazed eyes but a happy smile. Blood spilled out his mouth as he lended to the side around the council, he almost fell when the peripheral swirls of light blue color veiled my vision and an odd feeling of sleep and calm washed through my panic-traumatized form. My eyes closed and I brought my hands to my chest as some form of both water and air floated around me and my mind went silent.

-----500,000 years later -----

A wraith stood before her frozen form and whispered: "And there she slept. Unknown that other wraith have gazed upon her and devoted their lives as faithfully as the rebel scientist once had. Hundreds of years passed…Thousands…hundreds of thousands. Waiting in her dreams for the time she would be needed by her wraith. Waiting for her beloved wraith to wake her." He pressed a button on the council and it sent her back into the ship's storage.

~---~

^_^ hehe…I'm so excited! I hate to keep you all in suspense but unfortunately I have to work and pay bills…keep a roof over my head and all…or so my husband tells me…see you all next week!


	9. Chapter 9

dun-duh-dah! I was too excited to wait till Friday! o

Takes place at the end of the series, minor spoilers. There will be things that should be explained but please just bare with me. I will have him explain it to Nigale later on. I swear there is reason to my madness. ^_^

~---~

Shepherd had agreed that I was "the devil he knew," as he put it and used their ship to return me to the Pegasus galaxy. I am sure they are establishing a base here but that is not my concern at the moment.

Over the last 100 years I had been betrayed far too much for my liking. I needed a new hive ship that would remain loyal to me. One that did not have a queen; a hive that would benefit from my long life experiences.

After locating some contacts with wraith and worshipper alike I found one I liked. It had a decent alliance with 9 other hive ships. Though there were only 4 queens among the whole lot, it was a strong alliance. This particular ship had no queen, but a good number of females that could eventually rise to become one.

The current Head Mark, next to become queen, was of queening age but was not being accepted as a candidate for queenship yet. She was not strong enough both physically and politically.

Queens had to fulfill several criteria before being put on a throne.

At least 500 years old but most tended to be at least 1000 before queening.

Able to bare 10 drones in a day without danger to her system.

Mental strength to bring down the commander, the strongest wraith in her hive.

Has to have all the subordinate females in the hive's respect.

Be favored among all the high-ranks

Although a hive always benefitted from having a queen, it was very hard to win one over if you were not put there of her own accord, through being born or trade.

There were several laws that could gain me access to the hive but I wanted to be the commander. I was both very old and strong and thus capable to. I enjoyed the rank and all its benefits. I approached the hive in a dart and was pleased that they knew of me. I announced my challenge to the current commander. He would either accept it or blast me out of the space in front of his ship. I had heard of him before I asked. I knew he would let me challenge him. To simply blast me away would be a sign of weakness and he would be quickly challenged by another under him.

I entered the hive and met the commander. I was guided to their battle chamber. It was a forested area with plenty of fog. No weapons would be used, only strength of body and mind.

Though the commander was very strong he was not used to my tactics and went down with a claw to the neck. As his blood seeped out I stabbed my hand into his chest and feed off what life was left.

Ah, now that that was done.

I looked around to my new high-ranking officers. Time to get better acquainted.

-------------------------

I had met my high-ranks. The normal was about 15 high-ranks all together in a hive and so there were. The Head Mark was interesting but nothing especially fascinating. I paid my curtsies to the females as someone of my rank should. Though that was just the start of the introductions. As a commander, I needed to know all the current standings of the hive, their territory, their current course and human stores, the culling schedule, explore the ship and learn of its day-to-day operations. Though most hive ships operate about the same, there are different feels and temperaments to each hive. This one was rather easy-going and strong, I liked it.

My next task after over-seeing the commander duties was to see to my second in command. The second in command of any staff ranking was always the most likely to challenge the head of his position. He spoke with him as he guided me through the ship. He was younger than I normally see but relaxed and confident. He seemed intelligent and held himself well against my questioning. I saw no reason to change his rank.

After I was satisfied that my first day as commander of my new home was done, I sought to see my new chambers. All of the old commander's things were still here as was customary. Anything the commander had now belonged to me, including his rank and belongings. If he was currently mating I would take care of his mate and current youngling till the youngling was of adult age of 20. I was pleased to note that he did not have one at the moment. Perfect timing then. Though I would be willing to attend to the female's situation, it was quite bothersome to raise someone else's young.

The room was in reasonable taste. The shinier things were meant for pleasing a youngling. The other items were meant to please females into accepting this as a comfortable place to nest. The former commander had many metal items around his room. This was not to my tastes and I had them taken down. Instead I had some art, leatherworks, and furs decorated throughout the room. As a commander, I did not have to earn these items as much as ask for them. I liked the open bath in the far corner. It was warm and gave off its own light mist. The tables and seatings were all standard black and comfortable. I had the shiny stones stay in various places. This would do for now.

I was about to go to the females to be fitted for some clothing when my second mentally called out to me. I made my way up to the command deck.

Second:"There is a wraith down on the planet we are orbiting. He is asking to join our hive."

Todd:"Oh? Just one?"

Second:"Yes, the dart I sent down has confirmed that he is the only wraith in the area. No other hive ships within range."

Todd:"Very well, let us meet this wraith."

My second and I walked to the hanger bay to greet him. The dart had culled him and dropped him off. The drones had secured him by the time I arrived.

Todd:"Ah, now what is your story?"

He bowed respectfully.

Rescued wraith:"My hive ship crashed on a planet several jumps from here. It was in orbit but the planet has some kind of power generator that knocked out all our power. The ship lost control. The only reason I survived was because I was performing repairs inside the hibernation chambers when it happened. The crash wiped out the rest of the crew and those left were quickly killed by the wild animals. I had managed to escape to the stargate and finally came across your ship."

Todd:"A planet with a power generator powerful enough to knock a hive ship out of orbit…interesting."

Rescued wraith:"Once on the planet no technology seems to work except the stargate. We were told by rumored sources that the planet contained technology that could be used against other hives and sought to use it to our advantage."

I thought for a moment. Finding out what caused that could either prove a good source of power or a good weapon to a curious enemy hive ship. I could find several uses for that.

Todd:"This sounds like something to investigate. I will allow you to enter the Jore-ell class for now and when I confirm your story you may join the ship as a member of the crew. What is the address?"

The wraith was young but seemed to be truthful. After he was escorted away, I turned to my second: "What are the stats on that planet?"

He turned to the interface and brought up the coordinates.

Second:"It is classified as a dangerous gas planet. Nothing could survive there and there is nothing of interest around it. This report is very old and it is possible that a hive sought to miscommunicate the information to hide a hive research facility."

Todd:"Send a small scout crew to the planet. Have them try using various devices and find out more about what is there. Have them use precaution and look for any signs that he is being truthful or lying."

He nodded and I took the time to take a well needed rest.

------

After I awoke, I reported to the command deck.

Second:"The scout crew has been scouting the very prosperous and not gas planet but unsuccessful to be able to use anything useful to scan the area. We cannot even use a scanner to pinpoint the source. Even attempt at using the stargate's own power seems to be incompatible somehow, it is different to normal stargates but we have no way of finding out why. We attempted a dart ship in very high orbit the planet but it lost power. No matter how much energy we attempt to send through the gate it immediately dissipates.

The planet does seem to have some very aggressive animals that we have brought back to be analyzed by *Medical*. So far the wraith's story is plausible. I have sent out additional wraith warriors to scout around with hand weapons. So far they have been able to map out a small area of the planet but no sign of the hive ship or the source of the power disruptor."

I nodded:"I see. Has the wraith we rescued said how far the hive crashed from the stargate?"

Second:"He said it was a day's walk behind the stargate. He mentioned that it took him several days and most of the crew that survived had been killed by the creatures by the time he found it. There were some lower civilized human they fed on during this search."

Todd:"Still an odd coincidence that he found it and was the only one to survive. Send the 1st and 3rd troop movement through; I will join them shortly. I want this mystery solved and our attentions moved to more mandatory situations."

Second:"Yes commander."

Though a commander could go down on expeditions, it was purely his call. I figured it was important enough to see to it and my second could deal with the day-to-days well enough.

------------------------

I entered the stargate from the planet my hive still orbited. I entered to the jungle forested planet and was delighted to find a small group of humans that were captured.

Todd:"Ah, at least something out of this is working out so far."

I walked toward one of the stronger humans. He seemed to be the leader as the others kept glancing at him. He was also in many of their thoughts, waiting for his signal to run.

I growled at him:"You have lived on this planet for a long time, correct?"

Human remained silent for a time but I was patient for now.

Human leader:"All our lives."

Todd:"Good, now tell me anything of interest on this planet. Any objects of worship, unexplained structures, or technology that you do not understand."

I felt his mind twitch. There was something.

Human leader:"We have nothing like that here, only our village."

Todd:"You are lying." I fed off him with purpose to taking knowledge and gaining cooperation from the others. My earlier question was still fresh in his mind.

I saw a raised layer of ground…no a structure. _Frustration_. Symbols on the structure. _Curiosity._ Storms of red clouds that put off tremendous energy bolts _Fear. _Visions of other humans, _Faithfulness._

I saw enough and just enjoyed the rest of the feeding. I felt the other humans react accordingly, thus cooperation.

-----

They started showing us to the structure about a day's hike behind the stargate….odd….perhaps the wraith just did not see it.

I asked the humans if any large structures fell from the sky recently.

One replied that many structures often fall from the sky every generation. Another commented that his village had a very large one fall near enough a few days ago to shake several houses down. How sturdy that actually is I am not sure. They seem rather primitive.

Hmm…

That still did not completely confirm the wraith's story. The story was still too far-fetched for me to believe.

One of my scouts reported that there were 3 human camps around this area. Very odd.

I heard some screams as another group of humans were captured. More for the hive.

Their screams were becoming annoying and I was just about to have them killed when one caught my attention, Dr. Keller?

I walked up to her and she recognized me.

Keller gasped, a little less panicked though:"Todd? What are you doing on this planet?"

Todd:"I was just about to ask you that. What does a Lantean want with this planet? Where is Colonel Shepherd? Or did you come alone to be a tasty meal to my crew?"

Keller:"I really hope that's your sense of humor kicking in."

Admittedly I did like the Lantean group I have come to know. They showed great honor against and beside me in battle and scientific pursuits. Though I would not hesitate to fed on them should the need arise or the threat indisputable.

Todd:"We shall see. Tell me why you are here?"

Keller:"We uh, had heard that there was something here other than gas that the records were showing. It is odd but as I'm sure you know the planet seems to be dissipating any energy it does not give off itself. We came to study it and found ourselves stuck on finding the source. With you here I think I'm going to start a theory that this is a wraith device."

Todd:"If it is, it is not under my control."

Keller:"Oh. So what are you doing here…other than culling the locals and uh…possibly letting me go in the name of good relations with my team who, if you will recall, let you go and helped you out several times."

I nodded:"I remember quite well. Though the reason I am here is similar, I want to know what is causing this power drain of sorts. A hive ship recently crashed on this planet and one of its members survived to use the stargate and joined my hive ship."

Keller:"That can't be right. The stargate has been inactive for the last 50 years according to the locals and from what McKay can estimate, and only one ship crashed that belonged to …well it uh…crashed and it is uh not a hive, that is to say."

She started stuttering, she was nervous but what she said was what interested me. That was it. Something was very very off and that was just the evidence I needed. I knew she was not lying to the best of her knowledge. We continued walking to the structure.

Keller:"But uh, do you know how to disable this device or plant energy zapping phenomena?"

I smirked:"No, but I intend to find out. I am told that there is a structure not that far from here that might hold the answer."

Keller:"Ah the impenetrable ruins. That's what the locals call it. They can't decipher it or gain entrance to it but it is obviously something that was very important at one time. Shepherd, McKay, and Ronan are all there with a squad of marines and I'm sure in this case, for the sake of letting me and perhaps the locals go, that we could join forces in the name of scientific curiosity."

Todd:"Indeed, though why are you not with them?"

I saw her blush:"Well…umm…I got lost. I was going one direction and those animal things attacked and I ran into…*she turned around and pointed at the wraith that brought her here* them."

Todd:"Ah."

I told one of the more cooperative humans to go to the Altantians and tell them that I have Dr. Keller, who is not to be harmed, but that I want to speak with Colonel Shepherd and McKay alone.

It took some time and I was amused that Dr. Keller did not seem as frightened as someone else in her place might be. Understandable since we had been working together for a time, though a bit disturbing that she did not think of me as a threat.

To my satisfaction I saw my human allies heading our direction with the human showing them the way, then he ran away after they all came into view.

Shepherd: "Out of every bug in this galaxy, I have to say, you're the hardest to squish."

Todd: "I shall take that as a compliment."

McKay:"Jennifer, are you ok?"

Keller:"I'm fine."

Shepherd: "What are you doing here? The plant gives off readings that it is just a big ball of gas and not ideal for cullings, unless this is your doing?"

Todd:"Another creative idea that I did, unfortunately, not create. In fact I came here to find out what it is."

Shepherd:"Your telling me that it is just a coincidence that not a week after we hear about this planet ourselves, that we find you here just happening to not know anything about it or why it disables ships in orbit and all energy not natural to it, walking around with a large group of wraith on a planet that has not been disturbed for the last 50 years?"

I thought for a moment, yes indeed, FAR too many coincidences for my own liking.

Todd:"Yes, I was trying to answer a distress call from an ally hive ship. I noticed the readings but also heard rumors about it and came looking. I activated the stargate and upon finding out that something on this planet is capable of knocking out any viable technology, gives off false readings, and prevents any scans beyond the outer atmosphere and so sought to use it against any enemy hive ships."

Some of what I said was not true and parts made up based on his story, though I figured he need not know I did not know all the pieces myself.

Shepherd:"Do you know how to stop it?"

Todd:"I have not been here that long but was told about the ruins you are looking at and thought I might lend assistance in this endeavor. It would benefit you if I could use it against other hives."

Shepherd:"How about this? You leave and I'll be sure to contact you when I find out."

I laughed:"As often as we have been allied, I believe we both know that to be a lie. Now, from what you have just said, I believe I can conclude that your last battleship and only means for you and your crew to get back to your home world is likely to have been affected by this power disruptor and crash landed."

I felt him glimpse, though insignificant, I felt it. THEY were the ship that crashed not a hive. More mysteries…

Shepherd: "I'm the one with the guns here that do not need any fancy energy to fire."

Todd: "And I am the one with a full assembly of wraith in far greater number that could take your group of humans easily. I have no need to be at odds with you, John Shepherd. I merely wish to know what is so interesting about this place that you would risk yourself and your crew."

Shepherd: "I'm just really really curious."

I sensed he was not entirely truthful but he never was.

Todd: "Ah, risking your life and your human crew for the sake of discovery, how very human of you."

Shepherd: "Well thanks. Now, since we are buddies and all, I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you examine the ruins, turn off the device, I won't shoot you, we leave, and whatever is down there is all yours."

Todd: "You would just let me have the power source?"

Shepherd: "For now."

Todd: "Hm. Very well. I am intrigued. I will have my scientists start analyzing the ruins, I am going back to my ship to do some further research on this planet."

I called three of my drones to escort me.

Shepherd: "And the remaining wraith are going to keep to our normal agreement of no feeding on the allies, right?"

Todd: "As long as you keep to yours of not shooting them or getting in their way."

I made my way to the stargate and dialed back to the planet that my ship was orbiting. It did not add up at all and I would find out why. A wraith suddenly shows up, saying he survived from a hive crashing into a planet, he is the only survivor that makes it to the stargate, the planet is listed as a gas planet with no population and I show up personally and see that is definitely not true, then the Atlantians HAPPEN to be there as well, under distress, Dr. Keller, who I know to be a good source of information, tells me no one has used the gate in over 50 years, and now the Atlantians are desperate enough to risk me having a large power source, when they know what I am capable of with such power, to turn off whatever device source that is doing this. The galaxy was far too big for this and never that lucky.

I told the drones to stand guard of the stargate and made my way to the hive on a dart.

Before I docked, I called to *Second* and had him meet me in the docking bay.

Todd: "Anything of interest happen?" I started walking to my target.

Second: "The primary's commander has sent a message of greeting and that his queen is planning a Retvya in celebrating our power."

Todd: "Ah, reply to them that we look forward to it. What else?"

Second:"There is an event to be scheduled in 2 cycles. *Weapons* was challenged by his second but lost."

Todd:"Very good."

Second: "Some of the females are unhappy at your lack of attention but nothing else."

I smiled: "I will attend to them when this is over."

I continued down to the lower ranked chambers.

Todd: "I have learned something very disturbing on that planet. The Atlantians were there and they seemed very desperate. Desperate enough to allow an alliance that will end with us getting a weapon. I do not like it. It is far too easy. Something else is going on."

I reached where our rescued wraith was settling and opened the door. *Second* followed.

He was sitting on his bed attending to some mending of his leather but quickly stood at attention.

Rescued wraith: "Yes commander?"

I slam my hand on his throat and hoisted him to the far wall.

I growled with intent: "You have not told me something. I do not like to being misinformed, especially from a wraith that I have allowed to stay on my ship."

Rescued wraith trying to hiss: "I have not held anything-"

Todd: "*hiss*, your mind is weak, I can feel you cringing something to the back of your mind."

I used my aura and broke through his mind. It was painful for me but more for him and he yelled out. I followed his mind, he was still trying to hide something but I found it.

'Secrets' 'Never tell the other wraith' 'I can find' 'The order is getting weaker. Only a matter of time.' 'I could exchange information…' 'Never tell…'

I pulled back out and found him on the ground trying to regain himself.

Todd growled: "Tell me or I probe deeper."

Rescued Wraith: "It is forbidden…other wraith must not know…"

Todd: "You are wraith, you are part of this hive and have an obligation to give us all information you hold. If you do not I will extract all knowledge from your mind by force."

I flexed my hands and growled down at him.

Rescued wraith hissed in nervousness: "Very well, I will tell you of the order."

Second: "Order?"

Rescued wraith: "Yes, it is a secfar ==-09ret group of wraith that no queen knows of or rules. I truthfully do not know its full purpose but this planet was one of their secrets. I had fallen out of favor with the order and as a means of compensating I sold information about this planet to some worshippers. I did not think it much but they gave me information I could use to gain back in favor with the order. It was only after I was about to go back that I found that the Atlantians had gained the knowledge I shared. I was not sure how much they knew but I had to make sure the secrets of this planet did not fall into their hands. So I created the story of my crashed ship and gave you a reason to search the planet."

I paused a moment to take in what he told me. First of all:

Todd: "What secrets are on the planet?"

Rescued wraith: "I do not know. I truly do not. I just know it was of importance over 300,000 years ago and that it held some purpose to wraith."

Second: "What hive does this order operate from?"

Rescued wraith: "They do not operate from a hive. They are stationed on a planet in what is called the ship-temple."

Todd: "Do they have a means of gaining access to the power source on this planet?"

Rescued wraith: "I am sure they do but they would not hand it over. They are very protective of any information in the ship-temple. I have heard something about a device that can translate the markings though. It is deep in the temple and the order guardians speak of it as a treasure. That is all I know."

I probed him and he yelled. Nothing, his mind was clear. He was not hiding anything. He truly did not know.

He was on the ground in pain.

I sneered and turned to my 2nd in command: "He tells the truth. The only way I see to gain access to this planets secrets is to infiltrate this ship-temple."

I heard *Rescued wraith* gasp up at me and I turned to him: "You will help us or I will kill you. You now have a place on this hive, do this and you will secure it. These wraith should not exist anyway. To not serve a hive and to keep secrets from the rest of the wraith, for I'm assuming a very long time, you will do this."

He took a moment. This order must have trialed him for him to have gained any access to their information. It was only natural that he would have to consider betraying that.

Rescued wraith: "Very well, I will betray my order to become part of this hive."

Todd: "Good, now tell me what you know of its layout and the wraith in it."

(He will now be called the Order Wraith)

Order Wraith: "It is some kind of alien ship that crashed into the planet generations ago. It is very large though I have only seen the main area where all the wraith are. The areas where they keep the treasure is hidden deeper where only the Head of the Order and various Order guardians go. There are no drones allowed in the ship-temple and so the guard is all warrior wraith. Their numbers are around 1000 in all but it does have various traps and many technical locks that would be hard to get through in an attack.

It is possible for me to gain access again to the ship-temple and disable some of the traps but the technical workings are beyond what I can reach."

Todd: "I would be trusting you a lot with that plan. I must think about it."

I turned and *Second* followed me. The wraith would be panicking in his mind about what to do. If he thought about betraying his order and the plan failed he would be killed, if he betrayed us he would be found out by the order and killed anyway.

Yes, give him time to think of his options.

---------------

I traveled back to the Atlantians, I knew they would want to be a part of this expedition to ensure I would not double cross them. Admittedly, they are likely to be helpful.

Todd:"Ah, Shepherd, I have found a way to gain access to this building, but I will need to withdrawal all my troops and I have no intention of leaving it alone with your crew for the off chance that they figure it out while I am gone. So in the name of our alliance, I suggest a small group of your humans and yourself come with me to infiltrate this knowledge base."

Shepherd had an odd look but quickly stated:"Knowledge base?"

Todd:"It appears that this structure is in fact wraith derived, but the information to open it is only found in one location being called a ship-temple. From what my sources tell me, it is a planet structure that contains about 1000 warrior wraith and some kind of treasure inside that can translate these markings and get us inside. Thus getting my power source and your freedom."

Shepherd:"Can't you just use your smart bug-like mind of thousands of years of experience and translate the damn thing?"

Todd: "We cannot. It is far too complex and because we cannot use any technology here, it would take months to figure out the language and then months to decipher it all."

McKay: "We don't have months."

Todd: "Exactly."

Shepherd:"So if I just go on your ship-"

Todd:"Just one human? As much as you mean to your people I do not believe that they would risk not going into the temple with just you at stake. No, you Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller, and Ronan will come along. Your assistance is likely to help with this venture anyway.

Shepherd:"I request to bring a squad of marines with me. If this place is so full of wraith, I would very much like to have a little more support. Just in case."

Todd: "Very well, though I will have you stay in a cell as a way to ensure my own hive's safety. You will be allowed to accompany my troops to this ship-temple."

Shepherd: "Well, your troops can lead the way and die all they want, we will just be tagging along behind them to see this ship-temple thing ourselves. We find this translator device and come back here, turn off the power source, and go our separate ways."

Todd:"Agreed."

-------

*Order wraith* understood his place and ensured my troops had a good advantage. They knew the starting layout and the wraith had been welcomed enough to enter certain key points and ensure access.

I watched as my troops entered the temple following *Order wraith*'s instructions. I brought along the 2nd, 4th, & 5th-12th troop movements to supervise this expedition. The honored, 1st ,and 3rd movements were to ensure the hive's safety. I left *Second* in command again and decided to see to this "treasure" personally.

I could feel the intensity of the fight. And to my amazement it seems that all of these order wraith had been taking Vyrim. It is a drug that can prevent memory cells from being accessed when fed upon. Whoever these wraith were they really did not want their secrets to leave.

This excited and disturbed me. What could be in here that these 1000 or so corrupted wraith would guard from all other wraith to take Vyrim daily and not be in protection of a hive or a queen?

Shepherd: "I'm sure this is fascinating for you but we came here to get inside the damn thing."

Todd:" I believe we can start advancing."

As we advanced we were able to see some markings and various structures built both recently and looked like thousands of years ago.

McKay:"So how did you find out about this place?"

Todd:"I had picked up a lone wraith from this secret society and he was willing to betray them in exchange for his life and a place aboard my ship."

Shepherd:"Secret society? I thought all you wraith stayed in contact till this whole civil war thing came about."

Todd:"We did, these corrupted wraith were going against our social order and withholding information. They created a gathering away from the known wraith."

Shepherd:"I bet that was a bit disturbing."

I growled:"Highly."

We had traveled with Ronan and Shepherd ahead of me while McKay and Keller stayed with me.

I noted that Ronan was being difficult for Shepherd on the short trip here about helping wraith but he was loyal and did as he was told.

*2nd general* came back to greet me and gave me the report.

2nd general:"The base is very large commander, but we have managed to take out all the enemy wraith. From the main entrance on it seems unoccupied. *Order wraith* had managed to disable all relevant manner of defense and our troops broke through and battled the wraith. All of the 14th , 12th, and 7th troop movement were killed and others sustained losses but it was successful."

Todd:"Very good, have them set up a secure parameter around this ship-temple."

*Order wraith* had ensured his own survival and joined us to explained that the ship was very big but the only way in was through the massive doors we now stood in front of. There were what looked to be sword markings all along it. Someone had wanted it and tried unsuccessfully by force to do it. I had several scientists start working on a way into it.

McKay:"Hey there is a consol I can hook up to."

I allowed him to start looking at the system without me. I reached out my mind and took account for all my troops. The room we were in was different that the main entrance. It seems the actual ship of this 'temple' did not start till now. The mountain must have formed around it.

McKay:"Hm, there seems to be an energy issue with the ship. I am having a hard time locating it. It looks like the ships database has been wiped clean…these guys really did not want anyone to know what was here."

After about an hour of working we finally got the door opened partially by force and partially by ingenuity.

McKay:"That's all good for this time but without knowing how to actually use the door and proper energy tapings, we are going to have problems if there are more. Uh…I think I can…"

Bursts of energy jolt through the console to the ceiling and the room is covered in light. I heard a sound from behind me and look to see…some wraith I had never seen before. I walk to them but noticed they seemed a little off. Clothing, looks, all three seem young though they did not seem to see me or give off an aura.

The room is still and transfixed on the two wraith females and messy haired wraith male walking toward the door we just opened.

The females outfits were very…different almost primitively human. The male had some battle armor of some kind but his hair was the wildest I had ever seen on a male.

Shepherd:"Wha?"

McKay:"It's a holo-imitor. This must be something that happened here a long time ago. The sound is gone completely there is no way to get it back but it looks like the images are working perfectly.

Shepherd turned to me:"Do you know them?"

Todd:"I think it is safe to assume they are long gone. Judging from the clothing and hair I would say this happened before even I was hatched."

Ronan:"Good, the less wraith the better."

The white female was very pretty though. Her hair seemed to change from platinum on the top to solid gold that reached to her mid-back. The color was unlike any I had ever seen on any human or wraith. It was alluring. Her eyes were more gold then yellow and her face was delicate looking. Her whole form was delicate that I could see. The dress covered everything but her hands and face. Though this…corset I think it is called, displayed her curves very nicely. Too bad she is likely long dead.

The other female was red headed with some silver ends and dark green skin. She had on a similar outfit though not as nice or beautiful.

The male seemed too young to be protecting them, but the females seem to be hanging on to his every word.

Keller:"Rodney, can you tell how long ago?"

McKay:"Yeah just uh -"

_*Spiked* had stopped showing them how to open the door when they suddenly turn toward the opposite door. Alerted to the battle cries._

_*Spiked* tells them to get moving. Both females start running hastily away._

I ordered some of my troops to stay and watch the area while I and some scientists and warriors followed her.

Todd:"Perhaps they can lead us somewhere important."

Shepherd:"Agreed, Macky and Vorlet you stay here, the rest follow me."

The females kept running hastily as if something was chasing them.

They reached an impass. Similar to what McKay and I just had to crack through.

Todd:"Ah, now what?"

_*Nigale* turned to *Vita* as they remembered how to open the door. They pressed most of the crystals but one was too high to get to._

I smiled. I could have easily reached it for her.

_*Nigale* stood back and looked at it as *Vita* stared worriedly at the doors they just came from._

_Finally *Nigale* pressed her foot on of the lower crystals and jumped up to grab the last crystal. The door opened and she yelled a "Ha!" in victory._

I laughed. This was quite adorable really. I watched as the white female's feet dangled from the height and dropped down to smooth out her dress.

They continued on.

Shepherd:"Oook."

McKay:"That was actually cute…."

One of the warriors hissed at him.

McKay backed up:"It was a compliment."

By our nature we are possessive and any affection meant toward our females was met with aggression…apparently even ones not really here.

We continued on after we reactivated the crystals they just did. The door opened and the females were just behind it.

Shepherd:"According to my team at the entrance the male wraith is fighting off four other wraith and one wraith slipped past and is heading our way."

Keller:"Why would they be fighting and running from other wraith?"

Todd:"I do not know."

Shepherd:"No history with this happening?"

Todd:"Wraith do not concern ourselves with written history as you know it, most of it was destroyed anyway for various reasons."

The females continued on this way for about an hour. Showing us deeper and deeper into the ship.

Along the way I had some of my warriors stop to guard and help us find a way back. Shepherd did the same though at a more distanced pace. I understood his reluctance and need to place them to keep an eye on mine.

McKay:"Oh…my….ugh….don't they realize …they can stop …sometime today….ugh"

McKay had slowed to a stop and Ronan stayed behind with him.

I noticed Dr. Keller was getting tired as well but kept up. The females finally stopped.

_They looked around and uncertain._

Shepherd:"Ah well, they look even more lost then we do. Great."

Wraith scientist:"They seem very young. At least the white one does."

Todd:"Yes."

Keller:"Young how could you tell?"

Todd:"The facial slits are slightly smaller and the way she carries herself is a good indication. If I were to guess I think the red haired one is the older one."

_They turn again toward the doors in alarm. *Vita* points to the stone in *Nigale*'s hand and shakes her head. The stone was lightly lit in orange-gold. *Vita* grabs *Nigale*'s wrist and they start running again._

Shepherd reported:"The spikey haired male killed the four and is heading here full speed."

McKay had just caught up with us:"Uh, not again…come on…huh?"

Ronan was looking back and I turned to see what he was looking at but decided to follow the females instead.

They lead us to a large chamber between two hallways and I watched as the white female grabbed the red one and dodged back behind a large pillar.

McKay:"Whoa…"

I turned back to see a large male wraith with a long sword make his way into the room. I was next to the females and watched as they held their mouths, their eyes clearly fearful.

Shepherd:"Apparently a new holo-imitor male wraith has stepped up to the plate and is heading here."

Todd:"This does not make sense."

The male started to walk past them but saw the red female's dress hem and sliced the column above their head sending it down to the ground and the females ran the other way as if for their lives.

This was very disturbing.

Wraith scientist:"Why would he be—"

The room went dead silent as the male threw a dagger and hit the female in the back sending her down on the ground.

The white female turned back in horror and started backing away as the male approached them.

I could feel the wraith in the room being tense…all I could do was watch as my instincts wanted me to protect something that was not there…no!

The male had reached the fallen female and used his sword to slice her head off.

Keller gasped a scream:"Oh my god!"

The white female also looked like she was screaming for the other one. She dropped the stone she had been carrying.

She continued to back up as the male continued his advances.

They started talking and I wanted very much to understand what they were saying.

The male smirked and I had to resist the deep urge to run at him when he raised his sword to her throat…

not alive anymore…she does not exist anymore…

The male moved his sword aside and reached out for her with a smile on his face.

Ronan:"WHOA!"

I had barely turned when the messy haired wraith dashed in and sliced off the aggressive male's head with a perfect strike.

The dead male's body fell to the floor and I felt I could breathe a little better.

The white female ran to the messy male and began examining his armor and then turned to look at the dead female. The male seemed to be comforting her…He held her, this was not normal as he was far too young for her…

She DOES NOT existing anymore. I looked over to the Atlantians and noticed how focused they were on them. Dr. Keller seemed to be the most interested…suddenly the power fluctuated and the image stopped as did most of the lights from the holo-imitor.

Keller and McKay seemed very distressed by this.

McKay:"I want to see!"

Keller:"I want to know what happened!"

Shepherd turned to her:"This isn't a soap opera."

I was confused but let it pass. I wanted to know what happened as well and watched as McKay and my scientists got to work to get the power back on.

I told the three warriors with us to scout around the area.

I finally pitched in and power was restored.

The image came back of him holding her and he grabbed her gently to lead her even further into the ship.

It was not farther off but another room this time with more energy panels and consoles.

McKay:"Finally, something interesting."

He began fussing to connect his tablet to the panel.

The male was showing further affection to her and seemed to indicate for her to go to the center of the room. The room had an open platform on it but the female crossed right through it, indicating that it was not there before.

Shepherd:"Hey!"

I turned to see a new male with very long silked hair enter slowly as the messy haired one started pressing buttons on the panel McKay was trying to use.

The messy wraith said something as the long haired one raised his sword.

The male seemed to have activated whatever the room was meant to do and engulfed the female in lights.

The long haired wraith stabbed and sliced the messy one right after he finished.

The female was pulled up into a platform that rose from the floor and a solid clear substance absorbed around her.

The messy male fell dead as the long haired one walked up to her as she and the stasis pod disappeared into the ship's storage.

The holo-imitor stopped but the lights remained.

Keller:"Ummm…you don't think…"

McKay:"I'm looking, I'm looking."

I turned to get a look at the control panel McKay was working on.

McKay:"It looks like that program has been activated a lot since its recording."

Shepherd:"A lot as in…thousands of years….tens of thousands of years?"

McKay stopped and stared at his screen.

Todd:"What is it?"

McKay:"Hundreds of thousands…that recording was over 500,000 years old. And if I am reading this right, we sent the jolt of energy right to this spot…I think we just woke her up not 30 minutes ago."

Keller amazed:"Wait, so she is alive?"

McKay nodded:"I think so."

She is…alive…I felt a shutter of pleasure and took a big whiff of the air through my facial slits…it was faint but I smelled something soft…some flower like scent and water I think. The faintness could mean she was weak and if she was weak she was likely to be looking for food.

~---~

Weeee! ^_^ Hope you like, I just could not wait! I am still posting again of Friday so be on the look out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Got another chapter. Enjoy!

~---~

Shepherd:"We got something!"

He started running back the way we came and I followed. I decided it was very important that I follow, if my hunch was correct.

Some of my warriors that I had sent out were at gun point with Ronan and Shepherd.

Shepherd: "What part about 'not killing humans' did you not get?"

Soldier: "It wasn't them Colonel."

Shepherd: "Try not to move Toh- what?"

Soldier spoke peculiarly relaxed: "It wasn't them, it was a wraith but it wasn't them."

I moved forward and saw the human was bleeding from his neck and did not seem to have aged so he was not fed upon. Odd.

Keller: "Oh my god, what happened?"

Ronan points his gun at Todd: "I knew we couldn't trust you."

I sighed in annoyance and turned to talk to the face of reason in this human encampment: "If it was a wraith attack, he would be older and bleeding from his chest."

Shepherd nodded: "He said it was a wraith, but it wasn't one of you. Ronan lower your gun. So I'm thinking it's the new queenie we just woke up."

I thought about correcting him but decided it was not important.

I smelled the air. It was still faint but the scent was stronger here. It was hard to get a good fix on the direction… she was still weakened.

Wraith Soldier spoke gruffly: "We just rounded the corner as we heard a scuffle and only saw the human on the floor."

Keller: "He lost a lot of blood but he will be fine if I get him to the ship. Are you in pain anywhere else?"

Tohan: "Not at all. This is going to sound crazy but it was actually pleasant. I mean I could feel her sucking my blood out but I was enjoying it."

Shepherd spout in disbelief: "What?"

McKay sarcastically: "She was trying to kill you…"

Keller was pressing some cloths onto his neck: "Are you sure it was a wraith? Are you even sure it was female?"

Tohan: "I only got a brief glimpse but, I'm sure. Yes white and gold colored, she was kinda short and had to lean into me to get to my neck so yeah…I felt uh…yeah, I'm sure."

I hissed at him… now there was a reason.

Shepherd:"You said white and gold?"

Tohan:"Yeah, very pretty from what I saw."

McKay:"Wellll, that confirms it. We have a 500,000 year old pretty wraith female going around ready to kill whatever's in her path."

Keller:"Well whoever it was, I need to get him to a medical facility. He is losing a lot of blood."

Shepherd: "Ah. Alright, Keller and Ronan, see to Tohan."

Shepherd turned to Todd: "Have you ever heard of wraith feeding like this?"

Todd: "No, but the idea of it isn't that farfetched. The Iradius bugs bite and drink blood, it could very well have been part of our evolution. If what the order wraith said is true about old treasures being here, than I think it is very possible that she was placed here a long time ago by them."

McKay: "Why would wraith lock up a wraith female for hundreds of thousands of years? Don't you need them to uh…make more."

Todd: "I do not know, though I suggest you allow wraith to continue the search as she is more likely to respond better to us."

Shepherd: "I agree. Though the minute you find her I want to know. "

I nodded.

McKay: "Uh-oh."

Shepherd: "What now?"

McKay: "I think I found the source of the power failures and it's getting weaker. If we do not fix it soon, I think something bad is going to happen."

I was annoyed at delaying my search for the female but we did need the power up and I would feel more productive helping McKay than being one more wraith looking for one wraith female.

I told the warriors to continue the search but to contact me immediately when they found her.

The source turned out to be a large chamber with many open levels surrounding it. It was more damaged then the rest of the ship-temple. The ceiling was completely opened. It might have a force field but it clearly failed at times. To anyone that would have made it here, it might seem like an old ruin due to all the moss growing and the weakened structures.

---------- 2 hours ago

I felt light and sanctity leave me. I felt sloshed and shattered. Who am I? I suddenly felt a desire in my body. My senses went full force as I crawled off the floor to a standing position. I saw lights around me but that was not what I wanted. What did I want? I started out the only way out. I followed the long hallways randomly.

I was randomly coming in and out of consciousness, finding myself at various places roaming around. I fell a few times against the wall to try to regain myself. My mind was crumbled but when I tried to pull myself together I fell back into wandering for something without thinking. Full of predatory need.

Then…. I sensed it. I smelled what I wanted and it was close. I was suddenly aware of my body as blood raced to my limbs. I hid away from it as it came closer. I stayed close to the hallway edges, knelt on the floor. Closer…my mouth opened and my fangs flexed out… then I saw it. A human. I wanted it. The human was nervous, I could feel his mind. My eyes went to his throat and I saw the smooth spot and a thrill stretched through my spine. He was strong, he was alone, and he was mine.

I waited a moment as he ventured a bit closer. He turned the corner. No I could not lose him. I got up and went after him, rounded the corner and almost ran right into him. I stopped at the closeness but quickly jumped at him sending him to the wall. I grabbed his hair and sank my fangs in his neck. The human had grabbed me to get me off but quickly relaxed in pleasure. I wanted it but I allowed the pleasure to roll off in my mouth.

My senses were heightening with my strength. I stopped. Something was coming. I heard growls and boots walking my way. Wraith. My mind flashed. I was being chased by wraith. I let the human drop to the ground and ran in the opposite direction. After a time of running around I stopped. They had not chased me.

I remembered some things. I was being chased by some wraith but I also remember good wraith being here. I had to stay calm. I had to be sure they could not find me. I sat down on the floor and huddled into myself. I was alone. I needed to find wraith that would not harm me. I needed to find out more about where I was and possibly get more to eat. I was stable but I needed more in the next few days.

As I wandered the corridors I began to remember something about lots of wraith fighting. Sadness. Nobility. I felt pride course through me as I thought of wraith. I was not sure but I was both afraid of some and proud of all. I could not find reason behind it though. I wanted safety and a tall wraith with a handsome face came to mind. He was a leader of some kind. I wandered around more, being silent but keeping telepathy senses small. I wanted to know if they were there but they could sense me too if I did.

I finally found a big room and walked in. It was bright in the middle. I looked up and saw sky. Outside. Bad wraith could be out there. I needed to be able to defend myself. I remembered something about a blade and felt the metal thing on my leg under my dress. As I felt around for it I also came across something in a pocket. A vial. I felt a brief flash of drinking it and feeling a bit safer. I drank some and felt my senses close. If wraith came they could not feel me, but I also could not feel them. I needed to hide. I took out my weapon but realized it did not feel comfortable in my hands. I tried to figure out how to hit with the sharp part but no memory came for it. Why would I have it on me if I could not use it? Vas-ka… what is a Vas-ka?

I walked toward the center still in my contemplation and saw shiny sharp objects sticking out of the center stone object. I decided I liked them and touched one. I want it. I pulled it out and it came out easily. It was sharp, so I could use it as a weapon.

The room shifted and I lost my balance.

I fell backward but got back up. I needed to get out of here. I started walking to the room's outer perimeter. I looked to the sky. I had to get up there. There were stairs but part of the building had collapsed on it. The place was very moldy and cracked. I climbed over the pillar that had landed on the stairs. After I reached the top of the steps I looked down the open hallway toward the end and saw more stairs.

Go that way. I clutched both weapons to my chest and started running.

I had climbed four more steps before another shake caused the pillar next to me to come down. I flung myself backward and decided I needed to rest a moment. Conserve energy.

As I sat, I heard something other than the drops of water on the ruins. Voices. Wraith?

I peeked through the openly designed half wall of the hallway. There was a group of… humans and wraith. That did not look right. They *pointed to wraith* eat them*pointed to humans*. If anything I was certain of that. I looked as closely as I could without leaning out of my hiding spot 5 floors above them. All the wraith were in black leather armoring of some kind. The humans wore colored outfits but held blunt objects in their hands pointing around the room. Strange.

The black haired human spoke: "This is the power generator? All that protection for this place and the power generator is just open like this? Could something have hit it?"

Another human spoke… I think he had brown hair: "No…I don't think so. 500,000 years I'm sure something had to have hit it at some point. No, I think there was a force field protecting it, buuut...it looks like one of the power crystals is missing. I think someone took it, but how long ago I'm not sure. Might have been days or 2 minutes ago."

One of the wraith spoke: "It is likely causing the tremors. Those only started moments ago."

The taller wraith spoke: "So someone took the crystal recently. Likely, it was either an order wraith or the little female."

Little female? Me? Was he looking for me? I took a moment to look at the taller wraith, he reminded me of the safe one. He was different though, the one from my memory had longer straight hair and the face did not look quite the same. Could I trust him?

Black-haired human: "So what do we do McKay?"

He seems to be talking to the brown one.

McKay:"What we need is to find a crystal. It is a long white crystal possibly glowing like those."

I looked down next to me and saw exactly what he described. My dagger was a 'power crystal'. I caused the shakings?

Black-haired: "And if we cannot find one lying around somewhere?"

McKay: "More bad stuff happens, possibly destroying this ship-temple including every human and wraith in it, possibly in one hour or up to three days."

I looked at the pillar and then back up to the sky. I felt more tremors.

McKay panicked: "We need to find it fast or this whole place is going to fall apart."

Tall wraith: "There is a map of this place. These *points at flat thing in his hands* seem to be the most likely places to have ones, if there are more."

Something about being the cause of wraith to die in this manner did not settle with me. They might be good wraith. I did not want them to die but I certainly would not risk myself if they were ones that were chasing me. It was probably reckless but…

I let out a soft echoed whistle and threw the crystal toward them and took off over the pillar. I believe they caught it just fine as I did not hear it crash.

McKay spoke loudly:"ZPM?"

Shepherd:"What the hell?"

McKay:"The wraith girl?"

Tall wraith:"Doubtful. I am not sensing her."

Shepherd:"Well someone just threw exactly what we needed our way."

McKay:"I'll put it back in and see what can be done."

I heard some rustling but it was mostly quite. I tried to cross the hallway still trying to get to my target of going outside. Outside meant freedom... I thought. The real problem was the puddles were echoing my footsteps no matter how quietly I went. I tried to hop over the puddles. I did not dare look down again but it was likely that the wraith were silent because they were sneaking up here… my heart flickered at the idea of being caught. I saw another puddle and jumped, but the floor under my foot broke apart under my weight. I screamed. My left hand managed to catch the edge of a thick stone beam and I hung there in midair trying to reason with myself on what to do next. I could grip it better with both hands but my left hand had my weapon and only means of defending myself. I swung my weapon over the top of the bar and tried to claw my way up with the weapon in one hand. The water dripping on it was making it difficult. Then I felt the base start to crack. Nonononono… not good.

Tall wraith: "Jump down, little one, I will catch you."

I looked down to see the tall wraith on the level underneath me looking up with a delighted smile on his face. Other wraith started to gather around him.

In my panic I could only think of one thing to say: "Go away."

His face grew concerned and called out with a purr. I became aware that they might look up my dress and when I brought my legs up I almost lost my grip as the base cracked more. I looked back down.

Tall wraith spoke gently:"I will not harm you, young female. I swear you are safe with me. Jump down."

I liked his voice. I only had one option whether I wanted it or not.

I still had my doubts but…

I felt my grip lessening and tried to regrip. I lost my hold and my claws just raked at the stone as I slid off. I screamed as I fell onto a solid force under my knees and back. I opened my eyes and saw the tall wraith looking at me with a charming smile.

His arms tightened and I felt him purring.

Tall wraith:"My my, you ARE a delightful treasure."

Treasure…

-----Todd-----

I caught her in my arms and held her to me. She was here. My new little female.

She felt comfortable in my arms though her dress was a bit disarrayed from the fall. I focused on her face. She was so fragile and helpless, she needed my protection. I was a bit disturbed that I could not feel her aura but it might be a temporary side effect of the long stasis. I would need to fully examine her on the ship. Perhaps…more than necessary. I glanced from her face to her hair and back down to her gold eyes.

She finally spoke: "Then you are not here to kill me?"

I stopped smiling as I remembered the wraith with the sword at her throat. I came closer to her face and whispered:"No, in fact I am here to protect you." I smelled the small aura of flowers and water. Perhaps more food and sleep would be all-

She seemed confused and shook her head: "Vas-ka."

I opened my eyes:"Hm?"

Nigale: "He is supposed to protect me. Where is he?"

I thought for a moment. She was not trusting me. I wanted to answer all her questions but this was not a good place for a long discussion. I let her down but kept my hands on her to guide her gently.

Todd: "Perhaps you should come with me to a more stable location and we shall talk more about who you are and this Vas-ka of yours."

She was very tense and uncertain. I watched as she brought her hands up to her chest, a defensive gesture and seemed startled.

Nigale:"My weapon." She started to turn from my grasp.

Todd:"Hm?" I was not letting her leave my sight but I let her peer around the area. She must have dropped something.

I looked around as well and saw something that might qualify as dagger like. It was out of place with its gold color. I walked over and picked it up: "Is this what you are referring?" It was eloquently designed with symbols all over it.

She turned back to me and smiled at it. She went to grab it from me but I did not let go.

Todd: "You have no need to carry a weapon, you are safe."

Nigale: "I am supposed to keep it. I do not remember why, but I need to keep it."

Todd: "I will let you hold it, if you promise to trust me."

She seemed in thought for a moment but then nodded: "I will trust you for now."

I smiled down at her. So helpless. I let her hold her 'dagger', it seemed to comfort her a bit, and brought my hands back onto her shoulders.

Todd: "Your dim memory is likely a side effect from the long stasis. It will come back in time."

She looked debated again but nodded.

Wraith scientist: "Commander, what of the humans? I do not trust them to not shoot her on sight, especially the runner."

Nigale: "Commander?"

I purred at her and rubbed her head. It was a soothing gesture but it also was a means of starting to mark her with my hive's marking. It is what distinguished members of different wraith hives from each other.

She tried to move out of my grasp.

Todd: "Go and tell the humans that we found her but that she is not to be harmed or approached."

He nodded and left. After he left the 3 other wraith around us came to have a closer look. She backed up closer to me and hissed, baring her two very long fangs. She felt threatened. However this only proved to make them more curious and move in closer. I actually preferred a curious crew, it showed intelligence.

Todd:"They will not harm you, they are just curious."

I wafted my aura and my wrist and they moved back.

She stopped her futile attempts at intimidating the crew and turned to me.

-----Nigale----

Curious? Why would they be curious? Was I different?

I looked at him:"Because of the *pause* 'long status'?"

He tried not to smile but failed:"Stasis. You were asleep for a very long time. Do you remember?"

Asleep? Why would sleeping make a difference?

Todd:"From your expression, I will gather that you do not. While we wait, come this way."

He pointed to a pillar that had fallen and I felt him turn me around when we got there only to put his hands on my waist.

I gasped and hissed away. Improper… im… proper… I was not sure but I knew that was bad.

Again my escort spoke calmly to me: "I told you I will not harm you, I just want you to sit down so I can do a basic examination of you to better ensure you are healthy."

It was how he touched me. I was not supposed to be touched like that. I think…

I just nodded to him but propped myself up to avoid him doing that again.

Straight haired wraith: "Hm. You are very jumpy for a female."

The commander came very close to my face, I tried to move back but he put his hand behind my head and continued: "From the basics of what we know of her, she has been though a lot. It is natural that she is suspicious."

Nigale: "You know of me? Do you know who I am? Where my Vas-ka is?"

He stopped examining my face to look at my eyes: "I regret to say I do not know much about you except that you are young, beautiful, and in need of my protection. As for this Vas-ka you keep referring to, I do not know who that is nor have I ever heard of a spoken name like that."

Nigale: "His rank… I think… He appears in my mind when I try to remember things. He means I am safe. Of the images I remember, he was above… my window sill a lot while I read a book."

Todd: "Hmm… We do not have a rank called a Vas-ka anymore but I assure you that all of my crew will protect you. My rank is called a commander. I am the highest ranking male to the hive. Do you understand?"

Nigale: "What is a hive?"

The commander took a long breathe: "I believe this conversation should cease until you are safer. As for your health, your eyes and hair are unusually colored but that could just be your lovely design. Your facial slits are too acute which accounts for the dim telepathic connection. Possibly another side effect of the long stasis you were in. I will need to examine you further once you are on the hive ship to ensure if it is a surgical matter or not. Though first, I want to ask you about your feeding earlier."

He took my hands and examined my palms.

Todd: "The human you fed on seemed to have been bitten on the neck. From what he said I believe you were the attacker. Did you feed this way?"

Perhaps I was not supposed to feed on those humans.

Nigale: "Yes, I was very weakened and he was the first human I came upon."

Todd: "I have no problem with this, but you fed off his blood and became replenished?"

That struck something in my mind. I took a moment then took my hands out of his to examine his own.

Nigale: "Hand feeder. I remember, I think. There are two types of feedings, hand feeders *pointing at his hands* and …and…*pointed at my own mouth* blood feeders."

I took a moment as my own thoughts came back. I did not even know if I was making it up or not.

Nigale: "My mind is very shattered but I remember there was a difference."

He used one of his fingers and traced along the middle of my palm. I shuddered and took my hands from his soft touch.

Todd spoke in deep thought: "Interesting. You could be the solution to a problem among wraith right now. Many tests will have to be done to see what the extent is and having all your memories back will help in many ways."

I liked the idea of helping wraith. I wanted to trust him but I did not remember, and I could not feel him.

I wish I had my telepathy back…he mentioned it being a side effect of the long sta… sis.

Nigale: "As for the telepathy, I think I did that. I was panicked but remembered that someone was chasing me and that I should take it."

He looked very serious:"Take what?"

Nigale:"I do not remember completely but when I drank this-"

I reached into my pocket and the commander immediately grabbed my hand and forced it out.

He examined the vial, looked at it in the light, opened the vial, and smelled its contents. Then moved it away again to look at in the light. Two of the wraith around us moved closer to examine it as well.

Nigale:" I drank some shortly after I fed from the human. I felt my aura decrease after."

He looked at me and back at the vial and whispered:"You should not have drank this, little keeper."

I felt a jolt of discontent. I did not like that reference of being little or owned by him. I was suddenly angry and had a brief vision of being in a cold room with two wraith behind bars.

I spoke out of frustration:"I am not an infant nor am I yours to keep. I do not remember who I am but I will fight you, if necessary."

That seemed to bring about his amusement again and he laughed.

The wraith he sent away came back:"The humans understand and swear not to harm her but are requesting to speak with her regarding her feeding abilities."

Todd:"Very well."

He turned back to me:"You will stand next to me and do NOT venture near them. These humans are not safe to eat. When you are back on my ship, I will ensure your needs are met."

I had more questions to that but nodded and trusted that I would find out later. The commander put his hand on my back *flash of a cave and a different wraith by my side* and I sped up away from him.

The commander sighed but put his hand on my shoulder to keep me next to him.

I allowed it. I needed him. I resisted the urge to lean into him. This commander was very strong… I felt… my cheeks blushed and a flash of the tall safe wraith came back to me.

----Todd----

She should not have drunk that liquid. I knew what it was. Forybi. It was one of the forbidden drugs meant to lower the visibility of wraith telepathy, but the idea of a female drinking it was unthinkable. It would make it difficult for her to call out to a male for protection. The situation she was in must have been desperate, and male wraith WERE trying to kill her.

I looked at her as we walked.

She will never have use for this again.

We reached the lower level and the humans greeted us.

Shepherd: "So this is her. Hello little queenie."

The young female turned to me in question. I smiled, knowing her confusion.

Todd: "She is not a queen, Shepherd, she is too young."

McKay: "Queens have to be a certain age? What no baring drones till your 1000?"

Todd:"Something like that. Wraith are highly protective of our females, Shepherd. I understand if you have questions but her memory is scattered and now would not be a good time to ask them. She will remain with me during the rest of our stay."

Shepherd: "Fine, but make sure she does not have any accidental feedings."

I nodded. I called to some troops to help secure this area.

A warrior and 3 drones came in. The female backed up and started hissing.

I sighed at her unwillingness to cooperate. I was going to need to be very patient with her.

Todd: "They are part of my crew. You do not need to feel threatened by them."

This time she did not heed me.

---Nigale---

The large ones… the… they feel different…I remember hating them… but why… they came closer and I stepped back hissing louder. I did not want them near me.

The warrior stopped and that made the drones stop. I looked to the commander and he had an eye ridge raised.

Todd: "What is it?"

Nigale: "Those… again I do not remember why but I do not want to be near those."

He turned to where I was pointing: "The drones? They are only soldiers and could not harm you in the presence of any higher wraith."

I continued to hiss at them as they came closer.

Shepherd: "I know how you feel."

I looked to him: "I do not fear them as you do… but I remember hating them."

Todd: "I will have a hard time accommodating that. For now you must trust that they are part of my hive and that you are safer with them here."

I hissed at him which he was surprised at. I started to remember… I wanted him to understand.

Nigale: "I do not understand but I remember seeing a curtain moved and seeing thousands of them… a wraith beside me promising change… I felt angered and distressed by them."

The commander took a moment in thought then turned to the warrior. The warrior and the drones left and I breathed a bit better.

I turned to him. I could tell he was angry.

I walked back to his side and whispered: "Thank you."

----Todd----

Why would she be distressed by drones? Surely they existed in her time. Perhaps some of the wraith chasing her were drones and she is still in that mind set.

*Order wraith* came in and looked at the female. She looked at him but looked back at observing the humans and wraith attending to the power generator.

Order wraith: "You found her."

I looked up at him. He was there when the holo-emitter started but then broke off. How would he know she was alive?

Order wraith: "Admittedly, I am surprised, but it makes sense that it is a living device than an inanimate object."

He had my full attention: "Are you telling me that the 'device' we were looking for is her."

Order wraith: "Well yes, I did not hear it well but I heard of 'a' treasure being here frozen. Then I heard another conversation about old languages being deciphered by something in there. It makes sense but I never thought of a living wraith female being the topic. As I told you commander, the order guardians were very protective of the treasure deep in the ship-temple. That I knew anything at all about it was pure luck."

I sneered at him.

Nigale: "What is he talking about?"

I looked down at her: "Unfortunately, I am not sure but we will find out. We are leaving this facility."

I brought my hand on her waist and did not let her leave my side, despite her protests.

Todd: "Dr. McKay your need to repair this facility is no longer necessary, it seems this female is the supposed device."

McKay: "I thought you said she did not remember anything. How is she going to translate?"

Todd: "After some examinations and proper… nutrients I think she will regain her memories."

Shepherd looked disgusted:"I think she already had some today."

Todd: "She has been without for over 500,000 years, she needs to recover."

----Nigale----

I backed away from him. 500,000…..what? That did not makes sense….it is not possible…wraith do not even live that long…could the planets even live…I….I looked back up to him…demanding answers.

Nigale: "What? What are you talking about?"

He reached back for me but I dashed away.

Todd: "Child, I cannot imagine what that means to you but I assure you-"

Nigale: "You're lying. Leave me alone, I want to stay here."

I started running back toward the stairs but another tremor happened and three pillars came down.

I felt myself pulled down.

Shepherd yelled: "I thought you stopped the tremors!"

McKay: "The power generator is losing stability. It has become too unstable with the lack of power for too long. This place is going to collapse soon. We need to leave."

I heard them but then I felt the shield around me lift and the arm on my waist hoisting me up. I turned my head and looked up at the commander.

Despite the humans yelling, he spoke stern but gently: "I am not lying, child. This ship-temple is collapsing around us, we need to leave and I am taking you with me. You must trust me. Do you understand?"

Nigale: "I understand but I-"

Todd: "Trust can be built, with time and effort. You will see that I am your ally. Now come or I will force you for your own safety."

…*Spiked*…

I did not think; I just did. I nodded and grabbed his arm.

---Todd---

Good. It was a start.

I called out to my troops and felt them already heading for the entrance. I let her hold my arm and put my hand on her back to help push her faster. We needed to leave.

I allowed the humans to guide the way back and we all made it out save for a few drones but that was hardly something to think about.

~---~

Weee! ^^ Sorry it took so long. I was planning on posting it but there were so many ways to do it I wanted to look over it again and again. Hope it turned out good! Cya next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, I realized I might have gone too fast at the ending of Chapter 10 so sorry :P. I'm gonna try to slow it down but let me know how you see it.

Oops: The substance is actually Forybi not Vyrim.

Forybi – lowers telepathic connection

Vyrim – prevents memory from being absorbed during feedings (this is what The Order were taking)

. sorry! It's fixed now!

WARNING: Lots of awesome wraith social order goodness in this chapter. I will mention more as I go but this chapter is a good basis if you ever want to look back at it.

~---~

Nigale---

We had reached the entrance and I felt at peace at the foliage. The temple behind us had collapsed internally but the mountain presence it showed stood undisturbed to the landscape. A place floated to mind. Waterfalls in the distance and webs strung up on the trees. There was a mist along the trees… mists and sunrise, sanctity… sanctuary…

I looked up to a large green moon that was out. A vision of the Vas-ka appeared in my mind again.

_Vas-ka, couldn't I go with you just once?_

The commander's hand was on my shoulder: "You are remembering things again?"

I nodded: "I think this was my home."

Todd: "Your new home awaits in the stars."

I turned back to him: "In the stars?"

Todd nodded: "Yes, wraith live mostly in space in large city vessels called hive ships. Each ship carries over 10,000 wraith. It will be your new home. Do you understand?"

My mind wandered to more memories: "A mortal can kiss the ground just as an immortal, but only an immortal can kiss the sky."

Todd: "Such a different view you have. I would like to consider wraith close to immortality, but that would be foolish. Regardless we do live… 'in the sky' as you put it. Most of the crew and the humans have gone onboard. We are the last to leave."

Nigale: "I do not believe you."

Todd: "Hm? About what exactly?"

Nigale: "All of it. You claim I was asleep for 500,000 years. Even with my memories lost, that idea is too unbelievable. You also claim to live in the skies among gods yet you are as flesh as I am and have not grown wings. You say I should and have no choice but to trust you, yet you do not know anything about me or even how I came to be here."

He took a moment: "I understand your suspicions. If I was in your position and told I had been asleep for half a million years, I would be skeptical too. And you are correct, I do not know how you came to be there but the rest is true. I will prove it to you. Come with me."

Again he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. I sped up and found the large structure. I looked inside and noted that there were some wraith, no drones thankfully, but they were just standing there.

Nigale: "I thought you said we were going to your 'hive'. Why are we to go in there and standing around?"

The commander smiled again.

Wraith scientist: "Perhaps she would take pleasure in watching from the back window as we ascend."

Todd: "I agree. Stand here, young keeper."

Nigale: "I told you, I am not yours to keep. If you insist-"

He put his hands in front of him to stop me: "A keeper is a rank title to most of the females on a hive. I will explain the social order later, but for now I want you to understand that I have been truthful to you."

He turned to the front of the vessel and nodded.

I jumped as the cave started to collapse.

I was about to panic but noted that the others seemed very relaxed.

I turned back to him and he pointed to the large open section. I pressed my hand against it…it was solid.

I pressed around it trying to see if it was all solid. It was.

I felt the commander come around behind me and whispered: "There have been many technological advancements among wraith. You must get used to them if you want to survive. Now watch: we are leaving this planet."

I watched as the view moved.

Nigale: "The planet is moving?"

Todd rumbled a laugh: "No, this vessel has what are called inertial dampeners that prevent the occupants from feeling the movement of leaving orbit. It makes it smoother but I promise that we are the ones moving."

I watched as the planet got further and further. I saw the whole mountain, then the blue waters behind it, then the vast endless forests, and then I was among the clouds. I could not tear my eyes from it. Beyond the clouds it turned black as night and I saw stars.

We continued farther and I saw the green moon and the valleys on its surface. My mind was numb in fascination. It was only when the commander touched my shoulder that I remembered that I wasn't dreaming.

Commander:"We are approaching the hive. Come look."

He used his hands again and escorted me toward the other end of the vessel. The other wraith watched curiously as I moved past them. When I came to the front I first noticed that there was a wraith in the center with his hands in part of the structure. Various lights glowed around us and there was writing along the walls and the words moved continuously. I started to read some but the commander grabbed my shoulder again and pointed to the window above it. At first I thought it was more stars but then I saw it. It was black but different. As we got closer, it was…huge.

Nigale: "It is bigger than a mountain."

Todd: "Yes, it is your new home. Our hive ship."

----Todd----

It was amusing seeing her reactions to all this. Just leaving the planet was hardly something to get amazed about and yet it made sense for her to. She was wraith and yet ignorant of all technologies over the last 500,000 years. There was so much to show her, and I wanted to know her reactions to everything. She would need to learn her place as a keeper and establish her own role among the hive members. For me to help her too much would cripple her. Though I could still favor her as a potential mate. She was interesting. Ah yes, there is an event soon, and she must attend it as my companion.

My musing continued till we were at a good enough distance to the hive for me to call my *Second*. I felt him acknowledge my authority and also contacted the Head Mark to meet me at the hanger gate.

I felt the small shift as the escort ship landed.

-----Nigale----

I felt the escort vessel shift a bit and followed the commander out the back.

I followed behind him and noticed a lot of colored lights and a very wide space that the dart ships were stopped at.

Todd: "Ah, good. Our mission was successful. We found the… device as it were."

I watched him move aside and I saw a tall slender male and black haired female looking at me.

Second: "Who is this? I cannot feel her."

Todd: "Yes, a very long story…thousands of years in fact, but that can wait. First off, set course for our territory and get us out of this region. Head Mark, I require your assistance in attending to this female. She has never been onboard a hive before and knows nothing of our social structure."

The tall male left and the Head Mark moved towards me and observed me. I moved away. I did not like being examined by her.

Head Mark: "Why can I not feel her?"

Todd: "She was forced to take a drug called Forybi that lowers a telepathic connection. In fact, I am going to prepare something to counteract that. See to it that she is given a bath. Then alert the other high rank that we will all meet in two hours to discuss our new female."

I watched the Head Mark sneer. She continued to observe me, looking me up and down.

Head Mark: "The dagger?"

I regripped it to my chest.

Todd: "Let her keep it for now; it makes her feel safe".

Head Mark: "Come with me."

Todd: "I will attend to you shortly, little keeper. Listen to the Head Mark in my absence."

I did not want him to leave. Yes, I did not trust him but he was the only one I have spoken with and had any connection with beyond what my scattered memories said.

I felt something on my back and turned to see one of the male wraith was trying to nudge me toward the way the Head Mark was going.

Wraith: "You should go."

I nodded and caught up with her. Trying to take in the huge structure as we went. We got to the hallways and passed several wraith and what I assumed to be doorways.

Head Mark: "The commander said you have never been on a hive. How is that?"

I was not sure how to answer.

Nigale: "I'm not sure myself. My memories are still in fragments but according to your commander –"

Head Mark: "'Your commander'? Are you suggesting that you do not accept him or this place as your home?"

I straightened my back as we walked: "No."

Head Mark: "Interesting. Now what did he say?"

Nigale: "He claims that I have been in 'long stasis' for 500,000 years."

We walked a bit longer and I had another flash of following a red headed female through caves.

Head Mark: "That is a bit unbelievable."

Nigale: "Which is why I am not accepting him."

Head Mark: "I see. This way. Really you are lucky though. If it was our former commander you would not be treated so… politely."

We passed some drones but I just ignored them.

Nigale: "How do you mean?"

Head Mark: "This commander only recently challenged our former commander and won his position on this hive. This commander is very patient, holds confidence, and displays an air of decency under disappointment and victory alike. The former commander would have thrown you at me and not looked back save when you would display interest in mating."

That did not sound right. We passed more wraith on the way and another female, they all took a brief moment to look at me but continued on.

Nigale: "Your former commander did not already have a mate?"

We walked through a large door into a large seated room with blue lights dancing through the walls.

Head Mark: "Hm? Of course he had. Ah, here we are. You will undress here and bathe in through there. I believe you are capable of handling it from here. I must attend to other matters and will be back for you later."

I did as she suggested. I put down my dagger, and took off all my layers of clothing, examining them as I went. When I reached my final layer I hesitated but removed it anyway. My emblem…I looked at it for a moment. Courting rites…chosen…Vas-ka…purpose. I placed it in-between the other clothings. I saw a mirror and examined my own flesh. There were markings… beautiful markings along my skin.

_Stories_

I concluded that I liked them. I glanced at my dagger and decided I wanted to bring it with me. I did not trust them. I proceeded cautiously through the open hall to the… bath… The bath was more amazing than the stars. It was a large pond creation with black stone glossing around it. There were ledges and shores that lapped up to a sitting area. I stood in the middle of it. It was quite comfortable looking and could accompany several females.

I wonder how many were on the ship. I walked closer and saw the water itself was a milky green and a blue star dust mist lit the whole area up. Inside the pond was a waterfall with various ledges and sitting rocks around it. Inside the pond, were scattered flat rocks that looked very warm.

Before I realized it I had reached the shoreline that declined into the watery haven. There were a few females in the bath already. They looked at me curiously but left me alone. They were just observing for now and that was fine. I needed time. I stepped into the water and noticed that it not only looked silky but felt it. I sat my dagger on a rock next to me. The water was very hot and soft and I dove right in, not able to take the temptation any more. I twirled around and felt warmth glimmer off my whole body and I forgot everything.

I eventually surfaced slowly and let the water spill off my face. All the tension of the day felt washed away with it. I opened my eyes and saw a flat rock that was half in the water, close to a ledge and laid my head and chest on it. It was very warm as well. My lower half cradled into the lower rock and I lounged in bliss. Perhaps this hive of theirs was acceptable after all.

I felt one of my hair strands being picked up and played with, then a hand on my shoulder examining the markings. I turned and saw a female wraith examining me. Something deep in my mind said it was acceptable and to continue lounging. No argument there.

I felt the hand leave and the water move and figured she swam away.

An undetermined amount of time passed and I felt a hand on my shoulder again, it moved to my side and traveled down to my hip. Another hand moved my hair aside and I turned to the fem- * I screamed and dove into the pond*

IT WAS A MALE!

I dove deep and covered my hands to myself. I could not make out if he was still there but I took the time to gather my wits. Surely, he knew this was the female's bath… right? I remembered that it was separate, the water was definitely helping me remember but now I was distressed and had no means of knowing if he was aggressive or where the commander was or other females.

I swam toward another end of the bath in a corner and peaked my head up. The male was not there anymore, I looked around and –

Wraith male purred: "Ah, there you are."

I snapped my head up and saw him looking down at me. I hissed and dove back down again.

How was he following me? I decided I would go toward where I saw the other females earlier.

I peaked my head up again and saw two of them looking down at me.

Black haired: "Who are you?"

Red headed: "He will not harm you, young one. He thought you might be injured."

Wraith male:"I'm still not sure she is not."

I turned and saw him hopping off rocks and making his way over. I started to swim away again, but he stopped and held his hands up.

Wraith male: "Do not dive again, I merely wish to speak."

I partially hid behind a rock.

The male looked up: "No, don't."

I turned and saw another male with dreadlocks right behind me and grab me from the back of the neck. He started to hoist me out of the water.

I hissed and screamed till he let go.

I dove again and this time wished I had gills. I did not want to surface again. Then I saw someone else dive in. I dreaded it was a male but it was the red headed female. She touched my hand and tugged a bit then swam toward one of the other ends. I followed. She surfaced and again I hesitantly followed suit. I opened my eyes and saw it was an enclosed cavern behind the waterfall.

I looked around and noted that no males were here. I breathed a sigh.

Red headed female: "You are very jumpy."

Nigale: "Why were those males here?"

She turned her head a bit but answered: "They are high ranking males. The first you met was the head of biological affairs and the second was the head of all weapons distribution and usage. Why is your mind so closed?"

Nigale: "It was a way of defending myself, it will wear off in time. That still did not explain why they are here. This is the female's bath is it not?"

I heard splashing behind me and turned to see the black haired female.

Black haired: "The commander is here and wishes to speak with you."

I heard the red headed one purr and take off with the black haired one back out. I took a moment but followed. My clothes were that way.

I surfaced behind a rock and watched as the two females went right up to the commander naked for all to see and cuddled to him. The commander was talking with the two males and I got a better look at them. The first one was very handsome actually. Straight locks of hair, long handsome face with a single braid extending down his chin. As he moved I noted a prism earring on his left ear. His build was more slender compared to the other two.

The second one that grabbed my neck was very large. He had dreadlocks in his hair and a pointed chin that had a wrap around it. He looked very gruff but equally as handsome. I looked down his form and noted to my distress that he held my dagger.

No no no….

----Todd---

I came to the bath with the drug to dispel that Forybi. I chose Utyim as it would be immediate but also not cause any side effects that might hinder her recovery or tests to be performed for her feeding abilities.

I walked in to *Mytel* jumping into the pond and *Cova* sitting on the far rocks with *Medical* and *Weapons*. They saw me and immediately started heading to the shoreline.

Medical: "The female—the white one—when did she come on board?"

Todd: "Just moments ago, and before you ask, this is Utyim which will counteract the Forybi that she had taken."

Medical: "Forybi? Why in all the stars would she be given that?"

Todd: "It is a long story that I will explain to all the high ranked soon. Now where is the little female?"

Weapons: "She dove down again after almost screaming my ears off."

I turned to the black haired female that was purring at me: "Go retrieve the white female, I need to speak with her."

She nodded and dove into the water.

Medical sneered at *Weapons*: "You grabbed her by the neck, though her attitude **is** odd. I was examining her scars when-"

Todd:"Scars?"

Medical:"You did not know? There are extensive scars along her side and arm. It looks to be on purpose and therefore possibly permanent save through surgical matters."

Todd: "Hmm…as for her attitude—"

*Cova* and *Mytel* surfaced and proceeded to purr to me and display affection. I did not mind and allowed them.

Todd: "I will explain in more detail later, but she was chased and attacked by male wraith. I'm certain her need to take Forybi can help you understand her desperation. Along with this, her memories are shattered from being in a very long stasis. She is handling as well as can be expected."

Mytel: "Why was she attacked?"

I looked down to her: "I do not know yet, and she does not remember."

I turned to see a glimpse of gold-white hair peaking behind a rock.

Todd: "Ah, there you are."

---Nigale---

I watched the display but could not hear what they were saying because of the distance and the waterfall behind me.

I watched the big male with my dagger intently. I wanted to ask for it back but I did not want him to attack me again.

The commander looked to me: "Ah, there you are."

The others turned toward me and I decided to speak: "That belongs to me. Leave it here."

I looked to the dagger and the male lifted it to examine it further.

Weapons: "You have no need to carry this."

Todd: "She insists on carrying it. She does not trust me."

The commander took it from the big one and looked at me.

Todd: "Now, are you going to come out?"

He was not expected me to… I was angry again. All I could think to say was…"Go away."

He seemed amused: "No, little keeper, I need you to come here so you can take this and so I can see to these 'scars'."

Nigale: "I am not stepping out to be seen this way."

Todd: "This way… modesty? Hmmm… **That** is something we will have to work on. It will have to wait for now. Hmm… let me see, I will pick something for you."

He left to a door on the left. What did he mean?

I looked to one of the females but saw that they were both cuddling the remaining males. Both males, though, were looking at me.

Medical: "You have no reason to hide from us, little female. We will not harm you."

I glanced at the bigger one.

He laughed: "I did not intend to harm you, only to get a better look at you."

Todd: "Ah, here we are."

I watched him come out with a simple black dress…but the cloth stopped at the chest and two small straps hung over the shoulders. He honestly was NOT suggesting…

Nigale: "I will wear my clothing. Please leave."

The commander sighed and nodded to the other two to leave.

Todd: "I will turn around but you will wear this. The outfit you had does not allow me to examine you."

Nigale: "I do not wish to be examined."

The red haired female swam over to me.

Red: "The commander mentioned that you were being chased by males and almost killed. I assure you that he will not harm you. He is a brilliant scientist."

I looked at her and back at him. After a moment, I decided I had no choice.

Nigale: "This is very… improper."

I started making my way over. The commander turned around and I surfaced.

Todd: "Are your memories still returning?"

Nigale: "Yes, though I am remembering a lot more now."

I found the towel next to the indecent gown.

Todd: "Do you remember more about the feeding processes?"

I dried quickly and slipped the outfit on.

Nigale: "I remember being lectured on the matter by *Red Elder* but…"

Todd: "*Red Elder*?"

Nigale: "Yes, he was one of the Elder wraith sent to teach me during my isolation."

Todd: "I would very much like to hear about that later, for now, *he turned* I need to examine your 'scars'."

He walked up to me and I saw him smirk at the towel that I used to cover what the dress did not.

Todd: "Let me see."

Nigale: "You will let me have my clothing back after this?"

He nodded: "Of course."

I gulped but allowed the towel to trail off.

He pulled it away and stared at my neck. He reached out to touch it but I moved back.

Nigale: "You said to see, you did not say—"

Todd sighed: "I said to examine. Now be calm and sit down."

I looked away but did as he asked.

He touched my neck and I shivered. *Mota* would have… *Mota*…

I felt the commander continue examining but my mind wondered to the day my *Mota* and *Sire* were killed. That led to the fact that if what the commander said is true, then all the wraith I have ever known are dead. I am alone.

Todd: "What are you thinking about?"

Nigale: "How what you tell me cannot be true."

He sighed and took out a small container.

Todd: "I need you to drink this. It will counteract that Forybi that you drank earlier."

He opened the lid and I took it in my hands and sipped it. The taste was not horrid but…

Todd: "I am not trying to kill you. Drink it, and it will bring back your connection."

I drank it all in one gulp and watched as he took one of my hands to examine my arm.

Todd: "These markings are very elaborate. Do you recall why you have them?"

Nigale: "It is because of the stories… temple stories… temple… temple ship… god's ship… *Spiked*…"

I completely forgot what the commander asked me as my mind followed its chain of thought. My connection came back and I felt my mix of moss green and sliver of gold echo off me and whiff my scent of Grevsa flowers and water. I felt a sense of blues and gold next to me but my mind was too focused to sway.

Nigale: "*Spiked*… he was protecting me… but Vas-ka was supposed to protect me… Vas-ka was not there… I remember running away with *Spiked* and… something happened…"

Todd: "Do not strain yourself, it will come in time. In fact, I want you to come with me to present your story as you know it to my high ranks."

I turned to him. I took in his name. He actually had five colors to his name. Three shades of blue and two gold with a strong masculine scent of wood bark and something else… something… pleasant. I stopped trying to remember as I figured his name was very attractive. He must be really old. Surely he has a mate… I almost physically kicked myself at that.

I could not give into him just because he is attractive. That is very unbecoming of a chosen… a chosen… I am a chosen…

The commander seemed chuckled.

I turned to him: "Hm?"

Todd: "Even your aura is jumpy. Though pleasant."

Todd: "Come, we must meet the high ranks now."

We stood up and started leaving… I was not leaving in this outfit. I walked to where I left my clothes and was very happy to see they were still there.

The commander sighed: "Very well, dress in your clothing, I will wait outside."

---Todd---

I liked her name. The color was similar to the bath water mixed with a strand of gold. Just by this I could tell she was young. Probably around 250. Her scent was flowery with a hint of water. I wanted to bathe myself in her name. I had a desire to rest my head between her lovely breasts and let her speak all of her experiences to me. At the moment, she would not even let me touch her bare neck if it was not necessary.

That would have to change but I was patient. It was always better to ease a female's trust then to dominate it. All females had the chance of being a queen. If there was something I have learned about females is that they never forget if you have done any wrong to them.

I saw the Head Mark come toward me.

Head Mark: "Why are you out here?"

Todd: "It seems our new female has sensitivity to the male gaze. She will be out shortly."

Head Mark looked amused: "'The male…'? She does not want you to see her naked? Hahaha. I wonder how it is she acquired a mate?"

That jolted something with me. A mate. Could the male who was protecting her have been her mate? Was she carrying an egg? No. I would have felt that in her aura. She had no mating scent about her.

The door opened and the female came out in all her fully dressed glory. She looked more comfortable but I noted that she did not hold her dagger.

Todd: "You left your dagger."

Nigale: "No I did not. It is on my person."

That sent a new thrill in me. I started to wonder where.

Todd: "Very well, come."

As soon as she was in reach I quickly rubbed my chin on her face and proceeded.

She stopped: "Why did you do that?"

Todd: "Hm? You lack a hive scent… a… umm… it is a way of telling one wraith from a hive from another from another hive. You will be dealt this a lot until your aura is surrounded by it enough to be recognized easily."

She nodded and continued.

---Nigale---

I followed the commander through more of the cave… hive…

Nigale: "This place reminds me of the caves the rebels used."

Todd: "Do you find it pleasant?"

Nigale: "Yes, though I miss my chambers in the capital."

Head Mark: "Capital?"

Nigale: "Yes where the… Q…"

I stopped and turned to the commander.

Nigale: "Where is the queen?"

Todd: "This hive has no queen. Though in our alliance of nine hives there are only four queens."

A male wraith started to pass us and rubbed his cheek to mine as he passed. I almost forgot what the commander said.

He started walking again but I knew that did not make sense.

Nigale: "More than one?"

Todd: "Yes, this hive works with nine other hives. Do you understand?"

I nodded about that but…

I decided to follow him. It still did not make sense.

We reached another large chamber with a large white surface raised in the center and several seats around it. The room had about 15 males that all turned toward us as we entered. One was the tall male I met earlier.

(I am not going into colors and scents for all of them just note that she knows them by that and not names.)

Todd: "This is *Second* he is my second in command."

He pointed to all of them and explained their duties:

"*Medical* – head of biological affairs

*Weapons* – in charge of all weaponry from hand weapons to blasters to hive battles

*Relations* – sees to relationships between hives and among the crew, the general overseer

*Tech* – maintains all technical matters including those the keeper oversees

*Comm* - manages the hives communications equipment and ensures that all the screens and data are maintained

*Supplies *– from water to weapons to humans he ensures they are all well stocked and used appropriately

*Dart Master* – in charge of all the honor ranks and oversees the dart operations

*1st general* – in charge of the Grevti or the 1st – 4th troops. These are males from 2,000 or older that are not honored.

*2nd general* – charge of the Tyelra or the 5th – 8th troops. Males from 1,000 to 2,000 years old

*3rd general* – in charge of the Morar or 9th – 12th troops. Males from 500 to 1,000 years old.

*4th general* – in charge of the Jore-ell or 13th – 16th troops. Males from 20 to 500 years old

*Drone overseer* – sees that all drones (I sneered at the name and the commander took a moment to smirk at me.) are ready for battle and maintaining proper security.

*Territory master* – watches human populations to estimate where to cull and keeps updated records of terrain including stargates near them.

*Event overseer* – prepares events and maintains the ship as temporary commander while events take place.

And finally *Head Mark* – oversees all the females and is next in line to become a queen."

Nigale: "Queen? I thought you said there was already a queen?"

Todd:"There are four queens to four of the nine ships in our alliance."

I frowned: "That does not sound right."

Relations came up: "From what little the commander has said you do not know the social order of the hives. Let me explain. Each hive has its own order and though it can vary slightly, hive to hive, it consists of (starting at the top he uses his hands to move down.)

A queen who rules it

A commander who oversees

About 15 high ranks

A Head Mark

The honored males – those who have proved themselves worthy to be mated and to fly the dart ships.

Keepers – females of mating age, 50 years old, and older other than the Head Mark or the Queen.

Jeffa – females from 20 to 49 years of age in training to be keepers

Warriors and scientists that all fight in either the Grevti/Tyelra/Morar/Jore-ell classes.

Younglings – wraith from birth to 19 that live with their sire and mota.

And finally the drones."

I subconsciously glared at that drone word but focused on what he was saying… so each hive had…

Nigale: "What you are saying is…that …there is more than one queen of the wraith?"

Todd:"Ah! That is what you were getting at. I see. Yes, I'm sure in your time the wraith populations were not as vast and thus coordinated under one queen, yes?"

I nodded.

Weapons: "Her time?"

Todd: "Yes, for reasons I am still unsure of, this young keeper was found in the temple-ship and apparently has been in a stasis pod for 500,000 years."

Nigale: "I still do not believe you."

Relations: "That is understandable. Could the equipment you used to find this time estimate have been damaged?"

Todd: "It was perfectly accurate. 501,345 years and 4,856 accesses to the file over those years."

Second: "And in that data there were no clues as to why she was put in there."

Nigale: "*Spiked* put me there."

Todd: "Ah yes, little keeper, come over here."

He pointed to the white circle in the center.

Todd: "Now place your hands on the ring around it and think of this *Spiked* person."

I did as he asked and closed my eyes. Remembering the devoted face of my friend. I felt an odd tingle in my hands and looked to see the white circle glowing in the center. I backed away and it stopped. Did I cause that?

Todd: "It is a… mind projector. It can display what you see in your mind. Try again."

I nodded and replaced my hands and thought of him. The lights came back and… he… it was a perfect vision of him. I felt I could almost reach out and touch him.

Todd: "That is the wraith I saw in the holo-emittor. He was fending off the wraith chasing you."

Nigale: "Wraith chasing me…."

The image shifted to:"*Conell*"

Todd: "That's the one that held his sword to your throat right?"

Nigale: "Yes, he was part of the rebellion."

Medical: "What rebellion?"

Nigale: "They were against the queen. They did not like… something…"

The image shifted again.

I looked up: "*Moren*… he was a leader of the rebellion."

Weapon amused: "All these wraith with long hair, how did they fight properly."

I remembered the gardens… the image shifted again and I smiled. I was watching myself watch Vas-ka practice his swords.

Nigale: "Vas-ka."

It shifted again and he was above my window sill and I was reading a book in my night dress and robe.

Todd: "I think this Vas-ka was some kind of personal guard."

I turned to him and thought a moment: "Yes, a personal guard."

I turned back to seeing him resting his head on my lap.

Dart Master: "Looks to be a bit more than that."

4th general: "Her mate?"

---Todd----

I could not take my eyes off the scene. This Vas-ka looked quite comfortable with his head on her lap. She was playing with his hair and looked to be talking to him. Perhaps she was mated…

I turned her around and pressed my finger to her forehead. Her aura exploded with very detailed information.

She was surprised but I would apologize later.

Colors: Moss green and gold

Scents: Flowers and water

Age: ~210

Mating status: never

Physical status: hungry and tired

Current status: shocked

I released her and she scooted back.

Head Mark came up to her: "You have not mated?"

She didn't listen she brought her hand up to her head: "Why did you do that?"

I bowed to her: "I apologize but I needed to know if you were currently mated or carrying an egg. Apparently… quite the opposite."

I was certain I was not the only one confused by what I just felt. She was 210 and yet never mated… why? She was exceptionally pretty, granted very stubborn but that was quite normal.

Head Mark: "Why have you not mated?"

Nigale: "I am a chosen."

Todd: "That does not tell us anything. What is a chosen?"

---Nigale---

Nigale: "I still do not completely remember but it was my rank. Those of my rank had a strict way of how we conducted ourselves. I was not allowed to mate until I was ready to become a queen."

Head Mark: "Excuse me?"

Relations: "I believe this has to do with her social structure, commander. Perhaps you should explain what you remember of that first."

I nodded: "Yes."

The commander guided me to a seat and sat beside me.

Nigale: "The social workings of wraith were… similar in some ways but very different in many others in my time. There were no… divided communities of wraith."

I started at the top as *Relations* had and moved my hands down the ranks.

Nigale: "First there was our queen that ruled over all wraith in her queenship cycle.

Then there was the Lord, the queen's mate and dominate male of all wraith

Council Elders – composed of greater Elders and former queens and lords

Elders – revered wraith of titles such as warlords and captains.

Chosen – my rank, were highborn females that were selected by the queen every 50 years or so as possible successors.

Highborn females – greater born females (I was not about to tell them why but remembered enough that I should not)

Vas-ka – highborn males, they were….desired protectors or mates of high-born females. Vas-kas to a chosen were their protectors till the chosen was seen fit enough to be a successor then he would mate with her as her lord.

Highborn males – males that were not mated to highborn females or mated to subordinate females

Subordinate Females – lower ranking females

Subordinate Males – lower ranking males and bulk of the military"

Relations: "Fascinating. So you were of a chosen rank, what did or would you have done to prove yourself as a successor?"

I thought for a moment.

Nigale: "It had to do with a journey. A queen's trials. There were seven temples each with a purpose and a story. I remember that when I turned… 50 I was taken away to begin training. I had five… no, four Elders that attended to me and my Vas-ka, though he was sent away on errands for the queen. I think he was very high ranked…an elite soldier to the queen."

Todd: "How long were you isolated?"

Nigale: "It was supposed to be 100 years but… something happened… I think I was captured by the rebels."

2nd general: "As fascinating as this is, this does not provide anything useful for now, this could be presented as an event."

Todd: "Actually, her story is quite useful, though what I want to know more about is the feeding."

Nigale: "Why are you so fascinated by that? Do you not have blood feeders?"

Todd: "No."

Medical: "What is a 'blood feeder'?"

I looked at *Medical* he looked about ready to jump off his seat.

Nigale: "I think I remember… hand feeders were becoming a more dominate trait but this was a problem."

I saw the lecture in my mind but was having a hard time seeing it all.

I got up and placed my hand on the circle.

_I was sitting in my favorite spot in the sanctuary, curled up in the chair when *Purple Elder* came over._

_Purple Elder:"Ah there you are. I understand *Red Elder* has been teaching you about the two feedings. I will help you reflect on this. Do you know why you need to know this?"_

_I shook my head._

_Purple:"Hand feeders are different than you and I. Hand feeders can drain life and have no way of controlling it. The only difference other than the physical teeth to hand slit is that Hand feeders are slightly stronger while Blood feeders are slightly faster._

_Now, in the tournaments, the beautiful females like yourself see the hand feeders showing off their abilities more and thus the hand feeders are chosen more to continue the population, thus making them more plentiful. But there is a problem in this._

_Blood feeders act in much the same way but we have more control over our feeding and can do what is called partial feedings. It is not desirable and does not become necessary often. In fact, I doubt you have ever heard of it before now."_

_I shook my head again: "No, but why should it matter. Control or not, the human is dead and the wraith are strong."_

_Purple smiled: "Not exactly, with that control comes the ability. Partially feeding can be done once between full feedings during low food populations."_

I noticed the high ranks moving closer.

_Purple:"Have you ever noticed that there are more… desirable parts in a human then others when you feed?"_

_I nodded._

_Purple: "I thought so. Next time you feed, try to take just those parts and then try to take everything else but that and see what happens. What you will notice is that when you take everything else the human will still live but just be weakened. Your body will be strong but you will feel a tingle in your abdomen. This partial feeding allows you to eat as a human from the world's foods and the human to recover with large amounts of world's foods and rest. This can be done once every silver moon cycle but in between you must have a full feeding or your body will not be able to sustain itself."_

I felt the commander's hands on my shoulders.

Todd: "*Medical* have a full staffing ready and prepare five humans for feeding."

I felt his breath on my ear: "You have just given me the keys to saving every wraith in the galaxy and earned a great place in the hive."

---- On a planet far from the hive, a blue haired female stood shocked at her own realization ----

He betrayed me…no he was betraying all wraith. I could hardly believe my own reasoning.

I had to leave the homeworld. He was going to destroy the hives.

I dressed in my travel clothes, quickly packed my two books, some maps, and braided the crystals carefully into my hair to keep them safe.

I took a long look at my necklace…my brother could find me or they could use my brother to find me…but I needed it. I could always throw it away if it was active.

I tied the brown-orange stone to my neck below my neck cover. This is all I needed. I had to hurry, Nightingale was in danger.

~---~

Woo! *eyes go cross-eyed* ok, well I have another chapter I will be posting soon. It is very long but already written I just need to go over it again. Be on the lookout ^_^. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is strictly devoted to another character that will be important to the story. The focus is still Norvely/Todd but it is important that this be put in. I condensed it to just one chapter, even if it is two chapters worth. ^^ Enjoy!

~---~ **Norvely's Fate** ~---~

---187 years ago on another hive ship---

The head Medical scientist was talking with an underling when he suddenly looked down to a little 1 year old wraith female chewing on the top of his boot. Num-umm-rmm

He smiled proudly, picked her up, and just cradled her in his arms as he finished speaking with the underling.

---1 year later (2)---

The head Medical scientist stood with a group of scientists around a glowing crystal discussing possible biological advancement for the hive ship, when out of nowhere a young 2 year old female jumped and landed on the crystal, teeth fully clamping on it as much as a 2 year old could to a very strong piece of glowing rock. Rwww.

The scientist laughed as she was trying to explore and destroy it. Younglings often tried to do this, though this was the first one to successfully attack a science project of his. As one of his underlings tried to get her off, to prevent her from hurting herself or the project, she growled menacingly. This was a territorial growl that left the room silent for a moment only to erupt in laughs. The head scientist picked up his youngling and cradled her in his arms as he finished his briefing. She didn't growl at him. Only purred and licked his palm as she snuggled in his large hand.

---3 years later (5)----

The young blue haired female figured out how to open the door mechanism without her Mota or Sire's knowledge and decided she wanted to explore, like in that story she heard.

She rounded the corner and saw 2 very tall males walking toward her. They were talking and she hid behind a panel till they passed. She giggled quietly to herself at her cleverness. She continued down the hall to a new room she never saw before. It had a lot of lights and best of all, a lot of places to hide. In her adventurous delight, she hid in one of the nooks on the floor. When she got there she was suddenly tired and decided to take a nap.

The little adventurer woke to a high explosion of auras that found her and grasped her whole body and aura. She did not know this aura but it was very strong and she froze in sheer terror from it.

The door close to the room whooshed open and four pairs of boots moved in, including the one holding her down.

That one kneeled down and looked right at her and glared: "There you are." He grabbed her by her neck and hoisted her out. She was terrified but noticed her sire was among the wraith and immediately reached out in glee that 'she' found him.

Little female: "Found you *slowly sending out his aura name…Ruuuutttta*. Hehe."

He took her from the commander and questioned.

Ruta: "How did you get out of your room?"

She just smiled: "I wanted to find the human rebels."

One of the wraith coughed.

Commander: "See to it that she does not get lost again."

Ruta: "Of course."

----11 years later (16)----

Ira: "Are you sure?"

The blue haired female: "Why not? No one will know."

Ira: "*Norvely* if we get caught the Head Mark is going to skin us alive."

Norvely rolled her eyes: "We are only going to see the fighting squads. It's not like we are leaving the hive."

*Ira* nodded and the two females made their way through the halls and ducted into the males battle room.

Ira: "Why are we going this way?"

Norvely: "There is an air vent behind one of the walls that is open enough for us to sneak in and watch to the audience room."

Ira: "How did you find that out?"

Norvely: "I hacked into the data banks and found the schematics for the hive."

Ira: "You hacked… By the queen, if we are caught…."

Norvely: "We won't be, stop worrying and be a wraith."

*Ira* hissed at her friend but followed. We made it to the end of the battle room and I pointed to a spot above a seating area.

Norvely: "There. Help me up there."

Using some battle staffs we found, we made a make shift bridge up to the vent and I used a hive manipulator to move the hive's flesh aside enough for us to get through.

As we got through, I started hearing the commander speaking: "New dart design is done this hive will benefit from the effects of faster, stronger, and a more reliable uses of fighting and culling to ensure a new future to all wraith. The honored of this hive still have the same proud purposes but a greater means of delivering fear to those that dare think they are better and faster means of culling to enjoy the benefits of the great status and harboring of our culture."

I made it to the bottom vent and was able to see some of the male fighters' boots. Not exciting by itself but I was here. That alone made it exciting…until a pair of boots walked by and I felt an aura brush against mine. A pair of eyes immediately came down to mine and I scooted back. I could still see him and he put his finger to his lips. I had been caught but not by someone who would tell.

Ira: "Wha-"

I covered her mouth and repeated the gesture the friendly wraith did.

The commander had finished and I could hear hissing cheers from the room. The friendly wraith was still in front of us but standing up tall turned away from us. He pointed his shoe back and signaled for us to go back.

I nodded to *Ira* to head back the way we came. The mid-section, between levels, was big enough to turn around in and we ended our adventure.

We headed back but *Ira* stopped and I felt her aura stiffen.

Wraith: "You should not have done that."

*Ira* exited the tunnel and I saw *Gavor* putting her down on the ground. He turned to me: "Now I expected you but still…"

He held out his arms and helped me down as well.

Gavor: "This was very foolish of you to do. Now get going or I will inform the Head Mark."

I smiled at him and purred my thanks as we made our way out.

----- 4 years later (20)----

Ruta: "I am proud of you, my offspring. Today you are starting a new path on your own, though I will still be in the medical labs should you ever wish to gain advice or knowledge."

Head Mark: "You are my third female offspring, but…I will say you are the most interesting. Make me proud child. Today I see you, no longer as just my offspring, but an adult to ally with. Work hard, my little one."

I nodded to them and walked out with my first treasure. It was a silver rain drop pendent with a blue sapphire in the center. Not very grand but as a 20 year old female this was a great way to start.

------ 28 years later (48)-----

The bath was empty as I preferred it, my thoughts on a certain 2nd in command of biological affairs…

I made my way to the dressing chambers. He was so…urgh!

He helped me then criticizes me. I could not deny I was attracted though.

It was expected of me to find a much older male to mate with. I preferred it really. The older and higher ranking the male the more desirable he was considered. The older males had experience and qualities that allowed them to be higher ranked. This made for genes that were desirable to pass along.

I undressed, placed my clothing in the cleaning chamber, and walked to the bath.

The way males gained status was by either proving their worth in battle or accomplishment or challenging another to a battle. From the 5th-16th troops movements (Tyelra/Morar/Jore-ell) it is still considered practice and they can only move up in their own rank.

If they survive that, then once they reach 1st-4th troops movement (Grevti) they can earn honored status.

When a challenge is taken, the defender asks for something if the male challenging were to lose. If the challenger does not die, he still loses something, usually something that will make him think twice before continuing the challenge or challenge again.

I stepped into the bath and found my favorite spot next to one of the waterfalls.

If the male that is challenged died and had a current mate, then the male either must take over the offspring's care or if it is still in the female's womb, he may chose to dispel it. This ensures that the male that defends himself has even more to lose than his life if he fails: the discontinuation of his offspring.

The fitter the male the higher up he is, the less likely it is that he is challenged. Also the higher up, the more lavished rooms and finer nesting material.

To propose a mating, the male would 1st be at least honor ranking, typically dominate her attentions during events (able to scare off other males), show off his chambers (all are better conditions than the common female quarters), and provide something appealing for her to keep (usually jewelry or something shiny).

The mating then takes place for about 25 years. It takes 3-5 months for the egg to develop in the female's womb. It is then laid and hatches on its own. After it hatches it is nursed till about 2 years old. From 2-19 it is called a youngling and stays in a room that is adjacent to the male's and only accessible though the couple's quarters.

The other 5 years is room for the fertilization and if the male allows her to stay in his quarters and she wants to stay for a time after. Some mates continue on for several matings but it is a preference.

Personally, if I was to look, I would prefer the scientists to the warriors.

I smiled as I remembered sitting in the lab, glancing at him over my work.

Yes, the warriors were considered more appealing with the natural physical attractions but I would want the mental conversations and debates. I suppose it would be natural since my beloved Sire was the head medical scientist of the ship. I always enjoyed hearing about his works than about my Mota, the head mark.

According to my Mota, I should be learning more about her as it is the path I am to follow. As a female, I have a duty to the hive. I respected my devotion but I just was not that interested in flattering males to mate. My sire, said it was a matter of time and that I would regret not learning. So I studied the keeper's duties and learned enough to pass.

There are certain technical functions that keepers perform, though most of it is done by male technicians. Beyond that, keepers take care of all the younglings, clothing, and affections to males.

I could pass with youngling care; I read a book on it. Clothing required making with an imaging unit that pictured and cut the desired clothing. Mending the clothing was similar though harder as the cut had to be right or the clothing would be bunched. The technical workings included bath care, fog operations, and the queens drone productions. Again, all easy enough and mostly handled by males if the female did not.

Now… the affections part… I enjoyed stories mostly about adventure and myths and carried a talent for dancing and drawing but that was it.

I got out of the bath and moved to the dressing chambers.

I mainly spent my time reading on books that the humans would leave behind or that I found in the data banks. I would entertain myself a lot in my sire's lab and access their computers to confirm or deny myths or ancient theories. My sire, thought it was amusing but I do not think the other males approved. Though they did not stop me and would help when I was uncertain.

HE would help me, and then said I was wasting my time. He said I should attend more to my keeper lessons…that I was becoming a nuisance. That hurt. I dried, removed my clothing to the seating, oiled my skin, and then proceeded to dress.

When I was 20, I moved to my young female chambers as a Jeffa. It was a large room with several alcove beds. All females from 20-49 lived here. From 50 on, the females either lived in the common female chambers or in male chambers. The higher up the rank the nicer living conditions so as a Jeffa, the beds were plain and a bit uncomfortable compared to my chambers in by my sire's room.

At 40, Jeffa are allowed to attend the events as observers. I am 48 but I have yet to go. I prefer to have the lab all to myself. My sire does not know but I have found a way of sneaking in when he and the others are gone. All the males in my sire's main lab are honored so they are all attending the event.

Now in my defense, I am looking for male affections, but just not how I am supposed to. By knowing what they are working on and being interested in their workings, I am capable of understanding more conversations with them. Another point to me is that creativity and distinction is always a plus to gaining male attention but is challenged by a greater female. A female challenge is a challenge of craft and skill. Usually, the loser ends up give some of their jewelry to the winner. On rare occasion, a challenge can involve backstabbing betrayal that the males would stop if found out. I once heard of a young very pretty female that gained a high ranks attention far sooner than she should. That made the older females jealous and the young female was tricked into thinking she had to leave the hive and when the hive found out and went to get her, she was dead. Killed by the local humans as she tried to kill one herself because she was starving.

I left the baths and continued on to the higher gardens.

I avoided the higher ups as much as possible. It was easy to do and is one of the things expected of my rank anyway. Though I took it a step farther and even avoided bathing during the busy times. High-ranking males were privileged to visit the female's common bath as they pleased but considering most females use it about the same time it makes it easier to avoid. It had been rumored to all the females that higher ranking males tended to be very aggressive with females. That some had even died in their beds. Mota told me it was a lie but I had my doubts.

It brought down my interactions with other females but I considered it worth it. I enjoyed the peace of having it all to myself. I made up for it with night chatter among the females in the Jeffa chambers. Female conversations were important for assessing potential mates and gaining alliances with each other. A female that cut themselves off were likely to never mate. Everything from politics, rumors, and romance were discussed.

Now granted the males tried to destroy all the romance stories we have but somehow they always leak onboard when we contact another hive. I remember my sire once caught me and told me never to even glance at such nonsense again. My mota found out and it was one of the few times I took her over him. She told me it was natural to be enticed by such readings but not to let it overtake my desires when I go to find a mate. These are just stories and nothing more.

I walked up to the higher gardens but then stopped. I had a better idea. I took a sharp right and went instead to the hidden gardens. Actually it is a small caved area where technicians can come in and repair the water flow but no tech has been here in years and *Ira* and I planted several gardening foliage around the enclosure and hid some of the more…questionable things we found in here. I had gone on a 'raid' to the storage where human items were taken to be sorted by *Supplies*. I try to make it there before he could look really close at them. During the last trip, it seems the humans had found some old books and various semi-sparkly things that looked interesting. Any actual jewelry was taken immediately by the males for possible mating pieces.

I sat down on the large moss covered ledge I made as a seating area and started reading the book.

It was in Tivea language, an old human language that was used to keep others from finding out this civilization's secrets. A silly idea and I had easily translated it for another book with some help from my last lab visit. I took out the translation results on the shelf and started on the first page. It was actually fascinating. It spoke of a large pillar that had to once been part of something bigger but the knowledge of it had been lost. There was a decent picture of it drawn on the next page. The author of this book had to be an explorer as he wrote down the symbols for later reference. I stopped to stare at one. It was one I had seen before.

I got up to my make-shift bookshelf and took out another book I had found. This one was just a summary of this human's planet but toward the back it had the same symbol. I opened it and compared the two. Interesting coincidence. It was of an ancestral bug, a Getta bug. Hmm…It had a stargate address for the new one and so the two sightings were different. I continued on in my reading and noted that there were two more sightings on two other planets. The structures around them were all different and looked to be buried long ago.

I thought about telling *Ruta* but I know he would only be angry that I was wasting my time and…oh! I did not realize how much time I had spent on this. I put my book away and ran down out of the gardens.

When I approached the more populated areas I slowed and walked as gracefully as one could that was supposed to have been watching the honored leave for their culling. It was not necessary but still expected for females to watch them leave and return.

I made it to the hanger bay and noticed that all 211 of the females were there and only two males had yet to leave. *Lorez* was one. And what was worse is that he saw me dash in. Why the second of biological affairs was one of the last to leave was uncertain but he was and he looked straight at me before closing the hood of his dart ship. He and the last wraith took off. I walked over to *Ira* and she turned with a sympathetic smile.

Ira: "He was waiting for you."

I sighed: "I'm sure to get another lecture when he returns."

Ira laughed softly: "What were you doing? You should have been here an hour ago."

Gova: "Yes, you should have. Where were you? The commander even noticed your absence….again."

I glimpsed: "I was just reading a book. I had not realize-"

Bevan: "That you were disgracing the hive?"

I hissed at her: "Just because I am not here does not mean anything, it is only advised not required."

Gova sighed: "According to the rules, yes it is not required but you are expected to be here. If you continue like this then you are sure to not get any male attention. Think about your priorities girl and do not disgrace us again."

I glowered at them as they left.

Ira: "sooo what did you find?"

I looked back at her with fake disinterest.

Ira: "Oh please, I know you well enough that you found something you would consider amazingly interesting and could not bring yourself off your throne to realize what was happening around you. You really do that far too often."

I felt a jolt of annoyance go through me: "Am I really that predictable?"

She nodded with pity on her expression.

I hissed: "As a matter of fact, I did find something interesting. It was in a…book."

I emphasize the word book and I knew she caught onto my meaning.

Ira: "Fine I will hear your misplaced scientific endeavor but only after the honored return. For now, let us feed."

We walked the short distance to the human storage and each found a decent looking human to feed off of. I slammed my hand into the male with delight and feed off his pleasurable energy.

After I was done we returned with the other females and it did not take long for the honored to return. They crossed the bay doors and released the humans on the platforms to be taken care of by the drones. *Supplies* was there to observe the culling numbers. *Dart Master* was also there to oversee how the slightly modified darts behaved. He was in charge of the honored troops but being they were honored and able to look after themselves he mainly attended to the darts. Shortly before the honored came on, the commander and *relations* came behind us. I looked forward and tried not to bring attention to myself.

From what I could see as they landed, all the honored were accounted for. *Lorez*'s dart landed close to the entrance and I watched him exit. He looked at me briefly and made his way with the rest to the report room. I think that is where the males reported anything interesting to *Territory Master*. *Territory master* went with them on this trip. I'm assuming to take an overview of the changes over the years.

After they all left, I noticed that no one moved. All the females were standing straight and did not move to leave. I wanted to leave but I did not dare bring attention to myself in front of the commander. The tension from the auras was becoming uncomfortable but I stayed. I felt over to *Ira* and noticed hers was equally confused but she stood by me.

Then I felt something behind me. The Head Mark was here. Mota was observing me angrily. That must have been it. The others must have felt her before I did. What did I do?

Head Mark: "Turn around."

I turned and noticed that all the others did too.

The commander spoke: "It seems that someone on this ship has been communicating with another hive. Now this hive is close by, and has confirmed that is was a male that was trying to sneak intelligence away to another hive he was going to join. This male…confessed that he was working with a female from this hive that he would take with him. I want to know who."

He turned to me at the end. My eyes went wide, he couldn't possibly think…

Norvely: "You could not think I was behind this."

Commander: "You were late to this send off."

Norvely: "It is not a required venture."

Others of the command staff including *Ruta* entered.

Commander: "Then what were you doing that you did not see fit to be here on time."

Norvely: "I was reading in the gardens."

Commander: "What were you reading?"

I hesitated…I knew this was bad. I could tell him but I would lose my book but at the same time if I didn't it would be suspicious. This was not a wraith to be suspected by.

Norvely: "It's umm….a culled book from storage."

Commander raised an eye ridge: "Why would you be reading a book from there?"

Head Mark looked annoyed: "It is not her. The female in question would have been of mating age and she is not. And I hardly think it is a violation to be curious about reading books."

Commander turned to her and snorted: "Very well, though I still do not approve."

I glanced slightly at *Ruta*. He was going to be mad at me about still going into the human books.

I turned back to the commander glancing at all the females. 212 females to review and he started with me. Yes, granted I did get in trouble every now and then but that was hardly a reason to stand out.

We stood this way for several hours and the commander went back and forth trying to scare whoever it was. It had to be a much older female to not be intimidated by him. The commander was a very…intimidating wraith. The other males were fearsome but I was sure none would harm a female but the commander…he grabbed one of them females and she tried to cry out but his hold squashed her cry. After a moment he let her go, seemingly satisfied that she was not the one.

After awhile some of the honored came by to see what was going one, including *Lorez* who went up to *Ruta* to find out the situation.

Honesty, I wasn't so much interested if *Ruta* would tell him about the situation as much as him telling about my books. I didn't write down the addresses to check them out or anything yet. Please don't let them find it. I had grown fond of my hiding spot and my personal quest at finding odd myths and facts among the worlds. Granted I was never to leave the hive but the idea of adventure was too exciting to not look.

I noticed that they both turned my way for a moment; so I snapped back to the commander, great. Suddenly, *Gova* dashed from the large semi-circle to the Head Mark.

Gova: "I swear I didn't know, I-I only was looking for a new mate is all, I swear I did not know what he would do with the connection. I swear, I swear."

Her words were desperate and grew more desperate as the commander came. I knew what was going to happen and why it had to happen. The Head Mark could not show weakness, even to something so innocent. The commander grabbed *Gova* roughly and she stopped. Again begging silently to the Head Mark but the Head Mark did not even look down. The female was half dragged and half pulled along as the command staff including the Head Mark left the hanger bay.

*Lorez* stayed behind, he was bowing slightly and turned to me when they left. I grabbed *Ira*'s arm and dashed out of the room. I did not want to be lectured at the moment.

Ira: "Where are we going?"

Norvely: "You promised to hear my about my new interest. Remember?"

Ira: "Ah."

We reached our Jeffa chambers and sat in a common seating area for us. The three other Jeffa came in shortly after. Currently, there were only five Jeffa though one was on the way and I was about to leave in 2 years.

This was actually pretty good numbers for a hive though it was still debatable whether I would be transferred in trade to another hive when I became mating eligible or not. That depended on how many males I was related to and if the high ranks wanted to keep me. On that light, I should be ok with *Ruta* being an influence and not getting into….too much trouble. Granted I still was not going to events…I wonder if that is another unwritten rule like with the hanger bay. Not required but expected and negative impact if I didn't. Ah well…

Pryra: "I can't believe that *Gova* was so devious to try that."

Norvely: "She wanted power, that has to be it."

Ira: "But she already had power, I heard she was next to be a Head Mark if *Ulma* made a move."

Etchi hissed: "Do you want someone to hear?"

Norvely: "It is hardly a crime to talk of it. No one is listening in any case."

Etchi: "I heard the keepers talking about how it was just a matter of time. The queen has denied *Ulma* a hive even with her obvious gaining of influence."

Torvi: "If the queen does not kill the Head Mark first."

I hissed at her.

Pryra: "It is possible *Norvely*. To deny it is foolish, that is how the hive is run."

I nodded. It was true.

Norvely: "The weak die to let the strong continue."

Torvi smirked: "I noticed that *Lorez* was waiting for you again *Norvely*. Did you get a lecture again?"

I growled: "No, but I ran out before he could."

Ira: "So I guess this means you will be staying away from the lab for awhile."

I glared at her challenged smirk.

Etchi: "I can see your fascination *Norvely* but you only have two more years before you are mate eligible. You should focus more on gaining status."

I sighed: "I know…"

I grimaced as the words left my mouth: "I will attend the next event…"

The chatter stopped.

Ira: "Really?"

Pryra: "Oh! Tell me how it goes, do you have something to wear?"

Etchi: "I have been working on this new dress that you might like."

The conversation continued with talk of the next event and then we all slept, comforted with knowledge of who were the most appealing males to look out for.

I softly laughed at remembering *Pryra*'s dark face about the rumored *Gavor*'s super sculpted body. I did not get a chance to talk about my discovery but it could wait.

I slept well that cycle.

-----

After I awoke, the other females were bathing, I went toward the gardens only to stop in mid step as I saw *Ruta* in the distance, and he saw me.

I turned around and started walking the other way. Till he used his aura to wrap around my head and sent tingles of telepathic signals to my legs to stop me. It was gentle but I knew if I did not stop that he would make me.

I turned around and tried to look neutrally bored.

Norvely: "Something you need of me?"

Ruta: "Do not play with me, little offspring. I heard what you told the commander. Where are you hiding them?"

Norvely: "Hiding what?"

Ruta sighed: "You should not be reading such nonsense. Please, do not make me banish you from my lab as punishment. I enjoy your visits and your curiosity but you take it too far. It is concerning."

Norvely: "What is so concerning about it? I would never leave the hive to-"

Ruta glared: "Would you? I tell you to stop reading those books and yet you seem to find a way around my direct order. How do I know you would not just leave when you found something you thought was too great to not look for yourself."

Norvely: "I know my place, my sire. I would not leave the safety of this hive; I would not leave you of my own accord. I swear."

His eyes softened…slightly.

Ruta: "*Lorez* is likely looking for you. Something about not being on time for something."

I winced.

*Ruta* smiled and walked down the hall. I watched him go then headed toward my hidden garden again. I needed to write down those gate addresses before *Lorez* figured it out. He was incredibly smart.

I had learned to look natural while scouting around for anyone looking as I made my way through the hidden door behind the shrubbery.

I closed the door and made my way to the…it was empty…

No no no no… someone found it. I looked around, it was all gone. Wait. There was a data platform sitting on the moss ledge. I picked it up. Perhaps it was my translation…no such luck.

"If you want these back: attend the event, dress like a keeper, learn the Pita base notes, the first base dance of a Retvya, mend 10 outfits, and come to the lab for your evaluations only. Stay out of the lab otherwise and be on time for the honored launchings."

I stared at the note…reading it twice. Dress like a keeper? I looked down at my outfit. I do dress like a keeper. Now it was not as revealing as some others but it was decent.

*sigh* well *Etchi* said she would help me pick out an outfit for the event anyway. The Pita…ugh…..it was a nice instrument and *Lorez* had overheard me saying I liked it, and if I had to play an instrument that would be it. It did not take someone of my genius to know who this was from.

A Retvya was a very high social gathering that only command staff and females of their choosing could attend. It was for two or more hives that wished to celebrate something.

It was unlikely I would ever attend for many years but apparently my book-captor wants me to know the basics anyway. Mending 10 outfits…time consuming but achievable.

As for staying out of the lab and being on time for honored send offs, I would need to do that anyway. Though the idea that he was making me, was very aggravating, He had no reason to order me around like this.

I couldn't very well go demand them back or ask for help to get them back, being that they were not supposed to be in my hands anyway.

Then I saw it….there was more…I scrolled down to the rest.

"You are 48 years old, stop acting like a child and working on matters that hold no relevance-"

I stopped reading…that that…….that…….I felt hurt and betrayed. How dare he. How dare he say…write….ugh!

_Bevan: "That you were disgracing the hive?"_

_Ruta: " such nonsense…"_

Jolts waved through me. I was shaken. They rejected me. I kept up my teachings, granted I wasn't that great a singer, but my dancing and hive keeping were admirable. True I didn't go to events and flirt but it wasn't required. I preferred reading and drawing about practical knowledge. It was my nature. I felt so angry and confused.

I huffed and paced in my rage. I wanted to scream….I knew no one was out there. So I did.

I was angry. I was baffled…rejected…why? Whywhywhywhy

I stood in the center and I punched and clawed at the air. I was having a childish tantrum but it just wasn't fair. I worked so hard and now I was treated like I was disgusting. I growled threw my teeth and gathered all my anger and raked down with my hand….suddenly I felt power…power following me…I realized the room was different somehow. It took a moment to register that suddenly the room was filled with ice. Ice from the waterfall that swooped down perfectly around to where my hand just was. Nothing else registered for a few minutes and I just stared at the unexplained event. All my previous emotions forgot, I just examined all the shards of ice sticking out from the once perfectly mild temperature water.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell someone or not. I should. It was the right thing but I was afraid. It didn't make sense. I hated it when I couldn't figure something out. I looked at my hand and felt a tingle in my aura around it. Did I do this?

I just backed up and wanted to forget it ever happened.

I felt a shocked aura of a wraith technician from behind me. Apparently, I had been in shock longer than I thought.

Tech with wide-eyes: "What happened?"

Norvely stuttered: "I don't know. It just was there."

He stared at it a bit and walked towards me. He extended his hand to lead me away from the incident.

Tech: "I will find out what happened. It is best you go."

I didn't argue, in fact I was grateful.

I dashed back to the female's chambers and sat on my bed as I tried to calm down. My mind was on overload with the feeling of power and the tingle in my aura. A bath. I gathered a new dress and undergarments into a leather enclosure and made my way to the female bath. I usually didn't go to the baths during the active times, to avoid the commander and older females. This didn't matter at the moment.

I entered the cushioned sitting area and noted 3 other clothes in there. Ah well, it is not like I would be unwelcome. I walked out to the main room and noted out of the corner of my vision that there were more than four sitting at the cushioned seating on the right but I just continued my way to the water, unbraiding the two braids on both sides of my head on the way.

My feet hit the water and I finally noted how tense I was. I felt the stiff muscles in my back ease as they hit the water. I swam to a far rock and laid my head on its rounded surface. I was tired. I considered falling asleep but thought better of it when I heard some of the occupants laughing. Instead I just dozed and cleared my mind.

I melted into warm silky sanity until I felt my hair being pulled on from behind.

I snapped awake and turned to see a white haired and blue skinned female looking annoyed.

Blue female: "Were you asleep? The commander has asked that you join us."

I felt a sense of dread flow in me. I followed her toward the sitting area but didn't look up till we were in front of them.

I wasn't even of mating age yet. To receive the commander's attention was incredible. I noticed two other high-ranked with the commander. I didn't know either of them. It wasn't unusual. I sat down and started drying with a silk-water absorbing cloth next to me.

There were thousands of wraith on each hive ship. Currently, 212 were female in all to 1348 eligible males. The commander and high-ranked were kept company by older more pleasing females, traditionally. If they so chose they would allow lower females to attend to them.

Commander, High-ranked, and honored wraith were the only ones that could gain a females attention and mate.

The ratio of 10,000 wraith would go:

1 queen

1 commander

15 high-ranked

200 females

1000 honored

3000 lower ranked

(Grevti – 400

Tyelra - 700

Morar - 800

Jore-ell - 1000)

100 younglings

5783 drones

With 120 hives that's 1,200,000 wraith that eat at least once a month equaling 14,400,000 humans needed a year to meet quota. Now that is not counting the hives in hibernation right now.

The younglings from birth-20 stayed with their sire and mota and consumed human food. However the mota requires more feeding to grow the egg and to provide milk for the youngling when it is an infant and thus the calculations balance out.

To maintain a healthy food supply, *Lorez* must cull 1200 humans in a year or 100 humans in a lunar cycle. Plus, maintain his status as an honored wraith and second in command of biological affairs under my sire. According to Mota, he would be more inclined to meet this quota and more likely to perform better if he had a female encouraging him and attending to him.

I have been told the reason *Lorez* spends so much time around me is because he is interested. I think it is because I annoy him so. I was not even of mating age and he was a next to be a high-rank. Even if I went to the event, I should only aim at lower honored males and even then it wasn't that well off. Males usually spent their time trying to please older females that were more experienced.

The more a female stood out the more attention of both males and females. Males for obvious reasons gave more affection, but females that noticed a female that stood out more than she either challenges her, intimidates her, or respects her.

From 50 onward a female may mate. It is only when she is one of the oldest and most respected is she called a Head Mark. A Head Mark is in charge of the females and is next in line to become a queen.

She may accomplish this by either challenging the current queen or the queen gives her a new hive if her current hive is too large and she believes the head mark will be a valuable ally. The only way she can become eligible for queenship is to be accepted by the males as one. She must be able to bare wraith drones in good amounts and that means have been baring wraith long before that to gain strength in young rearing. And must have the mental strength and a strong enough will to control her followers, including the females.

It seems that I had drifted off into my musings and the high-ranks did not like that.

One of them got up and picked me off the seating to sit back down with me on his lap. I was embarrassed with uncertainty. This was not how I was planning to meet a high-rank.

He smiled down at me. He was quite large for a male, of a warrior division I'm sure. His hair was fizzy and face strong with a partially braided chin.

He played with a longer strand of my hair and said: "I don't recall seeing you before."

Commander: "She is *Ruta*'s offspring. She is not of mating age."

I was surprised the commander had recalled that.

Warrior wraith: "Ah, the Head Mark's new female offspring. Quite the pretty one you are. I thought we only had one moonshine on the hive."

Norvely: "Clearly you are mistaken."

He laughed. A moonshine referred to my dark blue hair and silver eyes like my Mota's. Though my skin was a dark green like my Sire's. My Mota's was a light blue.

My Sire then rushed through the bath doorway and came toward us. I was naked but wasn't worried about it. In fact, I was relieved. I knew he would rescue me.

Ruta: "I must speak with her, *1st general*."

I tried to move from his grasp, expecting him to let me. I was relieved at the rescue, however *1st general* didn't let go.

1st general: "Then speak to her."

Ruta frowned but spoke: "One of the technicians said that you were behind the waterfall when the malfunction occurred. What happened?"

Norvely: "I do not know. Everything was normal and suddenly I was surrounded by ice. The technician came in shortly after."

Ruta: "What were you doing before? What were you even doing there?"

Norvely: "It a-"

I glanced at the commander then back up to *Ruta*.

Norvely: "It was where I kept my book but it was destroyed during the malfunction."

I good placed lie.

Commander: "Good riddance."

Ruta: "Very well, I take it you are not injured then so I take my leave."

My face fell, he didn't rescue me. I was actually very sore for some reason but that was hardly a reason to need him. *1st general* continued his musings.

White/blue female: "What happened with *Gova*?"

Commander sneered: "She was stripped of all her mating tokens and traded to another hive that did not have a queen."

I was too curious: "Why would that be a punishment? Would that not give her the chance to become a queen herself?"

1st general: "You have not studied your hive relations very well. You are correct in that a female on that ship would have a greater chance at becoming a queen but since we took her mating tokens, she would have to start at the bottom of the females there. More competition to fend for and the lack of a queen meant the hive was a lesser."

I did not know what a lesser hive was but was reluctant to ask. The commander seemed to sense it though.

Commander: "A lesser hive is one that does not have a queen. A hive without a queen is not strong and must rely on stronger hives in a fight as they have no way of producing more drones. Now eventually, a queen will emerge on that hive but the longer they go without a queen the more desperate they are for one and the more likely it will be a lesser queen. A queen that would normally not pass to be a queen."

I nodded in understanding. *1st general* purred and cuddled me. Shortly after some older females came by and I gladly gave up the attentions.

I went to bed STILL sore with little talking. I listened to the chatter but fell asleep sometime when *Ira* was talking about some deadly appealing male she saw in the fighting chambers.

I woke up feeling better and just sat their debating about what happened. It was so weird. I looked at my hands. The tingle was gone but I remembered it clearly.

I decided I would take a long walk around the hive and got dressed. Tonight was the event…ugh…

I would have to pick something nice out. I'm sure *Etchi* would oblige in helping me. I enjoyed staying in the Jeffa chambers. I had heard about problems in Jeffa chambers but these females were strong, curious, and acceptable to converse with.

I opened the chamber door and saw a wraith waiting. He just stood there and watched me. I figured he was waiting on one of the others.

Norvely: "Whom are you waiting for?"

Wraith: "You."

He looked down the hallway and I saw a very handsome looking wraith walking toward us. I started to leave but the wraith stood in the way.

Handsome wraith: "Ah, you are awake. Please, I would like to talk with you."

I turned to him. I had never seen him before but that was hardly something.

Kova bowed: "I am the high-ranking technician *Kova*. I do not believe we have met before *Norvely*."

Norvely: "You know me? I am only Jeffa, how is it that you seek my attention?"

Kova.: "That is a long story about which I want to discuss but not here. Please follow."

I did as I was asked. In the social order he was ranked higher than the Head Mark.

I followed him to the observatory room. This room was for viewing announcements and messages from other hives that the high-ranks wanted others to know. It was empty right now and has been for some time.

*Kova* sat down on a larger seating and I sat across from him with the mind viewer in between us.

Kova smiled: "Come sit next to me, little Jeffa."

I hesitated but did as he suggested.

Kova closed his eyes: "Now do you remember what happened yesterday behind the waterfalls?"

I tensed: "I did not do anything. It was a malfunction."

Kova: "A malfunction? The water was free flowing from a water container that never changed its temperature below mild feel. I think you did do something but you do not understand what. Did you feel anything after it happened?"

I was very confused: "Am I in trouble? Shouldn't the Head Mark or even *Relations* be speaking with me?"

Kova opened his eyes and looked at the mind viewer: "There are things that Head Mark and *Relations* are not to know and I believe this to be one of them. Now answer my question, young one."

I nodded: "Yes, I did feel sore the rest of that cycle and a tingle in my hands."

Kova: "And you did not tell *Ruta* about this?"

Norvely: "No. Should I have?"

He turned to me and smiled: "No. In fact it is excellent that you did not. But let us go farther back. Tell me why you were there."

I did not want to tell him.

Kova: "I will not tell the Head Mark or anyone else. I enjoy secrets. They make a hive interesting. You can trust me."

Norvely: "Trust a wraith who likes secrets?"

He nodded still with that charming smile.

Norvely: "I had been….commandeering some items from storage that would normally have been thrown away."

Kova: "Yes, I had heard you have a fascination with historical myths and legends, even ones among the human cattle. I assume this item is something to that affect."

I nodded: "*Lorez* had found out and while I was away, he found my hiding spot under the waterfall and took it away. I was angry because of the note he left and-"

Kova: "Slow down. Go back, how did you discover the hiding spot?"

Now I knew I had to be in trouble but I could not lie now: "I um…found…the schematics of the ship and noticed that it was a technical spot that had not been touched in years so I made a hidden garden out of it with plants and moss items for a seating."

I did not mention *Ira* for if I was to be in trouble there was no point in bring her in to.

Instead of growling in annoyance or anger, the male laughed: "That was very resourceful of you *Norvely*. Shall I assume then that you 'found' these schematics by hacking into the system…say with your sire's lab or passcode?"

I just looked at him nervously. He just laughed more.

Kova: "Do not worry child, I believe I am liking you more and more. Please continue. What did the note say?"

I relaxed a bit: "*Lorez* has been angry with me lately about wasting my time and so crafted a note telling me to attend the event, dress appropriately, mend some clothing, learn a Retvya dance, learn the Pita, stay out of the lab when unnecessary, and be on time for honor send offs."

Kova snorted: "He does not demand much does he?"

Norvely: "It really is not much to get my books back. I know he means well. I really should be spending more time learning to be a keeper but the excitement of learning new things and challenging old stories is too exciting to leave alone. In the new book I recovered, I found that on four different planets there are underground works that have similar symbols but no one knows what they really look like in full because they were buried thousands of years ago by eh oh…"

I was speaking very excitedly and turned to *Kova* sheepishly.

He leaned back and propped his head up with his knuckles. He looked very regal. I looked away shamed that I had embarrassed myself in front of a high rank.

Kova: "I see why you like it. You have a natural love of adventure and a large almost dangerous amount of curiosity. It is a wonder you have not tried to leave the hive in pursing it."

Norvely: "No, as you said I am curious and desire adventure but this is my home and I am not foolish enough to believe I could survive on my own out there."

Kova: "Very wise. Though about the waterfall."

Norvely: "Hm? Ah yes. The note continued and said that I was acting childish and should stop acting like a nuisance and this made me very angry. I was…being ungraceful and enraged by the comments and then the ice just appeared."

Kova: "I see, you were probably moving around in your rage yes?"

Norvely: "Huh, um yes. Does that matter?"

Kova nodded: "Yes very much. Now child, I need you to listen very closely to me. Understand that you are not to repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone on the hive, even your little Jeffa companion or the Head Mark."

I was nervous at that…but excitement rolled though me and I nodded.

Kova: "In your studying, the wraith never told you why we do not study history. Socially it is not seen as necessary and politically it is seen as irrelevant to the present. This is not true. Now let me start at the beginning.

Over 500,000 years ago, wraith were very different. A different social order and a different way of life. In this social order were two distinct classes of wraith called highborn and subordinates.

Publicly at that time, highborn were just seen as being born from stronger and better wraith. This was not told for a reason but highborn were more than what wraith are now. They had abilities that wraith scientists have only dreamed of seeing. They were telekinetic users."

Norvely: "Telekinetic? They could move things with their minds?"

Kova: "In a way, though it was in three distinctions. Shadow skill, Life skill, and Power skill. The one I think you would be most interested in is life skill or life bending."

He got up and moved behind the seating. He lifted up a container of water and set it down on the table.

Kova: "These highborn were born with the skill as all highborn wraith are, but it takes practice and just the right moves to trigger it."

I watched him intently as he watched the water and I felt his aura move with his hands above the water and then his aura drop into it.

I stood up and moved away as his aura grabbed the water and hoisted it in the air to his hand. He proceeded to move it around using his aura and hands as a sort of guide.

Getting over my shock I moved in closer to his…bending.

He then moved his hands apart and made an attack curl with his fingers that caused the water to freeze in response. The ice..

Norvely: "The waterfall and the ice. Are you saying I did that? That I am a highborn?"

Kova nodded: "Yes, it is a rare thing. Let me finish my story though. You see, 500,000 years ago, there was a problem. The current queen was not fit to rule but the highborn did not do anything about it. The subordinates were suffering under her rule and eventually rebelled against the highborn, but the highborn were strong and a good portion of them managed to leave without the rebels knowledge. The highborn still exist but hidden. They keep watch over the hives though, to make sure if any highborn were born or detection of highborn was found that we could disrupt it and take it away."

I stood up again and moved back but he got up to.

Kova: "Even back then it was rare. A wraith born of either both subordinate or both highborn have a chance of conceiving one of the opposite status. In all 500,000 years, you are the first female I have found."

Norvely: "So you're going to take me away?"

Kova: "I do not want to but I will have to. I will not lie to you, child. It is very dangerous that you stay here."

Norvely: "Why? What would you do?"

Kova: "Not us, but the non-telekinetic wraith, the hive wraith. Imagine what they would do if they found out. One of three things would happen. You could be seen as an experiment and tested over and over till they could replicate the ability. You would be seen as a threat and the queen would kill you, or you would be asked to produce at an alarming rate and forced to be a prize against your own will. I would not wish that fate on you, beautiful Jeffa."

I looked at him. He made sense. I wanted to go to *Ruta* but he was right, right?

Kova smiled: "Come sit down, I swear you are in no danger and I will not make you leave before the event. You will have one more stay here on this ship."

I looked at him. I did not want to leave.

Norvely: "Where would you take me?"

Kova stopped smiling: "To the highborn home world. They have already been informed and the queen is already wanting to speak with you. You are a gift child. The first highborn female in 500,000 years born of hive wraith. Though it is a shame we did not see it sooner. You will still be accepted as a highborn."

Norvely: "Because of the waterfall incident? How would you know beforehand?"

I was just curious now. I wanted to know everything.

Kova: "There is a slight difference in biological scans that can reveal if a wraith is highborn or not at birth however since your Sire is a bit overly protective and still performs all your scans himself, I was never able to see your scans and it would have been suspicious of us to override his code or examine you ourselves. The rarity of who you are is amazing. If we had just taken the chance it would have been worth it but what is done is done. What to do now is to take you away as soon as possible and get you to your new home."

I sat down on the seating across from him. It was a lot to take in. Everything else seemed so insignificant now.

Norvely: "What you are saying is…very overwhelming."

Kova: "Yes, I truly wish I had more time to tell you but the faster I get you off this hive the better."

Norvely: "What is this highborn hive like?"

Kova: "We do not have hives. There are a small group of planets we have kept as our own. You will be taken to the main planet of Trennva. It is where our main city is and the queen."

Norvely: "Queen….what will happen when I leave here? What will the hive think happened to me?"

Kova: "All information about you, from pictures to genetic records, will be erased from the data banks. As for what they will think, I will come up with something, it is nothing you should concern yourself with."

My mind continued on what he might tell them. What he might set up.

Kova: "The highborn you will find are very strong. The only reason we hide ourselves is to remain out of unnecessary conflict with the hive wraith. Our resourcefulness has granted us greater power than any one hive ship could ever achieve. With one queen to rule us all, we act stronger and enjoy a great rich culture. You will see.

Because of your lack of training as a highborn, you will be assigned by group of Elders to assist you."

Norvely: "Lack of training?"

Kova: "You will see. Our way of life is very different then the hive wraith. Far more reason and honor in every working."

He truly believed in what he was saying.

Kova: "Now, I am still giving you the chance to have one last night on this hive but I warn you. Do not attempt to communicate with one of the hive about this."

THAT was a threat. With the power he seems to hold and secrets he possesses, he could very well have the whole hive ready to explode at the press of a button.

I nodded that I understood.

He got up and crossed over to me and sat down. I felt his hands touch my shoulders.

Kova: "This is hard on you, but trust that this is how you were meant to be. You are strong, you will find your place among them."

He rubbed his face to mine and nipped my cheek. I felt embarrassed and fluttery but I still did not trust him. I wanted to go to *Lorez* or *Ruta* or the Head Mark….or anyone but him.

Kova: "Now, you are going to need a dress for the event. As a desire to earn your favor, I will have one made for you."

He helped me up and two females came in. I was sure I had seen one of them but I knew they were both keepers of this hive. Did they know?

He whispered to my ear: "They do not know about you but they are under my complete control. Ask them for anything you wish."

Kova turned to the females: "Make her a fitting dress to match her."

They both started without a word. They measured and brought out several fabrics. Using the mind projector they showed me what I would look like. *Kova* added in what he thought would look appealing and eventually a very stunning but plain dress was made for me. It would not bring too much attention but would hug my curves very pleasingly and look like I was making an effort.

I did not want to dress in front of *Kova* but he was a high rank. He watched as I dressed and then the females started working on my hair.

Kova: "It is a shame I will not becoming with you."

I felt the females stop a bit but hardly noticeable.

Norvely: "So how am I to…. leave?"

I felt one female slide her hand to mine in comfort while *Kova* was behind us. These females would know. Whatever story he made up they would know.

Kova: "Some of my more trusted underlings will see to your transportation. After the event is over, look as if you are going for a walk to the gardens. But instead go to this room. I will be here to handle your leave."

The females had frizzed my hair to an appealing flair around my face. I looked at myself in a mirror and I was stunned. I looked beautiful.

Kova: "Perhaps some jewelry to increase your appeal."

Norvely: "No, I-I look fine as I am."

I did not want any jewelry from him. Even if this was my last night here, I wanted *Lorez*'s attention. To wear jewelry from another male would be seen as playing the web (field). I was told that if I did it would bring about the male's possessive instincts but I wanted him as him.

Kova came behind me again: "As you wish, little Jeffa." He nibbled my neck and I gasped.

Kova: "You do look appealing. I see why *Ruta*'s second has been so possessive of you."

Norvely: "I do like him but it is not what you think. He is annoyed with me nothing more. I go into the lab a lot when I should be studying to be a keeper."

Kova: "Ha-ha, hmm…it does not matter. Feel free to enjoy the event to your likely but again I warn you, do not speak of any of this."

His hand came around to and played with my neck to which one of the feeding slits grazed at the skin.

Kova: "Understand?"

Norvely: "Yes."

It was already time for the event to start.

He let me walk there on my own. I had never been to the event and to show up with a high rank would be as if raising a suspicious alarm to the entire hive.

I was almost there when I started seeing males going in the same direction. It made sense they would be honored but they were glancing at me and some whispered to each other.

I saw *Bevea* being escorted by her companion. She stopped and smiled at me but continued.

I suppose I was being good in her eyes.

I entered the room and took in how lavished it was. I had no idea it was so…appealing. It made sense that it would but I continued to observe the room as more wraith came in. I felt the Head Mark behind me and turned. She smiled to me and I felt her approval.

*Ruta* came in later patted me on the head but continued on the same direction as the Head Mark. That must be the higher ups seating up there. The room was vast but grouped with mind projectors everywhere and a very large one in the center near me.

Some males came up to me to take in my scent: "I do not recall you being here before?"

Lorez: "She is 48 but has been stubborn in coming here."

I turned to him. He like the other males wore a black silk robe and pants of different stylings.

Lorez: "I am pleased you did. You look very charming."

Ira: "Wow…I did not know *Etchi* was going to help you that much."

I saw her come into view among the small group of males that came to inspect me. I really was not sure how to take this attention.

Norvely: "It is a simple dress, hardly something to get interested in."

I walked closer to her and whispered to her: "What do I do?"

Ira smiled and pointed: "We sit there unless invited elsewhere."

Male wraith: "I would not mind hav-"

Lorez hissed then turned to me: "You will sit with me, come."

I noticed *Ira*'s face fell but I followed *Lorez*.

We continued up past most of the seatings till *Lorez* sat down next to some other couple wraith. I sat by him and noticed that the other females here were decorated in jewelry and much frillier dresses.

I dove into my own scientific reason and realized yes they would stand out on their own but compared to them my simple dress stood out more. HA!

I smirked a bit and took more of the room in. It seemed the high ranks were only a bit farther above me but this spot had an excellent view of the larger mind projector. I suppose that is where the performer goes.

I felt a touch on my neck that continued down to my bare shoulders. The dress had a large strap that clung to my upper arm but again it was very plain. Though the white was very appealing to the dark green of my skin.

I saw him. I looked down to the main floor and saw *Kova* enter and look around for a companion from those females left. I had to almost stand but I noted that *Ira* was sitting alone till finally one of the males took her hand and she left out of my sight. Good.

*Kova* made his way up and he glanced at me. I looked away and back at the small social group.

I came face to face with one of the females who looked at *Kova* and back at me.

Black haired female: "Why did he look at you?"

Norvely: "Who are you referring?"

Black haired female looked back at him: "He purposely looked at you and stared for a moment."

Norvely: "In case you have forgotten, I cannot read his mind."

She nodded and turned back to her partner. The honored and high-ranks were powerful enough to not fall under a normal female's mental influence. Telepathic power grows with age and I was certain it was evident I was very young. At least I thought it was obvious.

I felt *Lorez*'s hand clinch on my side and did not even realize he had put it there.

Lorez was talking with another male: "It would be far more effective to have Voret administered to the hive every week then a large amount every month."

Male: "Yes, but we cannot get that productive of an amount without agriculture it ourselves. On multiple stops along our territory."

Norvely: "Our just start some on the Vortiv's mountain peak."

They turned to me.

Red haired female: "What are you talking about?"

Norvely: "It was in one of the books I read. In the last lab visit I noticed that this book was actually talking about the Vort, the main component in Vortiv. It grows abundantly on the mountain peaks and is centered in our territory. It would not be hard to gather."

Male: "Oh, you're the female that thinks she is a scientist. I heard about you."

I felt heat in my cheeks: "I am just curious about things I find. Expanding my knowledge hardly qualifies me as a scientist or lowers my position."

Lorez: "The time you spend on it does."

I was about to be angry and I had a brief thought if this new home would allow me to study such things. Then I remembered, and I became sad at the thought of really leaving. It was sinking in.

Purple haired female: "What are you planning for next cycle?"

I shoot out to her. Did she know?: "I am busy. I was planning on looking at some musical instruments in the supplies room and various other things."

Lorez purred: "Good."

Purple female: "Perhaps, you would be interested in seeing the command deck with us. It is not often that females go to there but I convinced the commander to allow us to become more familiar with its workings. I assume if you know what Vortiv is and read so much in the lab that you would be interested in such a venture."

I looked at her. She was smiling. She liked me. I wanted to actually, the idea seemed fun. But if I said yes, then they would know something was wrong when I was suddenly gone.

Norvely: "I cannot, I did promise I would be elsewhere next cycle."

Lorez: "Where?"

I managed as neutral face as I could: "Elsewhere."

The table in the middle of the circled seating lit up.

Lorez moved closer to me and whispered: "Now that you have actually been here, it is my wish that you start acting-"

I leaned completely to his chest and rested my head upon it. I was a bit satisfied that it made him speechless.

This might be out of character and tip him off but…I had to…I was never going to see him again.

He held me to him silently with his head on mine as he watched the performance. The female was playing some instrument but I just wanted this. It ended. The hive continued talking amongst themselves. I think *Lorez* was talking about more medical stuff but I did not care anymore. Some of them started to leave.

Norvely: "I do not want to leave."

I gripped his chest.

Lorez: "Hm, there will be others. I am pleased that you enjoyed it."

He started moving and lifted me up with one arm.

I reached the entrance and felt *Lorez* stop. I looked up to his profile.

I felt *Ruta*. I turned to *Lorez*'s chest and ignored him.

Ruta: "*Norvely*?"

Kova: "Oh come now, *Ruta* you are far too protective of the young Jeffa. She is almost of mating age, let her flirt."

I did not turn to look at him. I wanted to but I dared not. I would not be able to hide it from him. *Ruta* had a habit of seeing right through me.

I lifted from *Lorez*'s warm chest and turned to leave.

I felt *Lorez*'s hand on my shoulder.

Lorez: "Perhaps, I was too hard in that letter. Forgive me."

Norvely: "Huh, there is nothing to forgive, it was true. I must leave…though…would you mind…ugh.."

I should be more confident but I had never asked before. I had been told of it but…

Lorez put his hand behind my back: "I shall."

He walked me back to my chambers. I felt the blush but let it. My body felt melted and warm. My heart fluttered more than once. I did not want to leave. I very much did not want to leave this moment. I imagined the hallway continuing forever. But far sooner than I hoped, we reached my chamber entrance.

Lorez: "We will talk later, my lovely."

My heart skipped again but I walked into the Jeffa room. I was so happy but also crushingly sad. The other females were waiting at the door looking excited.

Pryra: "Well?! *Ira* said you were flirting with *Lorez*, is that true?"

Ira: "Why would I lie? She practically fell onto him."

I could not blush any harder.

Norvely: "This event was…pleasant."

Etchi: "That is all you can say?"

Norvely: "I am tired, perhaps later."

Ira: "Too tired? The most energetic female on the hive is exhausted from sitting at an event? You must have mentally exhausted yourself with flirting."

*Pryra* was giddy at that and demanded more from *Ira*. I wanted to listen but I had to sleep. I had a duty to perform…I had to leave my home.

I must be strong. A strong shiver of sadness rippled through me.

I laid down in my nightdress but could not sleep. I thought about what *Kova* would have the hive think after I was gone. He knew me well enough it seems. The most logical was that I was running away for a foolish adventure. I felt pain at Sire's disappointment and *Lorez*….I had to do something…

It hit me. The image recorder. It was a cute device I had found once. It could record a single message but looked like a simple piece of jewelry. It was my favorite piece. I would give it up for this.

I knew the other Jeffas were fast asleep. I amused that the hive could be attacked and they would not wake up. I felt around for the pendent behind the silk covering of my bed alcove. I quickly dressed and snuck out of the room. I knew *Tech* was going to be looking for me and might have that wraith that was waiting for me earlier looking as well. I had to be quick. I made my way to the lab. I hoped that *Kova* did not know I had learned to sneak in here when no one else was here. I slid the knife along the inner control panel and put a few drops of saltwater on the veins. The door opened. I stood in front of the lab and looked around. I was going to miss it. I took a moment to store it in my mind. Then I took out the pendent and said what I had to say. I placed it on *Lorez*'s tablet. I knew he would figure that it was more than jewelry. I briefly wondered if one of the other biological wraith would see it and take it. Or worse, if someone else would read it, like *Ruta*. I moved the tablet slightly out of sight. That would have to do.

I relocked the lab and made my way to the observatory room. Along the short distance to it the male that stopped me last cycle was looking for me.

Wraith: "This way."

I was trapped now. Even if I thought about backing out I could not.

Kova was there as he said: "You are earlier than I expected, eager to leave?"

Norvely: "No, I just could not sleep."

He nodded.

Kova: "I am pleased you did as I asked. I spoke to that *Lorez* of yours and he was completely fooled. Though I would recommend not hanging off males like that in the future."

He seemed to be trying to lessen my distress. I've never wanted to run to *Ruta* like I did now. I did not want to leave. I just hope *Lorez* gets my message.

The two males were lower ranks but escorted me to the dart. One male went to pilot it while the other stood by me. To keep me from running or guarding me I was not sure.

Kova: "Take care beautiful highborn. Your new future waits you."

As the dart came around I remembered what I had said.

Norvely nervously: "I…umm…by now I'm sure you have noticed that I am gone. I do not know what story he will make up but I wanted you to know. I did not run away, I did not abandon the hive but…I cannot tell you why. Just know that it is for the best that I leave. If anything make sure my sire and mota know that I did not run away…or put doubt in their minds that I did not leave for such a foolish reason...BUT do not tell them about this message. Please do not. You must be caution of…of the Technical high-rank. I do not know how much power he holds but I know he believes strongly in what he believes. Again I cannot tell you but know that he has power…more than he should. If he finds out that someone knows…I fear he may destroy the hive.

Hmm…I did not lie. I did not want to leave…I enjoyed the event and…I'm sorry I disobeyed you.

From what he tells me, I will never set foot on this hive again. It is necessary…I wanted to tell you but…know that it is necessary.

I…*gulp* I will miss you. Live long and well."

The transmission ended and *Kova* looked back toward the queen.

Head Mark growled: "Where is my offspring?"

Kova turned to her: "Safe."

His hands twitched and he turned to the queen in alarm.

Commander: "The Jeffa mentioned that you might destroy the hive. I had some trusted wraith scourer the hive at the possibility and found the detonators. Now tell us where-"

Kova's mouth twitched and his jaw lit up.

Ruta: "No!"

I gripped the pendent in my hand as the recording stopped and wraith started talking around me in the observatory room.

She looked so confused and uncertain. Why didn't she come to me? What could he possibly have told her that she would not come to me or anyone else on the hive? My mind raced with ideas and threats he could have said to her.

Soon after *Kova* was killed two females spoke that they were forced to hide his doings. We knew there were more. So far two others had been caught that were part of *Kova*'s operation. It made no sense. Why her? Why that female? Why now? If he was still alive…his death was too peaceful. My thoughts turned to what I could do to the followers. I will ripe the skin off one of their treacherous throats with my teeth and tear at its insides with my claws till his neck is completely severed then torture the other for information….

I looked to the stars above me. My young lost beautiful female…where did he send you? Where are they hiding you from me?

~---~

^_^ YEAH! Well that is the start of Norvely's fate. Please tell me what you think. We will get back to Norvely/Todd goodness on Friday. Cya all soon!


	13. Chapter 13

^_^ I'm glad that so many liked the last chapter. For those that read it the first of the day and noticed that I had oopsed with putting Nigale instead of Norvely, sorry .. I have been trying not to do that but caught myself more than once. Thanks for those that told me. It's fixed. I'll double check more in the future. For now, ENJOY CHAPTER 13! WOOT!

. Ugh…missed my deadline…sorry

_~---~_

_Todd: "*Medical* have a full staffing ready and prepare five humans for feeding."_

_I felt his breath on my ear: "You have just given me the keys to saving every wraith in the galaxy and earned a great place in the hive."_

~---~

I felt *Medical* leave

Nigale: "Why?"

Todd: "Let me give you a history lesson of my own. Do you know who the Atlantians are?"

Nigale: "Atlantians? No, are they a type of wraith?"

Todd: "No, in fact they are a type of human that had very high level of technology. **They** thought themselves gods and immortals and when they discovered the wraith existence they tried to destroy us. They thought we could not touch them and that we would die easily as a common bug under their feet.

*smile* That was not the case. 10,000 years ago the wraith had managed to come together in onslaught against the Atlantians. To do this, we had to gain an advantage. The Atlantians technology was far greater even with our own advances but we were able to increase our drone warriors by 10 fold. Even if thousands died we succeeded only by our overwhelming numbers. We succeeded in taking all the worlds from this galaxy from them but the Atlantians themselves were seiged in their city called Atlantis and were seiged there as the wraith became masters to these worlds.

Now over the centuries since then, wraith realized that in order to maintain a generous supply of humans to handle our numbers we had to go into a state of hibernation to allow the humans to repopulate. Think of it as a form of long stasis that you were in but on a lower form and not so long preserving.

Now it was only 5 years ago, but the human decedents from the Atlantians came back to our galaxy through a device left on Atlantis. It is a stargate that is the only one of its kind to be able to travel to other galaxies. They are from completely new set of worlds beyond ours. The humans that were with us when we found you are part of this human group. The wraith had learned that the humans in this far away galaxy had let their populations grow to astounding numbers and thus all the wraith woke up to find the new food source. What we did not count on was that the humans were resourceful and not as arrogant as the Atlantians were. In the end, the wraith realized that we could not get to the new food source and with the hibernation cycle not complete the human populations were not strong enough to attend to all wraith needs."

Nigale: "And they are all hand feeders. This has lead to a civil war?"

Todd: "Yes."

Nigale: "Why do the wraith not just go back into hibernation?"

Todd: "That is a mix of the technological fact that wraith need to be awake for so long after waking from the hibernation and the fact that these Atlantians still have a great technological advantage and could destroy the wraith in hibernation. It is a great risk."

Nigale: "I see…though how can I help? In the long course I could eventually produce-"

He took my hand gently: "No my dear, as amusing as the thought is, I am not asking you to repopulate the entire wraith species."

I heard the others laugh.

Todd: "In our continuous pursuit of technologies, we have discovered a way of manipulating wraith genes. Putting it simply, we have the technology to take your ability and change the current hand-feeding wraith into blood feeders."

I tried to take it in. What?

Nigale: "What you are saying….something else I find hard to believe."

He sighed: "I know, but after some tests and examining your ability I will prove this to you as well."

I really really doubted it.

Todd: "Perhaps you should rest for a time. This cycle has been quite exhausting. After, I will explain more to you and we will start the examinations."

I was tired, but there was so much going on that the idea of sleeping was undesirable. Perhaps some time away from him might help me think of something.

Nigale: "Very well."

----Todd----

I watched her leave with the Head Mark.

Second: "What of the power source on-"

Todd: "I know. We will get to it. For now, this is more important."

Drone Overseer: "What of the humans?"

Todd: "I will speak with them. The examine will only be initial but it will be enough to get started on while we are gone."

*Medical* came back.

Relations: "You are letting her go down there?"

Todd: "We have no choice. The power source will not let us bring back images and to write them down and bring them here will take far too long. No, as long as there are precautions taken, she will be fine."

Medical: "What is to be done with her?"

I looked at him curious as to what he meant.

Medical: "Is she simply to learn our ways and taught to forget all of hers or is she to be allowed lenience to practice her own ways."

Todd: "That I will leave up to her and the Head Mark. So far, her insight into historical knowledge has been useful."

4th general: "Yes, this time, but generally historical views are only useful if-"

Todd: "If a wraith is old enough to know its purpose. She lived in that time. She might bring something different in her own way to distinguish herself. Leave her be."

Weapons: "Are you wishing to pursue her?"

He was interested. It was not proper but I did intend to.

Todd: "I may."

Relations: "It should be taken into account that her mating arrangements might be different than our own."

I had not considered that.

Weapons: "Then it would be an interesting topic to speak on at the next event."

Todd: "Agreed, now any other news?"

Dart Master: "I need to adjust the darts but I am lacking any…"

---Nigale----

I followed the Head Mark out of the room. What was I going to do?

Head Mark: "How is it that you have been able to not mate passed one hundred? Surely the pain has been unbearable."

Nigale: "Pain? What do you mean?"

Head Mark: "After 100 females start to feel a pain in their body as well as a deep urge to mate every 50 years they go without baring younglings."

Nigale: "I do not recall any pain that you speak of. Though again my memories might not be complete yet."

Head Mark: "Hmm. I think now would be a good time to explain a female's role on the hive."

We passed three more males and each stopped to rub their faces against me. I hissed when they stopped but they went on as if it was quite normal. I then caught up to the Head Mark and she continued.

Head Mark: "From infancy, the female is prized among the hive and stays with her sire and mota till she is 20. At 20 she is moved to a room for Jeffa. The Jeffa train to be keepers and at 40 are allowed to flirt and attend events but not mate. At 50 she is moved to the common female chambers and allowed to mate to any male from honor ranked and up."

Nigale: "Why?"

Head Mark: "Why? The higher ranked the males are the more they have proven their strength and ability to survive. This is desirable to mate with to produce strong offspring."

I nodded but: "But why are the high ranks not mated? Surely by now they are all coupled with a female."

The Head Mark stopped and seemed in thought.

Head Mark: "These are the common females chambers." She evaded my question.

She opened the two doors by nodding to a panel. I noticed that before but I still do not understand how.

I looking inside and was amazed at the detail. The first thing in front of us was a large set of seatings around a giant color changing pearl. The room was lit by the same lighting as the rest but had small star bits that glowed with the large pearl. Beyond that were stairs but along the walls were shelves and shelves of various items and on one side was another of those large mind projecting circles but with one had a flat surface held infront of it. Above were levels of open hallways with some females that were looking down curiously.

Head Mark: "There are currently 235 females on this ship, including yourself. Throughout this chamber there are 25 sub chambers with 20 alcove beds each except the higher level for myself. You are free to move around and find a bed you prefer but for now I will place you with some of the younger females."

She started walking to the stairs and I followed. 235 females…the commander said there were over 10,000 wraith on each hive. How many were drones and how many were honored?

We climbed the stairs and passed many females, I noticed that all had what would be inappropriate clothing, some more than others. The Head Mark turned to a door but this time pressed her palm to the center. It lit up and opened.

Inside were seven, no eight females. One of them just got up from behind another. They were all sitting on similar seating as the main room. I noticed on the side of the room were black drapings. Ten sets on the bottom and I assumed ten on the top row. There was a small stair set that climbed up to the second set.

The females were looking at the Head Mark but glancing at me as I observed the room.

Head Mark: "This is a new female to the hive. Actually…you never stated your name."

I hesitated for a moment, I thought of the rebels…but they had no reason to not know me. I think. If they were telling the truth.

Nigale: "I am *Nigale*."

I made sure to wave my aura throughout the room and I felt the others introduce.

Ayria: "*Ayria*"

Biva: "Biva"

Doiv: "Doiv"

Florn: "Florn"

Miev: "Miev"

Torlen: "Torlen"

Revata: "Revata"

Head Mark: "This female has an interesting past. She lived 500,000 years ago and placed in a stasis pod to sleep till now. Her society was much different and she has never been aboard a hive ship before. *pause* It also seems that in her time she was not to mate till she was 250."

Biva: "What?"

They were looking at me I'm sure but I decided to pay more attention to the décor. Not extremely interesting but it was something to focus on.

Head Mark: "It was how the wraith were in her time."

She turned to me: "Now, the commander wishes you to rest and I will see to you meeting him for the examinations."

I nodded to her.

She left and I was immediately surrounded by the females.

Some were playing with my hair while others were playing with my dress.

Torlen: "How did you come to be in the stasis pod?"

Florn: "How did you get your hair this color? Is it natural?"

Biva: "What were the males like back then?"

Miev: "Why is the commander interested in you?"

That question stopped the others.

Revata: "She was asleep for 500,000 years, I'm certain it has to do with something in that time. I doubt his interest in her is beyond that."

Nigale: "Interest in me?"

Biva: "For mating."

I looked at her: "From what I have learned of him, he is very old and very strong, why does he not currently have a mate?"

Ayria: "He only arrived on this hive less than 10 cycles ago. Since his arrival he has yet to pay attention to any of the females to gain a mate."

Nigale: "Why was he not on this hive? Why did he come to this hive?"

Ayria: "We do not know."

Nigale: "I see. I believe I should get some rest now. Apparently I have much to do later."

Doiv: "Did you come onboard alone?"

I stopped walking to one of the curtains.

I closed my eyes but breathed out: "Yes." *Spiked*…..Vas-ka….

I opened the curtain and inside was a very plain black circled bed with silk curtains around the walls. It looked like…

Nigale: "This is a nest."

Ayria: "Hmm?"

Nigale: "Where is my bed?"

Ayria blinked a bit: "This is an unoccupied bed."

I took it as it was. Perhaps they nested elsewhere. I crawled in and noted how hard it was. It was actually very uncomfortable. I think the grass back on the planet would be more appealing.

Nigale: "Are all the beds this uncomfortable?"

I heard some laughs but no one responded.

I could make do. I slept thinking about home.

-----

I was in that bath again. So warm.

Vita: "What do you think?" My getta bug hanging above her.

Nigale: "About what?"

Vita: "About being *Conell*'s mate."

I felt a hand on my neck and I was thrown underwater. I gasped to get up and surfaced to see *Conell* with a look on his face.

Conell: "You should have obeyed me."

He threw me to the shore.

I tried to crawl away till I saw Vas-ka on the seating.

Nigale: "Vas-ka!"

He looked at me but then turned away: "You left me."

I felt *Conell* pull me up only to slam me down on my back.

I tried to claw at him as he grabbed my shoulders: "You are mine now, you are a subordinate's mate."

I jolted up still fighting off the force.

My eyes flew open. I looked and saw the curtains had entangled my feet and my right arm. I was on the floor. I must have fallen.

Ayria: "Who is *Vas-ka*?"

I looked across to her on her bed.

Ayria: "You called to him. Very insistently."

I felt my body shake.

Nigale: "He…he was my protector. My future mate."

I did not care that they knew. Longing had filled me. I missed him.

Ayria: "What happened to him?"

I started untangling myself.

Nigale: "I do not know. The night the rebels attacked I was forced to leave. I left his side. I was convinced that it was safer to be away from him. I am starting to wish I did not."

Biva: "You are alive, that is all that matters."

I looked up toward her voice but then back to my hands. I remember him holding my hands. I promised him I would not leave.

Nigale: "I am alive..." But what of my people? What of the highborn? Were they all killed?

Nigale: "I believe I had slept enough."

Doiv: "You did not sleep long."

Nigale: "Long enough."

I stood up still in my dress from yester--- since I have come to this place. This time. No, I still do not know if they are telling the truth.

I walked to the door and pressed the center. It opened. Good.

I needed to walk around. I saw the stairway and then the main seating. It was empty. I walked to it and sat in front of the giant glowing ball.

----Todd-----

After the meeting was over, we decided to make a small stop to a planet to collect Ivorn to let *Dart Master* and *Head Tech* to finish their new modifications to the hive and darts.

I walked down to the cells to speak to the Atlantians.

Todd: "I hope your stay is comfortable."

Shepherd: "When do we get back?"

Todd: "Oh, it will not be long. I suggest you get some sleep. We had to make a small adjustment to our course to avoid some unnecessary trouble but it will not be more than a 10 hours."

Shepherd: "Have you figured out if Princess is going to be able to despiser the ruins or not?"

McKay: "Princess? I thought we were going to vote next time we named a wraith."

I sighed: "We will not know until we get there. Though I would be interested in Dr. Keller's input as far as her feeding habits."

Keller: "Oh?"

Todd: "It seems that long ago some wraith were called blood feeders while the wraith we know are would be called hand feeders. The blood feeders apparently had more control over their feeding and in-between full feedings could do what was called partial feedings. This allowed the human to live and the wraith to be sustained off a diet of half blood and half human food."

Shepherd: "In-between full feedings? What about just partial feeding all together? You know, keep all the humans alive."

Todd: "Truly I do not know, but even that would significantly help your human populations from being culled so rapidly. It would cut the cullings in half."

McKay: "Lesser of two evils, great."

Keller: "Well it's also possible that with this new information we could manipulate it to be full time partial feeding. Depending on how it works."

Todd: "Yes, now when I have the results I will allow you a copy."

Keller: "Couldn't I be there to examine her?"

Todd: "No. My crew is already unsettled about your presence but they would not allow you to examine her even if I told them to."

McKay: "What if she tells them to?"

I shook my head, they had no idea how wraith worked: "That would not work either."

Shepherd: "I thought all the males listened to females."

Todd: "A queen yes, but she is not."

Actually any male around 2,000 years of age and younger plus the drones could be controlled by her and any female but the high ranks and honored would not allow her to rule the hive yet. She was too inexperienced and needed to focus on breeding before attempting to make drones. I once heard of a female that was too young that attained power too soon. Her will shattered and she pleaded the high ranks of her ship to de-rank her. Though once a female was a queen the only way she could not was to kill her.

McKay: "Oh come on, for a wraith she ain't that bad is all I'm saying. They are likely just wanting to protect her because of it."

It seemed I had missed something while in my own thoughts.

Shepherd snorted: "I'll admit that as far as wraith go, she's not that bad, but I sure the hell ain't bringing her flowers or humans to eat."

Keller: "Really, if what he says is true, then we actually could bring her…um..humans to eat…"

I watched Shepherd and McKay look at her in disgust.

Keller: "I just mean that she wouldn't kill them. If she can "partially feed" then we are going to need to know more about how it is done and how to manipulate it into a gene therapy."

I smirked: "I will contact you when we are at our targeted point."

I left the humans in their debate on how a hive works.

Second: "Commander."

As soon as I was around the corner I saw *Second* waiting for me.

Second: "Why do we not feed on those humans? They are a threat to this hive."

Yes, a threat to this hive, the females, and our younglings…I know…

Todd: "Yes, but they are necessary and have proven an advantage many times. They will soon be off the ship. Just ensure they are guarded well."

I watched him nod. Speaking of females.

I was certain my little keeper was asleep but I had not paid a visit to the female chambers yet.

I made my way several floors up and over to the chambers.

I opened the main doors but I did not expect to see my white female sleeping on the seating.

I crossed over to her and watched her small form. She was huddled into a ball between the pillows.

I sat down and reached for her. She made some soft noises but I managed to get her on my lap. She cuddled up next to me. I wonder if she will be angry when she wakes up. I smiled at the thought.

---Nigale----

I was in the forest…the old wraith was not here today. I went to the cave on my own but when I got to the entrance it became very dark and cold suddenly and it started to rain. I had to go into the cave. I looked out to the storm. It looked bad. Sire was going to-

Vas-ka: "Why did you leave me?"

I turned around. Skeleton of Vas-ka stared back and I screamed and ran outside. It was raining but I ran still.

Moren: "I told you, you can't do anything."

I tripped on a tree.

Spiked: "You are alone, but you are alive."

I looked up to him on the 50 foot wide tree that had fallen.

I got up and tried to reach out for him.

Conell: "You are weak."

I did not turn but ran away another way.

Chambermaid stood infront of me: "They are dead. Your sire and mota…all of us are dead."

I leaped for her…but fell right through.

No…please….anyone….

I turned again to continue but I there was a throne…another skeleton……no please….

Queen: "Why did you not warn us? You could have done something. You just ran away!"

No I.

Yellow Elder: "You were supposed to make us proud."

I tried…what could I do….

Vita: "You let me die…."

I grasped onto her…

I did not mean it….please….I'm sorry….please…..

Nigale: "I tried….I'm sorry…..I tried….."

I opened my eyes…there wasn't mud…but leather…it was warm…I grasped it harder.

I swallowed my weakness back.

Todd: "You were dreaming."

I snapped up. I had to blink a few times. The commander…the commander was here…I was not dreaming.

I looked down. I was grasping his armor…and sitting on his lap.

I gasped and tried to stand up but he held my legs and waist.

Todd: "Tell me what you dreamt. You were calling out that you were sorry."

Nigale: "I should have tried harder."

Hiss

I looked up but I could not see anything past the commander's figure.

Miev: "You have been ignoring us commander."

She crawled onto the seating and tried pushing me away as she came closer to him.

Todd: "I have been busy. It was not on purpose."

It finally came to me that I was IN his lap.

I moved more and left his embrace but noticed how much colder it was without him.

I turned and noticed *Miev* was trying to take my spot and sit on his lap but instead the commander stood up. I watched him rub his finger on her cheek but turned towards me.

Todd: "You were not in your chambers. Why?"

Miev: "She had a nightmare."

I glared at her. I felt weak. I stood up and held my chin up.

Nigale: "I just did not like the bed. It is uncomfortable."

Todd: "It is meant to be."

I looked at him surprised.

Todd: "It has to do with our mating traditions. Mainly it encourages females to want to couple with a male. All the male's chambers are uniquely lavished and appealing. Come with me."

Without missing a step he scooped his arm behind me and guided me out.

I heard Miev huff but the commander did not pay her any attention.

We walked out the door and he started guiding me through the halls.

Todd: "What was your nightmare about?"

I spoke softly: "The past."

That's all I wanted to say right now.

Todd: "Hmm…I have an idea. Come."

He started walking another way and I kept up. There were still the occasional wraith nudges but hardly as pronounced as before.

He walked toward a circled area but stopped. He pointed and looked at me.

Todd: "This is a transportation device. The technical workings of it are not important right now but step onto it and think about going up."

I was confused but did as he asked. He stood back and watched me.

A flash of white came around me and I almost thought I was back on the god's ship.

I blinked and looked down the new hallway.

A light next to me appeared and I jumped away. The commander came from it.

Todd: "Well done. Now this way."

I continued to gap at what just happened but pushed it back to the back of my mind. So many wonders…I wonder if *Spiked* knew how to do that? Does know. I still do not….

With this level of technology? How could he not be telling the truth?

I pushed 'that' even deeper.

We walked further down and then it opened up. The level we were one was…grander. I had noticed the fog on the ship but here there was a fog waterfall that cascaded to a small garden area.

Todd: "This is the high ranks common garden. Private only to high ranks and their companions."

Nigale: "Companions?"

Todd smiled: "Either their mates or prospective mates."

Oh….was he…the way he said it….no. He was just showing me.

He continued and I did see *Event Overseer* with a female behind some bushes but the fog came across again and hid them.

We came upon a door that the commander opened by pressing his palm to it.

Todd: "Did the Head Mark tell you what these door locks are?"

Nigale: "Door locks? It locks it?"

He smiled and stopped: "If a room is deemed occupied privately then it has a private lock. All the males rooms have them. The female common room have them locked only if there are occupants inside. Once someone wants in that does not initially belong there by entering in the system that they do, the occupants must let them in. The males can add a female to their locks in a similar way. The female locks can be over ridden by the Head Mark and ranks above her. The males chambers can only be overridden by the high ranks and myself and these high rank chambers can only be overridden by me. The door can sense who it is by sensing their DNA or blood. Again the technical matter does not matter but do you understand?"

I nodded.

Todd: "Good."

He continued in and I entered only to gasp. The room was very appealing. It reminded me of *Moren*'s.

Todd: "You like it?"

I spoke in awe: "It is appealing."

The chamber was large. There was an open view of the stars in the very back and between it was seatings, a weapon rank, various shiney things, furs…

I did not even realize till I was there but I reached out to the furs and they felt very soft.

Nigale: "Yuma."

Todd: "Correct, I'm surprised you knew."

Nigale: "My Vas-ka went to hunt Yuma the day I ran away. He wanted to bring me some pelts to make crafts with."

Todd: "Ran away?"

He touched my shoulders and guided me to the sofa as I continued looking around.

Todd: "You ran away to go to the temple-ship?"

I stopped looking and turned to him.

I shook my head: "No, this was many years before the rebellion attacked the Capital."

Todd: "Then why did you run away?"

I laughed softly: "I often wondered that myself….at the time, curiosity. I wanted to know more than what I saw. I was 120. I was at 70 years of my isolation and reading books about great queens that explored the worlds. Learning about where explorers already went and dreaming of places they would go."

I looked at my hands as I felt I was confessing to him. I never did. Even to the Elders I never confessed all this.

Nigale: "It was only to be a day. *Spiked* had told me …"

I trailed off thinking about when I met him.

Todd: "How did you meet him?"

Nigale: "I wasn't supposed to. He told me he was exploring this area and had no idea the sanctuary was here. I should have told the Elders about him but…I was curious. I wanted to know. A month went by and he and I would sneak out just outside the sanctuary gates to explore nearby caves and he told me adventure stories. I was certain most of it was made up but it was enjoyable to listen to anyway."

Todd sighed…I almost forgot he was here. I blinked my eyes and tightened my mouth to stop the yawn.

Todd: "You were infatuated with him."

Nigale: "I suppose I was. Even if I was, my heart belonged to my Vas-ka. No matter how much he did for me, he knew it. He knew he could never win my heart but he devoted his life to me. Even in front of the queen. *pause* He was supposed to die, it was already told to me that he was going to die. Still he spoke to her that the she and the council were wrong. He told her I was something perfect in the corruption. I still do not know why but she let him live. She exiled him till I was 250, but he came back early. He came back to rescue me."

Todd: "From the rebels."

Nigale: "Yes…uh…for the second time. Back then, he told me about a treasure in the mountains. It was not far and I was eager to find something. I could not resist. I was foolish. I managed to sneak out that night, they thought I was asleep but *Spiked* and I made our way to the mountain. I found my treasure."

Todd: "What was it?"

Nigale: "A book and he found a stone. After we came out of the cave, we were captured. I remember waking up on the stone floor. The cold water dripping on me."

My eyes started to dope as I thought about being asleep. Being asleep for a month did not sound so bad.

Todd: "You should sleep more. I have much to ask of you this next cycle. Here."

I felt him pull my arms and I was about to let him lead me anywhere but I felt him carry me. My mind was delirious with wonders, memories, and exhaustion.

Todd: "You may sleep her tonight; I have other things to attend to."

I felt something underneath me. It was soft.

Nigale: "I know. You are always busy Vas-ka."

I breathed deeply and turned to the soft cloud I was one. I was on my window sill watching the moons with someone watching above me. I was safe.

~---~

^_^ YEAH! Next chapter is going to have Nigale.


	14. Chapter 14

^_^ Chapter 14…wow…already. Over 80,000 words for the story ^^ muahahahahaha!

This is a Norvely chapter.

As far as her travel clothes go, I'm going something like this: .com/art/What-I-ll-be-katara-60599515  
Just change the skin to dark green, the hair to dark blue shine with silver tips, and the eyes to a silver cat-eye design.

Please all rights to the artist but it just worked so well with what I am doing. Again I do not own any copyrighted ideas (SGA, avatar, hellboy 2, fanart, etc) this is just for fun. Enjoy!

~---~

_He betrayed me…no he was betraying all wraith. I could hardly believe my own reasoning._

_I had to leave the homeworld. He was going to destroy the hives._

_I dressed in my travel clothes, quickly packed my two books, some maps, and braided the crystals carefully into my hair to keep them safe._

_I took a long look at my necklace…my brother could find me or they could use my brother to find me…but I needed it. I could always throw it away if it was active._

_I tied the brown-orange stone to my neck below my neck cover. This is all I needed. I had to hurry, Nightingale was in danger._

~---~

I had spent the last 140 years away from my home. I was told to accept this world as my home….and I have. The highborn are my people just as much as my hive was. However, because of the distaste toward the hive wraith the highborn have stayed hidden and disconnected with the hive wraith for over 500,000 years.

It's quite amazing how long this isolation has lasted but now it is crumbling.

I left my room and crept down the hallway. If I tried to leave out my window I would be caught for certain as the guards are more alert than ever. There is a reason for it.

I smirked at the irony but there is another rebellion. So many years they have lived and survived in secret but the last 10,000 years, since the hive war with the Atlantians have the highborn considered going back and leaving the confides of the homeworld. Since then the Elder council has broken and become more corrupt then any thought possible. The peace that wraith once had with each other was broken and divided, all out war was only a blink away.

But I had a plan…well, part of a plan.

I stopped as I heard voices down the hall. I'm sure I would be questioned being out alone so late. That and having my travel clothes, Noldi blade hooked to my coat behind me, and my bag with books and maps on my shoulder would leave little doubt as to what I was doing. The rebels were killing anyone now including females and younglings just to make a politic point that much stronger. It was a blood bath that did not have an end in sight.

I continued to stand still till I was certain the voices were far enough away.

The hallway had an exit I had used on occasion hidden behind a pillar. I quickly made my way through and down the drop to go under the gardens. This was very dangerous but so was staying here and doing nothing.

I gripped my bag as I ran through the long tunnel. I found the end and climbed up. The exit was actually underneath a waterfall by a cave several hours away from the capital. It was dawn by the time I crawled out.

The Elders might know that I am gone already. I must proceed quickly but avoid all contact.

I looked around at the cave…I will miss it. Brother took me here a lot before the rebellion started slaying females. Now he won't let me leave the confines of the palace.

But that's when I heard of the attack on the ship-temple. Not much is known except that she is awake and a target. There are two possibilities being they would either try to sway her and steal her from the hive she was on or destroy the hive and take her. They would want her alive to sway the rest of the highborn to whatever fraction convinced her to join them.

I readjusted my bag and started out toward ----

A large figure jumped down and blocked my exit.

Retya: "What are you doing? LET me rephrase, what do you think you're doing?"

This was not good. I stood up tall and decided making my argument now would be better then when he was dragging me back.

Norvely: "I need to do this, I am the only one-"

Retya growled: "No you are not!"

He closed the short distance to me and grasped my arm and started pulling me toward him.

Retya: "You are going back to the palace where it is safe and where you belong."

Norvely: "Brother…"

His grasp softened.

Norvely: "Our wraith are dying needlessly. Reason is lost on their bloodlust. We cannot wait for a queen to take the throne."

Retya: "So you plan on committing suicide instead?"

Norvely: "What would you have me do? Wait till a third of the highborn are dead and ten assassin's knives at my throat…or better yet my own Vas-ka that the council would choose for me with a knife to my throat?"

He looked away. I knew he was disturbed by all this but knew it was true.

The council was getting annoyed at my desire to change the ways of wraith. Actually they were angry at the fact that I was making a good point. A Vas-ka of one of the factions choosing would ensure I stayed in my place, by force if necessary.

I had to do this. I had to go back to the hive wraith to either convince them to accept highborn or at least get Nightingale to see what was happening and have her change this. She had become a goddess to the highborn. A chosen that lived in sleep for wraith. Her story had been told for generations and idolized by even the queens that have passed since her time.

Norvely: "They are attacking all wraith now. Traditions that were once revered and prided are means of politics and show. This must end. I will make it end."

Retya smiled: "You think you can move a mountain. You are too stubborn and young to make such things happen."

Norvely: "According to the council I am but the council is not doing anything. I'd rather be remembered as a dead chosen that attempted the impossible than one of hundreds of highborn that died at the hands of a rebel wraith. I CAN do this. A mountain is just a pile of dirt and rocks. Give it time, enough followers, then all it takes is the first wraith to start moving it."

Retya had that look. That look that swayed him to me the first day I met him.

Norvely: "Please brother, I know you see reason in this, so guide me. Help me do this."

Retya: "Why did you not ask me before?"

Norvely: "It was not this serious before. I was not sure if you would lock me in my chambers or not. *pause* *Clivon* was the one behind the attacks on the sanctuaries."

Retya growled: "Are you certain?"

I nodded: "Yes, he also knows that Nightingale is awake and plans to use her to complete his plan."

Retya: "She is awake? Plan? What are you referring?"

Norvely: "I will explain more but we must move. The Elders likely know I am gone by now."

He nodded and we started out. He quietly followed me for miles till we found a Teleri pack. They were easily swayed to help us despite the chaos around them. This was very fortunate as it cut our time on foot by half. We traveled nonstop the rest of the day.

My thoughts going over my life.

I remembered my hive but not too well. I remember my sire and mota and various others but could not remember their names…

My name had changed. It was just a dark blue before but now it had veins of red and my scent had roses and a sweet smell of apples laced in it.

I remembered what the hive looked like generally and the feel of it but all the traditions were confused and I do not remember how it all worked. Did I even know in the first place?

I remember when I arrived in Trennva, the home world of the highborn. I remember very clearly that I did not want to leave my hive. I remembered a wraith that I desired but again his name escapes me. It had red in it….and something about morning dew. I remember the first morning here I smelled it and it reminded me of him. It was the only reason I had remembered.

When I arrived the queen seemed amused by me. I was very uncertain but spoke reason when she asked me questions. I told her I saw nothing wrong with the hive wraith and how the hive wraith could be beneficial to the highborn. This was met with the council's disapproval but the queen seemed to like it.

She even dismissed the council to speak to me alone. I remember shaking very hard but demanded myself not to show weakness. The queen told me about the corruption. About the council braking apart and of those who had similar views to my own but that those views must not be spoken allowed. The queen was very different than my own in that she was far more revealing and enjoyed explaining things to me. She was the first to hold my chin up and tell me to be proud of being who I was.

She assigned *Rovten* to me. He was an Elder that guided me for my first two lunar cycles. After that the queen made a decision. I was to be a chosen.

Apparently this was an amazing thing as the queen was generally forced at the last minute to make a chosen in each 50 years but the last one she chose was only 5 years ago. The chosen, *Serlea*, was a very scornful female that wanted power and had a particular hatred to me. That would have been fine on a hive but this was not how the highborn were conducted. It is rumored that she has left the homeworld to a safe haven on one of the other highborn controlled worlds. I would miss *Yova*. She had been a trusting companion and interesting tutor when I first arrived. She was not a chosen but still very competitive to me. I rose to me her challenge and since then we developed a bond even after I started my chosen teachings.

I remember learning of their ways in my isolation, a century of strict learning in ways of the highborn. I was behind but quickly caught on to the rituals and crafting. I found I was quite good at speaking to spirits. That seemed to amuse me greatly and I thought of my sire. It was the first time in years I remembered about him. I tried to before but between the training and the rebellion it was hard to find time to think of the past.

The rebellion…it was actually four different factions not including my own. Each of the chosen was rebelling against the others. Unfortunately, shortly after the queen declared me a chosen she was assassinated. The loss brought even more strain on who was in control and what was to be done. The council started choosing the chosen after that and then the factions started getting more aggressive.

We finally stopped our travels. We took the long way to avoid any occupied areas.

Norvely: "Do you think it is safe to stop here?"

Retya: " No. But we should let the Teleri rest."

I nodded and sat down next to him on a large rock. I looked at the sun setting and turned to see his calculating face. He was thinking about what to do.

Retya: "When did you last feed?"

Norvely: "Just before I left."

Retya: "Where are we going?"

Norvely: "I have managed to put some contacts together and get a ship to fly out of the homeworld."

Retya looked at me confused: "How?"

Norvely: "*Viren* set up some contacts but I took it from there. Including *Bethem*."

I watched *Retya* sneer at that.

*Viren* was an Elder that accepted my views and lead many troops to protect those that wanted me on the throne. He was an accomplished leader and I was proud to have him serve me.

Now *Bethem* was a rouge wraith. He was a treasure seeker and subordinate wraith that had some dealings with highborn. He did not know what made us different only that we paid him with interesting items. I found him fascinating when he would divulge into stories of adventures. My brother did not approve of my admiration of him.

Norvely: "A wraith I met *Olven* told me that there is a ship that he found long ago that crashed but never recovered by the highborn to be destroyed. He thought it would prove useful one day. He met a tech scientist *Toren* that has repaired the ship as much as he can without a power source. That is why I needed *Bethem*. He traded me a power source that can partially work on this planet."

Retya: "Partially?"

Norvely: "We will need to disable one of the generators near the ships location to enable full power to the ship."

Retya: "What then? Even if we escape the homeworld, what will you do then?"

Norvely: "First I need to learn of the hive's situation but-"

Retya: "No! You are not going to the hives."

Norvely: "It is the only way to stop this. The separation has gone on long enough. The highborn have no control and order among themselves, the hives need strength to replace their weak drones."

Retya: "They are too far gone into their own ways. They do not know of us because we cannot allow them. They use technology and science to explain everything and cast aside the ways of the ancient queens. If they got a hold of you…"

Norvely: "We don't know that. If we can find a way of bringing the highborn and hive wraith together there wouldn't be a reason to experiment or kill me."

Retya: "How would you exp-"

*growl*

I looked at the Teleri, they were growling to something in the distance. I felt out to their minds and felt threat creep in my spine and red danger spill over my eyes.

I stood up and felt the water behind the rock. It was habit now to know where water was incase of an attack. *Retya* had his blade out. It came too fast for me to react and I was thrown back to the tree behind me. After a moment my hearing came back and I heard swiping of blades...no just one. I managed to roll on my side and get up. I had to know where *Retya* was. Even if I ran the attacking wraith would chase me.

I looked up to see the black hair of *Retya* stand with his back to me. I saw the body of the wraith on the ground. I sighed in relief. I walked to him. Black haired males were rare but happened on occasion. Younger males sometimes had it but grew out of it as they aged to the normal white. In fact, that is why I chose him as my brother.

Brothers are a rank given to males around the chosen's age. He is meant as a guide to find a Vas-ka. The Elders did not know at the time and I did not either but *Retya* was actually 1,539 years old when I met him 140 years ago. He was acceptable mating age but accepted my request for a brother anyway. I never questioned it till *Rovten* came up to him and blatantly asked how old he was. I thought he was around 250, so when he said 1,586 I was shocked.

After he told me I was asked by the Elders to find a different brother but each time I said I was looking I lied. I did not want another one. *Retya* had my trust. I reached his back and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He stood stiff but relaxed after a moment. I trusted him with my life.

Retya: "We must go. More might be coming."

I nodded and let go. We mounted the Teleri and I lead the way. I felt *Retya* staring at my back. I knew why. I had been considering him for a Vas-ka but the council disapproved. Black haired males were rare being born but also because most were killed when it was found what they were. Black hair males were a genetic rarity that made a male wraith born that could challenge a female at a much younger age then normal males.

*Retya* confessed to having been able to counteract his Mota's mental thoughts but she taught him to obey for his own safety. The reason the council disapproved was that he could influence my decision by force. I shot back at them that they could or another female could.

There was another reason but traditionally they did not tell chosen till they were ready to mate. It had to do with the mating rites. The REAL reason subordinate males had stolen females before the silence of highborn females and why the hive wraith could not know who I was.

The story said that it was to elevate the male's lines but the real story told of how it elevated the male's power.

Highborn wraith were more telekinetic yes but also weaker telepathically compared to hive wraith.

Hive wraith had no telekinetic ability but possessed the ability to use telepathic attacks if they learned the anatomy well enough to know what to manipulate.

Now the reason the subordinates or hive wraith never found out about this weakness was not just the lack of anatomy knowledge so much as the connection made with the mating rites.

The rites did not start till after the 4th temple queen figured it out. The connection made during the exchange of hearts and minds made the couple more powerful TELEPATHICALLY. It increased the telepathic use to double what it should be and therefore the subordinates could not challenge them until they started mating with the highborn females.

Highborn females that performed the ritual willingly or not increased the already higher telepathic connection of the hive male to far greater measures that threw the balance of power completely away from the queen's domination. This lead to the second temple story and queens were fighting each other and multiple queens arose that were not worthy.

With *Retya*'s natural higher telepathic and telekinetic ability he would be a great threat if he had a connection with a highborn female let alone a future queen. I had not told him this yet.

I smiled though, I was glad he was coming. The council wanted him dead and this way he could protect me and stay away from their assassins.

I looked down at the leather map I had received from *Olven*. It was hard to see with my night vision and I angled it to the silver moon. We needed to head over the Serpent's mountains.

Retya: "Where to?"

Norvely: "Over the Serpent's mountains and then across the veiled river. It is just beyond that among the Torka's jungle.

Retya: "Very well, I'll lead the rest of the way."

I followed him without question. We had to reroute a few times because of worn mountain terrain that the Teleri could not travel on. It was almost morning again by the time we reached the jungle.

Retya: "We should get inside and rest. We can see to the condition of the vessel and the generator later."

Norvely: "But where is it? It should be right here."

Toven: "It is."

I turned to see *Toven* come out of a tree.

Toven: "It's under the lake."

Retya: "What good is that?"

Toven: "It was not found for 15,000 years. Now *Olven* and I have managed to patch an open airway down to the entrance but it is not very comfortable getting down there. The actual ship itself is large enough to accommodate five wraith comfortably."

Norvely: "It should just be the three of us."

Toven: "You are her Vas-ka?"

I waited for him to answer when he did not: "I trust him completely he will protect me."

*Toven* did not pursue the unanswered question but ducked down into the trunk of the tree.

I remember when the highborn *Zorec* came up to me to pursue my attention. *Retya* flat out rejected him. He often said that none of them were worthy of me. I was beginning to wonder if any were in his eyes.

I followed *Toven* and *Retya* came soon after.

*Toven* stopped at one point. We were crawling through a tight space so it was not good to stop.

Toven: "Some of the wall is needing to be repatched. It will only take a moment but needs to be addressed as soon as I see it or this whole structure will be flooded."

I sighed but froze as I felt *Retya* directly behind me. I knew he could smell my pheromones which was not bad really but embarrassing. I was unmated as I should be but I did not want to be. I wanted to mate. I remember I was supposed to mate on the hive shortly after I left. I wonder what they would perceive being untouched as on the hive. I was sure they did not have chosen's on hives but how did they chose queens? They had several of them. I wish I remembered.

My musings stopped immediately when I felt *Retya* lift the back of my coat up and smelled deeper. My blood rushed to my face and gasped but I could not do anything.

Reyta: "You need to take your Woreva soon."

I let my face fall in the dirt. REALLY?! He lifts up my coat to smell my sex only to calmly tell me that my pheromones are acting up to want to mate….REALLY?!

My attention finally was put elsewhere as *Toven* finished patching the tunnel and we continued our way to the ship. I scrambled out of there really wishing I never had that experience again.

I looked at the basic but dry room in the ship. I started moving away when *Reyta* called out to me with his aura to stop. I did not want to talk to him at the moment but stopped anyway.

Reyta turned to *Toven*: "We have been traveling the last two days, we should rest and then go over what must be done."

Toven nodded and pointed down the hallway I was in: "There are five quarters at the end of the hallway. I have taken one for myself but I have left the other four remain untouched. Take your pick."

I continue down the corridor when I saw the ending five doors. I opened them all, including *Toven*'s just to see, till I got to the last one. It was at the very end of the corridor but it looked to be for a lord or perhaps even a queen. It was larger than the others and had a few decorations plus a large window that looked out to the lake.

*Reyta* had followed me: "You like this one?"

I nodded.

Reyta: "Good, now get some sleep, I will guard you. Take your Woreva first."

I sneered. Ever since I told him what Woreva was….

Norvely: "I hardly need to be told a second time. You can pick out a room of your own."

Reyta: "I do not trust *Toven* yet and this place makes me uneasy about leaving you to your own devising."

Norvely: "Afraid I will run away?"

Reyta: "I'm concerned you will start to explore and open an air hatch or disable the life-support in your curiosity."

I laughed softly as I took a small bottle of Woreva out of my pocket. I carried small durable vials of Woreva and some even sown into my clothes to take regularly since the first incident. It was about 10 years ago but it was the first time the rebels openly attacked me. I was trapped with several other females under a hidden cave. Some of the females did not make it and were killed. We had to stay in the cave for seven days before brother and several others came for us. One of the females was used to the attacks and had all of us take the Woreva. It prevented the attacked rebels from sensing our pheromones and never knew we were there.

Out of curiosity, I tried to stay off the drug for a time and upon finding out the Elders immediately administered the drug back into my system. *Royten* was amused that I was curious to what it would do. He told me that I was addicted by now and that going too long without taking anything else to ease myself from it would have severe side-effects. Woreva was a drug that stopped a female's reproductive responses for about a month to three months, depending on the dosage and the age of the female.

*Reyta* once asked me what it was and I told him. Even if I wasn't supposed to, he was my brother and I let him know everything. To put it mildly, he was a bit disturbed by the whole idea that I had to take a drug to ensure I did not mate or I would writhe in pain for days in my desiring to mate.

Reyta: "Go to sleep."

I turned to him. I know he only meant for the best.

I laid down on what I assumed to be new furs: "What about you?"

Reyta walked to my side: "I will watch over you. I can go without sleep longer than you can."

Norvely: "I wonder why that is? Evolution seems to think females do not get in dangerous situations that-"

Reyta: "Because they should not need to. I will protect you."

I felt my heart flutter, turned away from him, and smiled knowingly. Yes, he would.

----

I woke up some time later and noticed light was coming through the top of the lake into my chambers. I looked around and felt disappointed as *Reyta* was not here. Perhaps he found a room after all.

I got up and noticed I had slept on my Noldi blade. I had it attached behind me and should have taken it off. I stretched my back a bit and felt myself heal.

I unhooked my blade and looked at it. The mating rites were sacred to highborn and only to be taken with a worthy mate. For a chosen the task was harder as it had to be a mate to be worthy of ruling all highborn wraith. And then the current situation….*sigh*…it was almost impossible to tell what strong males were a part of a rebellious plot to take over the highborn ideals or not.

I ran my finger tips over the markings. Purpose, devotion, honor, worth, trust, respect, power, wisdom, truth and then the top marking on the blade itself, it was the symbol of the connection. Two ribbons circling around the symbol for love. I found it amusing that no male knew what the symbol actually was but most females did not even know. I only knew because I enjoyed reading nonsense books that spoke of such things.

I sighed again and put my blade back on the loops behind me. I had no idea how to use the blade but it was expected of me to carry it till I performed the rites…if I ever did.

I slide the door open and walked out. I remember the hive having some kind of automatic opening device on their doors. A telepathic device I think.

I barely left when *Reyta* came into view.

Reyta: "Ah, good. I've been talking with *Toven* the generator is far but he has a good layout of it mapped. The power source you gave *Olven* was installed but *Toven* thinks that any attempt at powering it will result in alerting the highborn to this area."

I nodded and Reyta guided me to where *Toven* was looking at some maps. The room was pitch dark save for some more windows that the surface light reflected in. *Toven* had a small crystal lamp lit near the table he worked on.

There were actually seven generators on this planet. It was actually fascinating that they were able to do this but the based it off of some Atlantian technology the highborn got a hold of. The generators only work on so much of the planet surface. This area apparently is affected but the nearest power generator is so far away that it never detected the ship only drained it of power.

The generators drain technological energy and prevent any life signs or any habitable atmosphere from being detected. These devices are on all the highborn worlds we have captured. Though some are not visited for many many centuries. This allows the human populations on those planets to grow larger.

The only power that is not drained are devices created by the highborn called data crystals or solar crystals. They are actually crystals that hold data and look like ancient keys. These keys are prisms in shape with varying color used to emit some musical note in the lock. I remember taking a lock apart once to see what was involved in it. One of the Elders found out and lectured that my curiosity would be my death. She was probably right.

Now the data crystals use a device that reflects light off the very small data encoded in its fine surface and some technology is used to write the data and display it using solar crystals that absorb that sun rays that the generator does not focus on and can be used in such items as the crystal lamp.

The generators have since made many ships crash on this planet over the years have all been found, dismantled, and destroyed, or so it was told. I looked around the ship more and noticed many consoles and had a brief memory of being in a hive chamber with a tall wraith looking at such a device.

Tall wraith: "Hold still *(Only the dark blue of my name)* I need to see to your evaluation, little one."

I remember I was very young and saw something shiny that I wanted and tried to jump off the table to get it. I failed and almost crashed on the floor when I was caught in mid-fall.

The tall wraith had pulled me up to his arms. He sighed but smirked in amusement.

*Ruta*

I looked at the console concentrating…*Ruta*….who is *Ruta*?

Reyta: "*Norvely*?"

I turned back to them: "I was just trying to remember some wraith I knew that might help."

Reyta: "Such as?"

Norvely: "It can wait. What is the plan?"

Toven: "We could assault the base but it would be far more efficient and less suicidal to sneak in and make it look like the power just malfunctioned. It would give us less time but cause less of a stir."

Norvely: "How long will we have? Will it be enough to see to any repairs and get us out of orbit?"

Toven: "Ideally. I have patched this ship's haul completely and I used part of the power from the power source that will not be detected to test all the systems individually so ideally yes it would be enough time."

Reyta: "How do we disable the power to the generator?"

Toven: "Here. *points to the map* These are the conduits from the geo thermal energy that the generator uses to power up. Now because the generator would destroy its own power source the generator actually holds stored power in it. Enough for a few days. I'm certain that as long as we make three separate malfunctions in the system it will prevent the system from running for three days and thus give us enough time to leave once the generator does shut down."

Norvely: "So when do we leave?"

Reyta: "Now. The sooner this is done the sooner we can leave."

I followed *Reyta* and *Toven* as we made out way out of the jungle and to three separate well conceived areas. Some were already damaged put we helped it along trying to make it look like accidents. I mainly stood guard but aside from a few close encounters it went very smoothly.

*Toven* said we would know when the generator was down as the small light generator he had would come on. He turned it on but it was so small that it would not be detected by the generator technicians that observed it.

Apparently *Toven* was a technician that used to observe them but *Olven* convinced him this was important enough to leave his duty behind.

I waited on the bridge of the ship looking out at the bottom of the lake. The crystals I held in my hair were all either data crystals or keys, each with their own use.

I pulled one of my braids to my face and looked at the two keys I found. These were two of the keys I had of the seven to enter the queen's trials. I needed them all. I had to go to the old capital first to get the ones there.

~---~

Blah! I've been sick all week but I hope it did not affect the chapter. I'm planning on her adventure to get far more interesting after this. Next, I'm going back to Nigale/Todd.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright Chapter 15! I'm feeling a lot better and thanks to all that reviewed. This is getting very exciting and very long.

Comment to Norvely's chapter 14: As for her not remembering, I'll get more into it but the idea is that she has been among the highborn for 140 years to the 48 on the hive. The highborn have demanded that she learn a whole new set of ideals and rules, that along with the politics and verge of war has taken her attention for so long that she forgot a lot but does still remember on some level. It just feels like a lifetime ago.

^_^ Enjoy!

~---~

_Nigale: "I know. You are always busy Vas-ka."_

_I breathed deeply and turned to the soft cloud I was on. I was on my window sill watching the moons with someone watching above me. I was safe._

~---~

---Todd---

I watched her fall asleep and remained watching. My thoughts going to what she had said.

I do not know all the facts but it seemed at one point she put herself in danger. That would have been severely punished on a hive ship. Male wraith were extremely protective of females to the point that we would defy our queens if she needlessly allowed females to be in danger.

I picked up a strand of her hair.

Only exceptions were during social functions that females desired to leave a hive to the other of their own wish. That when the hive exchanges females for trade but even then it is a largely debated about if that particular females should stay or more beneficial for the hive for her to produce elsewhere such as if she was directly related to so many males on the hive.

When the civil war began there was a movement of keepers leaving their hives to reach higher hives, ones with queens for protection. I had heard of some hives being completely out of females all together or just one female remaining that they turned into a queen for their own survival. Queen's brought drones as well as order to hives. It was known how some hives dominated by males might be a bit aggressive toward their females and thus the females on those hives wanted a queen to arise among them to keep the males in line. It was a fight for stability and survival.

I knew of females like her, ones that longed for adventure. On one hive I commanded, the idea was quickly punished creatively by having the females go through an obstacle course similar to what they would find outside the hive. Complete with humans that threw sticks and rocks at them. To put it simply, they failed.

It was a bit cruel but necessary. I had heard of stories of females leaving their hives. The conditions they were recovered in were…angering. It was well known to the hives whenever it happened but some females had simply starved, while other had been eaten by animals or froze to death. The most disturbing ones were of females captured by humans. The humans had beaten them and one was even…*growl* mated with violently.

I let her hair fall. My hand come to her face and stroked her soft pale skin. I turned away from her and proceeded to leave to the command deck.

The fact that I am allowing her to leave the hive for this venture is serious but extra precautions will be taken and she will not leave my side.

----Nigale---

I was dancing….on water. Spinning and spinning till I thought I might fall down and I did, but he laid down with me. The water was cool and comfortable.

I opened my eyes to see my hand laying on a pillow. I was on a bed. I sat up and moved my hand on the material. It was black, soft, and smooth. I had never felt its likeness before. It felt and moved like water yet it remained soft and durable like a hay bed. I looked around the large bed and noticed all the black drapes that caved around it with some kind of soft colored stones shining lights down on the bed. It made an appealing nest and bed. I touched the curtain next to me and moved it aside.

That's right. I was talking with the commander. Where is he?

I stood from the bed-nest and looked around more. I was delighted to find a bath in the corner. The water was freefalling into it and it was big enough to hold four wraith comfortably. The steam from it made me want to chance it. No! If he comes in, I'll be naked to his eyes, but really how is that different than in that female bath? The bath reminded me of *Moren*'s room.

*Moren*…what if I had stayed with him? I often found myself wondering that in the capital. The capital…if feels like a lifetime ago, but to me it was only days ago. What if I really have been asleep for so long? Does the capital even exist anymore?

I looked around the room and noticed there were four doorways. One I knew led out to the gardens but where did the others go? Could someone be behind it?

The first one was next to the bed-nest. I walked up to it but it didn't open when I pressed my hand on it. It looked like the other doors on the hive, but how did they open it? I looked at the walls and felt around for something that might indicate a lock. My aura came upon a tingle on the side of the door. It wasn't pleasurable or painful but just there. It felt like an animal's mind in that I could touch it-

The door opened to show several leathered outfits and boots. Then there were some silk ones and various other outfits. I moved my aura from the tingle and moved forward but the door come closed again, almost taking my nose off with it.

I pressed the spot again and held it. I felt the leather outfit. It didn't feel the ones Vas-ka or *Spiked* wore. Perhaps it was a different animal they found. I blushed as it came to me that I was examining the commander's personal affects.

I stepped away and allowed the door to close. I was just too curious but I know what that door is for. Now the others.

I crossed the room and brushed my hand to the furs as I went. The third door opened the same way but inside was another bed-nest chamber. Odd…why? Oh! Younglings. This must be where his younglings would reside. I blushed again and backed out.

His younglings….does he have a mate interest? He is a subordinate I believe but do their mating habits reflect what *Vita* once told me? *Vita*? I remember how she died. *Conell*….why *Conell*?

I lost the will to explore the last room and decided the risk was worth it and walked over to the bath. I took one last look around and removed my layers of clothing. There was a convenient table next to it that was large enough to spread all my clothing, Noldi blade, and emblem out.

I looked at my hand as I put down the emblem. My stone…my stone that *Spiked* gave me, where did I put it? I put my foot in the water and quickly engulfed myself in it.

The last I remember I was running from *Conell* and *Vita* pointed to it. I must have dropped it. I did not see it as we left though and now the ship-temple was completely destroyed. I felt a twinge of sadness at the loss of my prized possession. It was all I had of him.

My book I know was at the capital. The assassin came in and I was startled. Reality was sinking in. I wanted to reflect with someone but no one was here. Not even my getta bug. I missed the companionship.

I took one last deep breath of the steam before getting out. I noticed a cloth beside me and began drying myself. I looked at my clothes. I needed to wash them. Normally it was a task given to one of the highborn females as I had to use all my time to train. I put the cloth back but noticed that there was a purple glass bottle next to it. My curiosity came back in full swing. I picked it up and opened it. Oil, it was oil to help hold in the moisture of the bath.

I bit my lip but decided it was worth taking. He seemed to let me sleep here so why not use the bath and oil provided. Who knew when I would next take a bath anyway. Hydration was very important.

I poured some on my hand and started at my legs. It was pleasant and very high grade. I had used oil at one point to try it but it wasn't deemed necessary for females to use as they always had baths regularly.

I traveled up and thought of the markings as I went. From the right leg up:

1st temple of the queen who cried blood tears - 2nd temple of worth and purpose – 3rd temple of respect and honor – 4th temple of love and warning – 5th temple power and highborn – 6th temple fear – 7th temple truth

I tried to get my back as best I could but it wasn't necessary. I thought about oiling my face and decided I should, if I wanted to hide the fact that I did, then I should not have in the first place.

I saw a fine brush next to the oil, dressed and used the brush as I walked over to the weapons rank. The weapons were interesting and very sharp. They did not seem to reflect him though. They were too…flashy. The commander would do more with a noble weapon.

I giggled at my thoughts and finished brushing my hair. Vas-ka.

I almost dropped the brush. Guilt overwhelmed me as I realized I was replacing him. Here I was in an old wraiths bed chambers, using his bath, his oil, his brush, and even examining his personal items while thinking of giving him my Noldi blade….it belonged to Vas-ka….I don't even know where he is or what has become of him.

The guilt was sickening. I put the brush down and leaned against the table. I needed to get out of here.

I dashed to the door and put my hands on it to open it. It didn't open, frantically I looked for the tingle, finding it inside the door I dashed out right as the door closed behind me. I took a deep breath and looked at the dense fog folding around me. It felt it touch my aura and I used my aura to slightly bend it with my hands twisting back and forth. If someone saw they would not notice but I had to. I had to remember who I was.

Medical: "Hmmm?"

I stopped and turned to him. He was alone but looking at me.

Medical: "You were in the commander's chambers?"

The wave of guilt came to me again as the fact that yes I was in his private chambers, sleeping on his bed-nest and bathing in his personal bath that he probably uses daily himself.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and started moving forward. I needed to leave…to where? I don't care.

Medical: "What is wrong?"

I looked to him.

Medical: "Your aura is clearly distressed. Come, I should speak with you."

I felt his aura pull at mine to follow him and so I just did. It was somewhere, was it not?

I followed him out of the gardens but then the Head Mark come up to us.

Head Mark looked at me: "What is she doing here?"

She looked accusingly at *Medical*.

Medical: "I am merely explaining the ship to her. She was curious and I saw no harm in showing her."

He was lying. Why?

She looked at me and back at him: "I will take her from here."

Medical: "We are on our way to the lab, it would hardly be productive to give her to you now. I will contact you when we are done if you wish."

She nodded and proceeded to the gardens. *Medical* watched her leave and moved his hand behind my shoulder to guide me forward.

Medical: "You probably have no idea why I just lied do you?"

I shook my head. He guided me to the light transportation device and we went down.

Medical: "For your own safety I recommend not getting the commander's attention more than necessary."

Niglae: "I was not looking for his attention. He brought me there to talk. I must have fallen asleep at some point and he allowed me to stay. That is all."

Medical laughed: "That is not all, child. The commander is interested in you as a mate that is obvious."

I felt the guilt peak out again and my shoulders shuttered.

Medical: "You are not interested?"

Nigale: "I still do not believe that my Vas-ka is dead. He is the one I am promised to and have no reason to change my mind yet."

Medical: "How is it that you do not believe us? Stubborness? The very technology that you see is evidence enough. To not is simply denial. You need to accept this to move on and acknowledge this as your home. The commander is too high ranked for you at the moment but he would be a good mate eventually."

Nigale: "Eventually? I was under the impression that females on this hive mated regularly, how is it that you now tell me to wait? For that matter why is the commander not mated?"

Medical: "They do mate regularly; the commander has not been aboard that long. Ah, here we are."

My question was still unanswered properly but it could wait. We walked into a large open room filled with panels and a few tables. I noticed the humans in the corner being guarded by drones.

He walked to one of the tables and motioned for me to sit. I did as he requested, pleased he didn't try to lift me on it.

Medical: "Now as far as the Head Mark goes, do not tell her where you were. She is the highest ranking female on this ship and would naturally be first mate to the commander. If she found out that he was pursuing you she would feel jealous and as you are, you would lose favor in the hive."

A lot of what he said made some sense but it was oddly put. First mate? So she was to be his mate?

Nigale: "Social politics? So on this hive I am lower ranking?"

Medical smirked: "Yes, the title you once had no longer holds meaning and you must learn to adapt to our own. It is for your own survival and the survival of any offspring you produce for the hive."

I felt a blush at the mention…I did want offspring, but-

Nigale: "I will only produce offspring with my Vas-ka. That will NOT change."

Commander: "What will not change?"

I turned to see the commander had come in. I blushed and looked away. I gathered my wits and turned as *Medical* spoke.

Medical: "She and I were discussing the hive order but I was about to start the examination."

Commander: "Very well, first I want an initial scan to ensure that she is healthy."

--Todd---

I had completed the new course to take us through the asteroid field safely. The darts were deployed to ensure safety of the hive through it though it was annoying at the smaller ones getting through. *Tech* had to deploy many of his own lower ranked underlings to deal with the more concerning hits.

Over all it was successful, none of the others on the hive even knew of the danger and that was a good venture in my report.

I walked to my chambers, wondering if the young female had even woken up yet. I entered my quarters and felt her name glide to my senses. It was all over the room. She had explored it recently. I smiled but did not see her. I went to the bed and through back the curtains, no. I turned and noticed the water spots on the floor. I smiled wide at the idea of her feeling comfortable enough to bath in my chambers. I examined the water to gain a clue as to what else she has been up to. Some of the oil was taken and the towel was carelessly discarded back on the table.

I did not mind the oil though it was hardly necessary for her to use it. The towel and the water spots leading over to the weapons rank suggested she was not used to keeping after herself. That would need to change. I enjoyed a tidy chamber. Though where was she. I entered the youngling chamber and felt her aura her but she was not. She must have left.

I felt out in my mind and left the chamber. I almost ran into the Head Mark in my haste. I briefly became concerned that the Head Mark found her. Hive order asked that I pursue her as my first mate on this have but she did not appeal to me. It was asked of me but not required. As commander of this hive, I could dismiss such social workings in my own hive as I saw fit.

Head Mark: "Commander, I am pleased to see you. Would you like me to accompany you?"

She came up to me and purred. I let her out of social grace.

Todd: "Actually I was about to see to *Nigale*. We should start the examination."

Head Mark stopped and looked up at me: "She holds so much of your attention. *Medical* took her to his lab only moments ago, he was apparently taking her on a trip around the hive, including this area, it was most inappr-"

Todd: "Then I should be there to oversee it."

I brushed past her. It was almost rude but I did not care for her affections. I wanted that clear. To allow her some of my affection would promote that I would take her as a mate and she would continue to be dominate female in my eyes without question. That was not how it should be. Head Marks were to be queens and as such needed to be tested, not given into. This way also would ensure that she would not attack *Nigale* in her attempt at my affections. It would only lower her position. Once a female was the commander's mate, she was regarded highly among the hive. Even one so young.

Beyond being a high-rank or commander's mate a female is ranked by the offspring she produces, or more importantly the females she produces. The more there are and the more favor they gain the higher the producing female gains favor.

I reached the biological lab quickly and noted that she was sitting on a table talking with *Medical*.

Nigale: "- That will NOT change."

Todd: "What will not change?"

I had come to her side and waited for an answer. She turned away, perhaps embarrassed at the answer.

Medical: "She and I were discussing the hive order but I was about to start the examination."

Commander: "Very well, first I want an initial scan to ensure that she is healthy."

One of the medical underlings came over to assist: "It would be easier if she was unclothed."

I smirked but spoke before she started on a rant.

---Nigale---

I WAS NOT GOING TO-

Todd: "It would be easier but not necessary. Continue the examination as she is. Though I will need you to remove anything other than the cloth you wear."

He was accommodating me. I could not stop the flutter in my chest at that. Though it was soon followed by guilt.

I got off the table and moved away to lift my dress up enough to unwrap my Noldi blade from my leg. I let my dress fall and turned back to him. He had a large amused smirk on his face. I turned away to see *Medical*'s more curious face.

Medical: "Why do you carry that?"

Nigale: "All highborn females carry it. It is part of the mating rites."

The commander reached out for the blade but stopped: "Mating rites?"

I demanded myself not blush and grazed my tongue on my teeth.

I placed the blade down on a nearby table and proceeded to unhinge my neck cloth and removed my emblem.

Todd: "Now what is this?"

He was unusually curious for an old wraith. I placed it down and rehinged my neck cloth.

Nigale: "It is my emblem; it holds my colors for courting purposes."

Now *Medical* looked back at me at that: "Courting purposes? You had a courting system?"

Nigale: "Of course, how else was a female to know if a mate was worthy or not?"

The commander coughed and motioned for me to get on the table again.

He was smiling: "Tell me about this courting system. How is it that a male wraith would earn your affections?"

I tightened my mouth and bit my inner lip to stop blushing. Surely they had a courting system of their own.

Nigale slowly: "You do not have a courting system here?"

Medical: "There is a type of courting but I doubt it is similar to what you are used to."

Todd: "Lay down on the table."

I did as he asked: "The courting system is a system that works around the giving and receiving of favor tokens. How one is earned is by a male asking a female to hold her colors in a fight or culling. If he is successful she makes him a favor token that is traditionally used as a means of courting but can be exchanged for anything from politics to general craftwork. Whenever a favor token is given the female that gave it is obligated to fulfill whatever is asked in exchange for it, as long as it does not dishonor her or her people, even if she becomes queen."

I turned to the side and saw the commander examining the emblem.

Todd: "You made this? Handcrafted this?"

I felt slightly offended: "Of course, it has no meaning otherwise."

Todd: "Look up and hold still."

I felt a light pass around me and then it was gone.

Todd: "Sit up now…. what does all this mean?"

I sat up and he held the emblem to me.

Nigale: "Depending on a females rank and training, each emblem is different, not only in color but in design, except those four stones."

I pointed at them as I spoke: "The outer one is "prove" then "earn", "honor", and "respect". Should the male be unsuccessful or does not return from the fight, the females spends a month among the elders to make a new emblem and to discuss why her choice was poor. This ensures that she eventually chooses a strong mate to continue a strong line of wraith."

Todd: "Open your mouth… and yet you are unmated."

He used another device that lit up as he examined my teeth.

Nigale: "It is because I must be faithful to my teachings as a chosen. The trials are very difficult and require many years of devotion before a chosen could prove her worth."

Todd: "Now I want you to feed while under that beam."

I walked to where he refered.

Todd: "We have our own requirements for a queen that I will discuss with you, but that can wait till later."

The human was already proped up by a drone but I hissed at him and took ahold of the dazed human myself. Did they drug him?

Todd: "We make sure the humans are sedated a bit when we have them moved. He will not taste as good but it is effective."

I nodded to him and grasped the human by the hair and his upper arm. I extended my fangs and bit. The human grasped but only sighed as I drank.

My eyes went wide, it was delicous. I fed on all of him. I was fully replenished.

I did not hear the others only a hum and the feel of how his blood moved.

There was a lust that happened when a wraith fed. It was intoxicating but managable after the first few times. I allowed the last bit to linger and I let the human drop. I retracted my fangs and closed my mouth.

Todd: "Did you enjoy that?"

I looked at him, my body still pulsing. No......control yourself.

Nigale: "Yes."

I moved back and sat on the table.

Nigale: "Did you get what you needed?"

Todd: "Yes, a few more observations and we should be done."

One of the other male wraith called to the commander and he left to examine one of the consoles. I felt his aura go for surprise to anger as he looked away from the consol to me.

Todd: "You have Woreva in your system."

I looked at him uncertain but watched *Medical* dash over and see what was on the consol.

Medical: "That explains why she was able to be unmated. It looks to be a large amount so likely it was a regular dosage."

Nigale: "Woreva?"

The commander walked up to me looking very angry: "It is a drug made to stop all reproductive responses in a female. Fortunately it is temporary and even with this dosage over a long period of time does not seem to have any untreatable side-effects. Do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

Nigale: "I was asked to take some substances now and then but it was by my most trusted Elders. They told me that I would not need it once I became queen and it was not necessary to know what it did."

Todd inhaled deeply: "When an unmated female approaches the age of one hundred, their body starts to act strange in that they desire a mate on a primitive level and pain engulfs them. This urge is painful but will pass after a few days. This would then occur about every three months till she mates. Even after 100 a female must mate every 50 years or a similar desire will overcome them. Now the Woreva you were taking stops all of this, even the pheromone a female usually projects when she is wanting to mate."

Nigale: "Then I wish to keep taking this Woreva."

Todd: "That is not possible."

I started to worry.

Nigale: "Surely you have some in this time."

Todd: "The plant is still around yes, but I will not allow such a concoction on this hive or administered to any female under my command."

Nigale: "Why?"

Todd: "Hives are considered great when there are keepers on board baring younglings and pleasing the ranking males. To allow it on board is a mark of weakness on my part and from the hive."

Nigale: "But you just said that without it…so I am to be forced to mate?"

His demeanor softened and he cupped my cheek: "No, I would never force you to mate, little keeper. There is another option. I cannot treat the reproductive instinct however I can help ease the symptom till you decide otherwise."

He walked around to another device and started working on it.

*Medical* came up to me: "You seem to be in very good health, even your reproductive organs are in perfect health. You would not be baring drones anytime soon but-"

I hissed: "I would not bare such abominations."

I turned to the two drones guarding the humans.

The commander came back around and held a glass vial with a pink liquid.

Todd: "This is Goven and Irven. The Irven will help with the pain but you will still feel urges to mate. You will have to resist on your own if you still desire to. The Goven will remove any Woreva still in your system and dilute the withdrawal effects. This will cause you to feel the full effects of not mating but as I said, I cannot have that drug on this ship. I will give you the option to take this when you want but be warned. As time goes on and the Woreva dilutes, the pain will reach high levels, especially since you are likely addicted to it."

I took the container. Weighing what he said. I put it in my pocket for later.

I looked at him. I needed to ask: "Will I be allowed to continue my studies? What is to be my purpose on the ship?"

Todd: "We shall see, I do not know enough about your lifestyle to determine that. As for your purpose, you will still be required to attend events and perform on occasion as every female on the hive does. Eventually you will mate. It is not a threat but a mere fact that is bound to happen. Though you will still be protected and provided for even when you do not."

Nigale: "What of my home? I wish to go see it, I want to know for certain what happened to it."

Todd: "You remember the gate address?"

I nodded.

I watched the commander think for a moment before shaking his head: "No, it is possible I will send an expedition to see to this old home of yours but I will not let you leave the hive except on rare occasions that make it necessary."

He would not let me leave. I smirked a bit. Just like Vas-ka.

---Todd---

Truly, I would not mind her visiting her old home, learning what was there and getting her to trust me, but the risk was too great.

I turned to *Medical*: "This should be enough information to go on while we are gone."

I picked up her sword and emblem and gave them to her. She got up and started putting them on.

The sword was part of her mating rites hm? I wanted to know more but I had questioned her enough for now. There will be time later.

I walked at her side as we made our way to the escort ship.

Todd: "I have a request of you this cycle. We will be going to a planet that has an unusual energy reading. It seems to prevent any of our technology from working and gives off readings to our ship that it is uninhabited when it is not. Now one of the structures on this planet is very old and seems to be from your time. Actually it was our trying to retrieve this that gave us the information about where you were."

Nigale: "So you were not trying to find me but a way to get into the structure?"

Todd: "Yes, though I am delighted we did find you, we were only told that something was in your ship-temple that could translate the ruins. I am hoping you can."

Nigale: "I have been able to read many dialects from my time, though what was the purpose of the structure?"

Todd: "Unknown, most of it is buried."

I nodded: "Very well."

We walked to the escort ship and I noted some wraith auras were surrounding her. They did not want her to leave. If something went wrong, I would likely have much to answer for.

---Nigale—

I followed the commander to the vessel again. I felt many wraith surrounding me with their auras. They did not want me to move forward but the commander held his hand at my back again and I continued.

He told me that he was actually looking for a translation device when he found me. I sat down on the small seat provided.

Nigale: "So I was just in that ship-temple alone all this time? Just waiting to collapse?"

Disbelief echoed in me again.

Todd: "Actually no, there were guardians that protected you. Unfortunately they were all killed and there is little information as to what there whole purpose was but the fact that the power source that you touched was weak from the long years became unstable afterwards is what made the structure collapse."

Nigale: "Guardians? Could Vas-ka have been among them? Are you certain they are all dead?"

Todd: "I am certain they are all dead and I doubt your Vas-ka could have survived 500,000 years just guarding you."

Nigale: "Who else would stand by me?"

Todd: "I cannot answer that but I do know you are here now and I will stand by you. This hive is your home now."

This hive. There were other wraith next to me as we left and come to another planet. I watched again from the back. It was still fascinating. We landed next to a stargate.

I was about to walk out when the commander grabbed my waist with his arm. I gasped but it was drowned by the commander speaking.

Todd: "The humans have already landed and are waiting for us by the structure. The area should be secure but this expedition is to escort us to the structure and add to the parameter."

Some wraith exited and after some auras brushed to us that they were safe, he let me go. I walked out to the sunlight and noticed it was a yellowish color. Different than home. I had heard of them of course but even the trees were a bit different.

Todd: "This is actually a planet in our territory, we are to take the stargate to the planet with the structure."

The commander was behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Nigale: "Commander you-"

His voice whispered to my ear.

Todd: "Stay close to me at all times, if you venture away, you will be putting yourself in danger and I will be forced to punish you for your insolence. Am I clear?"

I nodded and felt his arm lessen. I pulled out of his embrace but recoiled back as the wind almost blew me away. His arms full encircled me and I walked where he guided me. My hair was all around me.

Todd growled: "A storm is starting on this planet. The gate is dialed, come."

I just felt him pull me as I moved as close as I could to him. The wind was strong and cut at my legs. My dress was flaring.

Then I felt it. The stargate. We exited to a fresh and clear area. I was still wrapped in his arms as we came through. He walked me down the steps but then he let me go. I was a little surprised he willingly let me go. Then I felt him moving my hair. I looked down and saw the state of my dress and fluffed it out. Much better.

Todd: "That planet has many needed resources for our hive but the weather can be intense and sudden. Now we need to go this way."

I followed him. The wraith with us had surrounded us and some moved ahead to check. I actually felt very safe.

The trees looked better or at least familiar in their variety. We continued on this way for awhile. Moving at a walking pace till the two that scouted ahead came back.

Wraith scout: "There are some humans, about thirty up ahead with weapons. *other scout* went to the encampment to rally an attack. It will take some time."

Todd: "Understood, we will rest here."

I looked around.

Wraith guard: "Commander there is water nearby, perhaps we should get off this path and rest there."

Todd: "Agreed."

I followed next to them as we headed into the bushes. The bushes then turned into a grass area with what looked to be a steep decline.

One of the guards stopped: "This maybe a respected area, commander, we might want to find a different location."

I walked up to the edge and looked down. There was water in a pond and a waterfall the formed but in the center was a pearl…a pearl with prisms that stretched out throughout the lake….it had changed but this….

This was the plant of the rebels.

---

^_^ muahahaha, hope you liked it! Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry XP, my new writing program closed out on me and deleted a lot of my work for this chapter .. No I did not cry, but I had to stop and cuddle puppies and eat cookies before I started up all over again. BUT ITS UP! WEE! CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE!

Note: I do like to use Commander/Todd as I go, if it annoys or confuses anyone please let me know, enjoy!

~---~

_One of the guards stopped: "This maybe a respected area, commander, we might want to find a different location."_

_I walked up to the edge and looked down. There was water in a pond and a waterfall the formed but in the center was a pearl…a pearl with prisms that stretched out throughout the lake….it had changed but this…._

_This was the plant of the rebels._

~---~

I started at it for a time, remembering. It was warm that night that *Vita*, *Spiked*, and I ran through the forest. We had to stop here for me to rest. *Vita* wasn't tired, she was so strong. Then *Spiked*...

I closed my eyes as I remember being in his arms. I was not supposed to be but I was safe. He kept me safe, it was here that he swore he would.

Todd: "An odd formation, it must be the results of some revolveten in the water-"

Nigale: "So this is not a normal formation?"

Todd: "No, it is rare."

So this MUST be the planet then. The cave we escaped from was half a night's journey in...that direction. I looked to where the sun would come up. If the cave still exists then it's possible that the capital still exists. My home. My wraith.

Todd: "Your thoughts wonder, what are you thinking about?"

I turned to him, I wasn't sure what to say.

Nigale: "I was thinking about how you cannot see the sunrise or set on a hive. I missed it."

I looked at the start of the evening sun, the colors of an evening barely visible.

Todd: "In my long experience, such things as sunrises and sunsets are simple and predictable. An interesting spectacle but living among the stars gives you more. There are phenomena that those living on one planet could never dream of. You will see more then sunsets and rise, my dear. You will see suns born and die."

My heart fluttered. I could see more than the great queens could have even dreamed, but at what price? I need to know what happened. Did my people all die because of me? Did I really sleep for 500,000 years for no purpose? Why are there no highborn?

I have been trying to feel out for the aura that distinguished a highborn. Highborn wraith hold their auras differently. It doesn't just float around them it mimics them. That was how *Spiked* had been able to fool me for so long ago that he was highborn. As it is, I dare not ask the commander. It was forbidden to talk of it for a reason, so until I am certain....though if what he is telling me is true...if there are no more highborn than....

Todd: "Your mind wonders often. Come let us sit by this formation and you can tell me where your thoughts are going."

He put his hand on my shoulder but I grabbed his hand. I smiled, he was trying but he was from a different culture then I. I lifted his hand up and brought it to his side and adjusted it so I could rest my hand on his wrist.

Nigale: "Now you may escort me."

He smiled: "Is this how your Vas-ka had escorted you?"

Nigale: "Yes, otherwise is improper unless mating rites are initiated or a favor token is exchanged."

He escorted me down to a large boulder where I took a seat and the guards had taken to exploring and setting a secure area around us.

Todd: "Your time was very strict on its rituals."

Nigale: "There is a reason for all of it, it creates balance."

He sat next to me looking at the lake.

Todd: "Did your Vas-ka earn these favor tokens regularly?"

Nigale: "Yes, he had three left when I-...before the rebellion."

Before he lead the rebellion. No, I had no proof of that either. *Spiked* might have been misinformed.

Todd: "It is different on a hive, however after we return to the hive, I wish to earn one of these favor-tokens from you. It is not normal for a commander to cull regularly but to..."prove" myself and help earn your trust I will."

What?

Nigale: "But to earn a favor-token is a sign of courtship, I was under the impression that the Head Mark was to be your mate?"

He turned to look surprised at me: "Wh-"

Wraith Scout: "*Commander*"

Todd: "Ah, I must attend to this, stay here till I return."

---Todd----

Someone told her that? Perhaps in the distant future I may eventually pursue the Head Mark if she proves herself a capable and possible Queen, but that was not now and it should not have been presumed to her. I would have to correct her and explain the social workings of the hive in far greater length.

I walked up the hill and found the scout.

Wraith Scout: "The group of humans have been culled and taken to the stargate without the Atlantian's knowledge. I have sent the rest to review the path for more human parties."

Todd: "Very good, when the way is secure come back and we will continue."

Wraith Scout: "Yes commander."

I turned back and started down the slope. It was a long slope but far better than the long steep drop next to it. When I had reached the bottom I immediately noticed that the female's aura was there but she was not. I looked around and some of the guards had noticed as well.

Todd: "Where is she?"

Wraith Guard: "She was just here commander. There are some tracks leading to the forest."

I growled, there was no distress to her aura and the guards were not incompetent so that only left one option: she left of her own accord.

----Nigale----

I watched the commander leave. Did he wish to pursue me? *Medical* said I should stay away from the commander because he was to mate with the Head Mark? Perhaps he just wanted to gain my trust and did not mean to imply courting. I should not even be considering it. I still do not have a plan on what to do. I do not even know yet what I WANT to do. Should I escape? Try to go back home to the capital? The alternative would be to give into the commander and just accept that they are all dead. My gut wrenched at the notion. But then there would always be doubt in my mind. Could they be alive, have I abandoned them? What happened to them? No I needed to get to the capital but what of these wraith?

These are still wraith but I have no idea how to help them. They tell me that my blood feeding is needed and that they can somehow examine me to help other wraith do this as well. From their technology, it is possible, so what about the fact that I am a highborn? How would they react to that? The only ones to speak of it are the Elders and they are at the capital right? Or are there some on the hive somewhere?

My head started to hurt calculating so many uncertainties. What would the great queens have done? What would the Elders tell me to do? Not have run away from their protection. I sighed and looked to the forest. A Queen must always be strong for her wraith. I have to do something. I have to wait for the right moment, but look what happened with the rebellion. I waited and it came like a great unyielding storm, I failed my wraith.

I continued staring at the forest and then I saw it. A web, the only reason I saw it was because a breeze came by and it sparked in the sunlight. There was a larger something on it but it was too far away to tell. A getta? My heart fluttered at the prospect. I looked at my guards, they had saw something and were too occupied securing the area to notice me. Now.

I crouched low and dashed to the trees. I hide behind the foliage and made my way over. It was not that far to be out of calling distance should I need them, but I wanted something anything familiar. A getta bug was a queen's token to me. It would be worth any punishment the commander would send upon me.

I reached where I saw the web but I did not see it. I spin around slowly in my attempt to find it. I could open my mind but then the guards would find me and I would be punished for nothing. Even if I called out it was chancing at them finding me, but I had to chance it. I cooed out softly and three screeches answered. I dashed toward them and sure enough there were three getta webs complete with three gettas. One was a female and two males. One of the males was very large, almost as large as my pet was. He must be an older getta and therefore less likely to bite. I opened my mind enough to the males. Female gettas were impossible to get along with and when they bite it was necessary to kill them. The younger one responded with surprise and uncertainty, he hissed in excited alarm at me. The older one was equally uncertain but called back with a threat.

I smiled at the older one, he only meant to ensure that I knew he was strong and would defend himself. He thought I wanted to challenge him. I cooed to him and sent a feel of being petted along his back. He purred and fluttered his wings. He got off his web and made his way to a branch that hung above me and made his way down. After getting very close to my face he screeched again and I cooed. I reached my hand out to touch one of his legs and he allowed me. I sent a feeling of praise and he purred again.

He was not used to it but he liked me. I'm sure I could get along with this one if the commander would let me keep him. I decided I would trust him and clearing my mind I extended my hand out enough for him to climb on. He touched it with some of his legs and then shifted all his weight to stand on my hand. He was a bit heavy but nothing to my spoiled pet. I brought my hand down slowly and mentally asked him to stay. Until a trust was formed he could not go near my neck. I brought my other hand for him to touch and brought it to his head and stroked his back to his tail. He fluttered in pleasure. Then he stopped. His tail went defensive suddenly and I felt a sense of danger from him.

I tried to stay as still as I could, perhaps he was just not used to my heart--

_growl _

It came from the left of me. It was low and feral. It was not me the getta was concerned with. There was something else here. I had no weapon and I was alone. I reached my mind out but stood incredibly still. I dared not breath. I felt the wraith guards and the commander coming closer, the initial feel from them was anger. That was to be expected but I sent a clear sign of danger and panic. I wanted them here. I could attempt to face it, use my claws but I was not a warrior and this beast sounded too great for someone of my experience to match. I was no fool in that I thought I could win, but I would fight before I lay still and die.

The getta bug hissed in the direction of the bushes, his tail swinging high to intimidate. I appreciated his trying to help me and in the back of my mind wondered why he was not fleeing from the rapid heartbeat.

The bushes moved and in stepped a very large Teleri like creature but it was not a Teleri. The mind was different and the body shape slightly off. He growled menacingly and started circling me. He was growling at the getta and the getta was hissing back. I felt the commander coming closer at great speed but I still was not sure if it-

The creature pounced and I flew myself back on the ground to hear a sharp sound behind me and hit the creature on it's chest. It was stunned as was I. A few more blasts and it fell to the ground. What was? The getta hissed and was on the ground circling it.

I felt the commander's aura embrace me and I was locked where I was. My entire mind was engulfed with his aura.

The commander came into view but stood above me and then moved one of his legs to my other side and stood over me as if calming dominance. I had never felt something like this but it reminded me of what *Conell* did with his telepathic attack though there was no pain. My body was still laying on the ground helpless to his aura-

Todd: "And it will stay that way till I am certain you are safe and will not blatantly disobey me again."

He read my mind?

He looked down angrily at me: "Yes."

I felt anger in me, betrayal mixed with a desire to protect….it was his feelings. I then felt feelings of safety being projected to me, not by him but by others to him. Such an odd sensation but…I enjoyed it a bit, I was sharing his mind.

The commander moved aside and lifted me up by my arm. I felt sensation in my legs but from my abdomen to my head was tingled with his aura. I collapsed to his chest and felt his breathing to mine. It was incredible, is this a mind link? Is this the link for the highborn mating rites? Now the ritual is performed differently and the connection should be deeper right?

I suddenly felt a bursting command of focused anger.

Todd: "Why did you leave when I specifically told you not to?"

Like an echo I felt my own feelings and thoughts project to him: Loneliness, Confused, Failure, Desire to go home, Hope the getta bug brought-

He looked down at the creature and we saw the getta bug feeding off of it. The commander's aura receded and I relaxed my head to his chest for just a moment. I raised my hands to play with the leather on his coat. His connection was so powerful and overwhelming. For a moment, I knew I was his to protect, that this is where I belonged.

The commander growled: "You could have been killed. NEVER disobey me again or I will drag you back to the hive by your hair and lock you away for your own safety."

I did not know what to say.

Nigale: "I have been in these woods before, but I have never seen those creatures here."

Todd: "You have been here before? How do you know?"

Nigale: "The formation, it was slightly different but if what you say is true that it is a rare formation than I know I was here before. This is where the rebels took me after they captured me. I think the structure you refer to might be part of the caves that they lived and operated in."

---Todd---

I was so angry I was seething with rage and worry. Not only for her life but if something happened to her then the entire hive would be affected.

I had sent the group out to search with their auras wide when I felt her and other guards that felt her. I grasped her aura so as not to lose her again but then I felt her panic with danger. No. I ran with furious purpose, my hand went to my weapon that the Shepherd let me borrow, as I neared.

I saw her among the gold light and brown trees, almost blending in to it. The creature leaped for her and I fired as she fell down. I fired two more shots to ensure it would stay down. She almost died…she almost died just out of my reach. My mind was furious as I took over hers.

She would be safe by choice or no. I could not trust her to obey. I looked around, it did not appear to be anymore but she was not secure. I placed myself over her and made her stay down. She was fascinated by the connection. She was feeling around in it and I felt her try to place the sensation. I felt images of that *Conell* wraith and a memory of pain through her body. She was attacked by him in that manner as well? What would possess such an attitude toward a female?

She noted in her mind that she was still on the ground.

Todd: "And it will stay that way till I am certain you are safe and will not leave my side again."

'He read my mind?'

I growled to her: "Yes."

I sent boasts of my displeasure toward her but she projected more feelings of wonder and confusion.

I moved aside and lifted her up, feeling the pressure I placed on her arm. I let her stand on her own but demanded answers for her disobedience.

Her body fell to mine and I noticed she become far more relaxed but still more amazed then ashamed. She continued to use her own aura to push around in mine, feeling the sensation and breathing to my breath.

I felt her thoughts form: 'mind link? Is this the link for the highborn mating rites? No, the ritual is performed differently and the connection should be deeper right?'

She was still not focusing on the fact that she DISOBEYED me.

I growled again to wake her of her musings: "Why did you leave when I specifically told you not to?"

I felt her…her mind relaxing to mine and flood with feelings of loneliness, confusion/doubt, disappointment, homesickness, and hope from finding the Getta bug-

I looked down at the bug feeding on the creature, she liked the bug? I suppose it might have been part of her culture, part of her own home. She was trying to find peace and saw this bug as something of it.

I took my aura from hers to release her. I did feel some pleasure in that she did not want the connection broken. She rested her head on the middle of my chest and brought her hands to feel the stitching of my leathers. Her aura was so relaxed, but I needed her to understand that she could NEVER disobey me again.

Todd: "You could have been killed. Never disobey me again or I will drag you back to the hive by your hair and lock you away for your own safety."

She lifted her head up.

Nigale: "I have been in these woods before, but I have never seen those creatures here."

Todd: "You have been here before? How do you know?"

Nigale: "The formation, it was slightly different but if what you say is true that it is a rare formation than I know I was here before. This is where the rebels took me after they captured me. I think the structure you refer to might be part of the caves that they lived and operated in."

Todd: "This cave was extensive was it?"

Nigale: "Yes, it was home to thousands of rebels, only reason I escaped was thanks to *Spiked* and *Vita* sneaking me out. We traveled most of the night and came across that lake."

Todd: "Do you remember how to get in?"

Nigale: "I only remember escaping, I was unconscious when they brought me there. The exit we used was a secret escape for females incase of an attack. It is half a nights journey in that direction from the lake. It was a cave when I last saw it but I have no idea of its current form."

Todd: "I understand. First I want you to look at the structure to see if there is a way in that way, if not we will try your escape route."

I was pleased and angry. I was finding it difficult to stay angry at her but she needs to learn that she cannot just leave and disregard my orders. She clearly has done that before and almost got herself killed as well. She will need to be punished when we return to the hive. I will not let her die because of her misplaced curiosity and desire for adventure.

----Nigale----

The commander continued looking at me in thought. I looked down at my leg as the getta bug purred to me. He wanted to continue our session. I crouched down and extended my hand for him to climb on. He touched it, feeling the stability and climbed up to settle his weight on my palm. I stood up slowly. He was a bit heavier but I imagine he was full from the feeding. I slid my hand on his shell and tail again and he fluttered.

Todd: "You like that thing don't you?"

Nigale: "Yes, I wish to keep him if I could. From what I saw on your ship you do not have any. Getta bugs are necessary in my training and crafts."

He looked at me contemplating: "I should deny your request as part of your punishment for disobeying me and putting yourself in danger. However, I will allow you this as to show you that you should have just asked me for it instead of attempting on your own."

I nodded, I was relieved but still trying to keep my heart rate from fluttering too much. This getta did not seem disturbed much by it. In fact it seemed fascinated by it. I petted him again as I brought him closer to my chest. He cuddled my arm and proceeded to rest off the large feast he just procured.

I felt the Wraith Scout come closer and we continued on toward the structure.

It was only a very short part of a structure but as the commander suggested, it is likely buried.

Shepherd: "Finally, what took you so long?"

Todd: "We ran across a few of those creatures and wanted to proceeded cautiously."

McKay: "Yeah ok, could we get on with it please?"

I walked up to McKay with the commander following close behind me and looked to where he was pointing. It was a clearer depiction of the Vicen language on the walls.

Nigale: "This is only a translation of one of the temple stories, nothing about how to get in."

It was part of the third story actually.

Shepherd: "Well, perhaps the other symbols might tell us."

I got up and turned toward him.

McKay: "Hey isn't that a uh-umm…Iradius bug?"

I watched Shepherd snap his head to look at the bug in my arms and stepped back.

Shepherd : "I hate those things."

Nigale: "They are wraith ancestors. You are meant to fear them."

---Todd---

I smiled at that. I like this female. A little undisciplined and in need of guidance but bold, stubborn, and dedicated to her beliefs. It was attractive.

She looked to a few more pieces but ultimately it did not tell us anything.

McKay: "Well that was a waste of a very long trip."

Todd: "Not exactly, as we journeyed here the young keeper mentioned that she had been he before."

Keller: "Really? How do you know that?"

Nigale: "Once many years before I slept in that chamber, I was captured by a rebelling faction of wraith. They brought me to this planet and to an underground home. I think I remember where the exit was but it will take half a night's journey to get there."

McKay: "Ugh, and with no technology, half a night's journey is likely to be a two day journey."

Keller: "Actually, I think the villagers mentioned having something like a horse to travel on."

Todd: "A transport animal?"

It was not favorable to use a transport animal but we have already wasted far too much time on this journey. The hive needed to move through its territory in order to keep hold over it.

It took some time but the humans managed to get a sizable number of these animals and it was decided to leave all but hand guns behind. We all traveled in twos.

McKay: "I never got the hand of horses, animals just don't like me."

Shepherd: "That's why you are traveling with me."

Dr. Keller rode with the runner and eight of my wraith were coming along with six more humans.

I got on the horse and took a moment to get used to it. It was an odd animal but simple and broken. My little keeper seemed reluctant to join me.

---Nigale---

It was not a Teleri. Its mind was not easy to feel and it seemed to shy from my getta. My getta did not seem at all concerned and continued to enjoy his spot on my arm. He was full and would be for a long while.

The commander reached out for me. I was to travel with him. I sat infront of him so I could hold my getta while he guarded me with his arms. It reminded me of when *Vas-ka* rescued me.

I looked to the other wraith. They had learned to control them enough to be ready. The drones that had come with us were to stay much to my relief.

Todd: "We should head back to the lake we were at to get a barring."

We traveled the short distance and I noticed that it was almost sunset.

Shepherd: "Perhaps we should wait till it is light out?"

Nigale: "You are afraid of the dark?"

Shepherd: "No."

Nigale: "You should be."

I felt the commander chuckle behind me.

Shepherd: "Look little princess, it's not so much the dark I fear as much as the stuff in the dark that I can't see."

Nigale: "That is why you fear the dark. Mysteries are meant to entice and provide wonder. If you fear it, it will only be lost to you."

Keller: "Actually the villagers seem to think that the creatures fear the horses so we should be safe as long as we can see where we are going."

Shepherd: "Fine, since you guys can see better at night anyway, you lead and don't lead us down any cliffs."

Todd: "I agree."

We rode through the night, the moons began to light up enough that the humans could see. We came to some cave entrances and stopped to investigate.

McKay: "So how are we going to know if it is the right cave or not? Some of these caves can go on for miles."

It was true, I did not know but I had an idea.

I moved my arm out and looked at my getta. I cooed for it to wake up. It fluttered and danced on my hand. I gave it images of the crystals and the networked cave. I sent feelings of finding a home and he screeched and jumped down to the ground. He looked around a bit.

McKay: "What is she doing?"

Nigale: "It is possible that he might know where the entrance is."

Shepherd: "You talk to bugs?"

I ignored his tone: "I have been taught to speak to spirits, yes."

Todd: "Spirits?"

The getta seemed to have gotten his bearings and screeched at me with some yellow colors. He wanted me to follow him.

Nigale: "I think he found it."

I walked up the rocks and through the cave he guided me through. We journeyed in and out of some cave entrances till he came to a smaller opening. It was larger than I remember but I think this was it.

Keller: "I think these are part of the forbidden caves the villagers spoke of. They said they used to come her many generations ago to mine the crystals out but then those creatures turned up and it became forbidden to them."

McKay: "Creatures don't just show up out of the blue."

Keller: "That is their legend."

I started to squeeze through but the commander who had a constant touch to my aura told me to stop.

Todd: "I will go infront of you, this might a nesting ground for those creatures."

He ducked and went through it and I quickly followed behind him. The exit must have been eroded perhaps by water because it was far larger than I remember. We exited and came to a hallway. It was pitch dark, no lighted crystals. My getta had climbed the wall and was sitting on something. I followed him and felt the commander grip my aura in warning of going to far.

The getta was sitting on a crystal but why was it not lit?

I reached up and touched it. Nothing happened.

Keller: "I think the villagers mentioned something about not whistling as it makes the caves glow and angers the creatures."

Whistle? I suddenly remembered a childhood toy. It was a small prism given by my sire. He taught me to hit the right note to make it glow. It was my first singing lesson.

I remember it vaguely but I hit the note, letting it echo as far as I could let it. The hallways lit up bright against the black stone that made it.

This was it. The caves of the rebels, it still existed.

~----~

Ok, not as much as I wanted to get today but hope this keeps you all going till next week ^_^. I think I'll do one more Nigale before I go back to what Norvely is up to. But well see.


	17. Chapter 17

Ahh…the week vacation was nice but I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting. Here's chapter 17! I'll update when I can but I miht be needing a week off here and there from now on. But enough of me, here's Todd/Nigale goodness! Please keep telling me what you think, Enjoy.

100,000 WORDS! *happy dance*

~---~

_Keller: "I think the villagers mentioned something about not whistling as it makes the caves glow and angers the creatures."_

_Whistle? I suddenly remembered a childhood toy. It was a small prism given by my sire. He taught me to hit the right note to make it glow. It was my first singing lesson._

_I remember it vaguely but I hit the note, letting it echo as far as I could let it. The hallways lit up bright against the black stone that made it._

_This was it. The caves of the rebels, it still existed._

_~---~_

McKay: "Didn't they say NOT to whistle?"

I ignored him, my thoughts to the capital. It could exist. And if the capital exists, then the highborn could still exist, I might not be alone.

Nigale: "What would we be looking for?"

I reached out to my getta and he purred to my arms.

Todd: "I am not certain but keep your eyes out for something or anything unusual. Above all stay close."

I nodded and followed him down the corridor.

We continued on and came to several crossways.

Shepherd: "What I wouldn't do for some string."

McKay: "As I said, these caves could extend for miles, string in caves is only good for short distances."

Todd: "Do you remember how to get around in these caves?"

Nigale: "I barely knew where I was going and got lost in an escape attempt of my own."

Todd: "Back when the wraith fought the Atlantians we used large networks of caves such as this to hide supplies and move our troops. I will keep track of the way back."

We continued walking various ways, making a map of the layout. A few times we had gone full circle and the commander began marking the hallways we explored by slashes in the wall. We finally came to an open area and I whistled again.

The room lit up with a large crystal hanging above us. The open area was comprised of bridges and networked caves just as I remembered it.

I saw something shiny in one of the cave entrances and approached it, but felt the commander's aura wrap around me in warning. I turned back innocently with my aura filled with curiosity. His aura only got stronger and more direct for me to stop moving. He came over to my side and walked in front of me.

Todd: "You are unusually stubborn and curious for a female, a dangerous combination."

Nigale: "I am not traveling far. I know it is dangerous here, I have learned that. I will be cautious but there is no need-"

He came very close to my face and spoke in a deep whisper: "There is an express need, little keeper. When I say stay close I mean at arm's length. These creatures are fast and if I need to place myself between you and it, then I need you closer."

I looked to the wall but nodded. He was right, I had placed myself in danger far too many times but I could not live in fear of it. The experiences I learned have proven valuable. Though, if he was Vas-ka I'm sure he would have dragged me away and--

I remembered Vas-ka's threat. He would have mated with me. I would not have been a chosen. I looked at the commander's back as he looked around.

It is a choice given to all chosen but I never gave it much thought. What if I was not a chosen anymore? What would I do? What would I strive for? Being a chosen was my life, what would be my goal? Mating and younglings I suppose but could I be just another wraith? Will I have to learn to be a subordinate female after all?

Todd: "This is interesting."

I walked to his side and looked at the sphere in his hands. It held bubbles in its glass figure and fractures all around it. It was a songsphere. I had heard of them and watched one made once but it was a long time ago.

Nigale: "It is a songsphere."

Todd: "What is that?"

Nigale: "While it is in your palm press your mind into it. Like the doors on your hive."

--Todd---

I did as she requested. My mind felt warm and fire came behind my eyes and I saw her. It was a female wraith singing. She had bright blue hair and tan/red skin. I felt her song as if on my own tongue but I knew my mouth did not move and I could not sing like that. I watched her curiously as she finished.

I blinked many times and looked up to see little keeper had started roamed around the room and found some small collection of daggers. The getta in her arms was still quietly content to just be there.

Todd: "Did females in your time often carry weapons around?"

Nigale: "Other than a Noldi blade no, though I should have. Assassins were becoming more pronounced and the night of the rebellion one had entered my room and would have killed me if *Spiked* had not shown."

Todd: "You had no guards?"

Nigale: "I did but they were killed."

Todd: "What makes you think you would have fared better then?"

Nigale: "Because he would not have expected it."

Todd: "True. Perhaps you should carry one of those daggers for the rest of this expedition, just in case."

I watched her pick out a small dagger and conceal it under her wrist.

Todd: "Now this device is interesting, do you know how to make one?"

Nigale: "Not really. I was taught once the idea but it is a rare thing to make. Songsphere's are made for Elder mates that must go on long journeys and so the female makes that for him to accompany him till he returns."

Todd: "Hm."

Wraith guard: "Commander, the humans have found something interesting."

We walked out and sure enough there was Dr. McKay and Shepherd hovering over another sphere but this one seemed attached to the stone structure.

McKay: "This is amazing, to think that someone had this back then."

Todd: "What is it?"

McKay: "Its some kind of recording device. It's technology is similar to the ship-temple but I think either the wraith she remembers or someone later brought this here and manipulated it with some less advanced technology."

He touched it and a wraith stood proud and spoke clearly: "Today, we have taken the last strands of resistance around the capital. The queen still refuses to surrender but it no longer matters, tomorrow at sunrise we will destroy the highborn power and rise a new age of wraith. Be proud this day, great warriors. This day proves our greatness and tomorrow proves our worth."

He moved out of the picture and---

---Nigale---

Vas-ka….he appeared on the device just as I remember him.

Vas-ka: "Those of this rebellion know who I am, I am a highborn, but I have fought beside and held honor with the rebellion from its start. I have heard the desire for revenge and frustration of your repression. I am here as a guide to a better world. Know that I will keep hold over these armies but I will do so in a new age. An era of equal greatness and power. The subordinate are subordinate no more but equal to the highborn. You will at last know peace and bask in your strife after this day. Though again I say, leave some of the highborn alive, they oppressed you but that does not mean they should be extinct. The highborn are wraith just as you by brothers are of my blood. The chosen, Nightingale, will be queen and she will accept you. You know this to be true and she will be a true queen that all wraith will be proud of. Greatness and honor will be sung thousands of years from now of this night. The night before an era, the night before honor was claimed. Tonight you will earn every ounce and every step on your path to silver wings, so fight on my brothers, victory is in our hands. Let us grasp it!"

Roars of applause was heard in the background.

I couldn't believe what I saw. He was….what *Spiked* said was true. He was part of the rebellion.

Shepherd: "He looks kinda familiar."

Ronan: "He's wraith, they all look the same."

Keller: "He mentioned Nightingale like it was a name."

My mind was numb but I answered as if to give something to focus on: "My name."

Todd: "Hm?"

I looked longingly as the figure of the great and proud wraith that had held my heart as it faded into the stone behind it: "It was my spoken name. I was called Nightingale, the chosen, after the bird-god Nightingale that would sing the warriors to sleep before a battle to ensure a clear mind."

Shepherd: "You have a name?"

I looked at the base of the recording device: "He betrayed me. He DID lead the rebellion."

Keller: "It sounded to me like he was going to make you queen."

I shook my head: "It does not matter, he was the queen's guard. Her elite guard that swore to uphold the ideals of the great queens. The ideas I swore to die for he betrayed."

Shepherd: "Well, it…doesn't matter at all now right? I mean they're all dead and now you can be a queen of this hive right? But let's get back to the fact that you have a name."

I shut out anything else he said. I turned away and started walking to a new cave. I just wanted to get this done with. My heart felt heavy. He betrayed me. The wraith I loved…and what Shepherd said. No please, don't be dead. Let me repent my mistake. I choose wrong, he should not have been given such power. I placed my hand on the cave to steady myself and turned to them. The commander had followed me with a neutral look on his face but a soothing and curious feel of his aura as it glided around me. I looked back toward where I was going. I was so confused. I felt weak and I hated it. What is worse is that the humans see it.

My eyes adjusted to the scene before me…I saw it. It looked a bit different but the path in front of me looked sooo…..familiar. It was a spot that replayed over in my dreams, the one area I knew in this place. My temporary home-nest.

The commander rested a hand on my shoulder.

Todd: "You should rest."

It was a statement.

I nodded in agreement, I needed to calm myself. I looked back to the door. That place once held great reason for fear for me and now I felt it to be a refuge for my own sanity. Odd.

Nigale: "I recognize this spot. That room there is where they kept me. I wish to rest there for a moment."

He did not answer but walked in front of me to the middle of the crossway. I stepped next to him and pointed to the door. He stepped next to it and pressed his ear to the door. After a moment, I suppose he was satisfied nothing was behind it and walked it. I slipped in behind him. Nothing had moved. The fountain still flowed and the lights still glowed as if waiting for me to come back. I stepped in and closed the door. The commander had walked into the bed-nest chamber to check it but I walked over to the seating. I watched the water pour over to the floor. The crafts on the shelf had decayed and looked brittled but I hardly needed them.

I tucked my knees under me and leaned back, gazing at the room.

Looking at it, I could not deny that at least some years had passed but even though so much has changed this world seems to have survived completely intact. If I have been asleep as I am starting to accept is true, would the wraith have been different if I had stayed? Would I have adapted to Vas-ka's wishes? Would the highborn and subordinates have made peace? Did they? Would we still live in structures such as this or on hive ships? Would I have mated with Vas-ka? Live a full life as his mate and queen? I felt a chill down my spine. I would have been in his arms right now. He would have guided me through the trials. I would become his queen and been mated to him. He would have held me close on our first night with only my bridal shirt shielding his eyes from my naked form. I could almost feel his caress and kiss as he would lift me up into our bed.

I felt my getta climb out of my arms.

I would be lying if I said I never thought of it before. I shivered as a pulse went through my mind. We would have had many eggs by the end of our reign. Strong wraith that would have ensured a stronger future. Is this really the future? Did I cause this war to happen by my absence?

I felt touch on my cheek. That took me out of my thoughts to see the commander right in front of me. His facial slits were wide open and he was examining me very closely.

Todd: "What are you thinking of?"

Nigale: "About if things had been different."

Todd: "Your body is aroused."

What?....What?!

I scooted a bit away in surprise and he smirked.

Todd: "You do not need to fear any wild hormones from me, my dear. I am only stating a fact and want to know why."

I looked down to the floor and it's patterns.

Nigale: "I was merely thinking if I had stayed if I would have accepted Vas-ka somehow and if I would be his mate…his queen. How things might have been different if I had not gone into the temple-ship. If I had told *Spiked* I wanted to go back. Or even if I didn't leave this base and accepted *Moren*'s proposal."

I wonder if *Moren*'s chambers are still intact.

Todd: "The endless possible choices are an interesting topic to think of time to time, to learn for future decisions, but what we do is what is done. Though what proposal do you speak of?"

I ignored his question and sat up. *Moren*'s chambers had not occurred to me till now. All thoughts of Vas-ka fled to the back of my mind as I thought of now. Would I find something new there?

I turned to the commander: "*Moren* was the warlord of this base and his chambers are not far, there might be something of interest there."

He waited a moment but nodded: "We will speak more of this when we are done."

I nodded and looked around for the getta. He was hydrating in the fountain water. I purred to him and he obeyed readily.

We walked out, again with him infront of me, and met the wraith and humans outside.

Shepherd: "Ah Nightingale glad you could join us."

I was not pleased that he knew my name but I could not undue what is done. I looked at the commander and noticed how he surveyed the area before turning to me.

Nigale: "It is straight and-"

_Raaaaaaaaaww_

I heard loud sharp sounds from the place we had come from.

Shepherd: "Ok, we got incoming chow hounds."

Chow hounds?

I noticed them pointing their weapons at the cave entrance as the commander pulled me forward where we were planning on going.

The wraith had positioned themselves around us. The sounds had diminished.

Shepherd: "Alright, all clear but keep an eye out."

Some of the human's guards came in and spoke to Shepherd.

Todd: "We can continue on our way."

I started ahead of him, but he both gripped me with his aura and by my arm.

Two wraith warriors went ahead of us and a fair distance before he started walking.

Todd: "The creatures are not my only concern as this cave might also be unstable. This area seems more damaged than the others."

I looked up to where he pointed and there were several large cracks along the ceiling.

Todd: "Stay close."

I nodded and we continued on the short distance to the large door. But it seemed different. I do not remember there being a large latch on the door but then again I do not remember it that well.

Wraith Guard: "It is highly unlikely the creatures got in here because of this but-"

Todd nodded: "Secure the perimeter before we step in."

They threw open the doors and I could hardly believe what I saw. It was a bit different but it looked well taken care of. I waited for the warriors to examine the main room and then the two rooms adjacent to it. Shepherd and the big hairy one were down the hall with two other wraith.

Keller: "So why Nightingale?"

I looked to her, in a way I certainly have no need to answer her but it proved a good distraction.

Nigale: "When wraith females approach the age of 20 they are no longer younglings and a right is performed to prove themselves. Those of highborn status are required to please the queen on that day in some unique way."

I smiled to the wall, lost in memory: "Before I turned twenty I often left the capital to explore the caves, I met an old wraith that taught me old stories and singing. A spoken name is rare and unnecessary to wraith but given as a means of play. On the day of my proving I sang to my queen and told her one of my favorite stories. The story of the god Nightingale who watched over her warriors before a battle and sang to them to ensure clear mindedness in the coming battle to ensure victory. She and the Elder council were pleased and after that it grew as a title."

McKay: "Hm…Rodney the Newton…."

I had no idea what the human was talking about but I felt the wraith guards call to the commander. It was safe.

We entered in and I took in the room. There were furs and linens covering all the furnishings. I went to the middle table and pulled off the fur covering it. It was another sphere….wait…

I remember that being in here. He touched it shortly before talking to me here.

Wraith Guard: "Another recording sphere commander."

Did it record our conversation? I remember him talking about highborn being telekinetic but did he mention it in this place….what did he say?

As the commander approached it I started to panic a bit…what did he say-whatdidhesay?!

Nigale: "Perhaps we should leave this one alone…it…it would not hold any relevant information…"

He stopped in mid reach to the device and looked questioningly at me.

Todd: "You told me yourself that this room might hold relevant information. Why do you now stop me?"

I looked to the sphere and back to him.

What could I say? Perhaps it did not hold our conversation.

Nigale: "Your right, perhaps it could…"

I rubbed my hands behind me nervously.

He touched it.

Like a living memory, it came back to me. *Moren* was standing in front of the device. The three females were standing infront of the seating, I was standing close to *Vita* behind *Moren*.

_Moren: "Leave us." They did and he turned to *Vita*._

_Moren: "You will wait outside my chambers for her."_

Paniced I turned to the commander: "I does hold no interest it-"

((Todd: "Oh, I think it does."

His face was fixated on my phantom self.

It was unnerving to see panic reflected my own face.))

_Nigale: "Perhaps I should leave too, you seem busy and I have much to think about."_

_I turned to follow *Vita* but she closed the door behind her. I tried to open it but it didn't budge. _

((I turned to the commander again: "It is a personal matter, I do not—"

Commander looked at me briefly to "shh"))

_I turned to him. *Moren* had traveled over to the bookshelf on the other side._

_Moren: "I understand that highborn are taught a wide range of mannerisms and crafts to please her mate. I do not fight against this and in fact I would like it taught to many subordinate wraith females."_

_He turned around and started walking toward me with a book._

_Moren: "What I am fighting is the conditions in which subordinate wraith are being used. We are better than and just as strong as the highborn and yet we are the lesser."_

_Nigale: "The Elders do not know of your discovery."_

((My back went tense. But I just continued to watch.'))

_Nigale: "The subordinate wraith are still wraith and are part of a great people and society. If this information is brought before the council then subordinate wraith would be allowed to enter higher statuses. We are an honorable people and there is no need for this divided action."_

_Moren just looked at me amused but patient: "You have been isolated from the workings of wraith haven't you? How many subordinate wraith have you met before?"_

_I didn't answer at first._

_Nigale: "I'm not sure."_

_Moren: "When was the first that you knew and introduced themselves as subordinate?"_

_Nigale: "The wraith that have captured me."_

_Moren nodded: "I thought so; I do regret that we had to meet in such circumstances. I'm sure your treatment has not been ideal for persuading you to join us, but you are actually quite lucky to have been brought here. Being here I will ensure that you are given a new view of what wraith can become and you will be one of the few highborn allowed to live after the war is over."_

_Nigale: "Why must it start at all? You are wraith. We all serve the queen, it is our way. To go against it is to dishonor all we are."_

_Moren laughed and extended his hand out to the seating. He wanted me to sit. I hesitated._

_Moren: "Please sit. I will hear you out and you will hear me out. I want you to understand our views not dominate them."_

_I crossed over to the furs and sat on the edge though. _

((The room followed the phantoms.

As I watched I remembered the feelings of desperation. So odd.))

_Moren: "From what *Spiked* has told me, you are not united with a highborn male yet. He mentioned that you were to be a prize mate for a high ranking highborn, and that you were isolated to ensure purity and enhanced teachings."_

((I felt the commander snap his focus to me for a moment but I stayed quiet. I would be questioned about this later.))

_I snapped my face to him when he said *Spiked*'s name._

_Nigale: "Where is he?"_

_Moren slowly: "He is alive."_

_I paused._

_Nigale: "What does any of this have to do with honoring our queen and stopping your misbegotten war?"_

_Moren: "Nothing, but it does have to do with your understanding our position."_

_I merely stared at him. I turned my head, holding it high. _

_Nigale: "The wraith are strong and honorable, what you are doing isn't. That is all I need to know."_

((The large hairy one grunted in disbelief))

_Moren: "The wraith do move as one but it is broken down into individuals. Each wraith to do their part to ensure that honor is gained. The way the social structure and council moves now is destroying wraith. What they are doing is not what the great queens would have wanted. The wraith are at each other's throats and it is leading to civil war. What I am doing is providing a solid source and means that will benefit the wraith as a whole."_

_Nigale: "What do you believe is so wrong? What is more destructive than what you are attempting to do?"_

_Moren: "Corruption. Fear. The Council is crumbling. The queen doesn't realize it."_

_He moved closer to me._

_Moren: "What subordinate wraith have learned to do has already been brought before the council. It was immediately silenced as much as it could without killing hundreds of wraith. The council doesn't want to lose power. The highborn are too used to power and would rather kill other wraith to keep it."_

_Nigale: "You lie."_

_Moren tilted his head to the side: "Why would you think I am lying?"_

_Nigale: "The tales of the temple stories have spoken of corruption and worth. To allow it is to destroy themselves and other wraith."_

_Moren: "Ah, but they do not see it that way. Corruption is a slow poison. They think they are like you in that they are protecting an idea. That if things stay the same then the wraith will remain strong. This is a broken idea and has lead to some desperate actions on the path of a better wraith society."_

_He opened the book and pointed to a drawing of a female wraith with a shining aura around her and five younglings around her, standing still._

((Most of the rooms occupants moved closer to get a better look. I knew what was there.))

_Moren: "Do you know what this is?"_

_Nigale: "I have never seen it before."_

_Moren: "It is a forbidden text. Even if you were to be seen with it, you would be killed immediately and the book burned."_

_He pointed to the drawing, ignoring the text._

_Moren: "During times of great war, very old and well experienced females were able to bare more than one wraith at once. This was a way to gain great armies quickly, but there were flaws in doing this. The wraith created when doing this were dull-minded and easily controlled. The wraith didn't feel honor in victory or death. Only did what was commanded. These dull-minded ones are considered a waste of resources and no respecting queen would allow such subjects to serve in her kingdom."_

((McKay: "Drones…he's talking about drones isn't he?"))

_He got up and moved to the large curtain that covered one wall of the room. He extended his hand out to me for me to follow him. When I reached the curtain, he grabbed and pulled to open to a large window._

_I just gasped and stared at it. _

((The recorder did not show the scene I had watched but I remembered.

Wraith: "What are they looking at?"

I closed my eyes remembering: "Drones, thousands of drones practicing their stances."))

_Moren: "Can you feel them?"_

_I looked at him for a moment. The expressions changed from shock to expressed surprise. _

_Moren: "They are only temporary. Oddly enough, it is only because of some sense of honor that they will only obey those that are loyal to us. They only stopped to you because I told them that you are part of us."_

_Nigale: "I am not part of you. This is wrong. I can help. I will go to the council myself and make them see what they are doing is wrong. I will speak with the Elders, there is no need for this or THEM."_

((I looked so desperate. I loved the wraith so much I did not want to see them fighting. And yet here they are again half a million years later, having a civil war. I must try again. I must stop this war anyway I can.))

_Moren: "You do not give up easily…you will be a good mate."_

_I looked at him with wide eyes and backed away._

_Nigale: "I will not mate with anyone but my Vas-ka."_

_He approached me and I backed away and tried to dash to the door but he just blocked my way and I crashed into him._

((I heard the commander growl a bit.))

_Nigale: "You said you wouldn't hurt a female, even a highborn."_

_He reached his hand up and closed my eyes in winching, expecting him to hit me._

((The wraith tensed up.))

_Instead I felt a soft caress on my cheek. It was cold but gentle. I opened my eyes to him._

_Moren: "I will not harm you. I am patient. At first, I was planning on giving you to one of my officers as a prize but that is no longer an option. In but a fraction of a day, you have charmed me completely. You will be mine, but I will let you choose when."_

_I was insistent and desperate: "Let me leave. Surely there is something."_

_Moren: "Sleep now."_

_He reached out his hand so fast I didn't see it reach behind my neck and a feeling of exhaustion coursed through my mind._

((Shepherd: "Huh."

I watched as he picked me up in his arms and I expected this is where he took me to his chambers but first he just cradled me in his arms.

He raised me up slightly to nuzzle his nose into my neck.

McKay: "Ooook. I see why she was trying to get us away."

I looked at the commander, he looked angry for some reason. At least he did not mention the highborns though how would I explain the "subordinate power" then?

I turned back and almost dropped my mouth open at seeing *Moren* press his lips to mine.

I raised my other hand not holding my getta to my lips. I did not know.))

_Moren: "I will protect you beautiful highborn."_

((He then headed toward the door to his chambers. The commander followed still with clear hate for *Moren* but the recording did not continue beyond the door. The door was open and he just stared at the bed and turned toward me.

Before he could come to an incredible conclusion, *Moren* came back out and walked to the main door.))

_He knocked on it and called out to *Vita*._

_Moren: "She is asleep in my chambers. I must go attend to matters; you are to attend to her every need. Have her changed into something more comfortable. Stock the adjoining quarters with higher materials for her to create crafts and clothing with. I will return when I am done."_

_He walked back to the center of the room and touched the recording device._

((The memory stopped.))

-----

Some turned to me and others tried not to.

Nigale: "I told you it held nothing of interest."

The commander turned to me with a sneer: "It was not relevant but hardly uninteresting."

Keller: "So wait, I thought you were a chosen. Why did he say-"

Nigale: "It was a lie. If they knew who I was, my life would have more in danger than if I was just a highborn."

Shepherd: "Oohh, so that comment on you being a prize for a high-ranking wraith, was…"

Nigale: "Yes, it explained why I was not currently familiar with the workings of wraith as I was still in isolated studies at the time and provided an idea that I was being used by the higher-ranked that deserved to be killed."

McKay: "So drones were only meant to be a temporary means for your society? Weird."

----Todd----

How dare that male force her so. Granted it was hardly unheard of in this time but she was my responsibility now. Something about how he handled her made me very angry.

Though what was this that the subordinates learned to do?

She was very desperate in her talk but that was understandable.

Keller: "So did you hate him?"

Nigale shook her head: "I was highborn, they wanted to see me turn to the life of a subordinate as a way of encouraging their faction that their way was better. They wanted me to change willingly and bare eggs for their cause. Though they were lost in their way, they were still fighting for a better society. A means of honor among wraith. I cannot hate them for that."

-------------

WOOT! Alright hope you liked it. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Sorry for the super long delay XP. Hope you like it!

----

I was assured it would be soon. It was two days already and it consisted of *Reyta* and *Toven* patrolling outside and gathering supplies and me sitting at the bridge watching the lamp nervously. *Toven* said to give it five days and then we would check again. I had not given myself much sleep except the few times I fell asleep in a chair and *Reyta* must have carried me to my chambers.

The whole time I thought of what would happen if we were caught. What would *Clivon* do? I had always thought he was a great wraith. I had admired him for so long. It was well known what power he held and that he desired Nightingale. He was one of the oldest wraith known to exist and never took a full mate. The days of strict bonded mating was no longer as strict. He has taken mistresses to continue strong lines but remained completely faithful to council and the queen. Many females sought his attentions even to that level but what I heard that night….

---

_I walked along the hallway quietly not to spy but as a habit. I often heard things I normally wouldn't this way and less likely to be attacked by assassins and chamber ladies alike._

_I had been thinking of the Vas-ka *Clivon* had suggested. *Clivon* was always an interesting wraith to listen to and I found myself attracted and admiring him whenever we talked. I was debating whether to talk to him more about it or not. _

_I was on my way to his chambers when I heard some females talking behind a door. _

_Female: "Stop spreading rumors you'll scare the others and get in-"_

_Female 2: "But it's true! How else can you explain the attacks on the sanctuaries?"_

_I crept closer and leaned into the door. _

_Female 2: "The sanctuaries were hiding females but that was only known to high ranking females; the fact that they were attacked means some male was entrusted with it. Someone high ranked. It had to be *Clivon*._

_My heart pumped at the very mention. He would never!_

_Female: "*Clivon* has no reason to-"_

_Female 2: "He does now! I just overheard the general talk about it and told me to swear not to tell but Nightingale is awake!"_

_What?!_

_Female: "*snort* don't be ridiculous, she is to forever sleep until needed."_

_Female 2: "That's what I thought to but apparently the hive wraith have a reason and awoke her. All the hives have been awakenened and are in the mist of civil war because they don't have enough food."_

_The hives? What about my hive?_

_Female 2: "It seems many hives have been destroyed in the last 5 years and because they don't have any blood feeders they took her to use their science to make more. I heard they plan to take her eggs and make a whole new breed of weak minded wraith from her. *Clivon* plans to steal her away and make her his queen but he needs the other factions to want to surrender. That attack has shaken all the factions and put fear in their hearts. All he needs now is her voice to unite them. Then he will destroy the hives wraith once and for all."_

_But that would-_

_Female: "But what about the other chosen?"_

_Female 2: "*Clivon* will either kill them, their factions, force them to lower their rank, or another faction will find Nightingale first and try to take over."_

_I couldn't hear anymore and I felt a sharp spike tingle through my blood._

_I stood tall and turned around, relieved it was *Rovten*._

_I walked over to him thinking of what to say._

_Rovten: "It is not proper for you to be eavesdropping, little chosen."_

_Norvely: "I know, but with things as they are I would rather hear the rumors then be caught off guard."_

_I watched him eye the door. I had to ask. My heart was still thumping at the accusation._

_Norvely: "Is it true that Nightingale is awake?"_

_He looked back at me with wide eyes and scowled at the door before answering: "Do not say that outloud again."_

_I needed to know: "But is it true?"_

_He groaned and nodded. I felt my throat tighten. If that was true then it is very possible that…_

_I got my voice back and asked the other question: "And the hives? Is it true they are at war?"_

_He didn't answer but hissed and marched over to the door with the girls behind it. It was all the confirmation I needed. I darted away and ran to my chambers. _

_In my way was the last wraith among the stars I wanted to see. Long hair flowing loosely to his feet and noble beautiful face with layered robes of rich red and gold. I stopped in mid-run. He saw me. The hall was void of any other ways and if I turned around he would surely suspect more than he is. I avoided his eyes though and walked slowly._

_Clivon: "Something wrong child?"_

_Norvely: "No no my lord. I just ugh…"_

_I had lied to other wraith before but it was hard with Elders and especially him. A partial lie would work._

_Norvely: "I was told some disturbing rumors about the rebels and the hives-"_

_Clivon: "Humpf, you should not listen to rumors child. Most are just speculated absurdities."_

_Oh I wish they were. What the females said is just too believable now. My heart thumped wildly, I could not trust him anymore._

_Norvely: "Of course my lord. Good night."_

_I planned to just walk past him and not stop till I was in my chambers but he blocked me again: "You still seem uneasy perhaps you should tell me what it was."_

_I smiled to him trying to ignore that fact that he was responsible for the death of hundreds of wraith females and their eggs…that the attack on the sanctuaries left only blood and parts in the name of a political agenda._

_Norvely: "As you said, it is an absurd rumor."_

_He brushed his hand to my cheek and purred._

_Clivon: "Very well. Though I would still like to talk with you in the morning about this and the Vas-ka I selected for you."_

_I nodded and walked around him and down the hall. _

_A Vas-ka he could use to kill me…he betrayed me…._

_---_

I had to do this…I could no longer learn from him or stay at the capital. I had to save the highborn and perhaps even the hive wraith from their own destruction.

Reyta: "*Norvely*?"

I felt him kneel beside me.

Norvely: "Hmm?"

I glanced up but the light was still off.

Reyta: "You are troubled."

I nodded: "You think I should not be? The chance of my less than perfect plan of working is minimal and the chance of saving the wraith from it even more so. During my studies I swore to give my life for the safety of our wraith. That even if I was not queen, I would give my life to protect them, that they were mine to protect. Yet, I now must fight my own wraith and teachings to do just that."

Reyta: "What is your plan?"

Norvely: "We need the rest of the keys and find Nightingale. The temples are sealed as you know but the keys that the highborn leaders possess are either in enemy hands or possibly destroyed. I need to find the original keys left in the old capital."

Reyta: "Why would there be keys there?

Norvely: "The last queen told me. She was concerned this might happen and told me when I became a chosen that the original set was hidden throughout the old capital and should the time come and I was denied that I could go there and complete my journey with or without the Council's permission."

Reyta: "But the council can now remove your title as a chosen."

Norvely: "Only after a full review before the whole council with myself present to adhere to the judgement. The same could be said even about Nightingale."

Reyta: "You are certain she is awake?"

Norvely: "*Royten* confirmed it."

Reyta sighed: "How do you plan to find her?"

Norvely: "I don't know yet. I think she is on a hive ship at the moment."

Reyta scuffed: "Who knows what they are forcing her to do."

I looked back up at the lamp..it was faint but…

Norvely: "*Reyta*?"

Reyta: "That's it!"

He stood up and ran off the bridge. This was it. Time to leave.

I stood up and did as *Toven* instructed and started powering the ship from the bridge. Moments later *Toven* appeared and took over.

Toven: "Everything appears in working order. It looks as if we can leave already. No additional repairs necessary."

I felt a weight off my shoulders, we were leaving.

I looked to the windows as the water fell from it and saw the sunset of Trennva, perhaps for the last time.

The clouds in the distance were grey with a coming storm and blocked my view till we came to the stars. *Reyta* came up behind me and I took in the sight.

Retya: "Is it how you remember?"

I nodded.

Toven came in: "The course has been set."

Retya: "Good, the ship is running as it should or can in its condition."

Now all we had to do was find- *shake*

Norvely: "What was?" *shake*

I followed *Reyta* to one of the consoles that was blinking red.

Retya: "The dampeners are down and the power is failing."

Norvely: "Power failing is not good *Retya*. Why is it failing?"

Toven: "It seems the power source was fine but not adapting to the ship very well. Power is leaking unnecessarily, we cannot stop it without stopping the ship and everything in it."

Norvely: "That includes lifesupport?"

Toven: "No, I can keep that going and some basic environment controls."

Retya: "Turn it off!"

We stopped suddenly and I was lurched forward and hit the panel right in front of me.

I lurched back and took a moment as I sat on the cold floor. I looked around at the damage the last two seconds caused.

Norvely: "Brother?"

I felt out with my mind.

I heard some grunts and looked over to the panels on the floor to my right. I reached the panels and started helping them off him. It was *Toven*. He took a moment to steady himself and looked at one of the councils that didn't have debris all over it.

Toven: "This ship will not stand for too long. When we go to move again it may be our last in this vessel."

I listened to him but started looking for *Retya*.

I was startled as a wall piece behind me was lurched forward and my brother coughed loudly. I felt his aura and knew he was fine. Though we will have to feed after we make it out of this.

He got himself out and I felt his aura slide all over mine.

Norvely: "I am undamaged."

He nodded and started helping *Toven*.

Toven: "This is not good. I underestimated the power this ship could handle. I need to get to the power source and manually set it as we go. *Retya* do you think you can pilot this craft alone?"

Retya: "From what you have shown me, I should be well off. I doubt we have much choice in the matter."

I felt helpless. I should know something about these controls but I know nothing helpful. I looked around at the mess and decided I could at least move the scrapes out of their way. I found a console they were not currently using. I brushed aside the pieces but the larger piece about the size of my hand did not move. I tried to push it with all my strength but it didn't budge. This thing WOULD move. I gripped it the best I could and held my feet to the console tower and pulled.

Retya: "*Norvely*."

I stopped struggling and looked at both of them watching me.

Retya: "That is not necessary. Conserve your strength."

I got back down and nodded. Found one of the seats and sat in it. I looked at my hand. The lesion had stopped bleeding but a scar was there. He was right, though my immune system and telepathic abilities were superior I was female and my healing and ways in combat were less so. I would need to conserve all I had till we found some humans to cull.

But what if we didn't? What if they couldn't get the ship moving again or even just never reach land again? Could we contact a hive ship?

Toven: "…everything is down, even communication if we wanted…"

*sigh* Well that answered that. Would we starve to death? Or the ship itself collapse first and we all suffocate?

I glanced at *Retya*. He would think of something. He always does.

Retya: "We have no choice. Get going."

*Toven* left and *Retya* looked straight at me.

Retya: "We have to crash land this vessel into a nearby planet."

I sat stunned by what I heard.

Norvely: "Crash?!"

Retya: "*Toven* believes it will survive and has plotted a course for me to follow. I need you to sit on that chair and try to steady yourself as much as possible. If *Toven* or I do not survive-"

A flicker of pain stabbed my heart.

Retya: "Use the gate on the planet and go to this address."

He handed me a piece of paper.

Norvely: "What is this?"

Retya: "It is a highborn planet that will take you back."

I gasped at him: "I cannot go back, we went through all this-"

Retya: "Without me to protect you…I want you to go back. You will have a better chance of survival then on your own. Promise me."

I looked at his eyes. He wanted me safe, even in his death.

He gripped my arms: "Promise me you will."

I nodded: "I will do what's necessary."

He nodded and went to the control panel. I sat in the chair as he instructed and looked out to where we were going.

I heard the ship move as we turned around and a green planet came into view. All through my mind was the fact that we were going to CRASH on that…

I looked to *Retya*. Please great queens let him live. By all the forgotten gods please let us all live.

The planet came closer very fast and my heart leaped in my throat as the clouds came around us.

I gripped the chair and spread my feet on the floor willing myself not to move. I tried not to think of how fast we had to be going., how hard we would hit the ground, how delicate the hull would be after 15,000 years….

I closed my eyes as my gut rose and pictured myself at home. The way things used to be. All I had to be was a mate to a great wraith…to live and bare his offspring to ensure a greater hive ….when I lived on a hive ship.

I forced my eyes open and found I could hear anything as the view on the window became ground…we hit ground…I lurched forward with a force greater than any I could summon and as the wall came closer everything went black.

-----

I felt myself trying not to move. Everything hurt. But I kept moving…but I wasn't moving. I peaked my eyes open to see a cave wall moving along. The arm under my shoulders adjusted and I winced. I was alive and being carried. I tried to feel with my aura but it felt…numb…I willed it to but then everything went black again.

-----

Despite the splitting headache I flung my head up. I sensed a human. I couldn't focus much but I managed to see a blur of black mixed with yellow and orange. Then my vision became very focused as the human struggling to be free called out in fear. I pounced on him and drained him of every ounce of life till his bones cracked.

My hand was jerked off.

Retya: "Don't take so much."

I looked up at him, standing by the fire I was just near.

He was alive. I stared at him as everything came to me. We were in a cave. I looked at my hands and legs. They were healing now but I must have been gravely injuried.

What he said…I knew that but I wanted it. I wanted more still.

I decided to state the obvious if just to hear it for myself: "We landed."

Retya: "Yes, though crashed is a better assessment. You are still hungry."

It was a fact.

My aura felt weak as well as the rest of my body.

Retya: "Your head we injuried. Try not to move too much."

Norvely: "Where is *Toven*?"

Retya: "Just as we were landing, the back half of the ship broke off. He did not survive."

I looked back up at him. It was just us then.

I nodded: "What are we to do now?"

Retya: "Our first priority is to get you more food. There is a village nearby. One more human should sustain you. Rest till I return."

He was gone and I did not argue with his logic.

This is going to be a lot harder with just us two.

---

I woke up some time later. *Retya* was not back and my aura was still too numbed to reach out far. What are we going to do? I grabbed the wall and hoisted myself up. The fire was going down. There was no extra wood near so I stretched my legs and back as the last flickers of light went out. I sensed water was nearby and walked toward one of the cave routes.

I should stay close to the den he made for us. I didn't smell any other creatures but in my current state that meant nothing.

I heard some boots hitting the cave floor. It was *Retya*. As promised he come in with an unconscious human male. I walked over to it. We woke it up and I drained what I needed. I felt the energy surge to my chest and felt warmth cleanse through my back, head and extremities. I was regenerated.

*Retya* came up and looked at my forehead and nodded: "Much better. I think there is a cave pool here. You should wash up and then we will make our way to the stargate."

I nodded and followed him. I looked at his back. His leather had some tears but he must have cleaned up already as he still looked at handsome as before the crash. I looked down at my own and if we could find some thread and a needle I would need to repair both our garments.

The cave got warmer as we ascended.

*Retya* held his hand back to me for me to stop. He then moved forward and I assumed he wanted me to stay. He checked out the area. As soon as he moved away I saw the hot spring and barely contained my need to be clean, hydrated, and warm.

Retya: "Alright, it's secure."

I walked down to its edge and felt back to my corset when I felt I was being watched. I looked back and saw him staring at me in deep thought.

I raised my eye ridges:"Going to watch?"

He seemed to come out of his thoughts:"Oh!" and turned around and sat on a stone nearby.

I undressed down to my underwraps and dipped into the hot water. It was very hot but not unbearable. I looked at my hand. The scar from the crash were still there but I could feel it healing. I had no desire to be a warrior but I wish evolution would have been a bit kinder to traveling females.

Traveling…surviving…

How were we going to survive with just the two of us? I looked over to him. He was strong but wraith are far stronger in numbers. The war of the hive wraith against the Atlantians was proof of that. I thought back to my training. I could fight decently and with fewer of us it was easier to sneak into places. Though I truly wish *Toven* was here. He would know more about the wraith technology and help figure what was going on.

Reyta: "You are safe. Do not divulge more into it. We will take it one step at a time. Just be cautious."

He felt my insecurity.

He was right, I should not worry about it now. I breathed in the water. My mind instead going to the past.

Norvely: "Since we left I have been remembering things. My life on my hive ship."

He did not say anything.

Norvely: "I remember when I first arrived, that I had not wanted to go. Then I became a part of the highborn."

Retya: "You were born highborn. You were just misplaced."

Norvely: "Misplaced? Hmm…I remember my sire. *Ruta*."

I swirled the name around. It was a pleasant name.

Norvely: "Others on the ship that would have died for me."

Retya: "I would die for you. You have a battalion of wraith that would die I your name and for your heart."

Like you.

Norvely: "What would things have been like if *Kova* never found me? If the waterfall incident was never noticed?"

Retya: "You would have likely been a breeding mate to an inferior male."

Norvely: "They are not inferior *Retya*. You know the old stories. How it was the hive wraith that drove the highborns out. The hive wraith are strong, just in different ways."

Retya growled: "It is there ways that I find inferior. They lost themselves to the ways of the old wraith, if they even knew what you are they would either chop you up just to find out how to mimic your abilities to their weak drones or make you another breeding bitch to make more. They would never have even thought of the treasure you are, only the science of it all."

That is what the highborn are taught. That the hive wraith are consumed with understanding things with science and breeding weak generations of drones. That if females were to be caught that they would be forced to breed drones no stop till she shrived up.

I don't know why but I do not think they would. Or at least my hive would not. Maybe. Would they? I looked at his back. He had moved to check that another cave route was empty of intruders. I suppose it does not matter, though…they are still wraith. It was my desire before and maybe now that hive wraith and highborn wraith could be joined once again. If I could get Nightingale to see my way, then she could bring them all together.

Retya: "We should get moving."

I stopped staring at his back and looked at the water. I felt up to my hair and finished cleaning. I wonder if I am physically attractive? Yes I have had many suitors but is that just because of my rank? I have yet to procure a Vas-ka, though that maybe just because *Retya* does not approve of them. I smirked at the irony. I had just crash landed on a planet in pursuit of a suicide mission to save the wraith and I am sitting here thinking if I am attractive.

Though I wonder if I was on the hive…would I have found a mate? According to the Elders they would have just paired me with a lower rank and trade me around like a human would a sack of potatoes. I do not think it was like that though. Something about it did not sit right.

I stood up and put my clothes on despite being wet still. It would not damage me.

I sat on a rock and started raking my claws through my hair. I felt some of my hair being picked up and I knew *Retya* decided to help.

He stopped and I felt his breath on my ear.

Retya: "You will make a lovely queen, my chosen."

I felt my heart flutter. Yes, I was his chosen. It was a usual endearment for a Vas-ka to his female but at one point he started using it in private and I have yet to correct him.

My hair was finished and we headed out.

My mind was set inbetween the clouds till we came out of the caves and I looked out across the valley. It came to me that we had a long walk ahead of us.

I started down the mountain with *Retya* taking his time going down but scouring the land in his patience.

We were half way down when we came to a walking path. I heard some humans shouting up ahead.

Retya: "Wait here."

I was tired of waiting but did as he told me. I hid behind a large boulder and took in what I could behind us. There was an open field I had a clear view of but mainly trees covered the area.

I peaked around the boulder to get a better idea of what was coming. If humans made it past him I would have to move.

I almost laughed at the idea of humans bettering him.

Instead, I felt *Retya*'s amused aura and soon his form come into view.

Retya: "The humans are trying to retaliate by setting a trap for a wraith."

I smirked.

Retya: "Admittedly it is a good trap but we do not need any more humans for a time."

I saw him look at my forehead again and look down the mountain.

I started to jump when *Retya*'s aura come over me to immediately stop.

He sensed something. I felt out but-

Retya: "Don't! There are wraith here. Go that way."

I darted out of the open view on the cliff.

I heard *Retya* growl and look down to the clearing straight ahead.

He pointed to a spot to the left: "That is where the gate is. I will scout ahead but I want you to start heading that way. The faster we get of this planet the better.

I nodded. He left and I felt a strain in my abdomen at doing this alone. I felt like prey.

NO, wraith are strong you can do this. I darted down as fast as I could. Unfortunately making noise as I did but made it down none the less. I came across another cliff and peered down to the clearing. I saw them. Wraith…hive wraith. I thought they used flying ships to cull? Then I remembered, the wraith are at war, perhaps this is a way to procure more humans without being noticed in another's territory. I watched them for a bit. I stayed very low to the ground but could see them clearly. Some had belts across their chests…medical….they were trained as biological scientists. *Ruta* had that. I should not…but I felt safer suddenly. It would not be so bad to be caught.

One of them pointed out across the clearing. No no…they were heading for the human trap. Some started running…the drones I think. I did not want them to be killed. They were wraith still. But I did not want to get caught at the same time. I felt a struggle in me. As the biological scientists made their way with the rest I acted without thinking.

I stood up and reached out as fast and as much as I could, sending clear signs of danger. I watched as their heads snapped in my direction. They saw me. It hit me but it did not. Their auras suddenly went wild as some tried to grip my aura. I watched the wave of wraith head in my direction. They saw me…they saw ME…RUN!

The conclusion I had figured before escaped me and my instincts said run like the gods were chasing you. I receded my aura to my body as much as I could, grabbing whatever branches I could to hoist myself along. Jumping on rocks and over river banks. I panicked as the idea that they were trained male wraith to be just as fast as *Retya*. This was a BAD idea.

Retya: "This way!"

He came to my side quickly and grabbed my hand, hoisting me even faster. I used every fiber of muscle I had to stay balanced and on my feet as he dragged me to gate. He dialed it quickly as I snapped my head to the forest. They were just beyond the last river bank I passed. I felt one of them touch my mind but the gate opened and we flew through the portal.

--- 1 hour later, across the galaxy.---

Excitement flooded through the hive and I looked up from my work to see him enter with a glowing presence of relief and excitement.

He turned to me as he activated the mind projector and a moonshine female appeared in blue and white clothing and brown leather boots. She had dark green skin but a white scar of a cut on her forehead. I looked back at him.

Ruta spoke excitedly and proud: "My little *Norvely* has been spotted. She ran before she was caught by a rival hive but she IS alive."

I looked back at the screen in awe. All these years of searching... The frozen picture of her looked ready to run and almost frightened. My veins felt alive and my mind clearer than it has been in 140 years. My lovely…

-------

^_^ Again sorry for the delay! Cya next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok…video card went out…motherboard went out…more hours at work…ppl issues…etc etc BUT it is done! I'm sorry about taking 2 months. I've already started the next chapter so it should be up some time next week. Anyway, enjoy!

A friend of mine drew this art piece for me from Chapter 16. Hope it helps you see what I see:

.com/art/Naming-Fate-scene-chap-16-124631925

-----

I love my wraith. I always knew that, but…

I stood by the commander's side

If I get down to the really problem…what can I do for these wraith? There social behavior and workings are completely different and I do not know yet how queens are chosen and…there are more than one…wraith are divided…what can I do?

The more I thought of it …the more useless I felt.

Apparently there was a "solar..crystal thing" powering some other device that caused a lot of odd things to happen to this world…truly I just had no idea what they were talking about. Again I felt completely useless and more like the décor of the room then anything.

The commander was currently…growling at the Atlantians arguing about who got the device while the other wraith continued to find anything else of interest. I sighed in frustration but no one heeded me and the battle raged on.

Todd: "The power source and the energy device are essentially the same device. I would-"

Shepherd: "The AGREEMENT was that you can keep the power source. That DEVICE was not in the negotiation. I am not handing you a weapon that you could turn around and use it against me or any human in this galaxy or the next."

The commander was angry but his patience with the human showed his age.

Todd: "The main purpose of this device is to use it to hide and protect whatever is on the planet. Essentially wherever I put this device will have a better chance at safeguarding the humans on that world."

Shepherd: "Yeah, so you could cull them for yourself later."

Todd: "Though I cannot deny that, the device as a weapon would only work if the unfortunate human or wraith happened to travel into that world's orbit. There are few humans that have space travel technology save yourself and your traveler allies. The defense and offence capabilities could work in both our favor."

Shepherd: 'What are you suggesting?"

Todd: "For now, you and your scientists can hold onto the device. Analyze it and find its weakness and properties. This way you would know exactly how to counter-act it should I happen to put it on a planet you would want to venture near. In the meantime, my crew will be analyzing the new founded wraith abilities and when both of our findings are satisfactory we will trade the information. My crew would then have refined the gene therapy to make it so we could feed at half as many humans or possibly none at all. And thus you would not have as much to…fear from us."

I was not sure I liked what he suggested. The parts I knew about referred to changing wraith to not be wraith at all.

I looked over to the waist-high cylinder object. Such a dilemma about something I would consider no more that a glowing seat.

Shepherd: "Alright…I can work with that. We will take the device and be in touch."

Todd: "To safeguard myself from being caught in the device myself I do want to point out that the only way you could use this device to any form of galactic measure is for me to be involved. No other wraith would help and you yourselves would not know how and where to place it."

Shepherd: "I'll keep that in mind."

It seems the negotiation was over and I watched the humans surround the device. The commander pulled me back slightly and I watched the humans disappear out of nowhere.

Nigale: "What?"

I was pretty used to unusual things happening around me and it did not surprise me too much but humans disappearing into thin air was still…unexpected.

Todd: "Turning off the device allowed the humans to use their advanced technology on this world to teleport to their ship."

I could only nod as I looked at the wraith studying the books that were intact and every lining of décor in the room. I felt so….insignificant.

Todd: "Our work here is nearly complete. You and I will return to the hive now."

The getta shifted in my arms and I followed him without question.

The cave then shifted and I nearly lost my balance.

All the wraith moved back into the room.

Wraith scientist: "This continent seems to be experiencing some earthquakes which might explain why the sun reflecting panels were off and the power depleting."

Todd: "This cave is highly unstable. Have the hive send a dart to remove us."

The wraith secured a majority of the items, including a dismantled image recorder in the center of the room. It was not long before an eerie vale of light removed it and then came towards me.

--

I looked ahead as dark cave wall became fogged hive ship. I spun around and saw that everything and everyone that was in the middle of the room now stood with me on the hive ship.

Todd: "I must see to information we procured from the device before the humans took it. I want you to follow the Head Mark again and became more familiar with the hive. I will see to you later as well as your punishment."

I winced. I had hoped during the argument with the human male that he forgot.

Mytel: "Punishment?"

I turned to see the red headed female I met in the bath yesterday.

Todd: "Yes, she left my side and almost got killed. If you are here then I gather the Head Mark sent you in her stead?"

She bowed a slight…though somehow flirty nod to him. He turned to me.

Todd: "You will follow her then. She is of a higher ranking directly under the Head Mark."

I was dismissed. Uncertainty and helplessness was turning into frustration as yet again I was directed and told to follow someone else like an unwanted pet.

---Todd

I watched her leave and I knew from her aura she was getting angry. It could not be helped. I would talk with her later but I needed to get this information processed soon as possible to ensure the humans, in their foolishness, do not try to backstab us.

I saw *Supplies* and *Tech* come over to inspect the procured items. That reminds me. I walked up to them and interrupted them ordering the drones moving the various parts.

Todd: "I need both you to devise a habitat for a single getta bug. After a design is found, I want *Supplies* to casually observe the getta *Nigale* is carrying around. It seems tamable but as you know if that thing got loose it would cause problems."

I knew they wanted to ask me more but *Second* came up and I had more important work to focus on.

Second: "The expedition went well?"

Todd: "Well enough. *Nigale* needs to learn to listen better and I had to relinquish a potential weapon for now, but we culled a good number of humans, retained the power device, managed to scan a detailed schematic of the device before the humans took it, and learned some interesting facts about our own wraith ancestry. Overall I would say this day was profitable."

Second: "Since she is neither shoved into a male's chambers or in the medical bay I gather the infractions were not too severe."

Todd: "She nearly got herself killed. She will be punished but in time and under my own supervision."

Second: "You intend to claim her?"

I started making my way to the readied science facility set up to work with the data collected.

Todd: "It is my right to."

Second: "The Head Mark is very ambitious. It is your right though I wonder if the young keeper can handle such a position."

I stopped.

Todd: "Are you suggesting that this Head Mark will not value my choice and attack her?"

Second: "As I said. She is very ambitious."

I growled and added yet a new problem to contend with. Authority was not respected as much as it used to be. I reminisced about my younger years. My time as a second of biologic affairs was particular difficult as the position still is. In the natural order, it was 4th in line to be the commander and highest position possible among the honored. The High Ranks never would have allowed even a breath to be out of sync in the labs. Let alone as most do now that speak out above their superiors.

I sighed as the door opened and I watched the last of the equipment brought in by the dul—the drones. The little keeper was getting to me.

Second: "Did you want to analyze the information yourself?"

Todd: "I will do some initial work but I do want *Tech*'s second, *Medical*'s second, and three recommended from each as well as----"

--Nigale

I just blinked at *Mytel* in amazement and bubbled relief.

Instead of being put in a lab or told what I should do next she walked me to a room full of about 15 wraith females that told me to sit and started brushing my hair.

My shoulders relaxed as giggles and gossip filled the room.

Mytel: "I believe this is a far more productive use of your time then being forced under *Idiva*'s hand."

Doiv giggled: "She could be the next queen but she has no idea how to run a ship."

Cova: "Those things bite don't they?"

I looked down at the more awake getta, simply observing his new surrounds.

Nigale: "They can if not handled properly but he is unusually relaxed for a Getta Spirit."

Cova: "Spirit?"

I turned back to the previous conversation. I needed to know more about her: "Then why is she to become the next queen?"

Mytel: "She is manipulative and…willing to do anything to get more power."

Nigale: "Power is an illusion if gained at the expense of everything else. Why is she not challenged?"

I was beginning to see how their society worked. I did not like it but it was simple enough.

Mytel: "She is the only female on the hive to have 5 females. The rest only have 3 at most."

Doiv: "I still think she-"

*Cova* coughed loudly and looked sternly at *Doiv*.

Mytel: "Oh alright, enough politics. Tell us about you."

The brush had stopped and I turned to brush *Cova* in return with the getta finding a spot on my lap: "What do you want to know?"

Ayria: "Tell us a story."

I watched her move closer with a large smirk on her face. Several others giggled and came closer.

Ayria: "Surely you have some that we have not heard of."

I smiled. Some things do not change after all.

Nigale: "I know several. What do you want to hear one about?"

Ayria: "Any."

Nigale: "Well, the main stories told were of the seven temple stories. Each had a lesson though only three were openly spoken."

Mytel: "A temple story?"

Weapons: "What is this then?"

I looked up at the entrance to see *Weapons* and *Supplies* smirking at the sight.

Supplies: "Now why are so many beautiful females gathered outside the bathing or sleeping area?"

Mytel purred: "It was my idea. The Head Mark was being too fussy and it is healthy to talk away from preying ears every now and again."

Most of us were lounging on the cushions scoured the floor as *Weapons* took the unoccupied seat next to me and looked down at the bug.

Weapons: "Why do you have that?"

Nigale: "It will not bite me. The commander said I could keep it. He is a necessary part of my training."

Cova: "You called him a spirit."

Supplies: "It is a normal practice in some of the cattle societies to call animals spirits. Though odd among wraith it is an excepted term."

Nigale: "I call him a spirit because he is one of the greater spirits used in our culture. He helps me make crafts such as favor tokens and clothing."

Weapons: "Ah so a social creature."

Supplies: "That would be an interesting sight. A getta bug spun dress."

Some of the females giggled and I smiled.

Nigale: "It is the 3rd great temple story that first spoke of the getta bug as a spirit and that he is to be worshipped as a means of ensuring a future.

Ayria: "Yes yes, tell us one of those stories."

Nigale: "Very well, though the temple stories are visited and learned in numerical order, the stories themselves started with the 3rd temple story, the temple of respect. The tale of how wraith came to be."

I stopped brushing and laid back to lean on the seat arm. The getta purred as I petted him and *Weapons* picked a strand of my hair to play with.

"Long ago, the spirits lived as they had since they wished to inhabit our worlds. Then came humans and in order to survive the spirits were sacrificed and ignored in their pleas. As time passed the human populations grew to overwhelming numbers and the spirits feared their extinction. They fought back as best they could but the humans developed tools and cut down even more trees to build houses as they sought fit.

This outraged the spirits and the ancestral gettas saw this. The humans had destroyed their nests and trees that hung their webs. The getta grew violent in their anger, they were the only ones to be effective in fighting off the humans and keeping them under control. As the getta fought, it started to see how interesting the humans were. With this knowledge, the getta started to evolve and change becoming more intelligent but also more dangerous. The spirits saw this and begged the getta to stop and return to the forests. That they were destroying themselves.

But they could not stop. They wanted to learn more and stop the humans from destroying their nests. The humans retaliated more and eventually become so desperate that they burned the forests. The lands lay dead and the getta saw what the anger had done. The spirits burned in pain but for their very survival they had no choice but to turn to the getta.

The spirits were afraid but the wraith found purpose. One getta arose among them, The First, the only known to have a name spoken in grace stopped the fires and made a pledge to the spirits.

He told them that they would live. That the humans would remain but that the getta would maintain them. Unfortunately, the spirits did not trust them. They had changed too much. They were no longer spirits themselves and as united as they once were. The great getta agreed with them but said that this way getta would be a greater match for the humans and become masters of honor and respect the spirits. In exchange, the great getta became a spirit once again. He become a god. To ensure that the spirits were not alone and that the wraith remained honorable he became a god of dreams.

It was known that he slept under the great capital. He was thought of as a guide to the younger wraith and a teacher in all dreams. He is called The First because he was the first wraith to appear as we are.

There is a right that each queen is known to perform in private and bring The First a gift and tell him all that has happened since the prior queen performed the rite."

I wonder if any queen has visited him?

Doiv: "Is that like how it happened?"

Weapons: "Unlikely."

Supplies: "To be that specific, it is unknown what happened but the story was…cute."

I frowned. Cute? I felt a touch behind my head...

Screeeeccch!

My getta hissed at *Weapons* and he swatted my bug across the room and took out his weapon.

I raised up to my knees and my hands darted for his gun hand. My aura engulfed his arm: "No, please! He thought he was protecting me."

Weapons growled as the getta stood on its back two legs and hissed with his body in full spread: "That thing is a threat."

Nigale: "The commander has allowed me to keep him."

I stood up and touched his cheek trying to get his attention away. He turned to me: "It is not an infant."

I frowned but he lowered his weapon and glowered across the room at it. I went over and cooed to him. He hesitantly screetched back and I got him back in my arms. By the time I turned around *Weapons* and *Supplies* were gone.

Aytim: "That thing IS dangerous."

I looked to her: "Not if you understand him."

Cova: "What do you mean?"

I stroked along his back and began giving a few base lessons on getta manners.

---Todd

I frowned at the results. The device was definitely Atlantian but what was it doing in an old wraith home? Guarding that specific planet? I continued to write down my findings and questions for the other scientists to look over when the Head Mark decided to make an appearance.

I looked at her a moment: "Where is *Nigale*?"

She tilted her head: "Should I know?"

I sneered. She crossed the room and I finished writing my thought on the script.

Head Mark: "You really are ideal for this hive. Though past references would deem you otherwise."

I narrowed my eyes at her: "Familiarizing yourself with my history? Quite unbecoming of a female High Rank."

Head Mark: "Usually I would wait till such information presented itself but you have not attended any female let alone myself to gain such information normally."

I was cursing that she was not already breeding. Some hives had an odd habit of a majority of the females breeding at the same time and it seemed this hive was one of those.

Head Mark: "Now except for the new white female…."

I turned from handing the subordinate my notes…slowly. She was not trying to…

Head Mark: "Perhaps you are not wanting her to know of your past transgressions?"

I smirked. Oh yes, she was one of those females: "My dear, if you really took the time to evaluate my records that clearly then you have not dug far enough to know that you really do not want to try blackmailing ME."

I paused to allow the meaning to sink in and we stood silent with only tapping and technical workings to ease the unfortunate subordinates.

She moved forward slowly perhaps to seduce but *Weapons* chose the perfect timing to enter.

Weapons: "*Nigale* should not be allowed to have that thing on this ship."

I looked at him curiously: "The getta bug? Did it bite someone?"

Supplies: "Almost bite him."

*Supplies* stood in the doorway looking more amused than angry.

Weapons: "She is using it as a child-substitute."

Head Mark: "Where is she?"

Supplies: "Hiding from you."

I doubted it was as he put it but either way the Head Mark stormed out.

Todd: "A child-substitute?"

Weapons: "Yes, she cradles it and protects it like it was an infant because she does not have one."

Todd: "That makes sense. At this time it might be a good idea to let her, but I can see your concern. I will discuss it with her in more detail."

Weapons sneered: "I can discuss it with her. She does not need coddling from the Commander."

Todd: "Actually I want to know more about the getta bug anyway. She called it a spirit and was able to speak with it. I want a full bio done while she is doing this to find out how she does it."

Supplies: "She could just tell you her origin story again."

Todd: "Story?"

---Nigale

*Mytel* had left and I walked with *Cova* and *Aytim* to the baths. Though I did not need it, they told me it was a low time in that maybe one or no high ranks there. I wanted to see my getta's reaction to the bath and wash my clothing of all the cave mud.

They showed me this cleaning device in the changing room wall that would wash my clothes while I bathed. I wanted to watch it but they pushed me out. They were excited because I told them I would craft something with the getta at the bath.

The bath was as glorious as I remember it and turning to the seating there were indeed no males to be seen.

The getta had smelled the bath long before I entered it and after a moment of watching the surfaces he rippled behind a rock in a shallow part of the lake. I smiled as he rolled around obviously enjoying it.

Cova: "Oh I heard that *Tyrod* was showing off for you last event."

Aytim smiled: "He was rather…instant that I sit with him."

Nigale: "Event?"

We were sitting on the shoreline and the water splashed onto us as it waved in and out.

Cova: "Yes, it is where females show off to males to gain reputation. Did you not have something like that?"

Nigale: "I have heard of something like that though it was not necessary."

Aytim: "Do you have any performing talent?"

I smiled remembering the approval of my performance…Vas-ka praised me as he always did.

Nigale: "Yes, I sang on occasion, which reminds me that I should start my training again."

Cova spoke sarcastically: "Good luck on that, many females try to sing but only the really good ones stand out. It has become harshly critiqued and discouraged."

_Yellow Elder: "Hold confidence…."_

My getta had rubbed off the excess water on the rocks and screeched for attention: "I will try then. But for now I promised to let you watch a craftwork."

I whistled accordingly to the getta. He was understandably confused but slowly he responded and reeled out his webbing. I caught the ends and started with the outer lines.

Nigale: "This is called a favor token. The most sought after craft and required to learn. Though there are many patterns the idea is that it be unique and pleasing to the eye."

Aytim: "One of the biological males mentioned you talking about tokens and courting."

Nigale: "Yes, when an achievement is made or something done in a females name she can make him a favor token. Once given, he can exchange it for anything from more craftwork such as clothing or political support or more commonly used as continued courting."

My mind calmed as I remembered him: "He had gained many from me…he even used one for permission to kiss me."

Aytim: "What are you going to do with it?"

I knew what I should do with it but…

Nigale: "The commander saved me…when I left his side he killed the creature that would have killed me. Under social obligation I should give him a token."

Cova: "But you do not want to?"

Head Mark: "There you are."

We turned to see a sneering older female charging toward us.

Nigale: "Is there something you require of me?"

She looked down at me from the edge of her nose: "You are only a temporary interest. Once the commander has all he needs of you, he will bore of you and turn his attention to me as he should. Do not speak to me in that tone. I am in EVERYWAY your superior."

I looked back down and finished my token piece.

Head Mark: "What is that?"

Nigale: "Merely a craftpiece."

Cova smiled: "For the Commander."

I blew on the inner web as it would still have to dry before presenting it to him...in but a second a hand came down and torn threw the delicate fibers and grasped it into nothing more than shredded string. I got to my feet and hissed at the Head Mark.

I felt her mind press against my forehead and I knew she was more powerful than I. She growled back: "Learn your place, girl, or suffer the consequences."

She let my mind go and turned around to leave with her long hair taunting her superiority.

Aytim: "As *Mytel* said…she is very ambitious."

I growled: "What makes her so superior?"

I had been trained for years to be greater than ANY subordinate or high born female…if anything I should at least be a match.

I did not even wait for an answer and stormed after her. I managed to open the wall thing and get my clothing and shoved them on. I was so angry. She had NO right to-

Todd: "Still angry?"

I turned to see the commander and…unfortunately the Head Mark right behind him.

Head Mark: "Young females are very trying. Give her some time to calm down."

I felt…very insulted. I was not even sure why. By all reason what she said is true but…

I glared and reached down to get my getta. I started walking past them when the commander moved his hand to stop me.

Nigale: "What?"

Todd: "I need to speak with you."

Nigale: "Then speak."

I knew I was speaking with more spite then I should but I was too angry to hold it back.

His arm moved around to take my shoulder and with a small bit of satisfaction he used his other arm to push the Head Mark out of our way.

He guided me through the halls: "The Head Mark is giving you trouble?"

It was likely pride but I could not show him I was being weak: "No."

I glanced at him and he had gave a thoughtful nod: "I need you to speak to your getta again under *Medical*'s lab. The information could prove useful."

Nigale: "When you are done with your experiments will you let me leave?"

His hand squeezed my shoulder and forced me to stop: "Why after all this trouble would I let you leave? I told you-"

Nigale: "After you are…bored with me. After your experiments are over I have no use on this hive or to you."

Todd: "So the Head Mark has been giving you trouble. What she says is a way of intimidating you. Do not base anything off of what she says. I sincerely doubt I would ever get bored of your presence nor would I allow you to leave this hive if I did."

Nigale: "I want to go home."

Todd: "You are."

We walked in silence. He did not understand. His world made no sense to me.

He directed me to a doorway: "You will learn in time."

Medical: "She is in need of something?"

He was clearly not informed why I was here.

Todd: "No, I'm just curious about this ability to communicate with that bug. Your input is not needed, I will conduct it myself."

*Medical* nodded but even as he turned I felt he still had a close eye on me.

Todd: "I want you to stand here."

I stood on a white panel as he went to a nearby monitor.

Todd: "Now I want you to "speak" to it."

I spread my hand out and told the getta to sit on my palm.

Todd: "Alright, now tell it…hmm…to go retrieve that ball on that table and roll it to you."

Nigale: "Why?"

Todd: "I need to know what kind of control and precision you can give him."

It was awkward. The Getta was confused as well but after taking what I wanted him to do in parts he succeeded. Crawl over to the table, Climb into the table, Go behind the ball, Push the ball, Go back to the ground, Push ball again (this he tried to push it several ways and took the longest time), and finally climb back onto my hand.

Todd: "Interesting."

Though the commander said he would conduct it on his own, the other occupants seemed to take an interest and provided input. After several more trials, including telling him to feed on a bug, they came to a satisfying conclusion.

Medical: "Apparently these "spirits" she can talk to are actually animals with a certain brain pattern. The sounds, telepathic colors, and feelings she makes to them releases certain chemicals making them act that way. "

Todd: "Huh that is very interesting. I wonder why the wraith stopped…speaking to spirits."

Nigale sighed: "I imagine the same reason why they stopped telling tales of the temples, and started having more than one queen, and the same reason for my need to leave my people as the last highborn wraith."

I paused: "The rebellion. They must have destroyed all knowledge of the current society and what was, and in so doing began destroying themselves. What could Vas-ka have been thinking?"

Todd---

It annoyed me whenever she mentioned him. In my chambers she even said her heart belonged to him. Such weakness…she must be corrected. She could never know but there are many females that attach themselves to a particular male but then when that male dies she is ….weak…broken and the entire hive suffers. The females empathize and the emotion spreads…the males become annoyed and aggressive. Often this leads to distressed eggs and a serious drop in breeding.

She must adapt.

Todd: "You make it sound like our society is so horrible."

She just numbly stroked her getta.

Todd: "You are just not used to our ways, it will come in time. There are many benefits to technological evolution. I need you to accept this."

Again nothing. I sighed. In my youth I would have dismissed her as a problem and not looked back, but I liked her. Her situation was unique and her ideals absolute. This will make her strong as she grows. Once she does turn around she could be an ideal mate and ally.

---Nigale

I waited for him to finish his work and he escorted me to the female chambers. I still had no idea even how to get around.

Todd: "You can ask the drones."

A hiss was my only reply.

Todd: "Though they are easy to control they are useful in ensuring our culture."

Nigale: "A culture by your own words are dying of starvation."

Todd: "There is not enough food true but wraith will continue on in the end."

I nodded and continued on through the entrance as he left to whatever he had to do.

I admit I was attracted to him but…

As I laid my head down I tried not to think of all this.

----

I looked down at my new infant as if feed of my breast. The arms around me held me tight as the infant suckled. Then the arms left. I turned around. Commander? I only saw his back but then he moved to the side and I saw….another female…the Head Mark holding another infant. The commander held her.

I walked to him but my infant started crying.

Todd: "You have fulfilled your purpose. Take care of it."

Head Mark: "Did you really think he would choose you over me?"

The infant wailed over them and when I looked back up I was alone with it in the woods.

Aytim: "You really think you can survive on your own?"

I heard a growl behind me. Oh-no…

I began running, running as hard as I could and bracing the infant to my chest. It continued to cry desperately in my arms. I was alone. I could not protect it or myself. I cried out for help as I felt it slice my back.

I sat up in a sweat gasping. The vision of the forest faded to the black bed. I looked around me, still in the daze between wake and asleep, looking for my infant.

Reality came back with a cold chill. I sat there tormented in my emotions. I curled up to myself.

Aytim: "Bad dream again?"

I snapped up to the bed curtains and saw her sitting on the edge of my bed. Soft light pouring in. I nodded and realized I didn't want to move, my body was exhausted.

I felt her hand on my cheek.

Ayama: "You are becoming dehydrated. You should bath."

Yes…bath…and then…I HAD to go home.

-----

Ok, all for now. Cya next week.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow time flies….

_~---~_

_Yes…bath…and then…I HAD to go home._

~---~

I sat in deep thought as *Aytim* brushed my hair while the water warm lapped at my shoulder. *Comm* was at the seating but content with a black haired, blue skinned female enough to not notice us. I missed my getta. After the observation yesterday, he was put in the habitat designed for him.

Aytim: "So what was your dream of?"

I did not know what to tell her. Could I trust her? She is the closest one I could. I must get her to see my point of view…how?

Nigale: "Have you always lived on this hive?"

Aytim: "No, I was traded shortly after I became a keeper."

Nigale: "Do you miss your hive?"

She was silent. The couple at the end of the room laughed to themselves.

Aytim: "This is my hive now."

Nigale: "Then…I suppose you feel comforted in that your hive was well when you left. That they live on."

Aytim: "I…I wish I knew for certain but the high ranks do not let the females know what hives have been destroyed. I do not know for certain."

I turned to her: "Then you might understand. My wraith….my hive was taken from me. They looked up to me but for everything I could do, I could not stop what happened. Now, hundreds of thousands of years have supposedly passed…and….I NEED to know."

I looked at her, my aura conveying what my voice did not.

Aytim: "The commander…"

Nigale: "Will not let me know."

Aytim: "Then what can you do?"

I was desperate to know. She needed to understand that.

Nigale: "Everything I have ever learned…every wraith I was asked to rely on and speak in their name…my queen and even…the wraith who vowed to watch over my window sill just to make me feel safe every night was there. My HEART belongs there. If I am to move on, I MUST know what happened."

I stunned her.

Aytim: "What you are suggesting is suicide. I can understand your pain but-"

Nigale: "Can you? I was there. I was among the rebels and was able to escape. Could I have gathered more information? Should I have tried more to reason with the queen? Are my wraith dead because of me?"

Aytim: "You are not responsible for their death."

Nigale: "I am a chosen. Everything I am and hold dear was with those wraith. If I am to—"

I stopped as I felt another come in. It was actually a large group. It seemed they all woke to bath and watch bathers at the same time. The Commander was among them and the Head Mark was close behind.

The females went to bath and males to the seating. *Aytim* seemed in deep thought and I climbed on the rock, out of view behind her, and started brushing her hair. I was hoping to at least practice some life dancing in the water this cycle but it would be too big a risk right now.

Gossip was openly expressed, but none useful or certain until…

Very young female, a Jeffa I think: "Do you think there is going to be another female movement?"

The room became dangerously quiet as three of the high ranks immediately became a part of the conversation. The commander sat above on me on the next rock, *Weapons* in a further rock on the other side by the waterfall, and *Second* completing a triangle of the three closer by the shore.

Second: "Why would you think there would be another movement?"

The Jeffa shivered and looked very ashamed at having mentioned it: "I did…I only meant because.."

Todd: "Because?"

Jeffa: "Well…the last one was because of a lack of food..and I heard that it is getting worse.."

Weapons: "Where did you hear this?"

Her eyes were wide and focused on her hands in the water: "I…I…"

Whatever they were talking about did not seem important enough as *Aytim* tugged on my wrist and guided me out. I did not like all the eyes on me but I had started dismissing it as an Elder's gaze on the younger they protected and nothing more.

When we were redressing I asked: "What is a movement they were talking about?"

Aytim: "Not here."

*Dart Master* came through, likely hearing her: "I was hoping to speak to you privately *Aytim*."

I did not like all this secrecy. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do at the moment but walk out.

I paid attention to where I was going, and walked straight for the longest time till I saw what appeared to be an open window at the end of a hallway to the right. I reached out and touched it and figured it was the same as on the flying ship from before.

Florn: "Admiring the view?"

I turned to see her strolling by: "Yes, it is so different then on the worlds."

Florn: "I am sure many things are different. Even the parts you make up."

Nigale: "What are you referring to?"

Florn: "You told the high ranks that you were trained to be a queen. That you were denied mating to train and prove yourself a queen to all wraith."

I nodded and she sneered: "Come now. You are a good liar but the high ranks will only believe it for so long. The reason you are unmated is because you have not been able to acquire a mate as some your age have not."

She was far older than I, but: "I did not lie."

*Diva* came in behind *Florn*.

Nigale: "I have no reason to lie and you have no evidence against my word."

Florn looked down to me: "I have experience. You are lying."

I could not believe this.

Nigale: "It is…understandable that you question me. The world I lived in, it seems, no longer exists and all you have is my word. Even if you say it, know that I will not denounce myself. I was trained a chosen and will remain as such. It is all I have."

All I have…

Dova sighed in annoyance at us both and chimed in: "Does it really matter anyway? From what *Relations* said, you would need to enter these trials to become a queen. One, you would not be a queen to this hive that way or any other wraith hive and two, the trial temples could very well have been destroyed long ago."

I felt my chest contract. She was right. In everything that was going on around me, I had been denying that my wraith were dead but now that it is become all too possible I must also consider….

Perhaps my pursuit was in vain now. What good would continuing be? What is my life to be purposed to?

Florn: "I understand that you need time to adjust but I will warn you now, the Head Mark is the dominate female on this hive. Do not challenge her or face your own death."

With that they walked away and I…I needed to walk somewhere. I wanted to run. I randomly started turning down different corridors and up or down the "glowing transporters". I just wanted…I wanted an Elder. I wanted to know my place. I wanted guidance. None of my training had prepared me for this. I knew if one thing changed on how to weight it with pros and cons to how it would affect the rest of my wraith but….my wraith were….

Everything about here was different. It was…too much. I opened a door and turned into a large open room. TOO MUCH!

I braced myself against the wall. This room was quite. I wanted to scream.

_You can handle it._

_How?_

_These are still wraith right? Very different wraith but wraith that live and breathe. Feed and sleep. You can adapt._

_Do I want to?_

Hmmmm…

Huh? Someone was moaning. My frustration temporarily relieved, I walked quietly into the room. It was coming from my right and I softly made my way over. I looked around the corner to see…*Medical* and the Head Mark. My mouth became heavy as he hastily moved her dress aside and the suckling of her chest echoed. He growled as he lifted his hand, clawing across her exposed thigh. He threw her down and his open jacket flew as he climbed up to her neck and her legs spread wide to accept him. Their bodies lay teasing with clothing inbetween, growling and licking what flesh was exposed. Their movements were….they melded and moaned heatedly till he stopped and looked up. Not in my direction but another female came in. She stiffly came over and…kissed him.

It knocked my breath out as I gasped. His head snapped toward me but I ran. I…I…what….

I went out as I came and just dashed to the right. The scene kept popping in my head. I knew what it meant but I did not want to face it. I ran like the idea might not catch me. Some other wraith looked as I flew passed but did not stop me. I wanted to hide.

I came to an empty corridor and leaned against one of the hall ridges.

My head snapped up as two hands slammed on either side of me. *Medical*'s face the barest breath away from mine. I could not breathe. I was afraid and could not breathe.

His eyes changed from predatory to regret: "Shhh…I only meant catch you."

His jacket was as it should and only his usually perfect hair showed any signs of what I witnessed.

I wanted to back away but there was no space to. I blurted out what was screaming in my mind to say: "You were with two females."

Medical: "Yes. Being a high rank does offer privileges not normally given. They both wanted my favor so I allowed them the chance."

My mind was racing. I had seen the signs, but I ignored it till it became undeniable before my eyes.

Medical: "I am sure you have been told how our social order works, but I've noticed you have not tried. For the younger females such as yourself earning favor among high ranks is usually rare and would require attention beyond the older females. *Biva* is wanting to mate and thus if I gave her attention. She would earn more favor and move up in rank. You are catching attention by just your circumstances but eventually you will have to earn your favor to gain a mating partner."

It was *Biva*…

I hissed at him but he continued to close in around me.

Medical: "For reasons I cannot understand, you have continued to reject all male candidates, including the rare chance at the commander. Though interesting and brings further attention, you should allow the commander to mate with you and start earning favor. It would be best for the hive."

He finally let me go and I ran from him. I hate him, I hate them all…why are they doing this to me? Even if I die, I want to go home. Back to where I was not a joke to but tugged around. Back to my Vas-ka.

Back where….when…

I ran and ran. My mind was hurting and I closed my eyes briefly but ran into someone, their arms held me from moving further. I did not know who but I just wanted to run: "Go away!"

Dart Master: "Not till you tell me why you are so seriously distressed."

I opened my eyes to see him and *Aytim*.

I leaned away from him to her. Her arms opened to accept me.

Dart Master sighed: "Very well, *Aytim* attend to her, but I will let *Relations* know of this."

I did not have to say much but *Aytim* guided me to the female chambers which was not the far away from where I found her.

We found an unoccupied chamber and sat in the middle.

I was silent. The weight of the never-ending sea on my chest. My mind numb to what was an unquestionable reality.

Nigale: "*Aytim*, tell me…wraith… do not bond when they mate do they?"

Aytim: "Bond?"

Nigale: "In my time…we…highborn bonded with our mate deeply and together we would have remained mates for the male's lifetime."

I waited patiently for what I already knew.

Aytim: "No, we do not. A mating cycle is instilled for about 25 years once a mating is joined but once that is done the mates are free to find new partners on the hive."

It dripped down my cheek…that damn emotion. After *Spiked* I…I swore…*Spiked* what have you gotten me into?

Aytim: "You really stayed together that long? Why?"

I laughed. My dream…my secret dream that made my heart flutter every night. The one thing I truly knew would make me happy…more than being a chosen…more than learning of new worlds…a dream that I remembered made my mota happy whenever she looked at my sire.

The laughter erupted to a full cry. Vas-ka…please….take me back….please come take me back home. I will renounce myself only to you. Please……….

---

I awoke alone. The room empty and pillow I knew was soaked was now dry.

I did not feel like I had slept at all. My body ached but I sat up anyway.

My life felt like a joke. I remember standing in front of the council. I was so strong, so sure.

The door opened and *Aytim* came in with a tray.

Aytim: "Good, you are awake."

She came over and quickly started dabbing me with oil all over my face.

Aytim: "The commander has come for you. He demands to talk with you. I lied to him."

She squeaked the last part, obviously in shock she did.

---Todd

I stood in the female chambers next to their seating being purred at by every mate-able female save the one I wanted to talk with.

I awoke this morning with a very disturbing announcement broadcasted to every hive ship in the galaxy. A lone female was found. Apparently, this female had gone missing during my imprisonment among the Genii. Little was actually known as it seemed the transmission was damaged. In fact, the only thing for sure was that she was running from a group of wraith and was a very young, pretty, moonshine female.

At the urgent meeting with my high ranks, we decided it was possible that she ran away. All information about this should be disrupted and all rumors of something similar should be interrogated immediately.

Amazingly a young Jeffa in the bath awoke the first signs of it being a female movement but it turned out to only be young gossip, but the fear instilled in her made certain she did not speak of it again.

After this, I had been speaking with *Relations* about *Nigale*'s integration and he suggested leaving her to integrate herself. As a high rank, I could not dismiss his advice on this, but I was planning to speak with her soon regarding her punishment and what we learned about her on the planet.

*Dart Master* had walked in at that moment to tell us that she had literally run into him highly distressed by something but refused his council. I decided now was a good time to have that conversation.

I walked in the chambers, met with my current circumstances, and asked around for her. *Aytim* stammered that *Nigale* was changing and would not welcome my intuition. It made sense however I glanced at her tray of oil to know it was more than that. She tried to hide it at her side and said she would have *Nigale* come to me.

Female: "You do not need that young thing. I would provide FAR more means of pleasure then she can dream up. Perhaps, even during the event."

Todd: "It is not a means of pleasure that I seek her audience."

Not completely anyway.

She finally came down with a well oiled face and overly contemplating expression. It was a look far beyond her age.

Nigale: "You needed me?"

Todd: "Yes, follow me."

I wanted and had every right to speak with her in private contrary to the disappointed looks of the hopefully females.

---Nigale

I told myself that now was not the time to contemplate my life. Now was the moment to look strong and hold strong conversation as best I could.

I followed him as we had before. Right into the high rank gardens…only this time the Head Mark was there. This time she seethed in rage and only stopped by a fiercer Commander.

Todd: "You would find it best to learn your place, ranking female. I do not take kindly to jealous acts especially of someone of your supposed rank."

My head remained bowed the whole time. As I did not want conflict unless necessary. Reasonably she was far more powerful than I in telepathic strength and political power. It would do no good to die by faulted pride.

After he growled enough, I lifted my eyes enough to meet her stare. She finally turned her face, though in disgust it was a sign of obedience.

I felt his hand slide over my shoulder and I was guided the rest of the way to his chambers.

I stood stiffly waiting for his judged punishment for my earlier action as it was the most likely reason to speak to me.

Todd: "Sit."

I did as he asked. My eyes never lifting above his waist.

Todd: "The Head Mark on this hive is unusually disobedient but she will turn around or face MY discipline. I must tell you though that while she is the Head Mark you must be cautious. She has most of the females attention either through intimidation or threat. You will need to avoid her as much as you can until you…Until you find more status."

Nigale: "Status? Huh…being a toy for sexual pleasure you mean? Gaining favor by spreading my legs and acting as a whoring pet to every male on the hive? Would I be asked to serve the humans next?"

My sadness changed to anger. Rage built up as my words dripped with spite. I stood up but still stared ragingly at the lower table, willing it to break under my gaze.

Nigale: "Tell me…inbetween these…"mating cycles" do you play with human females? Or does it matter?"

I backed up slightly as the commanders black leathered chest enveloped my view.

Todd: "Tell me what happened. *Dart Master* said that you were distressed by something."

The rage almost hurt and it flooded my chest. I raised my head to hiss at his face. But he stared me down, his mind wrapping around my own. Pushing almost into my body.

Todd: "What has you so hurt?"

Nigale: "I found out…"

I felt my body tremble and I leaned forward to rest my forehead on his chest.

Nigale: "*Medical* confirmed it. My dream…the one thing I wanted more than a life as a chosen… more than to be free…is no longer sought. I am a JOKE!"

His arms came around my shoulders and I caved in but I WOULD NOT CRY.

I blurted out my distress: "In-in my time, a male and female bonded by performing five great rites that connected them for the males lifetime. A bond that no matter where they were the male always knew she was safe and she would know his mind's desire. When my sire and mota…when they…were murdered one thing remained with me from them….they…they were so happy. So content with eachother. As I changed and grew, it was always a secret desire. Vas-ka knew it without me saying anything. He knew…I knew….the connection was beyond measure. NOW…such thing is dismissed as a fantasy. YOU…YOU MALES…You…bred with females like you trade clothing!"

Todd: "Shhhh….that is not true."

Nigale: "YES…Yes it is! I saw them! *Medical* he…two females...he…"

Todd: "Ah. I see."

I gasped as he scooped me up in his arms and sat on his seatings. I tried to leave but he did not let go and even purred: "It is a rare happening, but yes it does happen. Now as far this "life mating" is concerned that is different. Naturally young females as yourself dream of such ideas as breeding with one male for thousands of years but this is not ideal."

Nigale: "Why is it not ideal? The male is said to have a companion he can rely on to bred while he is away culling or in battle. She knows that as long as she breeds and contends to him that he will provide and protect her for his life. Highborn females are meant to devote themselves to one male. One male to lavish upon for life. Such honor is granted out of respect for great wraith to pursue. What you are asking is that I abandon centuries of private teachings. Generations of a prided culture! "

I looked at his face daring him to speak otherwise…and he did: "Such ideals might have worked in a time when males were away for months, perhaps years at a time, but it is different for a hive and the ideals have changed to benefit it."

Nigale: "How does SHARING your females benefit? Then what do your males go into battle for. To go and realize that they do not have a female waiting is lowering the desire to keep it safe."

Todd: "Not at all. They fight for the ENTIRE hive. All these females belong to the hive. The troops leave for a maximum of one month for a rare scientific endeavor at a science facility, but still remain in close contact with our communication technology. To ensure the hives safety is to benefit every female, every egg, themselves and all wraith that know we are that much stronger. Before the civil war the wraith stood unchallenged among this universe. Our ways are different but they have their own reason behind them. We…do not share females as much as ensure the genetic structure has a wider basis. The wider it is the more varied wraith are and the better chance that greater wraith will be born from it. This is the main purpose of evolution in a couple breeding society. This is the scientific bases but this way is also to ensure females do not become too attached to any one male in the hive if we can help it and since there are so very few of your gender it would be difficult to allow so few males to have each female. The chance of a female being forced goes up. Then conflict ensues as to whose nest she would bare in and who she would belong to after. This has worked for wraith hives for generations. Accept us, beautiful keeper. Accept me."

His breath warmed my forehead and then a sharp nip to my cheek woke me from his trance.

I inhaled deeply: "I will…not accept these views. I still do not know what happened to MY wraith."

My mind numb in confusion. I did not want to admit it but…he made sense. It was not right to me but he did make sense.

This did not change the fact though. I had made my decision.

He sighed deeply: "It is possible we will never know. Many written records from wraith history have been destroyed. Little is known save from experienced wraith's own history."

I will find out.

Todd: "I will allow you to come to this conclusion in your own time. Should you wish to debate further, any high rank or honor class will accommodate you. Now, I do have some unanswered questions to ask and you will answer truthfully. I do not take lies well and another punishment WILL be accompanied to any you provide."

His grip had lessened and I nodded as I stood up.

Todd: "I have reviewed the recording of you and the rebellion warlord."

I was sure he would.

Todd: "What was it that subordinates could do that highborn could not?"

_Purple Elder: "You must never speak of it! Subordinates would love nothing more than to take a beautiful female such as yourself to use you. Ensuring in their own selfishness that their lines would prosper."_

He said I would be punished further but…I just could not tell him. I was…truly I was simply afraid of what would happen. I could not trust him yet.

Nigale: "Merely that they could do the same as highborn. That there was not a distinction. I was wanting to leave to speak to the council that subordinates be allowed to enter higher status if proven great as any highborn would."

Todd: "After you escaped did you?"

Nigale: "Yes, I spoke directly to the queen and the Elder Council. I tried to sway them but at the time…I do not know what I could have done different. Perhaps I should have insisted more. Maybe have even stayed with the rebels to talk them out of it. Or even gathered more information. I never even gave *Captain* a chance to explain himself."

Todd: "You are reminiscing about events that no longer matter."

Nigale: "They matter to me! I was their chosen. By at least a small fraction it was MY fault. I should have done something-"

His arms embraced me from behind. My mind flashed to when *Spiked* held me…so long ago.

Todd: "You were so young…you still are. From what I have seen of you, you did as best as you could under the circumstances. Your life was in danger. By this reasoning you should have left as soon as the chance was given. By in large you are alive now. This proves that you succeeded."

Nigale: "And my wraith? For all I know, they were slaughtered."

Todd: "Such a thing would not have been your doing. You did not hold a weapon to their throats or a word to charge an attack. Dying in that rebellion would have done nothing. By living now you are helping ensure wraith survival by letting us use your genetics of blood feeding to save thousands of wraith. You did not fail."

I did not fail…

I gulped…and smiled softly.

Nigale: "You seem to use science to explain everything."

Todd: "Science is a way of providing solid facts. Such words are far harder to argue with."

Nigale: "*Spiked* believed in science….he was a brilliant scientist. He figured out how to work the god's ship on his own. He used it to save me."

Todd: "If he were alive, he would have been rewarded."

My mind flashed to moments before I went to sleep on the ship. I had remembered but I did not want to remember.

Nigale: "He IS dead….of all the wraith in the galaxy I wish he was not."

Todd: "Yes, the Vas-ka of yours killed him shortly before you slept. It was the last image that was recorded on the ship-temple."

I nodded and I felt his face nuzzle in my hair and breathe deeply.

My body shook with shock. Not disgust but just…shock…the jolt down my spine was unexpected.

Nigale: "Is-is there anything else you require of me, commander?"

I heard his sigh as he walked away: "Yes, one other matter. Your punishment."

Oh…right. That.

Todd: "I have been thinking of what would fit your punishment. Though your transgression was severe, you did so out of your former beliefs. I believe something more…direct is needed."

Just get it over with.

Todd: "Your punishment is on that seating."

He nodded to the single seat by the bath and the blood drained from my face.

It was a dress.

Todd: "You will wear that to the event this night. And continue wearing it for one full cycle. You will not add something over it or hide yourself from the event. Should this order be ignored, a greater action will be taken, do you understand?"

I glared at the dress and then turned to him.

Todd: "Do not blame me. I told you before we entered the stargate not to leave my side. You are clever enough to know that it was not a safe decision and a punishment must be served."

I turned away and walked to the offensive apparel. It was whiter than my skin. The sleeves were very…flowy… and then dipped where it would scarcely cover my chest. My neck would be completely bare.

Nigale: "What would the greater action be?"

He did not know me…I think. Perhaps the greater would be less offensive.

He sneaked behind me and his hand glided from my shoulder to neck: "You bred."

He would…

Todd: "Though it is not a common practice and greatly discouraged it is well known that once a male has a female in his chambers he may…partake of her as he pleases."

And I…was in his chambers.

I dashed forward and seized the dress.

Todd: "I want to make sure you are going to wear it. Put it on."

I gulped: "I…"

I gritted my teeth. My voice sounded shaken. Calm yourself.

Todd: "I will turn around."

I turned and watched him do as he said. He sat in a seating facing away and grabbing something from a table beside him ignoring me.

I looked down at the rich silk material between my fingers. It really was a nice material but the style was…why?

Nigale: "Why do your females wear such things? Do the males not fear their females getting taken?"

Todd: "That is good reasoning but no. Really this amount of modesty is very common. As you know the high ranks are quite used to even naked females roaming around them, but a bred female is protected by hive law to complete her cycle."

Nigale: "Her cycle…to then choose another male."

Todd: "Many males lavish the females that chose them. Granted ones your age do have a harder time find a male willing to be their starting mates, it will not take you long."

I began laying my dressings on the seat.

Nigale: "Why is that? Why do males prefer older females?"

Todd: "The same could be said about older males. The older a wraith is the more experienced they are. Just as the older a male is, the more he is capable in a fight, the more a female is capable in rearing young. Now, as a female breeds females of her own and gains politic reputation, then she is more likely to become a queen. Queens have to be able to produce drones and that requires enough stamina that comes from an experienced breeder. I KNOW you do not like them but they ARE necessary."

He laughed the last part and I finished putting on the dress. I walked to a mirror and blushed. It fit quite well but the exposed neck, chest, wrists, and my temple markings left me feeling uneasy about leaving this room as I was.

Todd: "Ah, it fits better than I imagined. You look stunning."

I turned to his glittering eyes and turned away.

Nigale: "This is all I can wear?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled even louder, clearly happy at the situation: "I have some footings for you, but yes, that is all. Corsets are not healthy as it will constrict your abdomen when you do start to have younglings."

Nigale: "As to my teachings…I am not to bear for another forty years."

Todd: "That is up to you. Now come. The event is starting soon and you will have the honor of accompanying me."

He managed to escort me properly and as the door opened….

Great queens, help me…

---

Cya, when I can!


	21. Chapter 21

Something, I want to mention: They alternatively call days "cycles" and months "lunar cycles". This is because a cycle/lunar cycle is a general day/month on a hive ship where as a day/month is determined by that specific planets orbit. There are some odd hints in this chapter about what happened in the past, but I plan to have it explained in more detail a little later. Enjoy the suspense, muhahahaha! Please review.

~---~

_Norvely - I felt one of them touch my mind but the gate opened and we flew through the portal._

_Lorez - My veins felt alive and my mind clearer than it has been in 140 years. My lovely…_

~---~

My arm hurt as we ran. He did not talk to me and only stopped to check an open area before grabbing my arm again and we ran even further. My arm was getting sore at being half dragged through dense bushes and forests.

I whipped to the ground as he threw me down on a small dense clearing.

Reyta: "What were you thinking?!"

I was worried I had broken something on the fall but after rubbing my arm and sitting up, I realized it was nothing serious.

*Reyta* continued to stomp around growling at me. There were times like this I wish he was older. His youth reflected in his impatient behavior.

Norvely: "It was wrong-"

Reyta: "Wrong? Wrong is not answering correctly to a test. You deliberately called out to them!"

He hit a nearby tree branch, successfully tearing it off and sent nervous shivers through me.

I know he would not hurt me but…

I rubbed my arm as he came very close above my bowed head. His breath heated against my forehead as I kept my eyes still to the ground.

Reyta: "I will keep you safe but NEVER-"

His hands grabbed my shoulders harshly.

Reyta: "Never do that again!"

I wanted to reflect exactly why I did it but past experiences told me that I should wait till he calmed down.

Reyta: "Now, climb up that tree and stay out of sight till I come back for you."

Norvely: "Where-"

He sounded a low growl that I was not to speak, only do what I was told.

I looked at the tree he mentioned and got to the highest thick branch it had. When I looked down, I was alone.

A cold wind blew by and I huddled against myself and looked at the night sky. What have I done? What was I thinking?

Though I wonder…is my hive still alive even? Was that them? They traded wraith right? Was one from my hive there? What exactly would they have done with me?

I continued looking at the valleys on the moon as if an answer would appear. Think rationally…

First off, moons are just chunks of rock that glow with the reflection of the solar systems sun. Next, it does not matter what they would do, the fact is I cannot let them get me. If I get captured then I cannot save my highborn. The death toll would continue as if I did not exist. I have to do this….find the keys, find Nightingale, and sway the other factions that either of us would win and bring peace. I would not mind if Nightingale had won the throne. By all rights, she SHOULD be a queen and her presence might swing every wraith together again as no other could. As a chosen, I had a duty to do what I could to protect wraith. Even if that meant sacrificing my own rank and even my life.

I looked back down at my hands and saw ants biting me. They had climbed all over me and I realized I was sitting very close to their nest. I swiped them off and jumped to another tree but it was not as stable and I slid. I caught the branch and my arms got scrapped from the bark that did not slid. I crawled back on and made myself secure. It likely rained hard recently that weakened the bark. I looked at the scraps and damaged arm cloth. Great…

I heard some animals howl and the wind picked up. I had left the capital before but I knew what was out there. Here… There were worlds that held great beasts that even wraith and getta feared. I huddled up closer to the truck and thought of better times. How I would love to be sitting with *Royten* with a large overstuff blanket and pillows during the winter seasons as he talked of old stories.

~---~

_He spoke of one of my favorites. The one of Nightingale, the sleeping chosen._

_Royten: "She was perfect in every way, she learned her words and spoke in graces. She listened to her Elders but one day a traitorous wraith scientist took her away by means of knocking her unconscious with a forbidden drug. She was taken to the rebels and suffered harsh treatment, but her words of truth weakened them and they faulted. If she had stayed, history believes she would have convinced them enough to stop the rebellion. But as it was, there was a cruel hive warlord that meant to have her as his own. _

_Hive wraith in that time were rebellious as the ones we know today and only fight for blood lust."_

_Norvely: "They do not."_

_Royten: "You did not see much of your hive. You did not experience it as a full, they are truly a fallen race. I thank the chosen, Nightingale, that she guided us to you."_

_Norvely: "I thought she was asleep?"_

_Royten: "She is but there is a belief that the device she slumbers in allows her to view the galaxy and manipulates the ways of wraith as she desires."_

_Norvely: "Is that really possible?"_

_Royten: "Truly, I doubt it. However, the idea comforts the soldiers and inspires pride where one might see disaster."_

_Norvely: "What would happen if she woke up?"_

_Royten: "What do you think? That would be a good lesson to start tomorrow. However, I promised you the story."_

_I snuggled deeper in the covers as a fresh breeze slipped in. *Royten*'s mate had come in to close it and pat me on the head before continuing back to her nest. She was heavy with her next young, but did not mind and even enjoyed my presence. _

_Royten: "Now, this warlord had held her in a dripping cage for two months, everyday saying that he might either kill her or bred her. In all this, her faith never faulted. She remained stronger and stronger the more he threatened. Then finally, her Vas-ka came and saved her."_

_Norvely: "How?"_

_Royten: "The details are not written but one of the guards with him wrote that the Vas-ka had thrown the rebels that caged her in a lake and swept Nightingale away on a Teleri to take her home."_

_I giggled and he smirked: "You should have a strong Vas-ka too. Have you been looking?"_

_I pulled the covers over my nose so he would not see my guilty face, but I could not hide my aura._

_Royten: "Hmm…we must work on that as well. The Vas-ka business and hiding your aura better when you do not want it felt."_

_I popped my head out and smiled: "I would like that. I heard some wraith talk about it, Master *Zoen* had even demonstrated but said I was not ready to learn."_

_Royten: "We may start the basics, now, after Nightingale was returned to her home she spoke to the false queen. Her words open and pure fell on the queen's false ears, but not on the councils. She warned them that the hive wraith could not be trusted and that action was needed, but the queen would do nothing. The war continued on, but Nightingale tried her best to learn all she could to stop them. She even befriended a hive wraith to send messages to the more reasonable hive wraith to deter them. These wraith, only ended up betraying her. It is believed that one night she left the safety of her Vas-ka and Elders to meet these wraith. They wanted to talk to her face to face about stopping the war but it was a trap. The same traitorous wraith that took her before had returned. He took her to the temple-ship where he intended to keep her away from wraith forever. You see he was young and very selfish. He saw her beauty and decided she would be his or no one else's. So he froze her in the device so that he may gaze upon her beauty forever. _

_What he did not count on was her Vas-ka's determination to see her safe. The Vas-ka had left the lost battle when he heard she was taken and bravely set out to find her. He tracked them all the way there but arrived just moments too late. The traitor just finished when the great soldier killed him. It is a tragedy what that wraith did. See he had studied the ship so well that he locked anyone else that wanted to get to her out. So the Vas-ka remained faithful and watched over her till his fall in one of the great battles over her guardianship. He was one of the longest lived wraith by even today. It is believed he lived over 20,000 years old and like his direct descendent, our Council Lord, he bore only to ensure there would be great wraith guarding her. Though he mated, he never once took the rites, for his life belonged to her just as every wraith that has been fortunate enough to see her."_

_Norvely: "Have you seen her?"_

_Royten: "No, but our Council Lord, *Clivion* has. He says that she is beautiful beyond compare with skin whiter than clouds and hair that shines of a soft cream and then drowns in gold fields. You know why she is called Nightingale right?"_

_I shook my head._

_Royten: "She sang to the troops before every culling to ensure their minds were clear in the coming morning. It is believed that she was born with the spirit of Nightingale. A great mythical god, that sang in dreams to warriors in a similar manner. Even at a young age she must have been noticed for her gift. She then became known as Nightingale, the chosen songbird."_

Now it was much later, that some of the story did not make sense and I confronted him. It seems some of it was changed to provide answers and moral to those who listened. I wonder what the real story was. Would she tell us?

I was thinking about chancing some sleep when some movement below me caught my eye. Some large mammals had crowded around the tree. I felt out but they were not greater spirits. I threw a stick at them and it spooked them enough to run. I was glad I was the one spooking and not the other way around.

*Reyta*'s aura was still irritated when he came closer and I came closer to the ground to greet him. I threw another stick and hissed at the creatures when he called me toward him.

I walked slowly up to him but he threw me against the tree trunk. I gritted my teeth and the pressure released from my sides but his body held me with both arms on either side of me.

He did not say a word. I dared breath a few times but when he did nothing, I relaxed. His forehead lightly brushed mine. It was one of his ways of apologizing. He knew what to say at times but others he was at a lost.

Norvely: "We-ugh-we need to get moving. It is best to head to the old capital now."

Nod.

The trip back to the gate went smoothly though awkward and it was only when we got there that he asked: "You do know the address right?"

I took out my book and unlocked it with one of the crystal keys braided in my hair. The book itself was completely sealed to ensure the paper did not get destroyed, so the lock lifted hinges and the three sides spread apart to the front and back of it. This was MY book. All my thoughts and research I poured into this book. I wrote it all in the old language and drew in what I wanted. There were various pieces of paper that stuck out but I just had not taken to binding them yet. I had flipped through these pages so many times it took me only a moment to find what I was looking for. It was all the information I had on the old capital including the address.

We dialed it and I relocked the book to put it in my bag. I remember showing *Royten* the book. He was proud until he saw the more…questionable parts. The parts that tried to scientifically base things and parts that most wraith were not supposed to know about. What I figured out was a lie the council told to keep wraith in order, the effects of certain drugs, some more interesting telekinetic moves, and even some cute romance stories I liked. He was concerned if anyone else found it, and unfortunately Master *Zoen* and *Viken* overheard. They both served *Clivion* directly and took after him in many ways. They both did not take the mating rites but mated. It was not hard to tell why they were allowed and I remember Master *Zoen* catching me more than once looking at him.

With the book he was more amused than anything, especially the drawings while *Viken* just got a deeper frown. *Clivion* found out and asked politely that he be allowed to see it. I was allowed to say no, but after a few times that he asked I allowed him. He was bias about it all and only questioned some of it. He made sure I understood why they lied about certain things and that this information was not to be circulated.

*Reyta* lightly pushed me toward the gate. We entered and what I saw was…morning dew. *Lor-*…I pushed the thought away and focused.

This world was at dawn and must have had a large storm roll through as the gate area was dripping. The room held the stones that were once the capital and trees had taken over the care. There were occasionally wraith that attended to the more prided parts of the old capital but mainly it was left alone as a memorial to that time.

Reyta: "Now, where are we to look?"

Norvely: "It should be in the hall of patient reflection of the 1st story. The reason for the keys was in preparation for such a happening and so it makes sense."

I had copied a map of the general layout of the old capital to my book but parts of it were blocked and we had to make our own way thru.

*Reyta* was unusually attentive to make sure I got through the tunnels and over the fallen pillars and trees.

The room was like the rest of the capital with large amounts of dirt and vines absorbing it. I looked to *Reyta* who seemed to have been staring at me but looked away as I turned.

Norvely: "I…I should not have called out to them. All I could think of was my former home. What if that was them? They would die and I could have prevented it."

Reyta: "You cannot protect EVERY wraith before yourself. You have a greater duty that must come first."

Norvely: "Even if it means sacrificing my wraith?"

Reyta: "THEY are not your wraith. What they do is in full knowledge of what THEIR queens tell them to do. What their science tells them to do."

I did not like it but he was right.

Norvely: "The keys should be in this room somewhere."

It did not take long to find a large crack in the wall. Inside was a box, but all that was in the box was a note.

Reyta: "I thought the keys were supposed to be here."

I read it aloud: "To choose is your life, then to rule is your rite.

3 hold the keys, and all are singled apart.

Use only one, for existence does have an end.

Chose well of them, or may feathers lay your slumber.

Follow straight from the dawns and look with your eyes of the night.

For one is of home, one of stone, and one of old.

Seek well then,

to the gates of honor."

I turned the page over and 21 stargate symbols marked randomly all over the page.

Reyta: "That…makes no sense to me."

Norvely: "Oh no…unfortunately, it does to me. *Sigh* the keys were hidden to make sure it was a chosen that was desperate and not just power hungry."

Reyta: "How did you get that from *points* THAT?"

Norvely: ""To choose is your life, then to rule is your rite" refers to a chosen.

"3 holds the keys, and all are singled apart" is odd but it reminds me of an old puzzle and must mean there are three boxes with the seven keys among them.

"Use only one, for existence does have an end." Is…umm…not entirely sure yet…

"Chose well of them or, may feathers lay your slumber." Obviously means that the journey could be deadly.

"Follow straight from the dawns and look with your eyes of the night," has two meanings in that stargates were sometimes called "The waters dawn" but also could mean that it takes a day's journey to the hiding spot.

Then that means that these stargate symbols are all used to find the location."

Reyta: "21 symbols? The possibilities could take our lifetimes and does us no good."

Norvely: "THAT is what it means. "Use only one, for existence does have an end." Means that each symbol is only used once."

Reyta: "That still gives us well over 200…I believe that "choose well" could be referring to the stargates among the stars."

Norvely: "231, and yes…we will have to get maps somehow."

Reyta: "What about the rest? "One is of home, one of stone, and one of old."

Norvely: "THAT could mean anything. Likely it is a hint as to where they are. Whoever hid them would not allow them out in the open after all."

I walked outside with it and sat down in a heap. This was unexpected and an unwelcome adventure. I continued looking at the map as if hoping it would suddenly say "Just kidding, it's under the queen's throne. Good luck!." I glared at the old leathered note. It made sense they would protect them but it was so unfair.

Reyta: "Alright…what do we do first?"

I leaned back so the sun was shaded by the note and what I thought were just deep crinkle lines were suddenly clearer.

Norvely: "Whoa…it is a map."

Reyta: "A…map of the stargate address? You already said that."

Norvely: "No no, see here. There are three distinct paths. Each starting at a…"stargate" circle thing and then the first is this thinner line, the next thicker makes a different shape, and then the thickest makes yet another path."

Reyta: "So?"

Norvely: "So…*sigh* it means that along with 231 address to search we have a possibility of following three days worth of paths each."

I did not look at him but I knew he was as frustrated as I felt. 231 possible address with 3 paths each means at least 693 days plus time to cull humans, fight terrain and weather, and avoid wraith and humans alike. This could take YEARS.

Reyta: "My chosen…it will do no good to sit here."

I nodded with a heavy burden sinking in my chest and looked at the symbols. But where to start?

Norvely: "You are right, first we need to reduce what stargates exist and which ones are among the stars. For that we need maps and since we certainly cannot go back to a wraith city then we have to go to a human settlement or…or…Vorek's way."

Reyta: "NO! Absolutely not, you know what is there."

Norvely: "Maps."

Reyta: "And more cutthroat humans and rouge wraith then assassins in all Trennva."

Norvely: "We can hold our own. Just look like a fithy weak wraith and blend in till we find *Bethem*."

Reyta: "What if we just trade with a local?"

Norvely: "Do you know how they barter? What would we trade?"

Reyta: "Some of those crystals are of no use now, yes?"

I glared: "They are ALL of use to me. And do you really think they would see a pretty prism like that and not try to cut our hands off to see if we have more?"

Reyta: "Grrr…fine, we TRY for *Bethem* but if he is not there then we should try to barter and get out of there."

I nodded, it was a plan and I followed him to the gate.

*Bethem* often told stories to impress, including stories of Vorek's way. He did not think I would remember but he told me the address once and I wrote it down and the whole story among my book. The book was thick and I wrote small. Granted drawings took a lot of it as well. I even had a picture of what I thought Nightingale would look like. *Clivion* said it was beautiful and as accurate as any had gotten thus far. I remember practicing on drawing the female anatomy just to make sure it was accurate. I looked at the passing females in the sanctuary and tried to take in what made them similar. The curves were dependent on the amount of breeding so hers was small, the facial detail was neutral that I used some of the younger females to mimic for me, but I exaggerated the hair and dress to be silky and ride into the background around her as a web would. It was the impression more than accuracy but it worked.

*Reyta* insisted that I stay behind while he surveyed the area. If he did not come back before nightfall on this world, I was to go to the highborn planet I promised I would. I felt so useless. I could fight…ish. I was better than most females, but that was due to my desire to dance. I did not do crafts well or even make beautiful speeches but I could dance and make a powerful argument among the best of any wraith. Master *Zoen* was my Elder to teach fighting and military aspects as well as a secret heart flutter. He taught me that dancing and fighting had many things in common and I flourished from that idea. He even started teaching me life dancing by starting with throwing knives to give me a projectile skill. It made sense that it would be better to deter an attacker from a distance versus up close. I can now throw ice shards with deadly accuracy but it takes time to form the ice and then throw it and…now that I think about it. It would probably be a bad idea to use ANY telekinetic skill outside highborn territory. I should use knives…I just need to get some.

I was annoyed and nervous as I sat among the thick foliage by the gate, supposable ready to run at the first signs of an attacker. I stretched and looked through my book till the gate activated. My heart beat as the brief thought of *Reyta*'s prediction came true when it was *Reyta* himself. I ran to greet him and as he dialed the gate again.

Reyta: "It looks to be unoccupied till the swamp. We need to gather some disguises but it should not be too hard."

Vorek's way was centered in a swamp of a swamp. The trees were huge. The bases alone would fit 20 of me. We stayed on the dry path as much as we could but then we heard voices and had to enter the swamp well... It smelled bad and I swore to myself that I would wash my clothes for three days but to just stick it out.

Human: "That damn whored wench…should have broken her arm."

Other human: "*Hic* we could go back-back and uh…*hic* haha…it was *hic* umm."

This was painful. These humans were obviously drunk but *Reyta* took his time to make sure there were no others and we snuck up behind them. I used a piece of wood I found to hit the drunk one while *Reyta* went for the one the drunk was leaning on. He was caught off guard but the human knew how to fight. In the end, the human stood little chance against us but *Reyta* did get stabbed before he fed off him.

Norvely: "These clothes smell worse than the swamp."

Reyta: "It is the alcohol. If anything it will keep the others away."

I wanted to gag: "I have tried alcohol before, but this is revolting."

Reyta: "When did you try alcohol?"  
Norvely: "*Royten* let me try some wine for cultural purposes."

Reyta laughed: "Wine is nothing to real alcohol and I suggest you never try it."

I finally got used to the smell enough to throw it on and shivered. Made our way toward the inner…place? It was a very backwards version of a town. The trees were homes yes but the windows were boarded up as if to just allow enough room to see and shoot something. The street had a few very musky and equally drunk bystanders. I followed *Reyta* hoping he would know want to do more than I. The town smelled of death. I craned my neck a bit as I think I saw a rotting corpse in the street but it could also have just been a very skinny human. The street was quieter than I liked and I strained my ears for any indication of a trader or information of any kind.

What I did not expect though…happened.

I screamed as a figure dropped down beside me to break his neck and other bones I heard crush. I stared wide eyed from under my hood as the now dirty corpse bleed all over the street and no one else seemed disturbed. I looked up at the very high broken window he must have fallen from.

Human chuckled: "Got yourself a new woman I see. Care to trade her? I haven't played with a new girl in months."

He did not even know what I looked like but I saw through the thin cloth that he was licking his lips at the idea of "playing," whatever that means.

Reyta: "She is not for sale."

He grunted and put his arm around me to lead me away.

Human: "I know many others that could please you better than that broad. Ones that knows how to follow the whim of their masters. I can trade for a room and humans. Even some spare jewelry if you can deal right."

I was getting the idea and really did not want to be here.

He went for my arm and I clawed at him before *Reyta* could do anything.

Human: "A-a WRAI-"

I tackled his mouth and *Reyta* helped me pull the human to the side and I got very close to his face: "Yes human, I am a wraith female and I need information. Where can I find a tall rogue wraith, jewelry, and long gun at his side? Likes to tell treasure stores?"

Human: "My lady, I could offer you an enormous-"

I brought my hand to his chest and he panicked: "He is at the other end of town! The other end! Please, I have no qualms with the masters! I live to serve and can take you if you wish."

I considered his offer and looked to *Reyta*.

Reyta: "We need to get this done and leave."

I nodded and turned back to the pitiful human: "Lead me, after that we may discuss…any further arrangement."

I hoped to keep his cooperation to lessen the chance of a betrayal. He lead us down several more allies, some *Reyta* had to walk sideways in. I was either getting used to the smell or it was not as bad the more we got to the other side despite all the drunks and filth we passed. There were definitely more humans but I did see some almost bald wraith that looked starved. I had to stop at one ally that had a human at the end piling a large pile of dirt very hastily but it fell just as quickly, "My dirt, my dirt, it is dirt of my ooooo'dirt!." The more I saw the more I could not understand.

Human: "The one you speak of is in the richer part of the way. Though I would caution you little wraith, he is not as chivalrous as you think. It might be a better idea to let me get you to your hive."

I growled: "It is not his company I seek. Continue or I have no further use of you."

The area we walked into was just as dark and fog rolled heavily over our feet but I could feel a sturdier surface under neither. It was not much better, but anything was better than the swamp itself.

Human: "It is not likely we will be able to get up to see him as you are. The smell would offend and we would either be found out or thrown out, like you saw earlier."

That human was simply…thrown out? I looked at the brick building in deep thought.

Reyta: "How do we get in then?"

Human: "I would be willing to help the masters if say…for a small fee."

I had felt into the cloak's pockets and felt a few items and pulled them out for him. There was a small bag with three gold rings and *Reyta* did the same to give him a partially drank bottle of some kind of alcohol the human seemed to like. He took a swig of it and smiled: "This will do, now how badly do you need to see him?"

Norvely: "Enough to come to this place."

He nodded: "I thought so, now we need to do this the old fashion way. You my dear get to play at being a human slave girl."

He gave me a "nicer" cloak and sprayed me with some perfume he bought just off the street.

Human: "Now you need to act shy and struggle a little. Beg about going home but quietly so as you sound like a human. Occasionally wraith females show up but they would not think me having one to sell."

If I was an youngling I think I might have thrown up, but focused on breathed in and out as he wrapped my wrists in a rope.

He turned to *Reyta*: "Now you must stay here."

Reyta growled: "I am not leaving her in your hands or theirs."

Human: "I never bring any help with a girl, it would throw them off. Anyway, this is the only exit other than the window. Stand here and you will be there to ensure she leaves with the right one."

He nodded hesitantly and I gulped. My mind was screaming at me that this was wrong, but I could not see any other way.

The human pulled and I struggled a little like he suggested and he smiled at me: "Good, your rogue wraith will not be able to resist."

Norvely: "Wraith males do not desire HUMAN females, this will not work."

He turned back with a wide smile: "You do not know much do you?"

I looked back at *Reyta* once more before receding my aura tightly to my body and walking up the steps.

Great Queens….what have I gotten myself into?

~---~


	22. Chapter 22

*Yawn* had to write a paper before I did my last review on this. Enjoy!

~---~

I did not know how my looks would be perceived to this time, but I kept pulling at the edges of the dress the more crowded it got.

Todd: "Stop. You look lovely."

I glared at him and watched the other wraith join us in the halls. Everyone seemed to flow in the same direction to a large open room. It was breathtaking. The stars were in full view above us and draped silks adored the walls. Though not needed, candles were also lit everywhere and some vases of flowered plants could be smelled in the background of all the auras.

There were thousands of seats, all lined with black leather or furs. Those mind projectors lit up in the middle of the groups of seats and a large one in the far back.

I continued to look at the sky when I noticed that the smooth surfaces in-between the silks were reflecting it. Making the surfaces seem translucent to space. The whole room was filled with the large purple mass above our heads and the large yellow sun beyond it.

As the commander engaged in light talk and we moved further in, I saw a large pool of bright pink liquid fountain in the wall near me. I leaned in, but was sharply pulled back.

Todd: "Do not drink that."

Nigale: "What is it?"

Head Mark: "You should let her. The best lessons are learned by trying and failing."

I looked at her passively as did she.

The commander either did not hear or wanted to respond. I watched as one of the males took a fine metal goblet and drank some. He did not seem affected and my curiosity grew.

"It is a very strong alcohol."

I turned to a beautiful female who I instantly envied, walking calmly up to us and bowed slightly to the Head Mark. Her womb was full with young so she did as best she could: "I believe *Comm* was wanting to see you Head Mark."

The Head Mark's smile grew and she walked away as this female of a dark purple skin and bright red hair looked at me. Her breasts were large with the milk to be given to her young as it was likely to be laid soon. It was her eyes that held me. They were intense proud eyes that struck right through me. Her colors and presence reminded me of my queen.

Quetha: "I am *Quetha*, young female. I have been upon this hive for over 4,000 years and currently mated to *Second*."

She had twirled her hand and dipped her head again in a perfect display of introductions. I smiled and returned the favor with my last recognized introductions: "I accept your position, I am *Nigale* Nightingale, the songbird chosen, offspring of Grand Elder *Horvet* and Lady Severn *Morta*, taught of Master Elder *Purple* and acquired Vas-ka *Vas-ka* of the Elite and last known 2nd in line to trial."

The commander let me go as I bowed slightly and expanded my hands open in respect.

I instantly liked this female and would show her the respects till I saw otherwise.

She smiled: "You are as *Second* said. I would be interesting in knowing what all that means."

*Second* was watching and slowly helped her up the stairs. Eventually, we made our way up there as well. There were more than a few that looked me up and down. I felt shame boil my insides. What would the other females think? Would *Vas-ka* be ashamed to look at me?

When we reached the top, I saw a different type of seating. The furs were layered with a particularly soft white one on top. When I reached down it reminded me of the commanders bed covers.

Guilt rippled up again. Just get through it. Get through it and then you are free to figure a way off the ship.

I looked around and noticed *Weapons* and *Dart Master* were looking intensely at a board with various pieces. *Weapons* reached and moved one of the statue pieces as the female next to him yawned and moved away to talk with another female among the seating.

The commander himself was busy talking to *Second* about something with supplies and some kind of negotiations that were unavoidable. Truly, just information I could not decipher or use so I slid over toward *Weapons* and tried to figure out what they were doing.

Without looking up *Weapons* spoke: "It is a strategy game. Are you interested in learning?"

I looked back at the commander, but his attention seemed to have engrossed three other high ranks so I was free for the moment: "Yes."

(Chess

King – Hive

Queen – Queen

Bishop – High ranks

Knights – Higher troops (1st-16th)

Rooks – Darts (Honored)

Pawns – Drones)

Weapons: "All the pieces move differently, but the idea is to destroy the other hive before he destroys yours."

I watched and *Dart Master* lost his queen: "Does that not destroy his hive?"

*Dart Master* chuckles as *Weapons* made an awkward smile: "No, a queen is a very powerful element to a hive but the hive itself can continue on without her."

I continued to watch very carefully. It was a masterful game of balancing offensive and defensive movements.

Nigale: "So, you would sacrifice your pieces even your queen if it means destroying the other hive?"

Todd: "Not the best game to be teaching her."

I did not look up, but it seems his interest had shifted.

Weapons: "A hive is the core of everything for a wraith. Though loyalty to a queen is unquestionable it is the hive that takes priority over any individual."

Over any individual…

I nodded in understanding as *Weapons* moved another piece: "Engaged."

Todd: "The event should be starting soon. Come."

His hand on my hip he guided me back to the center as I heard *Weapons* call out "Battle's end," and *Dart Master* grumble: "Accepted."

*Second* and *Quetha* sat across from us and she nodded my way. *Second* had a hand spread on her belly as he spoke to her. I admit I felt a bit jealous.

Todd: "Watch the mind projector. The event performer will start shortly with whatever she has selected to do for the hive. This is expected by all females as a display of a still growing culture and means of pleasure."

I pulled more at my sleeves and took a deep breath. This will not be so bad. Just watch someone else perform.

I heard some of the high ranks groan and call out: "She is singing."

Nigale: "Is singing really considered so bad?"

*Todd* cleared his throat and the high ranks looked properly at the circle: "Not so much bad as just…harshly judged. It is a common event that females like to prove themselves in but most cannot do it and it becomes annoying."

The young female stood on the stage with confidence so I sat back to give her a chance….for all of 3 words.

Nigale: "She is wailing."

Todd and some others coughed: "It is not as bad as some."

I brought my hand to rub my temple. The lack of any smooth vibe was a headache. If this was the best the hives had…

Quetha: "You believe you could do better?"

Nigale: "I know I could. If I sang like this before my queen I would have been beheaded."

I doubt beheaded but I certainly would not have been allowed to sing again in public or perhaps even been considered for queenship. I wonder if it was my voice that won my title? Just get through it…

Quetha: "That sounds like a challenge to me."

Nigale: "Huh?"

Todd: "So it does."

The female finally stopped and the commander stood up and walked to the edge to address the hive: "It seems we have a challenge. Our new female has claimed that she is better than our performers wailing."

I felt a bit guilty at the crushed face of the female but it would make her stronger.

Quetha: "I will hold the defense."

I did not know what that meant.

Second: "A female challenge consists that both females provide a token piece that the loser would give up. In your case, I believe all you own would be that blade of yours."

Nigale: "I will not give up my noldi blade, even at a chanced prize, I will not risk it."

Second: "A challenge must be answered or you will be automatically claimed the loser and your blade will be lawfully taken."

Uh-oh. I looked at the commander, but he was no help.

Todd: "A challenge is a normal event on a hive. If you cannot own to it, then learn to not challenge your betters."

I glared: "I AM better. You overpowering, conniving, stubborn-headed, old voicemonger!"

I hissed and made my way down. I was beyond annoyed and forced myself calm as I approached the stage, ignoring the hissing former performer.

I stood where she did. I already knew what I would sing. It was actually a practice song, but it would do. I went through the principles in my head while I took a deep breath. The notes clearly in pictured in my head as the days when I sat under the Roven tree with my sire and practiced. The gliding and smooth syllables, patient and clear…patient and clear…no words just music in its pure form.

( Inuyasha Fate of Awakening Love )

My sire, resting against the tree keeping the tempo as I practiced. Early morning mist still holding the ground with dew.

My home feels just a breath away. I came to the end note and I felt happy. My home was everything to me. I felt free of doubt and stronger than I had been. I walked off the stage and made my way back up for judgment. It did not matter though. I was who I was. Nothing will change that. I am a wraith chosen.

---Todd---

I knew she could do better so I went along with the challenge but…I did not count on…

Hearing her out there, I really started to see who she was. She was happy on that stage. The projector brushed away her image as her mind overlapped it.

She sat on the grass looking up to a finely dressed male with long hair sitting on a large tree trunk. He had some kind of musical instrument in his hands and kept the rhythm as she sang. Her hair was barely beyond to her shoulders and was completely gold. From the way she patiently sang she must have admired him. The song had no words but it did not need it. Pure talent.

When it ended I reached out but I could not touch her. Her aura was numbed with inner peace. That was her divinity. Music was the key to her soul.

Pride filled me as she ascended back to me. She would make a grand mate and companion to my hive.

--Nigale---

I reached the top and looked to *Quetha*: "I trust I won."

She smirked and looked at the commander who faintly nodded. She unlatched the metal hair piece and handed it to me. I took it and twirled it around in my hands. It was pretty. I sprouted out like a tree with gold branches. Diamonds and pearls gracefully placed.

Nigale: "I can leave now?"

I wanted to get started on how to get off the ship and would need to talk to *Aytim* to do it.

Todd: "No. I wish for your company awhile longer, little keeper."

I sat down as his arms gathered me closer. The peace left me as I debated if I should try moving away. Should I judge actions on this hive based on their culture or my own? He clearly means no offense….and it is comfortable and not hurting me by any means.

Todd: "You sang beautifully. Did your mota teach you to sing?"

I could not stop the smile: "No, my sire did."

Yes, I had been giving the old wraith a lot of credit but it was not he who started my teaching, nor my mota.

Quetha: "Your sire? You mentioned he was…a Grand Elder?"

I nodded: "Yes, he was among the most respected Elders in the council."

She looked curious so I continued: "In the Elder council there are ranks. The highest is the Queen and her chosen mate, her lord. Directly below her are the Honored Elders, the former queens and lords that have stepped down. Below that are the Grand Elders that consist of Blood Masters, Seers, and Honor Seekers. My sire was an Honor Seeker in that he spoke and commanded honor among the troops. He had a golden tongue and had a natural gift for music. My mota did help me practice and had talent herself but nothing like he did. When he spoke, the worlds would stand still."

Todd: "You admired him for this?"

Nigale: "He often said that all wraith are great in the face of battle but it takes pride and desire to ensure presence of mind and spirit. Words hold favor when the eyes lose sight of what they are fighting for. Wraith that travel great distances and stay in the field of battle forget pride in the rage of blood lust. He was among the few that ensured that did not happen. Those wraith fought for the right reasons and with honor so that they may rest to silver wings."

I wonder how many rested in silver wings after the rebellion.

Todd: "What is "Silver wings"?"

I was expecting that, they did not seem to respect or recognize any of the old gods: "Silver wings is a god and a path. A great bird of the skies that allows a tunnel of feathers to form to allow passage for honorable wraith to follow to a place of silent peace. If a wraith does not earn honor, then he or she must forever walk among the worlds looking for honor and forgiveness only to eventually be forgotten."

Relations: "A belief in the afterlife. Though odd, it makes sense to create a belief in gods and demons to make sense of what they could not. It might have been early space travelers that picked up some wraith and flew into hyperspace in the atmosphere that started it."

NIgale: "Or perhaps there are things science CANNOT explain, nor should it."

Todd: "I can understand that."

I was…surprised.

Todd: "Knowing the science behind the beauty takes something away from it. Though in this case, the reason it would be interest to know is if there were earlier space travelers that took wraith to study and might come back. There are older races beyond this galaxy that might come for a fight and it is best wraith know what we can."

NIgale: "And not at each other's throats."

Todd: "We will ensure that the war ends soon."

NIgale: "Then what? Soon or not, there is likely to be many dead wraith and still a lower food supply. Would it not be better to stop the queens from making drones and instead increase the higher wraith populations?"

He sighed and leaned further into the furs with me still in his arms.

Quetha: "Why do you hate drones so much?"

NIgale: "They were why the rebellion escaladed as it did. Drones did not exist in civilized society. They could not hold honor or defeat, only disgrace what we are and drain resources. Drones bring shame to what is wraith."

Quetha: "Interesting."

Head Mark: "Misguided. Queens are revered for being able to bear drones. Drones means we have security and are free to continue our culture."

Nigale: "A culture driven in quantity instead of quality."

Tech: "You have a big mouth for a female. I would advise you to shut it."

He, the Head Mark, and others walked out.

I ignored him and spoke to *Quetha*: "In my time there was only one queen and only one queen that was needed at a time. The trials ensure that she is ready and only a strong queen with a true desire to lead for honor is put on the throne. When a queen has chosen a successor that has passed the trials she may step down as an honored Elder and her queenship is complete. She and her lord are then revered as being true leaders and remain as Honored Elders to the next queen with statues raised in the capital to their success. If a queen is put on the throne that did not rightfully pass the trials or succeed honorably she is called a false queen and is erased from the faces of history. She and her lord are marked as traitors and killed by a true queen that succeeds her. During a queens early reign she is vulnerable to attack and if she is killed without naming a successor then she is called a fallen queen and she is also erased from history. A queen is more than a "mindless breeder"-"

The commander snapped his aura to mine: "That is enough little keeper. I will hear your words out but I will not allow you to openly mock hive queens."

Quetha: "The leadership of one queen would not work for hives. Each hive ship likely carries enough wraith that lived in your time. Queens have a hard enough time controlling one, if not two ships alone."

Todd: "Queens are not just randomly picked, little keeper. There is intensive training and merit she must earn before the high ranks would allow her to be queen."

Nigale: "What would make her worthy in your eyes?"

Todd: "What do you think qualifies?"

Nigale: "It is the second temple story that spoke of worth of a queen."

Weapons: "Another cute story?"

I glared: "No, it is from the warlords perspective. I do not have the full accounts with me but he kept a regular journal as most do. The start of the story is when he started simply delivering a message to a higher ranking male. This time had little rules and it was strictly a time of who was stronger and who was weaker.

He met an old wraith that had lost one eye and his left arm. He told the messenger that he needed to watch the path. At first the messenger thought there might be beast along the road but the old one spoke again. He told him he needed to watch his own path.

"Power is a terrible thing and make the most powerful and knowledgeable weak."

The old one told him that he was happy. That he told a powerful wraith the truth and he had his eye cut out and his arm severed but he was happy. He was free because he knew that it would change the powerful. Even if he dismissed it, the powerful are not deaf to strong ideals.

The old wraith then gave the messenger his last dagger and told him to make right the worlds, to bring wisdom to those fallen ears.

The messenger was young and heeded the old one by taking the knife and on through the whole travel he thought about it over and over.

Many years later, the messenger was now a decent soldier and left many accounts of things he began to see after that old man said to look. He wrote down ideals and principles. Kept writing and erasing them, fixing them and forming them. He discussed each one with others and sometimes his work was destroyed and his body lay broken in the river, but he just got back up. After the first time he only brought out copies to talk about.

Eventually his words spread, and he realized he needed to put this in hands that could make change a reality. He went to five great wraith. One cut off his fingers so he would not write, another too slow to understand, two that would take copies but claimed they were too busy to see him, and then finally one that did. One that he wrote was not ideal but he could not judge as he was only a soldier.

As time grew on the warlord began to trust him more and more. The male had sired a female that wanted to become queen. Because of her sire's influence she had gained considerable support. The soldier admitted that she was very beautiful with light red skin and white hair but she did not care about the ideals. She was so consumed with herself that the soldier started to doubt if she should be queen. Now, the female knew the soldier was smart and was her chance to power so she made a proposal to her sire. The warlord told him that he would be her Vas-ka, her lord, and could make all the changes to the worlds he wished at her side.

So as the years progressed he kept addressing his ideals and leading troops as needed. He continued to hold great favor with his followers and he started to become blind with power.

One night a messenger came, it was from one of the warlords that dismissed him but had him leave his work. The lord was impressed and asked him to visit. The Vas-ka was proud now, he wanted to show the lord that he was greater and did not need him so allowed the invitation. He stood at the cave of the lord and was shocked to see a tall proud female greet him.

Confused he asked for the warlord. She claimed she was the "warlord." Because of the struggles she took on her warlords negotiations through messages with only her most loyal followers knowing she was not coupled to a lord. When the Vas-ka asked why, she told him she would not take an unworthy lord. She told him her ideals that she would have death hold her throat then to allow more mindless power to hold wraith. Everything she said was what he was working towards but when he asked her if she would accept him as a Vas-ka she told him no. She said that she would not take a lord unless he was truly worthy. Just as she claims that no queen will take that throne again unless they are worthy, less she kill them herself.

Because he could not gain as much power with this one he declined her offer and went back to his highborn. Though whenever she was there or not he thought of the proud female. His journals go on to describe his admiration of her. The more he wrote the more it is seen that he disliked his choice.

Sometime later, there was another female that desired the throne and challenged the Vas-ka's highborn. The female took the challenge without question. He tried to talk her out of it but she was stubborn as was the warlord. As he prepared to leave when a message came from the proud one. She wrote to him that he should not go. That this battle was meaningless and that her offer was still open.

He wanted to go to her. She was in his every thought but he had a duty. His soldiers looked to his lead now, not the warlords. So he led them.

He lead the march to a open valley. This was unused, neutral territory and on the opposite side was the enemy highborn. They saw each other and both queens ordered the attack. Armed with only hand weapons, the Vas-ka lead his troops in. They fought for days. The violence caused both sides to fed on each other to continue, but the Vas-ka refused. He was smart enough to conserve his energy and attacked as needed. It came down to him and the enemy Vas-ka and he used everything he had but the enemy male stabbed him enough to knock him down.

The enemy thought he was dead but the wound was not fatal. His body burned with need but he would not allow this battle to be lost. So, he took the dagger given to him so long ago and stabbed the enemy Vas-ka in the back and turned to feed what was left. The enemy male lay dead at his feet.

He stabbed a wraith in the back in full combat and then fed on him. This was dishonorable but he knew his highborn female would not care and that disturbed him more as he looked across the battlefield. Only a scarce few wraith looked alive but could barely move. Thousands of wraith dead, for no reason.

He stood dazed by what he had allowed to happen, till he saw her in the distance.

The proud female and a small band of wraith that she trusted came to watch the battle.

It was at the moment he knew who was worthy. He knew he failed wraith. He walked towards her. Arms open in respect. When he got close enough he kneeled.

The proud one looked to both fallen females and they bowed in defeat. They knew they were unworthy.

The Vas-ka devoted his life to the proud female and after years of devotion and time she admitted she wanted him by her side. They become the next Queen and Lord. This queen ended the divided ways and brought about reason to chaos and devotion instead of blood lust. At least…till the 1st temple story but that is another long story."

Quetha: "Fascinating, now after-oh!"

Her hands came to her swollen womb.

Second: "You should not get into anymore this night. Commander, we take our leave now."

He picked her up and hastily made his way out. I just noticed how few wraith there were left.

Weapons: "I did like that one better, I look forward to hearing the others and a proper performance."

He left and being the only ones left of the high ranks I tried to stand to leave but the commander had laced his fingers into the back fabric. I looked at his face but he was somewhere very distant. I wonder what he is thinking of.

Todd: "If this hive needed you, would you die for it before you escaped?"

I paused. This hive?

Nigale: "I-I do not know. I have not accepted this as my home yet. As it is, I would escape…I think."

The idea of abandoning wraith did not sit well with me. Would I escape?

Todd: "Such stories and call to loyalty do have a profound influence, especially on the young."

Nigale: "What are you suggesting?"

Todd: "I am concerned as to how much influence these stories have on you. Though you are young you seem to have been forced trainings to make up for inexperience but you need to understand that stories can never hold what life experience does."

Nigale: "My life experience tells me that I should demand you to let me leave and find my home."

He went into further thought as we were the last to walk out of the event room.

Todd: "What would it take to make you trust me? Do you need me to go cull a human for you while wearing a piece of cloth on my wrist?"

Nigale: "First off, it would help to not force me to wear such…indecent clothing."

Todd: "Perhaps one day, you will obey my command to keep you and this hive safe and I would not need to force anything upon you."

Nigale: "You really want my trust?"

Todd: "Yes."

Nigale: "Then let me go to my home world."

I gasped for air as my back hit the wall. My body hung against it as his arms and body pinned me up to face him: "They are dead. THIS is your home now. You are essential to wraith. To THIS hive. I have promised you time and I will gain your trust but you WILL know that 'I' rule this hive. I say where we go and by what means and I will NOT allow MY hive, MY beautiful female to go into another hive's territory to fulfill any doubt in your hopeless denial."

He was not hurting me physically but-

His lips slid to mine and forced my head back. He pushed closer to me and my lips parted for his tongue. I tried to gasp but there was no air to try for. The shivers were uncontrolled as I grabbed his shoulders. My head was forced away from his lips as they grazed and suckled my flesh. I cried out for more and my legs spread to latch onto his waist. I did not know what this was but I never wanted it to end. I grabbed into his hair and encouraged the pain and pleasure he gave.

His face came back up and gruffly asked: "Come to my chambers, pleasure will be yours."

He moved away and set me down to guide me but the cold air contrasted the moment and I could think clearly. I backed up against the wall with my hand on my neck.

Todd: "Come."

I weakly shook my head as my other hand felt my lips. Pleasure rippled around me and I wanted more.

I watched his lips as he came closer again: "Forget them. You are mine now. I can give you a rich fulfilled life on this hive…and in my bed."

"But you cannot give me what I need."

He let me go and I ran through the doors.

I collapsed against the seating and wrapped into myself. My hand still on my neck examining the bruising and teeth marks. No…he could not give me what I needed. I would be another of his breeders….

Though I said it over and over, even aloud, I looked at the door with wanting. The idea of going back out there and accepting. Giving up to him. He would make a good mate but….

Meiv: "You…you may have sat with him this eve but he will never take you as a mate."

I looked at her jealous face and smirked at the irony: "I do not want to be his mate or any on this hive."

She sneered: "Then why do you not leave. The hive would be better off without you!"

Like a splash to my face, it came together.

I asked her hopefully: "Do you really think so?"

----

Posted at 12:18am *falls face forward on keyboard* Zzzzz….


	23. Chapter 23

It was brought up that I might be out of character (OOC) Todd. Well in the series he needed a queen just as any wraith did but as I pointed out with the chess pieces, queens are not needed for the survival of a hive and as Todd was not born of this hive he needed to find one he could shape into what he wanted. He DID have to kill a queen but that was for the survival of his hive and wraith in general. The wraith that he is is willing to kill as he sees necessary to show that he can bring order to the wraith that remain, but overall his loyalty is still to the preservation of his species.

I see him as a very capable wraith that knows when he can allow passion and openly view beauty but also when he needs to kill queens and punish his brothers for their own good. The way he treats the Head Mark is evidence that he will not stand for a queen that does not fit what HE wants. So by in large he does not care for queens only his hive and wraith survival.

I am trying to keep Todd in character as much as I can. Please let me know if anything else seems OOC.

Now on with the story, Norvely chapter ahead!

~---~

_I looked back at *Reyta* once more before receding my aura tightly to my body and walking up the steps._

_Great Queens….what have I gotten myself into?_

~---~

We all learned to hide our auras. Every female under my protection learned it. As the human took me through the main entrance and then up the steps I was reminded of the attack. The feeling of helplessness as my sanctuary burned and screams drowned out the once ignorant bliss of home.

With my hands under the cloak and bound to the rope, controlled by the human, I reminded myself that I was not helpless. Logically I could at least fake being aggressive, right? And *Bethem* would not let harm come to me anyway, right? He was here and no other wraith….right?

No no, wraith need direction just as much as the ocean needs the moon. The few wraith that are rogue do still have loyalties, but the need and benefits out way the desire to be separated…..right?

The stairway filled with laughter from the other side with the voices of at least two wraith….

I pulled back but the human just pulled a little harder.

Human: "You cannot back down now."

Before I could speak he threw the door open. The room smelled of foul smoke from the cigars and overused perfumes. It basked out the alcohol smell but just barely. I struggled a little but I was enticed by all the activity. Mostly humans, there were about five wraith I saw but none were *Bethem*. Human females were bursting at their chests and had more flesh showing then cloths on. Some games were being played but it looked mostly a group social setting with some shouting by the fireplace.

Card-playing human: "OH! Bringing us new pet, Koren?"

The human guide responded: "Oh yes, a lovely beauty from a quiet little farming village I thought the wraith pirate might like."

A large crash was heard and I whimpered close to the human. Apparently the argument near the fireplace had escalated as one of the humans was on the floor bleeding with glass around his head. I stared as the window was opened and his body flung out to the street.

What purpose does that serve?! At the very least, the wraith in the room could have eaten him.

Another human with two swords at his side: "The little thing is shaking. I do not think our beloved wraith pirate would want something so defenseless."

That struck a nerve, the defenseless comment and the "little". I was a BIT shorter than most females but I could hold my own. At least I felt that way till a very very big wraith came up to us.

He had a few teeth missing and went to grab me, but I scooted behind Koren. I was starting to think that *Bethem* was not here at all: "I want to leave."

Wraith: "I will give you ten diamonds for her."

Koren: "For this prize? With all respects to the masters, I am looking for a heavier fee for what I went through to capture this one. As I said, the wraith pirate would find her more appeasing."

"Oh will I?"

I looked over the human's shoulder to see *Bethem* sitting on a plush chair with two human females on both sides in the far corner. I immediately felt jealous but quelled down the emotion.

Bethem: "She must be something if you are willing to do business with me again. Especially after the last one."

A bad transaction?

Koren: "Tragic how that worked out and no one regrets it more than I."

Bethem growled: "I am sure."

He laced his fingers through a very extravagant necklace on one of the females, playing with the large gem in the center.

The human held the rope tighter and practically dragged me right infront of* Bethem*, dropped the rope, and forced me to the floor. I gritted my teeth to not hiss at him.

Koren: "We may have had difficulties in the past, but I wager that this little piece will ensure that you listen to me more and pay respect to the intelligence I bring."

Bethem: "That is a very bold statement."

Koren: "As is that I want the former relations we had and all the gold you have on your possession."

Bethem laughed and let the female go, giving the barter his full attention: "I do not undo my decisions lightly HU-MAN."

Koren grabbed my shoulders, hoisting me up and threw me at the rogue wraith. He caught me and I realized how much I was shaking in his still hands. I must be cold.

Koren: "Take a look, I am sure you will find my offer reasonable to what I COULD ask."

I looked at his face through the cloak but I knew he could not see me. Would he lift my cloak completely off?!

His hand scooted the top of the veil when I felt out with the briefest whiff to call his name: "*Bethem*"

His pupils went from wide to barely slits and his grip turned hard.

Koren: "I supposed I could offer her to the whole room."

He tilted the cloak just enough so that the humans would not see. I froze as I looked eye to eye with him. He would not abandon me would he?

Koren: "I promised her that her new master would care for her. Now as a business man I would not care to give her to another that would be more…disciplinary."

I gulped but *Bethem* smiled.

Bethem: "Still misguiding young females to their doom I see. Though I do not care how you conduct your business, you are correct in my interest. Perhaps you are not as completely useless as I once thought."

He bent down and whispered: "Stay here."

Then got up and moved toward Koren.

I looked down at the reforming mold of the chair he once occupied and heard his distinct voice over the others.

Bethem: "I am impressed with your ingenuity...however."

I heard a familiar loud crash and some cheering: "I do not take kindly to threats."

I heard his boots get closer and he sat down where he had before. He must have gestured for the females to leave us. I was stiff with uncertainty. His arms came around me and scooted me on his lap facing him. I slid against the arm chair waiting for what he would do next.

He lifted my cloak the same as before and whispered: "You should not have come."

Norvely: "I have a request to ask. I need your maps and I have nowhere else to go for them."

He stroked my cheek then raised his hand to my forehead and followed an odd pattern: "You have gotten yourself in trouble?"

Norvely: "No." I did not get myself in trouble….not exactly…

His face came close to mine and his hand held my head in place: "I will listen but you must do exactly as I say. These males would love to taste you as their own, however I will not permit it and would find it very inconvenient to die so soon in my life."

I nodded and he purred: "Good, now lean against me and tell me what happened, little gem."

I did: "I cannot tell you everything."

Bethem: "Naturally."

Norvely: "I found myself in a situation…and I had to leave. The only way I can fix this is to…the only chance I can fix this is by…."

What if I find the keys and Nightingale is dead? Can I trust him to find her?

Bethem: "Tell me, gem."

I have to…

Norvely: "I need to find someone and three boxes scattered across the galaxy."

Bethem: "Whom are you looking for?"

Norvely: "It is a female. White and gold. That is all I can tell you, but she will be unique and should not be hard to point out from the rest."

Bethem: "I have not heard anything, but I can ask around."

Norvely: "You must do so quietly. In fact, you might not want to at all. The ones I lived with are on a hunt for her and myself and might kill you to keep the secrets."

Bethem: "Why?"

Norvely: "That is what I cannot tell you."

Bethem: "The boxes?"

Norvely: "They hold keys to seven sealed rooms I must have access to, I have 21 symbols and I know they go to three seven-symboled worlds where the boxes are but I do not know which ones are in space or not."

Bethem: "Hold still."

He rubbed his hands around my back and readjusted me in his lap. The noise in the background was dying down and I heard laughter among the few left.

Bethem: "Or which ones hold dangers for a lone female."

Norvely: "I am not alone."

His face was one of surprise: "You are not alone…and yet you came up here alone?"

Norvely: "The human said-"

Bethem laughed: "And you believed him? That human played you. He had every intention of making me buy you or to whomever else if just to see me suff--. What he did not know was…never mind. Where are the others?"

Norvely: "He is waiting around the entrance."

Bethem looked disgusted: "Tell me it is a CAPABLE wraith and not that Tyelra of a love-sick idiot you always have following you."

Norvely: "HE is QUITE capable of-"

He put his finger to my lips. I had gotten too loud.

Female human purred: "Is she boring you, my master?"

The jealous feel rose up again and *Bethem* felt it. His aura completely surrounded mine so it was not felt by any other.

Bethem: "No no, she is quite pleasing. In fact, Alvev! I will be taking my leave, take care of my home crew while I am gone."

His crew?

He whispered: "Stay covered and follow closely."

I heard some leaving respects called to him as the door closed. Though there were others in the entrance area, he started untying the rope around my wrists.

The room seemed very still compared to upstairs. The eerie feel continued as we approached the outer door, but he stopped.

He pushed me back toward the room as he leaned toward the door.

One of the human attendants: "Master?"

Bethem unholstered his gun from his thigh. It was long but with a sharp bottom under the barrel to be used in close combat. It looked more useless with its old appearance as a wooden and gold single firing gun but I knew better. He was a master of deception.

He pulled the door back quickly as it smashed to the adjacent wall. He flew out and I heard a struggle. *Reyta*?!

I ran out and *Bethem* held my startled brother with the knife and gun barrel both pointed at this throat.

Bethem: "You have a lot to learn boy. Now stand up."

They never liked each other. Master *Royten* said it was natural for older males to constantly challenge younger males to keep them in check.

Reyta emitted small growls but did as he was told while asking: "Did he try anything?"

I was not sure which "he" he was referring to but I addressed *Bethem* again: "We need those maps, *Bethem*."

Bethem was not looking at me but surveying the building across from us: "Not here, come."

He guided me down back toward the inner city but I got confused as we went up and down and then in a tunnel while turning this way and that. Bethem* seemed hurried and never stopped to look if *Reyta* was keeping up. He held his gun in front of us at all times as if the elite guard was ready to fight around any corner.

Would this be my life from now on?

"I" did look back at *Reyta* and we made eye contact.

Reyta: "It is alri-"

*Bethem* made a sudden turn and I had to make sure I did not fall against the chipped stone walls as he went faster and pulled me along. He stopped suddenly while throwing me to the wall under his shadow. He looked around the corner and it seems this is where the "town" ended and an open area began.

Reyta: "You are harming her."

Bethem: "And you sent her to die at that slave trader's mercy and stood outside practically shouting that something was going on. Now hurry it up."

He took my hand and we started running to the trees in the distance. I did not know why he was so hurried…till-

Human: "THERE!"

I dared look and there was a small group of about seven figures heading toward us.

We reached the trees but *Bethem* continued on through the thick fog and forest.

I tripped only once and *Bethem* flung me over his shoulder. I gasped for air as I tried to keep steady and watched *Reyta*'s legs as we went up and down the swamp country.

Finally, when I thought I could not take any more flopping about, we stopped. *Bethem* set me down and there in front of us was *Bethem*'s small ship camouflaged among the forest.

Bethem: "Inside."

I had never been inside his ship before. Though small, it could easily be comfortable for a handful of wraith.

I was too busy taking in the surroundings to notice the tension between the other two…till they started shouting.

Bethem: "-have no business-"

Reyta: "She trusts me more than anyone!"

That stopped him and he growled as he went past us. We followed and the great pirate got his ship moving into space. I was fascinated at the mechanics of it even though I had no idea what he was doing.

Reyta came behind me and whispered: "You are well?"

I nodded and purred in reassurance: "*Bethem* is on our side."

Reyta's breathe to my ear, he whispered: "Do not trust him more than you must. He is still rogue."

Without looking away at the screen Bethem spoke: "I should take you home."

Norvely: "I cannot go back. It is complicated but I would not have come if I was not already desperate. I only need the maps, it was the only choice we had."

Bethem: "You have choices. There are ALWAYS more choices before going into that place. Vorek's way is only for the reckless, foolish, insane, and cunning. But not for the desperate."

I went to *Bethem*'s side and laid my hand on his arm: "Please, I would not ask if I did not need to do this. There are few that the highborn do not hear and fewer still that I can trust. We just need the maps. We can make do on our own."

Bethem: "You would live away from other wraith? From a hive? For months or even years?"

I smiled at the ironic question: "I cannot go to the hives." I looked back at *Reyta* and then back at the pirate: "Ever. We will be fine."

He looked away: "I know that look well enough that I cannot argue. I will help you."

I took out the symbols and after *Bethem* put them all threw it reduced our search 109. Only 137 actually had stargates with the rest being in orbit. Of the 109, 57 are known to be inhabited by a large population of humans. It was still a lot but this was a significant help.

Bethem:"You should know, your picture was broadcasted to every hive in the galaxy. You will need to be extra cautious as they are all on the lookout."

I stopped writing and almost dropped my book. Because of- what had I done?

Bethem: "It seems your hatched hive is especially interested."

My heart stopped. I forgot how to talk. They are alive? How are they? Do they miss me? What would they do-

Reyta's aura felt heavy against mine: "We should leave."

*Bethem* easily found an unoccupied stargate and let us off the ship.

Norvely: "After this business is done, I will see to it that you are rewarded properly."

I bowed slightly and joined *Retya* at the end of the exit ramp. *Bethem*'s aura remained as close as he could till he was too far out to be seen. Even then I could sense wraith and knew it was him among the stars.

*Retya* entered the old capital address and we slept that night under an ancient view. I doubt anyone has slept here in years or generations.

It was a warm night and I looked at *Reyta*'s back as he slept not 3 steps from me. I wonder what it would be like to be held by him?

I held my bag close as I let everything go and drifted to sleep.

Despite the rough feel of the tree and ground, I slept better than I had in months. I even woke up before *Reyta*. I took the time to look over the addresses and my book. I figured we had plenty to do and there was not a rush. The whole ordeal must have exhausted him so again I let him sleep and found the old bathing area for females that was on my map. The water still flowed freely to and from the bath but pillars had broken and fell in. Vines and algae had overly formed but it did not bother me. Despite my desire to be rid of any smells I had accumulated, I cleaned my cloths first. After I hung them up, I slide in. The water was clean but cold from the lack of sunlight. After a time I stopped shivering and just as I was comfortable, *Reyta*'s aura snapped at me. He was running toward me despite my calmed vibe.

The algae would hide my figure, but…it was the temptation I was concerned with.

Reyta: "After all we have gone though-"

His cheeks turned slightly black as he realized WHY I wanted privacy. Only this time he did not look away.

His eyes lingered to my neck where the water blocked any other view.

I sighed: "Brother."

Again he did not look away but asked: "How much Woreva do you have?"

Norvely: "Enough. I can always make more. Brother please turn around."

It was a forced reality but I knew he was going to be tempted. Hormones were not as controlled in the younger crowd even though he did control it well MOST of the time.

Slowly he turned and walked out. I was clean enough…

I got out, dressed, and followed where he was.

He was sitting in a meditative pose with his face scrunched.

Reyta: "Forgive me, my chosen."

Norvely: "You did nothing. Come, we should start."

He nodded and guided me toward the stargate.

We decided to start with the ones that did not have large human populations. From the barely dawn morning filled with cold dew to a hot summer mid-day field was not my ideal first choice but it was at the top of the list of addresses.

Cautiously we stuck to the path till we got to the foliage and then ventured off it. It was not thick foliage but hopefully the planet's occupants were not expecting two lone wraith sneaking about.

Several times, *Retya* had me stay and looked up ahead.

After he came back again, I glared: "This is taking too long. I am perfectly capable of basic fighting. We should just go."

Reyta: "I will not risk your life on lack of caution."

Norvely: "We are constantly in danger. As long as I am at your side I am safer than staying behind. Just find me some daggers and I will make do."

He looked ahead and clinched his jaw: "Alright."

He took out a few very basic no handle knives and gave them too me.

Norvely: "You mean you had these all along and you-"

Reyta: "Shh…yes, I did not want you to think you had to fight and encourage you to flee if anything. Even with those, I want you to run if something happens."

I huffed and sneered at the treatment, but our attention turned to the sound of a few twigs breaking.

He held his hand out to me to stay and walked toward the noise. I tried to follow but his aura told me not to.

I fumed more as his figure completely disappeared from sight. My aura could follow him, but I only kept it going so far. If wraith were around they could pick up our auras faster than any tracks they find.

I looked around and moved closer to an edge that looked down to a small opening in the forest-

"Hehehe"

I moved low and saw a human swaying into view. He was laughing and coughing. Sickly? And drunk? This was great luck. I looked back to where *Reyta* went and figured I could prove myself with this easy cull.

It was just a human after all. He moved toward an ivy covered wall- no a door.

I could not let the human seek shelter.

I took out a dagger and threw it behind him to distract him the other way and I jumped down.

He…he did turn, but toward me. I kept going but he slashed his sword from under his robe and I backed away. His eyes jittered and twitched as if mad.

Human: "Poor little wraith….you get to die….death to the little! Haha."

I growled and slashed out with my second dagger but he was not intimidated. I suddenly realized that I was now the hunted and the hunter. I had to attack or be killed. But how to get him off guard this close. Too late. He attacked.

I jumped and rolled to the other side, but the human followed me and went to attack again. I focused completely on the hand and managed to catch it and force his sword away…but….

I screamed as a hidden dagger he held in his hand swung. It was a long slash that I felt start at my hip. I jumped with one leg as the dagger got closer to my face. Get away. I had already called out when I screamed…*Reyta* was coming…he was coming….

The human came closer and I tried clawing away. I curled closer to myself as the human kicked my leg and then arm and abdomen as I curled up.

I..I cannot die like this…

Despite the gash I swung my legs at his and he flew back…I think…

I was numb with pain as it shot through my whole body. I could not whimper…talk…move.

When I could feel the pain again I looked to see *Reyta* with fear in his eyes. It did not look well on him. I was conscious as he picked me up and brought me into the human's home. Sound was everything as I just stared at the ceiling. Everything was clear as I heard him rustle around and found a cloth to press against my wound.

The worst was at my hip where it started.

Reyta: "*Norvely* can you hear me?"

His voice was breathy and panicked.

I nodded and my lips moved with a "Yes."

I felt like I was not even in my body.

Retya: "I-I will be back soon. Stay…I mean…do not move!"

I heard his boots run out the door and the door hinges swing than the two thunks of the wood hitting both extremities of the swing. I was in shock. I heard the wind howl, the two birds, and something else squeaking outside. I heard them move around and could almost paint a map as to where they were going.

Then a deep growl sounded followed by various other noises. I was losing the focus.

Human: "I always liked you-"

Wraith:" Silence!"

I turned my head and saw the human that attacked me was being dragged by the neck. The human seemed to have broken one of his legs and was using the other to try to stand.

I reached my hand out and it contacted with the human's chest. I felt the pain lessen.

I was better but I looked at the dark pool of blood around my stomach that trailed up along with a cut into the fabric along my side. Thankfully it was not that deep and this one weak meal managed to seal the skin.

After I examined it, I looked at the heavy breathing of *Reyta* standing over me and then he examined the wound himself.

Norvely: "I…I am fine."

Reyta: "You nearly died…again."

Norvely: "It will happen. Let me stay with you and it will not…..I swear I thought that human was defenseless. He was swaying and laughing I thought it was another drunk human."

He held his head in his hand. After a moment, he looked around the room. He found some basic sowing equipment and walked outside. I gulped and leaned against the blood stained bed.

This was too much adventure. I felt along the slightly raised scar up to my chin. It grew smaller toward the top, but I never realized how effective a dagger with a overly cautious human was. Stupid, insane, paranoid human. I took my clothes off and washed what blood I could off in the water bucket and then sewed it up to decency's standards. It was not the best job but I was not going for a craft showing. I could find more clothes later…right?

Great queens…what am I doing…

After redressing with slightly pinked clothing, I walked out to *Reyta* meditating above the short cliff.

I sat before him below the cliff, waiting for him to say something.

Reyta: "This is…beyond what I can handle."

Norvely: "I will be more cautious, I swear. You know I have no choice. If you wish to ret-"

He growled and we sat in silence again. It was dark out and I could see the moons starting to flow through the sky.

Reyta: "You will stay close. Humans are not to be underestimated."

I nodded in acknowledgement to my protector's demands.

I had my hands behind me and started rubbing my non-feeder hand. It felt numb. I should not tell him this, but this…that could be a sign of starvation…

I was waiting again for him to say more. Starvation was a burning fire, but the starts of it were numbness and then small spasms of pain. Do not panic. I gulped as he started going into the forest and I followed. Do not panic.

----

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to all the emails to get my butt in gear =). I've had writer's block like mad, but as I have said I do have a lot planned for this story so I will keep posting. It will have to be when I can. Enjoy!

_Meiv: "You…you may have sat with him this eve but he will never take you as a mate."_

_I looked at her jealous face and smirked at the irony: "I do not want to be his mate or any on this hive."_

_She sneered: "Then why do you not leave. The hive would be better off without you!"_

_Like a splash to my face, it came together._

_I asked her hopefully: "Do you really think so?"_

Meiv: "You taint this hive. Confuse us with your...ways. I wish you were dead."

Nigale: "I can accept leaving. If you really hate me that much we can work together."

She sneered but didn't leave.

Nigale: "I must go home. Once I am gone you may never think of me again."

Meiv: "What do you need?"

Gruff and to the point, it's the best I could expect.

Nigale: "What is the best way off this ship?"

Meiv: "Best way is in space, but as easy as that would be, they would easily blame me. A dart ship could work. Do you even know what that is?"

She was mocking me.

Nigale: "Yes."

She sneered and nodded: "I'll see what I can do but try to stay out of trouble and don't talk about it to anyone."

I was surprised how determined she seemed. It was good that passionate hate was being put to good use...

She left in a hurry and sat with both hands over my mouth. My inner thoughts were becoming too much. I decided to meditate till I tired. I found my way to my room with confusion and loss but hope battling in my chest. I will have answers.

-Todd

Rejection was a normal thing. That did not comfort the fact or the situation. She did want it though. I smirked on my way to the bridge. She would give in soon. I was a patient wraith with many years in a human prison to prove it. My prey was weakening but now I need to contact John Sheppard.

My mind was already reeling about the possible points to plot the device. It would be better to take out the lesser more stubborn hives as examples. The more powerful and negotiable hives will ensure a strong future. I started plotting points on a separate chart while the ship traveled to a stargate to set up a link.

-Nigale

I had a dreamless sleep. That alone was comforting.

Ayria: "I didn't think you would be coming back for some time."

She was beaming across the room. I gave a soft smile in return.

Nigale: "He is a great male, but I cannot."

A great male...

Nigale: "Would you accompany me to my getta?"

She nodded and leaped from her bed to a hidden drawer to put on her clothings. I changed from my "event" cloth to my normal garment that somehow was laid on my bed last night, clean and fresh.

She guided me through the hive while I told her more stories about getta and some things my old pet used to do.

He was being maintained in a cage by *Medical*'s underlings.

Tall male: "What is your purpose here?"

Nigale: "I wish to acquire my pet."

Though I will leave soon I will not have it on my spirit that I never acknowledged the commanders great deed.

The male looked us up and down, slowly. With a twist of his hand he gestured for use to continue. *Ayria* opened the cage and he was all too happy to accept my hands. He actually seemed a bit larger so, I knew he was being taken care of. The getta proceeded to pace up and down my arm, purring with contentment as we left. We found a secluded area that *Ayria* loved that had a large view of open space.

Ayria: "It is so peaceful until you think of the battles fought there. Many dart battles have raged but it's almost worth it to live here."

I calmed my pet and proceeded to make a new favor.

Nigale: "You make a good argument for this hive. Still I cannot make a place here until I know."

Ayria: "You are so stubborn, It reminds me of my mota. She and my sire would argue about various things but she always won because she believed in herself so strongly. I think she is a queen now."

Nigale: "You miss your home."

She nodded sadly: "It is our way. This hive brings new opportunities. We adapt."

I nodded, again this hive would not be so horrible, but once again I am torn to my decision. I continued my token as she watched and getta purred.

It was finally finished. I felt out for the commander and he was below us but not very far. *Ayria* had some duties to perform so I walked toward the commander, found one of the beaming contraptions and managed to find my way. It wasn't so bad when you could feel your destination. He had not moved since I felt him so he was waiting patiently. He and *Weapons* were in a new room with pictures of what I assumed to be weapons and battles were displayed. *Weapons* growled at my getta and he gave a warning sign of his own.

The commander ignored the exchange and held up his hand for me to wait.

Todd: "There run a simulation on these planets and how close we would have to get them.

He finally turned to be but held a smirk as he addressed me: "What is it little keeper?"

It was a little annoying...like he had won something but I came here for a reason: "Besides the mannerisms and social order I am still bound to thank you. You did save my life and I am grateful. This is the favor token promised."

I tried to do this with as little emotion as possible. I am leaving...I felt guilt.

He held the delicate threading, examining it: "So I may use this to ask for anything from you?"

His smirk had grown, though I think it was more playful then condescending. Either way it would be best if I was gone before he could use it. My obligation had been fulfilled, I did not have to wait for him to use it.

Nigale: "Anything reasonable."

He came closer, despite the audience, he seemed confident. My face burned but I barely maintained as he purred a breath from my face.

Miev: "I require her."

Her spiteful call stopped his advance: "I will think about it, my pet. Stay out of trouble."

He caressed my cheek and turned back to his duties. His scent was all around but *Miev* did not have time for me to fantasize and grab my arm to hoist me out.

Miev: "I thought you wanted to leave."

Her voice was low but the venom was direct: "I do, but it seemed he does not."

I smirked as she fumed. It ensured her success more but it made me sad it was true. We slowed down after getting curious looks from the crew. We continued on till we came to a confined space with many pulsing columns and screens.

Miev: " I had to use several of my own jewels to make this work but I got a way for you to leave tonight."

Already.

Miev: "The sooner you leave the better I may sleep. This is a control area for the bath waters, so it is not unusual for us to be here. I have already programmed the dart to take you to a stargated planet. I will go to another consol on the other half of the ship to ensure the sensors do not detect your leave. When this lights up-"

She shoved a small device in my hand: "-head into that panel-"

She pointed to a hole in the wall behind a column that seemed to drip fluid. I almost looked like it was recent: "follow it straight to the docks. Follow it straight to the second to last dart on the left. It will have a piece of cloth in it to mark it. Sit in there and press your hand on the orange flashing button. It will start automatically. Can you follow that or do I-"

Nigale: "Understood."

She took a moment to study me but quickly left and I sat thinking that this was it. I felt my heart beat stir and my getta fled to a nearby spot to weave a web. It was natural for him to look for prey. It was best I took him with me for at least selfish need for a companion. I watched him weave and watched the door. What would I do for food? shelter? What kind of planet would I be on?

At the corner of my eye, it happened. The light lit up and I grabbed my getta and dove in. The path was long and I crawled on hands and knees with getta racing ahead with interest. The platform was eerily empty put I proceeded with caution down the endless lines of darts. Finally there was an end and I looked at the second to last right one but remembered and looked at the left and saw a piece of blue cloth and climbed in. Getta in my lap, I took one last thought to the commander and this hive. I WOULD miss it. I couldn't hesitate anymore. I pressed the button and many things happened. The top became sealed and all that appeared were various shapes and colors that flew in front of me. I had to trust *Miev* more than I felt comfortable. I could feel the ship fly straight and steady...Goodbye.

Endless stars... what challenges will you see fit to throw at me next?

I awoke to sunshine in my eyes. Blazing actually, with a horrid heat assaulting my skin. I had landed already. I jolted up and looked at the endless piles of sand. It was so dry and lifeless. The sun beat down as if to punish this place. I got out, getta in tow, and blinked my way to the dormant stargate. Of course she would send me to such a horrid place. I cupped my hands to my face to block out the sun and make out the symbols.

_Nigale: "That is how we get home?"_

_Vas-ka: "Yes, remember the sequence. It is home."_

As if it was burned to my mind, I placed the sequence. Seeing the circle light up, I felt I was home already. I ran forward and threw myself in, no regret. I opened my eyes to...to...

I felt as if a statue to this silent place. So similar but no wraith. So beautiful still but covered in vines of ages past. Bits of stone worn and broken off, telling tales of time. My feet numbed and tears pricked my eyes. It was true. Every word...he was right...THAT HORRID WRAITH HOW DARE HE BE RIGHT!

-Todd

I awoke again for the third time this cycle. Something did not sit right. I had rechecked all the ships main systems. Some of the sensors were not acting sufficient and another hive could use that as a opportunity to attack. *Tech*'s underlings were already working on it. I tried bathing and reading poetry for calming rhymes but it was an annoying itch in my mind that something else was off. I reached to my table and admired the gift I received earlier. No, she was receiving too much attention as it was, I should allow her some time. Perhaps a high rank is in the garden and is able to play a match (chess).

-Nigale

My rage quickly faded. In the back of my mind I already knew. It made so much sense but to see it before my own eyes made it real. I did not know what to do next. So I got up and started walking. Walls and rooms I remember from a mere month ago seem like they could crush under my breath. Baths overflowing with algae or emptied to cracks in their walls. Young trees were now among the giants. Where guards would ensure safety there was wild creatures. Where clothes were once kept the wood and cloth alike turned to dust. Statues stood, no longer honored as wraith of a culture but ruins of an age. I stopped at my sire's statue. My mota, another statue always at his side, once held a dream for me. What was I now?

This lead to the royal chambers where the queen once sat. There was no longer fog, just grass for flooring. The throne was completely destroyed, though that likely happened long ago during the rebellion. Was this dust I walk on, once wraith that died too? Was I walking on their forgotten remains? I kept walking. As I walked, I noticed that for 500,000 years it did seem decently kept. It looked like parts were fixed and put back in place. The closer I got to my room, the less debris there was to be seen. The walls intact, the wood for the doors looked new. I came to my door and it looked just as I left it. Curiously I entered. The bed...it was fixed. The assassin had broken it, but it was just as I left it. Actually...there seemed to be a new fur on it that I do not remember.

It was very soft. My bookshelf was here as well...what? My book. It had not aged? In fact, it was on a stand, perched up on a frame with a...type of glass around it as if to be admired. I picked the dome glass off and opened it. It even looked like a new copy, only a hundred years old or so. Why would someone do this?

_Awhhhhhhahhh_

I swirled at the moaning that seemed to come from the courtyard outside my window. I was frightened but I looked anyway. Nothing. A fog had rolled in to cover the floor but nothing traveling it. I was too nervous to move and stood as if I was part of the ruin. I needed to move. Find out more of what happened.

I saw a bag like I used to have and put the book in it. My getta went in as well, my heart was racing to fast to hold him.

I took out my dagger from my wrist. I had very little protection.

I went out into the hall and heard it again..._awaawwhhhaaaaaw_

Shivers rode down my spine as I decided going the other way was a better idea. So I ran looking back in paranoia but straight back to the ring. AWWH! I twirled around just as I hit the end of the hallway. I heard it break and fell back with the debris. I coughed as the dust burned my chest. My heart was still pounding but I didn't hear anything else as it started to rain. I heard the patter in the windows and looked at the mess...and the skeleton. I tried to scream. No sound came out as I stared at the skull. Then my getta started crawling on it...he was calm. I closed my eyes until the fear left. I moved the rocks away as soreness hit. This was a skeleton, it was dead.

I sheathed the dagger in my wrist, then I noticed the yellow. A very pale worn out yellow but yellow. I moved some of the sand away and noticed it could be a dress. It was a female. Then I saw a small glimmer...I moved more sand and saw it...it was a Hathgal stone. This was *Yellow*'s Hathgal stone when she vowed to never mate again and became my master. I looked at the preserved skeleton...my former master. Behind this wall used to be a lake...she must have been down there and when it dried up she had been buried...but no one ever saw to her rite. I took the necklace from her sandy grave. Till now.

I looked down the hallway. Nothing. Spirits?

I rubbed my arm and continued on toward the courtyard. It is a bit further than that but I need to get to the well. It is said that when a Hathgal stone is taken the spirit is connected to it. So instead of waiting for Silver wings or wondering around, first the spirit must be cleansed in the well so they can be released, then they are free to take up their rite. How long and pained she must have been. Or has she been simply asleep in the stone as I have? Or is this a worthless rite as these new wraith believe?

Even if it is not real, I respected her and she would have wanted this.

I walked around cautiously. The once short walk was unnerving with silence as rain fell and soaked my dress. Then the rain ended just as I saw the old half broken well beyond the equally broken stone wall. I sat on the wall and looked at the Hathgal stone. There is your salvation, Great Elder.

*Purrrrrrr*

I looked to my side at a higher part of the wall and there at eye level was another getta bug. It shooks it tail in delight. I heard more and as I looked I noticed I was surrounded by getta. My getta had gotten out to "commune". They all looked healthy and oddly friendly. I amused that they were all offspring of my old pet and it was in their blood to be faithful but that was just silly. I got up to finish my task. A few followed me as I looked down the water well. I could see my reflection, it wasn't dried up.

I held the stone out to the sky: "Great spirits among the dead and living, I give back this spirit to be free to be with her eternal mate among the silver wings beyond us. Be at peace great one."

I dropped it in. It faded into the dark but then...Light! It light up like a sun. I moved back as a the light floated up and...smoke formed. Smoke or a spirit? It was yellow like her spirit as it shined briefly in the sun but faded as the wind carried it on.

It was so brief...was...was that her? Doubt had enough hold over me and I knew it was. She was at peace. I sat there among the grass as the sun started to descend for the night.

A forgotten time but is it so forgotten. Great spirits you are still alive are you not? Great spi...First? Would he still be here? Among the ruins waiting for a queen? Have queens still come to worship him or has their ways abandon him? More questions filled me and boldness grew. I was here. If I could help *Yellow* why could I not help First.

The getta were laying on the wall, well, and ground around me. I felt safe. This was right. I got up and started heading inside. Legend was that the cave he rested in was accessed in the throne room. It was tradition to bring an offering in. Along the "intact" hallway was a few treasures and I took one for the offering. The royal chambers were just as I left them just a little wetter. There were seatings for the elders all around but it was likely near or behind her throne. The throne was etched out with walls falling back to form another wall on both sides, usually having flowers in vases or some decor behind her. Though the throne itself was destroyed the jewels welded in the walls around it still were intact...one actually seemed shined. I touched it, nothing. *Sigh*

I lifted my hands to the walls and felt my left hand cave in. The right wall behind the throne moved. Dust flew from the opening. I found it. By the gods I found it. I braced my nerves at the entrance. I could see webbing beyond it as it dripped with equal disarray as the rest of the palace. There was nothing to fear in there. If he did exist he would forgive my intrusion.

I still stood there for a time. Closed my eyes until the fear left. I was far stronger than this.

It was dark with webs blocking my path. I made my way through them and barely saw the writing. It was the old story. His story.

Further down I saw jewels and vases covered in webbing and even more webbing seemed to layer it. Forgotten.

Traditions had their place, who was I to dismiss them... They were at least to calm the wraith and bring order to what we do not understand. Maybe the story of First was enough to bring peace of mind of our purpose...a false purpose? I placed the treasure before the alter.

Nigale: "Forgive me. I am not a queen, but I was the last chosen to be one. My queen died over 500,000 years ago. It seems I have no choice but to accept that what these wraith are telling me is true. All the highborn are dead. I am the last. In all my studying I have never once doubted my purpose only to see that in my desire to help my people I have found myself alone and without purpose. I am even asked to question your existence."

I let out a sad laugh at the ironic situation.

Voice: "Then why did you come?"

It was so soft I thought I imagined it.

Nigale: "I came...to find my way. I am so lost."

Voice: "Why do you question that which you had so much faith in already?"

Someone was here!

Nigale: "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Voice: "Who do you think I am?"

He was mocking me, making a fool of this place..but his voice was….strong. It cut right through me.

Nigale: "I do not care who you are but I will not allow you to violate this sacred place! This ground was worshiped by wraith and queens for generations. Even if it is not true, even if he never existed, I will not allow this defiling of wraith grounds!"

It laughed. The room laughed. I turned around. The webs were moving but there was no wind. I watched the webs grow in front of me and reach out like fingers. I was surrounded in an embrace of webs and sensation. Curious and tender.

Voice: "You are lost. Why are you alone?"

Nigale: "I left them."

Voice: "Why? Naturally this action would make you alone."

Nigale: "I had no choice, the rebellion started and-"

Voice: "But you found wraith again, yes? Why did you leave THEM?"

Nigale: "I…I did not want to believe them. Everything I had, everything I was…to them it means nothing. Our ways were foolish. They believe everything to be explained in science and power. They live among the stars and lost the ability to honor the worlds."

Voice: "Have they? Or do they merely do it differently? Perhaps that is your purpose. To remind them of "our" ways, of the stories."

Nigale: "But they are so much older than I."

Voice: "And the stories are older still. The wisdom they possess will give them pause. They are different to you but they are still wraith. They are still your wraith, young chosen."

Nigale: "Who are you?"

Voice: "Who? What does that matter? A god or being holds only a form. My purpose is to bring yours back."

The webs stopped swirling and wrapped around me.

Voice: "You should sleep. The next day will still come just the same."

I felt drowsy.

Nigale: "That's what I thought till I slept for 500,000 years."

Voice: "But it still came, yes?"

I felt weight lifted off my shoulders.

Nigale: "Yes it did. And the wraith did come for me when they needed me."

The webbing moved away and I felt something else start to wrap around me. The aura was still there. Gentle and protective. I let it carry me away.

Yes, tomorrow will come just the same.


End file.
